Broken Hearted
by robotmonkeys
Summary: Roxas is in an abusive relationship with Axel. It wasn't always like this. But Axel changed and now he doesn't want to change back. They both need help. Rated M for language, violence, abuse, and rape. Under Revision as of 9/14
1. Roxas

Summary: Roxas is in an abusive relationship with Axel. It wasn't always like this. But Axel changed and now he doesn't want to change back. Rated M for language, violence, abuse, and rape.

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Roxas Strife. I'm 17 years old and I live with my boyfriend. We are going out for two years now. Everything went downhill after the first year. He wasn't always like this. He would pick me up in his red Opel GT 2007 from school. He'll take me to the ice cream shop and we would share a chocolate milkshake…then he would kiss me on the lips and say I was the sweetest thing he has ever tasted. I missed those times. I missed him the most. I just want to know why and how he changed so fast. I want to enjoy those times again. He will hit me or punch me in my face if I disobey him. He sold me to…a group of men and got 200 dollars out of it. He kicked me in my stomach and burned my fingers. He was smoking a cigarette and burned it out on my legs. I haven't seen my brother in a year. We used to see each other every month now it's limited to once a year and 15 minutes to stay at his house. I don't talk much. He made me not have a voice. It's just horrible. But he doesn't want to change anytime soon. We both need help…<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas woke from his slumber. There was an arm slung heavily over his waist that kept him from moving. He cracked open his eyes and stared at the door to the bathroom. He felt uncomfortable with the body that lay behind him. The soft snoring and groaning signed that the other was still sound asleep. Roxas looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. He really should make breakfast now but he was scared to. If he didn't make breakfast, Axel would be angry. If he left the bed, Axel would be angry. He finally decided to stay there until Axel woke up.<p>

Roxas observed the spacious room. All there was is a bed that took up most of the wall, a dresser on the opposite wall in the center, a window that took up the entire wall to the left, and to the right there was the master bathroom. Roxas' clothes were discarded on the floor from Axel's aggressive behavior. They had a fight that night about how much Roxas should see his own brother. Axel told him to take off his clothes and get in the bed, the fight is over. Roxas started crying and that's when Axel slapped him in the face. That didn't really help because he cried more, getting more hits from Axel. After that he couldn't remember anything. He must've been beaten till he was unconscious. That was sad. A man hitting another male that he loved dearly (or at least Roxas thought Axel loved him) and couldn't do anything about it. As Roxas recalled the night, tears flowed down his cheeks. He tried to stifle the sobs and not move but he couldn't.

"Wha wrong wit you?" came a groggy voice. Axel pushed himself higher on the pillows and looked down at Roxas. He hung over Roxas' body, steading himself with one arm on the side of Roxas. He twisted his head to look at the crying teen's face.

Roxas watched the face and searched for any signs of anger. Axel's eyelids were lazy and refused to open all the way. They showed a slit of the emerald greens he fell in love with. His mouth was curved into a camouflaged smile. Roxas turned his body around and looked at Axel fully. His hips were uncovered by the comforter. His briefs were low and showed the peak of his bottom. Axel's back curved beautifully like he was a lovely merman. His hair was wild as always. Axel's tattooed arms and body was exotic and freaky. That's probably why he loved him in the first place. Roxas caressed Axel's cheek with his hand and thumbed over his cheek bones that held little triangle tattoos.

"Nothing." Roxas said quietly.

Axel was now fully awake. "Did you make breakfast yet?"

"No. I thought you wouldn't want me to leave."

"Are you going to make it now?"

"What do you want?"

Axel rolled his eyes to the ceiling to think of possible meals. "Pancakes and bacon and eggs and French toast and waffles and cereal and grits. Go make it. Go make it now…like right now."

Roxas knew that Axel wasn't being demanding or serious. That's not the voice he speaks in if he wants something to be done. He also knew that Axel can eat a lot but he can't eat all of that.

"Choose one and a side." Roxas said gently giving Axel a soft smile. Axel responded with a blank stare. Roxas' eyes were searching for any sign of Axel in his eyes. Axel just stared and stared. He frowned like he was angry and saw Roxas' face fill with terror. Axel raised his hand. Roxas turned his face and waited for the blow. Then laughing could be heard. Roxas turned his face back around and seen Axel laughing with his head tilted back. Roxas stared at him in shock with his mouth slightly open.

"Roxas…ha ha…you should've seen your face! It was like all scared 'n stuff. I'll have pancakes and bacon. Ha ha ha! Ohh that was _too_ funny!"

"Okay Axel. I'll start them right away…" Roxas thought for sure he was going to get hit and his face was still sore from last night. Roxas got out of the bed and put his satin robe on his body that he got from Christmas. He was getting his slippers on when he was stopped.

Axel was still in the bed on his knees. His black cotton briefs showed the start of his red pubic hair and his well-toned body was uncovered by the sheets. His sleeves tattooed on his arms were a little frightening to look at. He had a cigarette in his mouth that he must've gotten from his nightstand. "Roxas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Forgive me?"

Roxas' smile flashed once before it went away. He didn't make eye contact with Axel at all. "Yeah sure..."

"C'mere babe," Axel pulled Roxas by the wrist to the bed. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and kissed Roxas, not gently but not rough, on the lips. His hand went to Roxas' face and held his chin. This caused Roxas to open his mouth a little. Axel took advantage and shoved his tongue in his mouth. They ended the kiss with a wet _shlop_ noise. "I'm gonna have a smoke, I'm tired as hell and I'm sorry for last night." He rushed with his apology like he didn't really care about what happened last night.

"What even happened last night?"

Axel paused and began the explanation about why Roxas' head was hurting and why he couldn't remember anything. "I beat you, you passed out, I put you in the bed, you woke up, I was still sleeping, and then you started crying and you shouldn't do that because that can give you a headache. Ya know, like the ones you give me when you cry for no reason? Yeah those. Then that lead us here. Are you less confused now?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Well…um…can I start on our breakfast now?"

"Yeah and it's not your breakfast, it's mine. So you can start on mine and start yours later! Roxas, this is kindergarten shit. I love you and now, I smoke." Axel pulled on some skinny jeans and walked out of the room.

Roxas sat on the bed and looked at his feet. A few tears escaped his eyes. He sobbed and sobbed but he knew he had to stop. He pulled on his slippers and went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Roxas laid all of the food on the table. The fresh pancakes, the crispy bacon, hot grits and sweet syrup were all spread on the table. Axel was watching TV until Roxas was finished.<p>

"Roxas! Come here!"

"Yes?"

"Sit down babe. Don't stress yourself. You did a wonderful job of cooking today." Axel pulled Roxas into his lap.

"Thank you."

"Now while I eat, you need to take a shower, get dressed, and come back down here, okay? We're going out today. I need something from the shop and then you can choose three places you want to go after that. We can't stay out long because I want to try out my new item okay? Good, now go wash up."

Axel shoved Roxas out of his lap and sat at the table. He started digging in to everything Roxas made. Roxas went upstairs to do everything Axel told him to. He jumped in the shower and washed off all of the dried blood. A cut reopened and blood flowed down into the drain. Roxas flinched and tears burned his eyes. He looked down at his body and seen all of the bruises Axel made. Why was he with this guy? Roxas kept asking himself that question too. Why _was_ he with him? It made no sense but he loved Axel the way he _was_ not how he _is. _

Roxas got out of the shower and dried off. He just started rubbing the towel over his body and then Axel bursts in to see Roxas naked.

"Hey Axel! Get out! What are you doing!" Roxas quickly covered himself with the towel. Axel always thought it was funny how Roxas wore a towel. Instead of around his waist, like a man should, he wrapped it around his chest, like a woman would. Axel crept closer. Roxas tried to back away but only to find a sink blocking his way. Axel was right in front of him now.

"Axel what are you doing…?"

"You are so fucking sexy…why do you do this to me Rox? You make me so fucking hard until I burst…"

Roxas knew what was coming. He would be shoved down to his knees to meet a very large penis in his face. He shut his eyes and prayed a silent prayer to himself. To Axel, this meant: kiss me! So he did. He was hungry for his sexy little kitten. His hands snaked around Roxas to his ass. He gave a little squeeze and shook his ass cheeks around before giving them a nice slap. Roxas gasped and broke the kiss. Axel gave a naughty smile and attacked Roxas' neck.

"Axel…p-please…stop…it hurts."

"Mmm. But baby, how can I stop now when you're all wet and sexy like this, huh? C'mon we both want this."

"No," Roxas shoved Axel off of him. "You want this! Axel I said stop. I'm not in the mood and I'm still sore from two days ago!" Roxas couldn't believe what he just done. He clamped his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. He was going to be in tears by the next minute. Axel glared at him. He yanked Roxas over to him and picked him up. Roxas was limp in his hold. He didn't want to upset Axel any further. Axel threw him on the bed and dragged him to the edge by his ankles.

"Did you just _shove_ me off of you? Who do you think you are?" Axel's expression asked, 'Are you serious?'

"I'm sorry, Axel, I'm so sorry!" Roxas cried.

"If you didn't touch me, this wouldn't be happening right now."

"I'm…sorry baby! Just…just don't do this!"

Axel yanked the towel off of Roxas and marveled his body. "Get on your knees."

When Roxas was reluctant, Axel took a fist full of his hair and dragged him off the bed. "I said get on your fucking knees damn it! Ya know Rox you can be such a bitch sometimes! If you would've got on your knees, you wouldn't be hurting right now."

"I'm sorry…just p-please stop. Ah!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Axel gave Roxas' hair a sharp tug. He let go of the other's hair and unbuckled his pants. He slid his briefs and pants off. Axel held his member by the base and held it out for Roxas to suck. Roxas sobbed and pressed his mouth closed. Axel kept nudging he cock at Roxas' lips but got frustrated when they wouldn't open.

"Roxas, Roxas, stop _crying_. You _crying_ isn't going to make this boner go _anywhere._ So I suggest you open your mouth and get it over with okay? Okay, now suck it bitch!"

Roxas opened his mouth a crack. Axel shoved himself inside groaning in the process. He was literally humping Roxas' face. Sometimes he would go extreme by gagging him.

"Go all the way down. Yeah just like that. Oh Roxas you're so good baby! Mm yes take it all."

Roxas gagged the whole time. A thick string of saliva hung from his chin. His tears went to his mouth. He would swallow then just to make them come out again. Axel held his balls with his cock so they were pressed together. He let Roxas breathe for a few seconds. Then he shoved Roxas down on his cock. Roxas' mouth unhinged to make room for the special guests.

"Oh fuck! Ah! This is _way_ too much for me to handle. I might come in a second!"

Roxas glanced up at him with pleading eyes. He wanted this to stop. This was one horrible blow job. He hated sloppy blow jobs especially the ones Axel gives him. He was gagged to the limit and he was happy it stopped. He wasn't happy about the hot liquid that met his face.

"OH SHHITT! AHHH! RMM! Roxas oh Roxas! That was one hell of a blow! Damn, look at your face…! Lick me up babe. I want me clean." Roxas did as he was told and sucked the head one last time. There was no more come on Axel because it was all over his face. Axel stuffed himself back in his pants and handed Roxas a towel.

"Here, wash your face off. I don't want people seeing me all over your face. They might think you're up for sell."

Roxas took the towel and wiped his face off. He got up from his knees and sat on the bed. Axel took his chin and tilted it high enough for a kiss.

"Don't you ever do that again, and I won't do this again. I love you Roxas." He pecked the other's lips and went off downstairs.

Roxas stared at the door. He knew those words were nothing. They were just something to cover it up. He cried again and again until tears refused to come out. Seriously, _why was he with this guy?_

* * *

><p>RAWR<p>

Read And Write Reviews

Robotmonkeys

The paragraph at the beginning is supposed to happen! It's just a little introduction to the person and how they feel. I'm just saying…


	2. Axel

I have some good plans for this story…

* * *

><p>What's up? The name's Axel Fuse, got it memorized? I'm 21 years old and I live with my 17 year old hottie, Roxas. He's so fucking annoying sometimes! So I choke him and hit him. So what? But his <em>is<em> my little Roxy, I love him _to death_. No one else can have him but me. I own him, he's mine. I hate his brother, I hate his family. All they want to do is pull him away from me and hold him captive. I can't let a precious angel go just like that, so I tell him when he tries to leave that I will always find him. He never tried to leave in the last six months. If Roxas gets me angry then I will hit him, punch him, kick him, burn him all those things. I don't hate him but he's just so annoying sometimes. Now don't get me wrong. I don't hurt him on purpose, he makes me do it. And when I get tired of him I would find a hot bitch to fuck or get him a few guys and get my money! I was miserable when I first met Roxas now we're even! It's like we're one! Ha ha! And let me tell you this, no one is going to steal him away or make me stop. Not even you. Well Axel Fuse checking out!

* * *

><p>Axel went into the laundry room for some clothes. He dug though the hamper and pulled out light gray skinny jeans and a light gray Spider-Man shirt.<p>

"Roxas, hurry the hell up! I told them I would pick it up at 3!"

"Okay!"

Roxas ran down the stairs at a breaking speed. He didn't want Axel to get angry. Axel looked at him up and down; making sure his outfit was okay. He didn't like for Roxas to be exposed too much. It caused people to look at him.

"That's perfectly fine. Let's go. While you're waiting you can think about where you want to go."

"Okay can I tell you now where I want to go? I made up my mind."

"After I get my stuff, Roxas! Jeez I just said that!" Axel had a small smile on his face. He wasn't angry at all.

"Sorry…"

"Get in the car babe."

"Okay…"

Roxas walked past Axel without making eye contact. His head hung low and he got in the passenger seat of the red convertible. Axel locked the door behind him and got in the driver's seat. Axel let the top down for a breeze to come. He backed out of the drive way and swerved into the street. Roxas watched the neighborhood pass as they drove. The neighborhood was really nice. It was rich unlike some he's been to. Axel was a successful singer in a band. Roxas wants to be a singer too but Axel never supported him on it. He always said he would never make it big in life. His band members took extra jobs for the money. Not to be greedy but they do donate some money to charity. Axel didn't want to give up his money. The reason why the band doesn't get along is because of the money. Then the interviews he would have would always focus on that topic. So the band split just for the moment.

As Axel drove, Roxas kept taking glances at him. He just wanted to see him smile or relax for a while. He hates being a burden. He caused Axel so much trouble and stress. That's what he thought though. The person, who's causing stress, is Axel. Roxas always blamed himself for Axel's problems. He felt like he deserves to be beaten but wonders why it has to be a beating. Why can't he just sleep on the couch like a married man in trouble with his wife?

The car stopped at a sex shop called 'Playbox'. Axel looked at Roxas before going. "Don't move. Three places only. Think about where you want to go. I'll be back." He pecked Roxas on the cheek and walked up to the door.

It was a cool atmosphere. Not dark, not light. There was a lobby where you showed your ID to the administrator. Axel fumbled for his wallet and held out his ID to the lady.

"Axel Fuse, 21 years old, born in 1990?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Go in."

Axel walked through the tinted doors. There was his band member and his boyfriend behind the counter getting frisky. It wasn't his permanent job; he just worked there for extra money.

"Oi! Where's my shit Dem?"

"Axel? Damn bro I haven't seen you in forever! How's it goin'?"

"Perfectly fine. What up, _you_?"

Axel was directing that comment to Demyx's boyfriend, Zexion. Axel didn't like Zexion very much but he did think he was hot. He had a sexy little figure and delicious curves. He was a little short and feminine but that's just the way he is. Zexion's slate, short hair gave him a feisty look. He seemed easy to pick up and carry around. Axel's type of guy…

"Ugh, it is a shame that your brain has less capacity than a two year old child. At least they can look at their mother and still remember her name!"

"Oh I do remember your name. Isn't it _crazy, emo, midget?"_

Zexion lunged and sprayed perfume in Axel's face that was sitting on the counter. Demyx had to hold him back by the waist. Axel fell to the floor wiping his face and spitting out the perfume. Zexion was screaming and out of control until Demyx calmed him down by whispering soothing words into his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Axel yelled from the floor.

"Well I am a crazy, emo, midget right?"

Zexion moved from behind the counter to the couches by the dressing rooms. Axel got up from the floor and marched over to Zexion. When Zexion heard the approaching steps he stood and got in Axel's face. They were yelling and bickering at each other.

"You snobby pig! I will never understand why Roxas is with you!"

"That's none of your mother fucking business why Roxas and I are together!" Axel raised his fist like he was going to punch Zexion in the face. Demyx saw this and rushed over to them.

"Hey!" Demyx stood between Zexion and Axel with his arms folded. He was waiting for Axel to hit Zexion in the face so he could do the same to him. His teeth were clenched together, making his jaw fixed and heavy.

"Put your damn fist down by your side and don't you ever raise your hand like that to him again. Now stop it, the both of you. Axel, you wait by the counter. Zexion go retrieve his stuff from the back." Demyx was still looking at Axel when he gave Zexion the orders. No one will hit Zexion. He made that promise clear.

"Axel what happened to you? Where's Roxas anyway?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Dude, tell me! We're like brothers! I've known you since high school! We can tell each other anything."

"One: I'm not your damn brother. Two: no, we can't tell each other everything. I'm not telling you anyway!"

Demyx tried to see what was going on in Axel's head but he couldn't figure it out. He sighed and walked back behind the counter.

"You know I'm always here right?"

"…" Axel didn't respond. He didn't even look at Demyx.

"Axel?"

"What?"

Zexion came back with a bag full of stuff. He walked up to Axel and held it out for a few seconds then dropped it in front of his feet.

"Have a nice day, bitch."

"Zexion, that's no way to talk to a customer. Pick it up and give it to him correctly please." Demyx said patiently.

Zexion picked up the bag and walked over to the door. He opened it to the lobby and dropped the bag there. Zexion brushed his hands on his pants and walked back behind the counter.

"There, free shipping and handling, and a quick delivery. Now get the hell out of my sight!" Zexion got some books from the cabinet under the register and went to the back room.

Axel watched Zexion leave with a frown on his face. "You should really tame that monster."

"No but thanks for the advice Axel. I won't need it."

"Tch. Whatever."

Axel walked out of the store with the bag in his hand. He was pissed off right now. Then he had to deal with a blonde that was in the car. He walked closer to the car and when he didn't see Roxas, he got worried that the blonde tried to make an escape. He got more close to the car just to realize Roxas was slumped over taking a nap.

"Roxas! Wake up!"

When Roxas didn't move, he got in the car and tapped his cheek. Roxas woke up to find Axel back in the car and very angry.

"I'm sorry. I was just –"

"What the fuck ever. Just tell me where you want to go." Axel was still very angry with Zexion. His day was going fine until that happened.

"Oh, um, I was thinking of the grocery store, the mall and…"

"And what?"

"I want to, um go to my brother's house…" Roxas' face went pale when he seen Axel's face. It looked of rage and terror.

"Ah!" Roxas held his burning cheek. Tears ran down his face increasing the sting even more. He gasped and sobbed and kept his head low.

"You should have never said that Roxas. I told you that already. You _aren't_ going to see your brother at _all._" Axel sent him a death glare and backed out of the parking space. He sped to the grocery store and rolled up the top of the car.

* * *

><p>"Wipe the tears from your eyes. You're not going in here crying like that. That's horrible for my reputation. Here's a peppermint. That might cheer you up. Let's go."<p>

Roxas stayed in the car a little longer trying to get himself together. He opened the door and tried to hold Axel's hand.

"What the hell are you doing," Roxas looked shocked and hurt. They always held hands where ever they went. "Get the hell off of me. That's too gay Roxas."

Roxas' hand fell to his side and they kept on walking to the store. Roxas grabbed a basket and whipped out the list he wrote a week before. There were a lot of things missing because he can only go out when Axel does. Sometimes Axel leaves and says he can't come with him. Then when he tries to tell him get some food; he gets hurt by a slap in the face. It was a very stupid thing to get hurt for but Axel was drunk before _and _after he went out.

"We need salsa, chips, Windex, Pledge, popcorn, juice, lettuce, onions, green peppers, olive oil, your hair spray, hair gel, soap, Kleenex, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, bread, milk, eggs, pineapples, grapes, pancake mix, computer paper, ink, paper towels, toilet paper and hair clips. Well I might as well get started!" Roxas gave a little sniff and walked through the aisles.

* * *

><p>"Now all I need is the salsa!"<p>

"How could you forget the salsa when it was the very first thing on the list? You are so stupid sometimes."

"And toilet paper is what I forgot…" Roxas said softly.

"Well you can forget it because I'm tired from all this walking and I'm not moving."

"You c-can stay with the basket while I get the stuff. Oh and I have to get a card! So you can stay here if you want." Roxas gave a nervous giggle.

"Roxas, do you think I'm dumb? The cards are near the entrance, the salsa is near the garden exit and toilet paper is like, 20 aisles away! I have to keep my eye on you."

"Okay then I'll try to be as fast as possible."

"How can you do that when you're slow as hell? Mentally and physically."

"Axel I'm really trying to get out of here as soon as possible…" Uh oh. Roxas' voice cracked. He was going to cry any moment.

"Shut up and hurry up! I'm exhausted!"

They've gotten everything but the card now. Axel was giving Roxas a hard time with selecting the right one.

"Roxas, how slow can you be? Just get the damn card! It's really not that hard!"

"OKAY! OKAY! JUST STOP! STOP IT ALL! You know I am trying to get out of here as fast as I can! But with you down my throat and up my ass isn't working for me! I can't think with you on my back. Please, ease up on me." Roxas' hands were shaking. He couldn't take Axel right now.

"Oh, you want to go home right now?" Axel crept behind Roxas, whispering darkly into his ear.

"I have the card. Now let's go."

"Why are you buying a card? You going to bitch off to them aren't you? You're going to tell them about me? Because if you do, I will slit that Adams apple in half." Axel whispered in his ear in a low tone.

"It's Cloud's birthday three days from now…"

Axel gave a little snort and walked off. "That's lame as hell. Why would you even give him a card? You're wasting my money. We're checking out."

* * *

><p>After all of the bags were loaded into the car, Axel got in and looked at Roxas. Roxas hung his head very low and his fingers were laced in his lap.<p>

"Roxas, look at me."

Roxas lifted his head and looked Axel in the eyes. Axel held up his fist and-

_Pause. Rewind and stop. Hey Roxas, it's me, your conscious. I want to tell you how disappointed I am. Lately, I've been let down and broken. I know you have bigger and brighter dreams than this. What happens if he goes a little bit too far? Usually he chokes you till you faint but what if he chokes you till you die? You have to have confidence and put your foot down and walk out that door. Scream, kick, yell at the top of your lungs and run. But I suppose that I am broken and you can't fix me back. Look at your boyfriend. See how he just hit you? You deserve better._

"_Roxas…"_

_Well so long and bye- bye…_

"_Roxas?"_

"Roxas! Are you even fucking listening to me? The way you fucking acted at that store, was complete and utter bullshit! Who do you fucking think you are! Raising your voice at me... You're the slow ass, not me! And stop fucking crying! What the hell do you cry for? Do you think it's going to make it better? Well no it's not and you need to shut the fuck up because now I'm really pissed off. Sometimes you need to know your place!"

"I'm sorry. I'm s-so s-sorry." Roxas sobbed.

"That's it, we're going home."

"NO! No… I don't want to go home please! Don't take me home! I'll be good!" Roxas clung to Axel's arm begging and pleading.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Axel backed out of the parking space and drove home.

Roxas covered his cheek with his hand and tried to stifle his sobs. He didn't even flinch. He knew that was coming.

* * *

><p>Once they got home, Roxas unloaded the bags and Axel helped him. They put everything in the right place and sat on the couch.<p>

"Come here Rox."

Roxas moved closer to Axel and looked at him timidly. Axel got up and retrieved a bag of peas from the freezer and wrapped it in a dish towel. He went back over to Roxas and placed it on his cheek. Roxas' face was terrified when Axel placed the peas on his cheek. Axel sat down next to him and moved Roxas' head to be on his shoulder. The ice pack was on his shoulder so neither one of them had to hold it. Axel reached behind Roxas and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I went too far and lost control. Forgive me?"

_You forgive him too much. Say no. Why are you so hesitant? _

"Yeah, sure."

Axel pecked Roxas on the forehead and traced tiny circles on Roxas' arm. Axel didn't want to be in this uncomfortable silence anymore.

"It's time for a nap! Go to sleep." Axel stretched out on the couch and hooked his hands under Roxas' arm pits. He dragged him up his body and placed his head on his chest. Axel turned off the TV and wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"Damn that ice pack is freezing…"

Roxas chuckled. "But it helps…" He was feeling very sleepy now so he closed his eyes and listened to Axel's heartbeat through his shirt.

This is why I come back. These times when he holds me in his arms and never lets me go are the ones I strive for. I know he needs help but I can't leave him when he needs me. I definitely can't leave when I love him. He's too much for me but I know I can handle it.

* * *

><p>RAWR<p>

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys

R. I. P.

Chihuahua – my beloved dog who loved yaoi…


	3. Cloud

This is madness…

Madness…? This is DISCLAIMER!

I find disclaimers highly unnecessary…

* * *

><p>I'm Cloud Strife. I'm 23 and I'm Roxas' older brother. Roxas and I have gone through some hard times together. Our father was an alcoholic and our mother was a loving and caring person. They got divorced and she married to a successful business man. Me and Roxas never talked to him or said anything about him till he beaten us for spilling the milk on the counter. Ever since then, I've been very protective of who my brother dates or sees. I'm not the best example of this however. I've been married twice. I have one step-son and an awesome husband. I was married to Sephiroth Yamada for two years until we got divorced. We divorced because of him cheating multiple times. Now I am currently married to Squall Leonhart and his son Sora, is my step-son. I haven't seen my brother in almost a year. It's hard to not see someone that you really love just disappear like that. I didn't want him to leave me for that red-headed brat but I wanted to make him happy and agreed to let him go. I've become worried as our visits became rarer than I would have liked them to be. But I trust Axel and he promised nothing would happen to Roxas. And if I dare so hear Axel has been hurting Roxas, well, someone will be buried underneath Hell.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you have to be so rough with me…?" Cloud asked Leon quietly. His head rested on Leon as he traced shapes with one finger on Leon's chest.<p>

"I don't have to be. You can always tell me to stop, Cloud." Leon gave a small chuckle.

"Well it feels good so I don't want you to stop. We just can't control ourselves huh?"

"No, I guess not. You're a little, sexy kitten, aren't you?" Leon kissed Cloud's forehead and Cloud giggled.

"Yeah and you're a big, sexy monster aren't you?"

"If you want me to be."

"Oh baby you_ are_ a big, sexy monster!" Cloud laughed in Leon's chest.

Leon's face was more concerned now. "Can you move? Do you need anything?"

"Can you get me some pain killers? Oh and a drink!"

"Cloud,"

"Hmm?" Cloud looked up at Leon with a soft smile.

"Was I…good or great? Did you like it?"

"Mmm yes I did. I loved it. You were perfect baby."

This made Leon smile. Leon and Cloud haven't had rough sex in forever. They used to do it all of the time but that slowly faded when Roxas went away. Cloud would be sad or worried then that would be when Leon would comfort him and end up having slow, deep sex.

"Alright is there anything else?"

"Mmm no baby just hand me the phone. Or you can check the missed calls yourself."

"You are obsessed with that phone are you? Baby if Roxas calls, I promise I will answer and I'm pretty sure Sora would answer too." Leon kissed Cloud on the lips and got out of the bed to retrieve the items Cloud asked for.

Cloud laid in the bed thinking about why he's so anxious about the phone. He always checked the missed calls and didn't find any from his brother. He doesn't want to check it anymore. Now he asks Leon to do it. It breaks a little of his heart to see that his brother hasn't called lately. He really wants to see his face.

Leon came back into the room. "Here you go Cloud."

Cloud took the pill and washed it down with the water. "Thanks babe. Is Sora going anywhere today?"

"I don't think so."

"Tell him to come here."

"Okay? Are you feeling well?"

"Why do you ask?"

Leon squinted at Cloud. "You want to cuddle don't you?"

Cloud pouted. "…So."

"Cloud, why don't you want to cuddle with me? I'm right here!"

"You're not fluffy like the fluffy Sora!" Cloud turned away from Leon and pouted. He loved to play the 'Jealously Game' with Leon. It makes him say the craziest things that would never come out of his mouth.

"I'm not fluffy huh? You do use me as a pillow!" Leon's voice was rising. This was a sign of his jealousy. Why is he being so easy today?

"Yes, that's right but when I slept on Sora, when we were watching that movie two weeks ago, I didn't have a cramp in my neck! You hard, well-toned body, non-fluffy brick!" Cloud pretended to be angry and hid his head under the covers. He didn't hear anyone move and got worried that Leon took him seriously. He took the covers off his head and turned around.

"Leon, I didn't mean that…Leon?"

Cloud didn't see him anywhere. He rolled to the edge of the bed and looked down at the floor to see if he was there.

"Leon! Come out please!"

He got out of the bed and limped over to the closet and got his favorite black, silk robe. It really didn't cover his thighs that much; it just covered the important parts. He then staggered to the door and into the hall.

"Leon, I'm _sorry _now can you please come out?"

Cloud peeked into Sora's room. He saw the two brunettes behind the bed talking about him. Leon was the first to talk.

"Cloud's such a baby you know? He always wants to make me jealous!"

"Well dad it is pretty funny to see you tense up whenever Cloud hugs another guy."

"You think so too? Ugh my life is so complicated sometimes…"

Sora looked up at his father now completely serious. "Dad, do you like Cloud?"

"No, not really."

Cloud felt hurt and angry. If he didn't like him, then what the hell is he here for then? Cloud wanted to stay a bit longer despite how angry he was. Cloud wanted to hear Leon's little _story_.

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because I love him." Leon smiled at Sora and started tickling him.

"Ha ha ha! Stop! Stop! That tickles!"

"Why would I stop if I want to tickle you? That would make no sense, now would it?"

"No…not really." Sora giggled.

"Cloud, why are you out of bed?"

Cloud isn't camouflage when it comes to sneaking. Leon and Sora were both looking at him smiling. Cloud looked back at his brunettes and giggled softly.

"Sora, can you come with me to my room?"

"Sure Cloudy!"

Sora and Cloud went back to the master bedroom. Leon followed them after a few moments. Cloud sat down on the bed and opened his arms wide for Sora. Sora hugged Cloud back and pushed both of them back onto the bed. He giggled and laid his head on Cloud's chest. Leon walked in and seen the two cuddling on the bed.

"Cloud you are so weird…" Leon said when he laid next to them.

"No, I'm sleepy! You gave me the drowsy medicine! I dun like it…" Cloud whined. He switched him and Sora's positions and rested his head on Sora's chest and closed his eyes. Sora rubbed Cloud's back soothingly. Cloud smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Cloud woke from his deep slumber. He looked around the room and didn't see his brunettes. He was clueless for a while. It felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. The curtains were closed and the sunlight was dim. He checked the clock on Leon's nightstand. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. He hated waking up late. Cloud got out of the bed and put on some clothes. He went into the bathroom to check his appearance. Once he figured it was okay, he went downstairs to find his two favorite people.<p>

"Oi! You can't just leave me in there like that! I got scared…" Cloud smiled.

"We knew you were sleeping and we didn't want to disturb you so we came downstairs and got some food." Sora was sitting on the floor eating potato chips watching Sponge Bob Square Pants.

"I know baby. I'm just teasing." Cloud went into the kitchen where he spotted Leon washing the dishes. He hugged him from behind making Leon jump. Sora had the volume up so loud; Leon probably couldn't hear him coming.

"Why are you out of bed?"

"You want to keep me a prisoner in that damned room don't you?"

"I'm looking out for you that's all." Leon dried the last dish and turned around to be met with a kiss. Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud and kissed him deeply. Their tongues clashed together and their hands roamed each other's body. They broke the kiss and smiled.

"You're going to be back in the bedroom anyway."

"Or we can switch it up and do it in the car!" Cloud had a thrilled expression. Leon's expression was asking, 'Are you crazy?' Sora was watching it all go down. So to break up the scene, he asked the question his father hates.

"Hey Cloudy! Can I borrow 20 bucks?" Sora smiled his bright smile up at Cloud.

Before Cloud could answer, Leon did it for him "No, you are not going to use his money. Ask me." Leon folded his arms and looked down at his son. Sora held out his hand to Leon for the money.

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Gimme the money!"

"What money? You didn't ask me for any money."

Sora looked at his open palm then back at his father. "I just sat here asking Cloud for money," Sora was speaking in a low, deadly voice. Cloud backed away from the two. "Do I really have to ask when you just sat there and heard it all? That wouldn't make sense, now would it?"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Dad, despite how you just sat there and heard my question, can I borrow 20 dollars please?"

"Hmm…no." Leon walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Cloud hugged Sora to his side. "Come on Leon! Just give him some money!"

"No Cloud. I refuse." He folded his arms stubbornly and held his nose high.

Cloud had to use the special weapon. He slinked over to Leon, almost a seductive walk. Cloud sat down in Leon's lap and kissed his neck slowly and ran his hands up his shirt.

"Leon, all he wanted was money. Why are you being so mean about it?"

"He always spends my money on the dumbest things ever. Like one time he bought a cookie. Not just a cookie, a famous bakery cookie. That cookie was five dollars. What's so wrong with the Chips Ahoy cookies that were in the pantry for over a month?"

Sora sat down in a chair. "Those cookies were stale!"

Cloud looked at Leon and Leon stared right back.

"Cloud, don't you dare."

"Why are you being such a bad kitty today hm?"

"Cloud if you don't stop this, I swear I will make you sleep on the couch."

"It's okay for me. I've slept on the couch before."

"I'll make you sleep there for a month."

"And if you do, you do realize that there would be no sex for a month?" Cloud gave an evil chuckle. His hands were on Leon's shoulders, getting ready for his secret weapon.

Leon pressed his lips closed and looked away from Cloud. He couldn't deny Cloud when sex was involved.

"Now, be a good kitty and give him 20 dollars. That's all he wants. Just 20 dollars and he can leave you alone."

"No."

Cloud took his index finger and curled it under Leon's chin. "Aww Leon, be a good kitty! At least let me give him so money. He just wants to go out with some friends!"

"How…do you know…?" Leon cringed when Cloud moved his fingers beneath his chin. He didn't trust Sora with his money. He would hate to give Sora a job when he's so young but he can't be giving out his money left and right. Doesn't he know that this is a recession?

"Dad, I'm just going to the mall with some friends! That's all!"

"Ugh fine! I want you back at 8."

Sora jumped out of the chair and raised his fist. "Yay! Money!"

Leon whipped out his wallet and pulled out two tens. Sora thanked Leon and ran to get changed.

"You know I have 20 dollars…?" Cloud said with a pout.

"Yeah but he's not using your money. If he wants money we can get him a job."

"Chores?"

"Why would we give him chores if he wants money? Are _you_ going to pay him the allowance?"

"I gave Roxas chores and he's been perfectly fine with them."

"Sora's head can get in the way of some things."

The phone rang and interrupted the conversation. Cloud stared at it until the third ring. He rushed over to the kitchen and snatched it off the hook.

"HELLO, STRIFE-LEONHART RESIDENCE?"

Sora ran down the step as fast as he could. "Hey Cloudy, who's that on the phone?"

"Roxas? Roxas is that you? Ah!" Cloud cried. Leon and Sora rushed over and listened very closely.

"Cloudy, hey, Cloudy can I speak to him…?" Sora whispered.

"Sora, he's on the phone…!" Leon hissed.

"I know! That's why I wanna talk to him!"

Leon just rolled his eyes.

Cloud turned around to look at the two. "Can both of you shut up?"

"That's not me, it's Sora!" Leon yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Sora screamed back.

"_Cloud, you did say you were having a barbeque right? Well I take back what I said. Axel doesn't have any work so we can come Thursday." _Roxas said on the other end.

"Really? Yay! Well don't bring anything because we don't need it. We already have the hamburgers, hotdogs,"

"ROXAS IS COMING TO THE COOK OUT? Did you hear that dad; Roxas is coming to the cook out!" Sora ran around the living room and jumped for joy. Leon looked at Sora and smiled.

"Oh, that's right; we don't have anything sweet so…"

"_We can make some cookies, cupcakes, anything."_

"Well you are my baby brother and I think I've worked you too hard when you were younger so I guess you don't have to."

"_Ha ha! Cloud, c'mon, just tell what you want and we'll make it. It won't be too hard."_

Cloud sighed. "Are you okay Roxas? We haven't heard from you in the longest. We just want to know if you are doing well." Tears gathered in the corner of eyes. His voice cracked and a few sniffles escaped from him.

"_Cloud, are you crying?"_

"…So."

"_Aw, my poor baby. I worried you that much? Aww, Cloud I didn't mean to. I swear."_

Leon hugged Cloud from behind and rested his head on Cloud's shoulder. "No…no it's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it…"

"_Cloud you're going to make me cry…"_

"No these are tears of joy," Cloud quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you come over and make brownies with Sora. He would love to help."

"_Okay, well, see you soon!"_

"I love you Roxas and I always will."

"_I love you too Cloud. Tell everyone I said hey."_

"I will. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Cloud hung up the phone and turned to Leon. Leon smiled at Cloud and Cloud smiled back.

"Ready to see my brother?"

"Yeah, he can't be that bad. Are you ready to see Axel?"

Cloud's smile left his face as soon as Leon said his name. "You really got the nerve to ruin my mood." He wiggled out of Leon's hold and went to the front door to put on his shoes.

"I need brownie mix. I'll be back."

"Can I get it with you?" Sora asked, totally forgetting about the mall.

"Sure, just don't dip your fingers in the sodas and we'll be fine."

Leon glared at his son. "Why would you put your fingers in soda that people are going to drink? That doesn't make sense, now does it?"

"I do it so Cloudy can buy it. And Cloud, you said you would never tell!"

"Whoops. It slipped out then."

Sora put on his shoes and walked out the door with Cloud. Leon watched them go and sighed. He couldn't wait for the next part.

* * *

><p>Cloud and Sora got into the car and sat for a moment. Cloud sighed and tilted his head back. Sora studied Cloud before speaking.<p>

"Are you happy? Do you want him to stay?"

"Sora, you know I'm happy to see my brother after months of not seeing him but I don't want to take him away from the person he loves."

"Cloud, do you like Axel and Roxas together? You seem mad every time someone says his name. Ha ha." Sora gave a dry laugh.

"Sora, as much as I hate Axel, he's a pretty good guy."

"I can't wait for him to come!"

"I don't think anyone can."

* * *

><p>This was a bridge to the other chapter. Nothing exciting was supposed to happen. At least not yet. If you review I would probably do the next chapter…you know it's just a thought.<p>

RAWR

ReAd AnD wRiTe ReViEwS

robotmonkeys


	4. Long Time, No Speak

This is a disclaimer, that I disclaim, claiming that I disclaim these people but claiming that I claim this story. Reader's discretion is advised. **This happens on the day Cloudy gets the call so now it's still Tuesday. This is just what happened in the Fuse household…**

* * *

><p>"Are you excited Roxas?"<p>

"Yes. Thank you Axel. I love you so much!"

"There are a few rules baby."

"Okay."

"You can't talk about anything that goes on in this house. That's the most important. You can't cry about anything to Cloud, especially when I'm not there. You can't leave hints or notes around about me. If you do any one of these, you can kiss Cloudy bye-bye. Do you understand?"

"Yes baby." Roxas was sitting on Axel's lap. His hands were laced around Axel's neck and his elbows rested on his shoulders. Roxas' smile was a mile wide. He was so happy to see his brother. It was the first time in almost a year he's ever seen his brother. The only reason why he was seeing his brother is because Axel felt sorry about how he acted and in order to make it up to his sexy kitten, he let him see his brother.

"You have a pretty smile." Axel smiled at Roxas and stood with Roxas' legs around his waist.

"Ah! You're going to drop me!" Roxas laughed.

"No I won't." Axel placed Roxas on the counter and looked in the pantry for some sweets. He was wearing a red, silk robe that went down to his ankles. Roxas was wearing a satin robe with his white slippers. Even though it was 1 p. m. they were still lounging in their pajamas.

"Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to see everybody? Are you excited?"

"I guess."

"D-do you want to go see y-your brother?" Roxas timidly asked.

"No." Axel's smile was gone now.

"Why not?"

"Because Roxas!" He was agitated with all the questions.

"Axel, one day, you are going to have to see him. Tell him hello and say that you're fine."

Axel turned around and whispered darkly into Roxas' ear. "I'm not going to that grave." He walked off, leaving Roxas with those words.

Roxas sat and thought about how their relationship has taken this spiral down the drain. It was all because of the separation. Axel's mother died of cancer a few years back which caused him to be miserable. Axel's band split which started mild complications. He and Roxas split for a month and during that time; Roxas was seeing a different person. That caused the jealousy problems and the limit of Roxas' freedom. Then Axel's brother died a year ago. Then that's when Axel got violent but Roxas never thought that was the cause of the abuse. It didn't happen until after week of his death. Roxas thought it over some more. It made sense. Either he was just realizing it after two years of being in this relationship or he known it all this time and wanted to help Axel. But he promised he'd never leave. His mother taught him from a very young age to never break promises.

Roxas went into the spare room where Axel goes when he has emotional moments or when he has to cool off. Axel was lying down on the futon, or as Axel liked to say bed, eating vanilla Oreos and watching TV. Roxas sat down next to Axel and waited for him to be acknowledged. Axel just kept watching Jerry Springer and licking the icing of the Oreo.

"Axel?"

Axel didn't respond to Roxas. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Roxas changed the subject to cut the tension. "So, how many Oreos did you have today? You really love these things. Why don't you eat the chocolate ones?" Roxas reached for a cookie but Axel slapped his hand away.

"Ask me first." Axel kept watching the TV. He finally bit the Oreo and then grabbed another one. Roxas looked at Axel. He didn't see any anger or playfulness. It was more distracted.

"Axel, can I have a cookie please?"

"…I dun wanna give you one though…" Axel whined.

"I said please." Roxas pushed on.

"Ugh fine but you have to buy me more though!"

Roxas changed the subject one more time. "Axel what day is today?"

"I think it is May 16th. Why?"

"Sora's birthday is a couple weeks away! How can I forget that?"

"I don't know. You're the slow one."

Roxas ignored the comment and tried to solve the question he asked himself. "Hmm. If it's his birthday some weeks from now, why are we going to a party tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is your brother's work party, remember? The reason why he didn't want to do it on Sora's birthday is because he wants to go to the aquarium or something."

Roxas gasped and looked at Axel shocked. He totally forgot about Sora and the barbeque. The thing that shocked him was that Axel remembered. Axel never remembers anything Roxas says, especially when it comes to his family.

"Wow, um okay. I was not expecting that."

Axel laughed while sputtering out cookie crumbs. "When you make that…face…you…you look like OMG cat! Oh my gosh! Ohh I can't breathe!" Axel said between laughs.

They both laughed for a few minutes. Every time they decided to stop, they would start again. Roxas was glad he broke the tension but after the laughs were done, it was silent again. Only the drama on television filled the room. Then, Axel's melancholy voice was heard over the TV.

"…Roxas, I want to go somewhere…"

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Roxas felt odd being told this. Usually he would be saying that to Axel.

"I want to go see my brother too." Axel looked at Roxas with a depressed expression. Tears collected at the corner of his eyes and his bottom lip started quivering.

"Oh my gosh, Axel," Roxas pulled Axel in for a hug. Roxas stood on his knees and hugged Axel around his neck. Axel hugged Roxas back around his waist and hid his face in Roxas' stomach while Roxas patted Axel's head. "Baby, it's going to be okay. I promise."

"I know it is…put on your clothes and drive me to him." Axel's response was muffled.

Roxas went into their bedroom and put on all black and white gloves. Axel followed him after a few moments to himself. Axel wore all red and black boots and gloves.

"Come on Roxas, let's go."

"Axel if you don't want to do this you don't have to. I'm terribly sorry I said that. I know I shouldn't h-"

"Roxas, if I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't. Now hurry up and get in the car. I haven't seen my brother in a year." Axel snapped at Roxas.

Roxas hesitated to ask what's been bugging him but his mouth had a mind of its own. "Um, Axel, is it because you haven't seen your brother in a year, you're letting me see mine?"

"Roxas!"

Roxas jumped at the sound of Axel's voice. Axel glared at him and resumed walking down the stairs. Roxas paused then followed Axel to the car. This time they drove in the black Escalade they went to the funeral in. Roxas got in the driver's seat and cranked up the car and turned to Axel.

"Axel,"

Axel wore black shades that made it impossible to see his eyes or facial expression.

"Axel, please, I'm here for you. I promise."

"Can you just go already?" Axel yelled. He was getting impatient with Roxas.

Roxas sighed and drove out of the neighborhood and down the road to the graveyard.

Axel then started talking more to himself than Roxas. "Birth by Sleep…me and my brother always walked pass this graveyard to go to school…"

Roxas glanced at Axel for a few seconds before turning back to the road. He pulled in a parking space at the church. Roxas got out of the car and waited for Axel to do the same. When Axel didn't come out, Roxas looked through the window on his side. Axel was still sitting there with the most stoic expression in history. He went to Axel's door and tapped on the window.

"Baby, we can go home if you don't want to be here."

Axel then swung the door open, almost hitting Roxas in the process.

"Like hell we drove all the fucking way out here just to turn back! I'm not like you to just change my mind at the last damn minute!"

Axel stepped out of the car and walked across the street to the church's graveyard. Axel walked ahead of Roxas to show how he was devoted to this trip while Roxas followed behind Axel timidly. Axel kept walking all the way to the end of the yard and stopped. He turned to the tombstone and looked down at the ground. Axel took his shades off to show his cool mint eyes. He crouched down to the ground and brushed his hand over the patched dirt. Roxas crouched beside him and patted his back.

"Reno…Reno, Reno, Reno…" Axel fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. Roxas watched Axel's face devour in grief and agony.

"Aw, c'mere Axel," Roxas gathered Axel into his arms and squeezed him tight. "It's going to be okay."

Axel cried in Roxas' shoulder until he got the courage to look at his brother's grave.

"Hi Reno. How are you? Did you save me a spot in heaven…? Um, I have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend. I know how much you wanted me to get a girl but to me, they're just too pushy," Axel gave a dry laugh and continued talking. "Um, how's Ma? Tell her I said hey. How's dad? Is he there or is he still on Earth? I don't know how that bastard is still living. I bet he's care free while I'm just stressing out and having the hardest time. I know you helped me with my career. You always knew I was a star. I want to say thanks for getting where I am today but sorry, your dream kind of failed. The band split so I have no idea when we will get back together. Well anyway, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything…I'm sorry I didn't help you with money when we were younger. I just watched you work your ass off and didn't do shit. I'm sorry you can't see me…live your dream. I'm sorry I watched you die…I'm so fucking sorry I let that happen. I wasn't there and when I did get there, I watched you burn. You were in the flames of hell…I didn't do anything about it. I should have cut through heat and saved your life. I should have killed them all just to save you! That house…that house still stands today…but you're not here. Tell me why that happened! Why aren't you here? I want you to see Roxas and Demyx and Demyx's bitchy boyfriend. We could piss him off together…it'll be fun too. I miss you…I love you. People say I love you a little too much but I don't give a damn about that. I want you here with me right now. You were so young. No one should die when they're 23. That was just too young. Roxas' brother is the same age you were. I love you, Reno. Sweet dreams older bro…"

Roxas helped Axel into the car then got in the car himself and turned to Axel. Axel was in the same position he was in before he talked to his brother. One tear escaped from his eyes and passed his shades.

"Axel, I'm proud of you and I'm sure your brother is too. I want you to know that you're not alone. Even if I die, baby I'm still with you. People live off of love."

"That makes no sense. How do people live off of love? You're just saying bullshit to make me feel better and it's not working."

"It does make sense. A man and a woman have to love each other to stay together. They love each other so much that their love creates another. Then they love that child so much, they raise it together. When they're dead, you still love them because of all the love that flowed from them to you. You have so much love it keeps them alive. The more love you have for that person then they stay alive because it was love that brought you to life…"

"I don't love my father and he's still going."

"Well Axel, probably someone loves him. You can't hate someone forever. We have fights but they end eventually."

"Aw fuck it! That fat bastard will still be living when I die. Now that's some bullshit!"

"Axel, we're at a church!"

"Oh my gosh. Oh no don't kill me. I'll hate my father even more if you want me to." Axel stated sarcastically.

Roxas chuckled and backed out of the lot. He headed back on the road to the house. Axel's tears dried on his face and he didn't talk or move. He was frozen in his place. Roxas pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He opened the door for Axel but he didn't get out. Roxas tugged on his arm and dragged him out then opened the front door and laid Axel down on the couch. Axel buried his face in the throw pillows and removed his shoes. Roxas shut the door and lay atop of Axel.

"I feel better now."

"That's good to know Ax."

"Big bro is proud of me."

"Yes he is."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes even though I only seen him twice."

"That's good."

"This is good. You haven't done that in a long time." Roxas smiled.

"Haven't ever done that ever since the funeral."

"I'm pretty sure your brother is happy that you spoke to him."

"Yeah he should smile now."

Roxas thought about how he would feel if that happened to his brother. He would feel heartbroken and would want some comfort. He would comfort Leon and Sora and try to comfort himself. He would visit the grave every day to tell Cloud what's happening. He just loves him too much to abandon his brother like that. But in Axel's case, it's different. Roxas knew that they always loved each other but their rough patches would never smooth out. They would just stay there and would never be dismissed. But deep down, through all of those issues there was a lot of love.

"Roxas?"

"Yes baby."

"I love you too."

"That's good to know. I love you more."

"That's impossible."

"But it's true!"

Axel turned on his back and looked at Roxas' face.

"You keep me sane."

"I keep you alive."

"That too."

Axel kissed Roxas briefly on the lips then turned on the TV.

"But you know who I love more?"

"Who?"

"Jerry Springer."

* * *

><p>"You are just too much!" Roxas giggled. He was happy that today happened. This is why he stays, to give the comfort when it's needed. He promised. He will never leave.<p>

Okay! Well there it is! See you made him cry just talking about it! I'm just kidding. It was very much needed. But that was hard to do. I hate writing stuff where people die. It's so depressing but I suppose…

Sorry for the late update but I was at my granny's house but I don't call her granny though. I call her maw-maw. But I had no internet there so that was more depressing than writing this…

_**SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS! **_I swear I read it over…

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	5. The New Guy

If I really owned the characters, I wouldn't be writing stories about them. I would be filming pornos of them. C'mon people. It's common sense! I disclaim Kingdom Hearts…and the characters.

* * *

><p>Sora and Cloud were sitting on the couch, checking off the list for the cook-out today. They had most of the stuff and the grill ready but they just wanted to make sure and kill some time.<p>

"Okay, we have the brownie mix,"

"Check!"

"We have the hamburgers,"

"Check!"

"We have the hotdogs,"

"…"

"Sora, we do have hotdogs right?"

Sora burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong baby?"

"D-Daddy said that he was going to cut my hotdog off and feed it to people!"

"WHAT?"

"Y-yeah…I don't want to be penis-less Cloudy!"

"Oh that's just disgusting- Leon…! Leon, get in here!" Cloud hugged Sora to his chest and waited for Leon to come from the backyard.

"What's wrong with him?" Leon asked clueless. He had a spatula in his hand and tongs in the other.

"Squall, how dare you! Scaring my baby like that! You should have never said that Squall!" Whenever Cloud used Leon's real name, that meant he was serious. Sora kept crying in Cloud's chest, occasionally stopping to suppress a giggle.

"What are you talking about?"

"Telling my baby you're going to chop his wiener off…! Who do you think you are? Leon, you can't tell kids this. They become petrified and paranoid!"

"Cloud, explain what happened so I can understand you better." Leon placed the tongs and spatula on the counter. He walked over to Cloud to see Sora's position. There are things that show Sora is faking. One: he hides his face completely. Two: he won't shed a tear. Three: he _always_ cries to Cloud.

"_You_ said that _you_ were going _chop his wiener off!_"

"Cloud, you and I both know that Sora fake cries all the damn time." Leon laced his fingers behind his neck and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Don't tell me that! All you want to do is get out of trouble! You've been like that ever since high school!"

Leon sighed. "Anyway, who's coming?"

"Squall, apologize to our baby! Don't you dare change this subject!"

"Cloud I won't say it because the boy is faking it."

Sora detached his face from Cloud's chest.

"I AM NOT FAKING IT! YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO CHOP MINE OFF AND FEED IT TO EVERYBODY! I'M NOT FAKING! I'm not faking it Cloudy…" he snuggled back into Cloud's chest, suppressing his laughter. His father knew he was faking but Cloud didn't have a clue.

Cloud glared at Leon and hugged Sora tighter. Leon just stood there with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. He stepped closer to Sora and yanked him off of Cloud.

Cloud gasped. "Squall!"

Leon held Sora by his wrist. He showed Cloud Sora's face and pointed out the details of his faking.

"Cloud, look at his face. Do you see tears?"

"…No."

"Do you see this smile?"

"…Yes."

"Is his face red?"

"…Yeah."

"Do you really believe everything he says?"

"…So."

"Cloud!"

"Quit yelling at me!" Cloud covered his face with his hands.

_Ding dong, ding dong!_

Cloud got up from his seat and ran to the door. Leon pushed Sora down on the couch and went back outside to receive a few pans.

"Hey Cloudy!"

"Zack?"

"The one and only! Well, a lot of people have my name but they don't look like me and if they did, they're awesome!"

"I know. I'm just joking but I won't lie, I wasn't expecting you to be so early! We haven't even started the food yet!"

Cloud hugged Zack around his neck and Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist. Zack looked down at Cloud and grinned. Cloud smiled back. He glanced back and forth from Zack's pastel blue eyes, to his light, baby pink lips. They closed their eyes and leaned in close to each other. Their lips barely touched before they were interrupted.

"Ahem."

Cloud and Zack jumped at the voice. They both gave a nervous giggle and a sheepish smile.

Zack held out his hand for Leon to shake. "Hi. I'm Zack. Cloud's ex-boyfriend and co-worker! You must be?"

Leon shook Zack's hand. "Leon, Cloud's _husband_."

Zack's eyes grew wide and his mouth was hanging. "C-Cloud! Y-you never told me you had a husband! Um, uh…okay this is getting a bit weird…"

Cloud brushed it off like it was nothing and walked away. "Aw, you'll get over it after a while but Leon can hold some grudges."

Sora jumped up and went over to Zack. "Hi! I'm Sora, Leon son! I'm nice but he's mean…"

"Hi Sora! Cloud told me a lot about you! Um, how old are you?" Zack studied Sora's small form and childish face.

"I'm 15 but turning 16 in a couple of weeks!"

"Um, how old is your father?" Zack whispered.

"He's 26." Sora whispered back.

Zack's was trying to figure out how that was possible but gave up when he seen Cloud and Leon outside having a quiet conversation and a few romantic seconds. He really wanted to scare them both.

"Do you want to know what they're saying?" Zack yelled excitedly.

"No, Dad said if I did that again he wouldn't let me have my own privacy…"

Zack tilted his head to the side. "He doesn't look that bad."

Sora stared at Zack then started laughing. "Go ahead and eavesdrop. You're the idiot!"

* * *

><p>Zack and Sora were sitting on the couch looking at SpongeBob when the doorbell rang again.<p>

"Ugh, I can't look at a damn sponge for another half hour!" Zack whined.

"Well you can go up to Cloud's room and look at TV if you want."

"Does _he_ sleep in the same room?" Zack was implying Leon.

"…Yeah."

Zack changed his mind. "Oh no. So Patrick's stupid and won't give Garry back to Bob? Wow. This- this is a good show!"

Cloud was making the pasta salad in the kitchen. "Sora, can you answer the door for me?"

"'K!" Sora ran to the door and opened it for the guest. All he saw was someone's stomach and their silver hair to their lower back. His eyes traveled upwards until he seen a face.

"You must be Sora."

"Y-yeah…"

They stood there for a little bit longer until Cloud came to the door with the pasta bowl hugged in his arms. "Oh hey Sephy! Come on in!"

Sora looked back at Cloud. "You're just gonna let all these people come in here without a pass? Dad will not be happy about this!"

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked.

"I bet you don't even know him!"

Sephiroth placed his hand on Sora's head and ruffled his spikes. "I know Cloud, Cloud knows me."

"HOW, IS WHAT I'M ASKING?" Sora said each word loud and slow.

Sephiroth frowned. "I'm his past lover and his boss."

Sora stood in shock. "You mean to tell me that you're Cloud's ex-husband and his boss too?"

"Yes."

"Cloud! You never told me this! I've never seen him a day in my life _and_ you never told me he was _this_ pretty!"

"Cloud, you never told me he was _this_ annoying."

"Hey!" Sora whined.

"Can you both shut up?" Cloud yelled.

They both sat down on the couch and waited for the next arrival.

"I can't take this anymore! Someone kill me now! I've been looking at SpongeBob for the last hour!" Zack whined and rolled from the couch to the floor.

"Oh be quiet! I love SpongeBob! What about you Sephiroth?" Sora turned around to look at Cloud's ex-husband only to find that he wasn't there.

"SEE? Even he couldn't take it and turned into vapor!"

Sephiroth really snuck outside to talk to Cloud and Leon. Leon has no problem with Cloud's _past_ lovers. It didn't bother him because he was Cloud's current lover and there was no need to be jealous. Only the _past _lovers that tried to come back made him upset. He had some ex-girlfriends and that always bothered Cloud to know that there were some girls in his pictures. But if it wasn't for one, Sora wouldn't be here.

There were two tables to sit at. There was a small round table out in the yard and a long table for the guests to eat. The three of them sat at the long table under the patio tent.

Leon sipped on his lemonade. "So who else is coming?"

Cloud counted his fingers. "Seph and Zack are already here. We need Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Larxene, Lexeus, Vexen, Luxord, John, Cliff, Michael, Jason and Riku."

"Who's Riku?"

"The new guy in our division. He's pretty cool, single and nice so…"

"Is he good with his hands?"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"I mean he has to do the job right. He has to be good with his hands. Craftsmanship I shall say."

"Yeah, he made this new design called Velvet Nightmare! It has a sleek look to it and it has the most effective shot than any gun has ever had! You can literally kill two birds with one bullet! It's just what we needed!" Cloud jumped out of his chair and raised his fist for victory.

Leon took another sip of his lemonade. "Okay…"

Sephiroth smiled. "That's good to know but you forgot one person."

"Who?"

"Isn't Xigbar coming?"

"He hits on me!"

"I don't blame him…" Leon mumbled in his drink.

"Well isn't he coming?" Sephiroth pushed.

"Y-yeah but,"

"But what?"

"He hits on me…"

"Didn't you say you were inviting everyone from your division?" Sephiroth gave a sly smile.

"…So." Cloud pouted and ran inside to answer the door that rang almost a hundred fifty times. "I'm coming! Sora! Why aren't you answering the door?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Cloud huffed and answered the door.

"HI CLOUD!"

Cloud jumped back and clutched his hand to his chest. Everyone was at the door, including Xigbar.

"Hi…everyone…" Cloud looked at the group of people. Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, Luxord, John, Vexen, Cliff, Jason, Michael, Riku and Xigbar were at the door. There was at least a hundred more in the whole company but his division was the coolest people to have at a party.

* * *

><p>Leon fired up the grill and thrown the hamburgers and hotdogs on. Everyone was outside talking and greeting the new comer.<p>

Sora walked up to Cloud and tugged on his shirt. "Cloudy, Uncle Roxas isn't here…" Tears welled up in his eyes.

Cloud looked down at Sora and took him in the house. "Sora, I'm pretty sure Roxy is coming. It's going to be okay, don't cry baby." Inside, Cloud wanted to cry too but he knew he had to comfort Sora right now.

_Ding dong!_

Cloud and Sora stared at the door for a little while then they both walked to the door holding each other's hands. Cloud opened the door and covered his mouth with his hand. He hugged the other blonde tightly in his arms.

"Roxas! Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…I've missed you so much!"

Roxas gripped his brother's shirt till his knuckles were white. They cried in each other's arms until a big puddle of tears were stained on their shirts.

"Cloud…"

"Shh baby…you're fine."

"…I…missed you so…much. I missed you…" Roxas said between sobs.

They pulled away to see each other's faces. Cloud looked at Roxas and smiled. He pinched his cheeks and rubbed the sting away with his thumb.

"Stop it…I hate when you do that to me…" Roxas pouted.

Cloud pouted too. "…So."

"Roxy!" Sora ran up to his uncle and opened his arms for a hug.

"Sora? Oh my! Well haven't you grown? You're about as tall as me!"

"That's because Dad shoves vegetables down my throat…" Sora made a disgusted face.

Roxas laughed and hugged Sora.

"Oi, Cloud!"

Cloud moved his eyes from the sweet scene and moved them to the figure in the door.

"Don't forget about me, Cloudy!"

"O-oh hi Axel, how are you?"

Axel responded with another question. "How are you?"

"Um, I'm better now that I've seen my brother! Ha ha…"

"That's good. So am I."

Cloud was lost for words. Not because he was shocked but because he didn't have anything else to say. Despite how much he hated Axel, he opened his arms for a hug. Axel moved forward and accepted the warm greeting.

"Roxy, Roxy! Can we make the brownies now?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Uh oh! I totally forgot the brownie mix!"

Cloud moved to the kitchen. "It's okay Roxy. I bought some mix for you guys already. But before you guys get started, I want to show off my long lost brother if you don't mind." He gave a dry laugh and walked Roxas outside. Axel followed too.

"Roxas?" Leon shrieked. "Oh my gosh! Cloud has been asking and asking about you and checking the phone every hour. How are you?" Leon squeezed the love out of Roxas. This was so not like him but if it was Cloud he didn't see for a long time, he would have done the same.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Wonderful babe, now that I've seen your face."

Axel nodded to Leon and walked quickly passed him. Cloud tugged Roxas over to the group. He pointed to all of the people as he named them. "Roxas, Roxas! I want you to meet Larxene, Lexaeus, Vexen, Luxord, John, Cliff, Michael, Xigbar and Jason. You know Zexion, Seph and Zack, and that's Riku, the new guy! Well, go meet some people!"

"Hey sexy Zexy!" Roxas cheered.

"Ugh, if I hear that name one more time, I swear!" Zexion hugged Roxas and pecked his cheeks.

"Hey Zexy!" Axel hugged Zexion and kissed his forehead.

"Ugh!" Zexion slapped Axel's arm away and sat back down.

Roxas then moved over to a woman. "Hello Larxene."

"Hi Roxas! I thought Cloud was lying when he said he had a son!"

"I'm not his son, I'm his brother!"

"Oh well! You guys are all assholes! Do you know what your brother did to me?"

Roxas was shocked at her comment. "No."

"He hid all of my tampons in someone else's work space! I was humiliated and pissed off at him! I swear I'm going to kill him."

Roxas stood there not knowing what else to say. "Um…"

"Anyway, who's this?"

"My boyfriend, Axel."

Axel shook Larxene's hand. "Hi."

"Heh hello…"

Roxas shuffled along to the next person but Larxene tugged on Axel's arm and pulled him back. She dipped a card in his back pocket and smiled. Axel smirked and followed Roxas.

"Who's that guy?"

Roxas and Axel turned around to be met with a man with a scar running down his face. His hair made him look like a skunk with the strip of gray in his jet black hair.

"Hi. I'm Roxas."

"Whoa. You look _hot…" _the man examined Roxas from head to toe.

Axel frowned and tilted his head to the side. He wasn't worried about this guy. He was too old to do anything to Roxas. Especially take him away.

"I'm sorry. The name's Xigbar."

"Nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Axel."

"Hi." Xigbar held out his hand.

"…Hi." Axel shook his hand despite how much he hated his comment.

A man seen Roxas and wanted to greet him right after Xigbar did. "Hi, I'm John."

"Roxas." Roxas smiled at him. John didn't really smile. He gave more of a rapist smirk.

"Axel." They shook hands then they both moved along.

"Watch your back. He looked weird." Axel whispered in Roxas' ear. Now that guy looked like a rapist!

"It's okay." Roxas assured his boyfriend. Roxas then bumped into someone. Their drink almost spilled all over themselves.

"HEY! I'm Jason! Nice to meet cha! I'm Cloudy's best friend! I have three puppies!"

Roxas tried to not laugh at the last comment. "Wow! You sure have a lot of energy! Well, I'm Roxas and this is my boyfriend, Axel."

Axel waved at Jason and tugged Roxas along to a table where five men sat and played cards. He just really wanted to get away from all the weird people.

"You are officially the biggest cheater in history, Luxord!"

"I did no such thing love. You just play too seriously."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do Vexen…"

"That is impossible for that to happen! How could you win! We didn't even start!"

"What are you guys playing?" Axel asked.

A man that went by the name Luxord spoke. "Go Fish."

Another man spoke. "Hello, I'm Cliff."

"Hi Cliff. I'm Roxas."

"I'm Axel."

Luxord piped up when he heard Roxas' name. "'Ello love! How are you? Do you want some wine or hard liquor?"

"Um no. I'm fine, thank you." Roxas said.

"That's fine love. Do you know what I do?" Luxord leaned in close to Roxas.

"No."

"I make the shots and the margaritas!" Luxord laughed and sipped his lemonade after putting a clear drink inside. Roxas thought it was vodka.

"Shut up you old drunk! Please excuse my friend. My name is Vexen."

"Hi Vexen."

"Vexen! You're startling the young lad! Here, have a drink boy!" Luxord offered his lemonade to Roxas.

"I'm only 17." Roxas said nervously.

"Well, then how old is he?" Luxord pointed to Axel.

"I'm 21."

"Oh well, do have a seat lad! Do you want some vodka with that drink?"

"Um, I don't have a drink."

"Oh shit! Why don't you tell me these things Vexen? I thought we were fuck buddies…?" Luxord snorted in his cup and choked on his laugh.

"We don't have sex with each other you idiot!" Vexen blushed like mad.

"Can you guys just get along for once?" a man yelled. "Hello, I'm Michael and this is Lexaeus." Michael pointed to a big man with brown hair sitting a seat away from him.

"Hello." Roxas smiled to both of the men.

"Come sit down boy! We still have to play this game! You deal the cards!"

"Are we seriously playing 'Go Fish'?" Axel asked as he sat down.

"Don't play, don't win!" Luxord mumbled in his cup.

"No, you got it wrong. It's 'if you do play, you never win!'" Vexen corrected.

Axel looked at Luxord and frowned. "How could this guy be so hard to beat? And how is it possible to win already?"

Axel finished dealing the cards and looked at his cards.

"I win!" Luxord threw his cards down and gulped the rest of his 'lemonade'.

Axel looked at Luxord and asked, "Can I have what you're drinking?"

Roxas found it amazing how he got all matches. He laughed and walked off to find this 'new guy'.

* * *

><p>Riku was talking to all of the other people and getting to know them.<p>

"Dude, so you mean to tell me, you have no experience at all and you just made that up?" Xigbar questioned.

"Yes and no. From the time I was very young, I loved artilleries. Have I ever made one? No."

Roxas tapped Riku on the shoulder. Riku quickly spun around.

"Hi. I'm Roxas, Cloud's younger brother."

"…H-hi. Um I'm, uh, I'm Riku. I'm Riku. What's your name?" Riku stuttered and shook Roxas' hand hurriedly. When he first seen Roxas' face he got very nervous. Those big blue eyes and that soft smile. That blonde hair that looked so soft like it could flow through your fingers. His hands were soft and warm against his cold fingertips. His tight, black V-neck t-shirt hung to his body to show more of his shape. His jeans did the same making his backside more enticing to touch. Riku had to pull it back together…

Roxas giggled at the man's nervousness. "Roxas Strife."

"And just how do you spell that?" Riku's eyebrows frowned at Roxas' name in confusion. This caused Roxas to giggle again.

"R-o-x-a-s, Roxas! Got it memorized?" Axel must have given up playing against that old man.

Roxas' giggle was more nervous than sweet this time. "Um, Riku this is my boyfriend, Axel."

Riku's smile faltered a little bit. "Hi. I'm Riku." He held his hand out for Axel to shake.

Axel only wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "Yeah, and this is my boyfriend, not yours." Axel picked up Riku's behavior. All those other guys were old and Axel knew Roxas would never go out with them. But Riku was an attractive guy who could get anyone he wanted but he wouldn't get his little Roxy-Babe.

"Axel, don't be rude. He was just greeting himself."

"Well it doesn't matter what the hell he was doing. All I know is he better _watch_ what he's doing. I thought you were going to make brownies with your nephew."

"I am but I just wanted to see _everybody_ first. But I can't find Seph and Zack..."

Axel looked at Roxas then glared at Riku. He kissed Roxas on the lips and walked off. Roxas hung his head low and stood with Riku in the awkwardness.

"So, how long have you guys known each other? You seem pretty close."

"For 2 years now. Cloud hates his balls…oops I mean-"

"Ha ha ha ha! Phew! Hates-he hates his balls huh? Wow, okay."

"I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out! I swear!"

"It's okay, I needed a laugh anyway. So what do you do for a living?"

"I don't work."

"No? Why not? Your boyfriend supports you or something?"

"Yeah…"

"He gets good money? You know, is it enough to support the both of you?"

"Yeah, yeah, um, he's a singer in a band group and he saved all his money while the rest of them gave it up so…"

"Money doesn't last a life time…neither does love."

Roxas looked up at Riku and studied his face. He had the coolest sea green eyes he has ever seen. They looked like Axel's but they didn't look heavy or hard. They looked calm and collected like you can get lost and won't come back. His pale, smooth skin was flawless. His smile was brighter than anything that ever shined. His attire was sleek and on point. He wore a black tux coat with a gray V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with black sneakers. A silver tie was wrapped around his neck loosely. He wore an emerald ring on his ring finger. It looked like an heirloom that was very treasured. Roxas is just now noticing Riku's charm and I guess you can say…he loves it all.

"My father always said that to me. That means if you stay with someone just for the money, they won't love you forever and kick you out of their lives. You'll be loveless and broke really. Love keeps people alive."

Roxas gasped and turned to Riku. "I say the same thing! It's so true!"

Sora found his uncle and tugged on his shirt. "Roxy! You said you were going to make brownies with me!"

"Um…" Roxas looked back at Riku and sent a silent look of apology.

"Oh you can go ahead! It's perfectly fine!" Riku assured.

"Do you want to make brownies with us too? C'mon, we can all make the brownies!" Sora pulled both of them into the house.

"Sora, I don't think Riku-"

"Oh, I can make some brownies! It's fine! I promise." Riku stood with his drink in one hand and the other in his pocket.

"Okay, but don't forget this!"

Riku blushed. "What do you mean?"

"This will teach you to never cook with Sora again!" Roxas whispered loudly.

"Oh, he's that bad?" Riku whispered back.

"He has to be." Roxas chuckled. "Well, take off your clothes and that ring 'cause this will be messy!"

"Take off _all_ of my clothes?" Riku grinned.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Roxas blushed and seen Riku out the corner of his eye taking his jacket off slowly. If only he did take off all of his clothes…

"Okay, so we're making the dessert!" Riku went over to the sink where Roxas stood and washed his hands.

Roxas kept thinking of the cool water on Riku's skin and all over his body... Now his palms were sweaty and his face was redder than Axel's hair. Why was he acting like this whenever Riku came close to him now? He couldn't help it though; Riku was a hot guy! Great now he's blushing like mad. Riku leaned over to see Roxas' face. His placed the back of his hand on Roxas' forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, me? Yeah I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine!"

"Your face is redder than your boyfriend's hair! Do you feel sick? Are you burning up or-"

"I'm fine; I'm fine let's just make the brownies!"

Riku studied Roxas' face a little bit longer; unsure if Roxas was telling the truth.

"Okay…"

When Riku first met Roxas he lost his cool too. He couldn't believe he was that nervous but he was always nervous when he meets people. Right?

"Roxy, Roxy! Are you ready?" Sora jumped excitedly up and down.

"Hell yeah I'm ready! Are you ready Riku?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to party! Are you ready to party Mr. Krabs?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to party! Are you ready to party Patrick?"

"Yeah-"

Sora turned down the TV. "Sorry, it got too loud…"

They all laughed until tears brimmed their eyes.

"You watch SpongeBob?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…" Sora blushed and looked at his feet. He probably thought Riku thought he was the most childish kid in the whole world.

"Wow! I love SpongeBob! He was like the first thing I ever saw on TV when I was a kid!"

"Really?"

"Okay! Are we going to make some brownies or what?" Roxas collected the bowl they needed for the mix and placed it on the island.

Sora read the directions on the box. "All we need is a half cup of oil, 1/4 cup of water, and 2 eggs." Roxas retrieved all of the ingredients as Sora was saying them.

"Okay, now what Barnacle Boy?" Riku teased.

Sora huffed at Riku. "Pour the mix into the bowl." He took the bag out of the box and handed it to Roxas. Roxas ripped it open and poured it in.

Sora continued reading. "Add two eggs." Riku cracked one egg on the island and opened it with his thumbs. He got another egg and did the same thing.

"Then add 1/4 cup of water. I wanna do it this time!" Sora beamed.

"Just don't spill it." Roxas warned. Then he whispered to Riku, "He spills everything…"

Riku's skin tingled from Roxas' breath. The small giggle Roxas gave at the end was just too cute. Riku blushed and gave a sheepish smile.

"Whoa! Oops! I'm so sorry!" Sora cried. Water was all over the counter and the measuring cup was tipped over. Sora was nowhere to be found.

"Sora, get out from behind the island please." Roxas begged.

"Yeah, it's okay Sora. We can clean it up." Riku added.

"I'll go get the paper towels." Roxas said.

"I'll help." Riku walked over to the sink and grabbed some paper towels too.

They both wiped the counter down. One time, their hands slipped from their towel and landed on each other.

Riku blushed and apologized again and again. "Sorry! Um, I'm sorry!"

Roxas giggled. "It's okay; it's okay…calm down."

"Sorry…" Riku's blush deepened when he looked down at their hands.

This caused Roxas to giggle even more into a fit of laughter. Sora came from behind the island and laughed too. Riku just blushed, smiled and continued to wipe the island counter.

"What's next Sora?"

"Next is a half cup of oil."

"Let me do it this time." Roxas jumped and sat on the counter and tried to get the oil from the top cabinet but still wasn't that tall to.

Riku chuckled. "Oh? We let you do it but you can't even get it."

"Ha ha! Uncle Roxy can't reach!" Sora teased.

"So says the one who can't pour properly!" Roxas snapped back.

"…So."

"Ugh, Cloud says that all the time!"

"Okay, let me get it then." Riku walked over to the cupboard and reached his arm as far as it could go. His armpit was right near Roxas' face but Roxas didn't mind. Roxas inhaled the scent and closed his eyes for a second and smiled. Fresh men; something he loved to death. Wait, what was he thinking? He already has a boyfriend who was fresh!

"Alright, here you go! Now you can actually pour something." Riku smiled at Roxas.

"Thank you! Okay, now this is how you pour Sora! _Gently_ tip the liquid in the cup until it's the correct measurement."

The yellow oil poured smoothly into the measuring cup. When he poured the correct amount, Roxas poured it into the bowl.

"Ah, smooth and elegant. Just like the baker." Riku gently smiled at Roxas.

"Thank you!" Sora shouted.

"Uh…" Riku stuttered. "I, um, I meant-"

"Riku, you are so…funny!" Roxas laughed.

"Really?" Riku asked. He looked like a kid seeing candy for the first time.

Roxas laughed harder until he cried. "JUST…STOP…TALKING! STOP! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Sora started mixing the ingredients and smiled at his uncle.

_Uncle Roxy seems to be having fun. It's definitely the first time he smiled ever since he came here. I can tell they're flirting. It's too apparent. But I like it; I like it a lot. _

* * *

><p>"Zexion, I didn't know you worked with Cloud."<p>

"You don't know a lot of things." Zexion muttered in his drink.

"What was that?" Axel leaned in closer to him.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I'm the advisor of the section. I help with the management of the materials."

"So are you superior?"

"The whole block isn't superior. The superiors are the salesmen. They make the deals, the costs, and the amount of sold."

"Wow. That sucks."

"How so?"

"You don't do anything fun! No tour, no girls, no guys, no nothin'!"

Cloud jumped in. "What do you mean 'girls'?"

"Not everybody on the bus like guys." Axel shrugged.

Cloud squinted in a suspicious way at Axel and leaned back in his chair and sipped his iced tea.

"Damn Cloud! You look a little pissed there!" Xigbar laughed at Cloud's expression.

"Oh shut up!" Cloud snapped.

"Hey, hey! You guys hear that," Everybody stopped to listen. "That's the sound of not enough sex!" Xigbar slammed his fist on the tabled and laughed his ass off.

"Xigbar!"

"Hey, call me when that fluffy teddy bear loses his stuffing." Xigbar winked at Cloud and gave a sly smirk.

Cloud's eyes widened and he started to laugh. Leon was laughing too even though the comment was about him.

"Wow Cloud! I'm full! Too full."

"Thank you John!"

"I want dessert. Are they even done in there?" Axel stood up to go in the house.

"You know Sora makes messes so the cleaning might take a while…" Leon mumbled.

"Aww it can't be that bad!" Axel took his plate and his drink and carried it into the house with him. When he opened the door he was met with a scene he didn't quite like.

Riku was feeding Roxas the left over chocolate mix from a wooden spoon. Roxas was giggling and licking the spoon eagerly. After Roxas licked the spoon, Riku said a few words and did too. No, he didn't just lick it, he licked it sexily. Running his tongue along the spoon then finally covered it with his mouth. Roxas laughed and blushed. Axel slammed the door and tossed his plate in the trash.

"Well, it looks like fun. Are you having fun Roxas?" Axel stepped closer to the island counter.

Riku and Roxas stopped their childish game immediately. "Yeah, how are you doing out there?" Roxas asked wiping his hands off on a dish towel.

"Just laughing at Xigbar hitting on Cloud." Axel stood with his head low but his eyes were following Roxas.

"Cloud told me about him before! He sure sounds funny!"

"Yeah…where's Sora?"

"He's on the couch." Riku said.

"Did I ask you?"

"Axel! Be nice to him!"

"Why, because you like him?"

Riku looked up at Axel from the island.

"No, baby. You know I love you…c'mere." Roxas held his arms out for a hug. He shuffled his feet to Axel and hugged him. Axel tilted his head up to meet his lips. Axel moaned in the sloppy kiss and ended it with a wet _shlop_.

Axel frowned. "You taste like chocolate…"

"Yeah, you want to lick the bowl?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. What do you need?"

"Hm. I didn't get to talk to the new guy."

"My name's Riku." He thought he said this to Axel before.

"What?"

"Riku."

"What are you?" Axel asked Riku with light shove of his drink in his direction.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"…Are you White, emo, Asian…?"

Riku gave a soft laugh. "I'm Japanese."

"Oh, really? I always wanted to go to Japan!" Sora yelled from the couch.

"Yeah that's pretty neat." Roxas added.

Riku smiled at Roxas. "Thanks."

"Did you ever have any other jobs?"

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about it…"

"Whatever." Axel gulped down the last of his lemonade.

_Ding!_

Roxas got the brownies out of the oven. "Well the brownies are done! We just need to wait for them to cool." Roxas smiled at Axel and Riku and sat on the couch with Sora.

* * *

><p>Zack and Cloud were going back and forth about how Cloud drives. Roxas compared Cloud's driving to Axel's, reckless.<p>

"Cloud you know that you can't drive at all!"

"What? I can but it's just hard for me to…"

"Cloud, you almost ran over a fucking dog for Heaven's sake!"

"…So."

"Guys! Dessert is ready!" Sora yelled from the kitchen.

Everyone went inside and ate a brownie.

"Wow," Larxene chewed on the brownie. "This is better than the ones you find at the store."

"Yeah, this is better than Cloud's driving too." Zack laughed.

Everyone laughed and finished their brownie. They stayed and chatted for a while then they all started to leave.

"Bye you guys!"

"BYE CLOUD! BYE EVERYBODY!"

Riku was the last to leave. He stopped to say a few words to Roxas. "Bye. We have to see each other again sometime."

Roxas' face lit up. "Yeah, yeah! That would be great!"

"Alright, bye Cloud. Bye you all!"

"BYE RIKU!" They all yelled.

Cloud closed the door and turned to the others. "Thank you guys for those delicious brownies!"

"No problem Cloudy!" Sora yelled.

"Well let's all get some sleep! Are you guys staying?" Cloud turned to Axel.

Axel turned to Roxas who was curled up in a ball on a reclining chair. "Sure."

"Okay, you guys can take Sora's room if you want." Leon offered.

"No, we got the couch."

Axel moved Roxas from the chair to the couch and thrown a blanket over them. After Axel made himself comfortable on the couch, gently spooning Roxas, he fell asleep. But not after he made a promise to keep Riku away from his Roxas. No one was going to have his Roxas. Never. Again.

* * *

><p>Long chapter but I had fun doing it though. Heh heh Cloudy drives like my Ma, reckless! By the way, I just made up a job for Cloud to do really. If you didn't get it, he makes swords and guns and stuff… and <em><strong>SORRY IF THERE ARE SOME ERRORS! <strong>_I swear I read it like a thousand times! I know how I want it to go but i just need the filling between the Oreo (ya know what I mean?) Well till next time!

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	6. Unfaithful

Hello again, to all my friends! Together we can play some rock 'n roll!

HUAH!

If I disclaim this, will I get a giant cuppycake?

I disclaim KH! Now where's my cuppycake?

* * *

><p>Axel was lying on the couch with Roxas by his side. He sat up and looked at his precious angel. Axel brushed the back of his hand down Roxas' cheek. He smiled at him and got off the couch and stretched. Cloud came down the stairs and seen Axel shirtless.<p>

"Oh! Heh heh um, I can just- I totally forgot you guys stayed the night!"

"Cloud, I'm not a woman. You can see me. I don't have tits."

Cloud frowned and walked down the stairs anyway. "…So. Are you hungry?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah."

"You can have cereal but I'm not cooking _anything!"_

"I hear you. I would be tired too if I cooked all of that food and still had to cook the day after."

"Well, I can cook if you want me to. If you and Roxas don't eat properly…" Cloud went to the kitchen and searched the pantry.

"Oh, so you don't trust me with little Roxy? Wow that's amazing." Axel's cat eyes cut through Cloud but he had a sly smirk on his face.

"You know how I am when it comes to Roxas."

"Then change!"

"So, tell me what's been happening in the Fuse household!" Cloud moved to lean on the sink and face Axel.

Axel walked over to the kitchen and got a bowl. "Nothing."

"What's nothing?" Cloud pushed on.

"Nothing as in," Axel rolled his eyes to the ceiling trying to think of a smart answer. "Love, sex and magic!"

"Love, sex and magic huh?" Cloud rolled his tongue around in his mouth.

"Hell yeah!" Axel pumped his fist in the air. He walked to the pantry to search for a cereal he liked.

"Is Roxas healthy? He looks a little more pale than the last time I seen him."

"The boy is perfectly _fine. _I don't starve him or anything. _Gosh_…" Axel was still distracted by his search.

"Good. Is he happy?"

Axel stopped his rummaging and slowly turned to face Cloud. "He's fine."

"Really, or are you just saying that?" Cloud tilted his head to the side and squinted at Axel.

"Saying that for what? I _love_ Roxas okay?"

Cloud started another sentence before Axel could finish. "When I said I was happy to see my brother, you said you were too. Remember that last night?"

"_Don't forget about me, Cloudy!"_

"_O-oh hi Axel, how are you?"_

_Axel responded with another question. "How are you?"_

"_Um, I'm better now that I've seen my brother! Ha ha…"_

"_That's good. So am I."_

"Yeah so."

"You saw your own brother, didn't you? I knew you did because you weren't as loud as you usually are."

"What does that have to do with Roxas?" Axel spoke in a quiet but serious tone.

"It has everything to do with Roxas," Cloud walked up to Axel face to face. "I was at the funeral too. I saw how you cried. You stayed here for a few days and you were just…mad. You tore everything down, you wrecked the bedroom, you cried for hours like a baby. Roxas was there for you the whole time."

"Cloud, don't you dare." Axel was in his rage state. His teeth were clenched together and his fists were balled up. He hated when people talked about his brother for no reason.

"You think I don't know?"

"Look, you don't know a damn thing about me so, back off!" Axel's last words were shouted at Cloud.

Cloud smirked but kept going. "You don't think that I think there's something fishy when you won't let Roxas visit me? You didn't think I would figure it out didn't you?"

Axel backed away from Cloud slowly but no matter how far back he went, Cloud would just follow him and get closer.

"Cloud, back the fuck away from me!" Axel bumped into a chair and was stopped to go any further. Cloud just slinked right back to Axel face to face.

"You're a wimp, you know that?"

"I'm no damn wimp. You have no idea who I am!" Axel panted in rage. He gripped the chair to stop his hands from shaking. He hated to be in these positions. He hated being accused for something.

"Exactly, I have no _fucking_ idea who the _hell_ you are. That should have already settled if Roxas could live with you. But I'm only accusing, if I find out its true-"

"What's true? I will _kill_ for Roxas, you got me?"

"If I find out, well, you see that sword over there?" Cloud pointed to his old Buster Sword on the wall in a glass protected case. "I will kill for Roxas too. Even if that includes killing you." Cloud stared Axel in the face for a few seconds then walked back upstairs.

Axel watched him leave. He punched the refrigerator again and again. His knuckles were bruised and red. This is one of the reasons why he hated Cloud. Cloud always knew how to get to you. No matter what the situation is, he will get the truth. Axel was terrified of losing Roxas and the way Cloud came onto him was like a threat. He was completely and utterly pissed off now. All the banging and shaking woke Roxas from his slumber.

"Axel, what're you doing?"

Axel ran over to Roxas and collected his shirt. "Roxas, put your pants on 'cause we gotta go!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Roxas, don't question me! We. Got. To. Go!"

"Okay but Axel, why are my pants off?"

Axel sighed. "When I woke up late at night to take my shirt off, you had your pants down. That's all I know." Axel threw his shirt over his head and slipped on his shoes.

Roxas knew something happened between Axel and Cloud. He could feel the tension in the air. The way Axel was scrambling to leave also said something. But he followed Axel anyway and gathered his pants.

* * *

><p>Cloud burst through the door crying with his face in his hands. "Leon! Leon! We were wrong! We were wrong!"<p>

Sora was sleeping on Leon's chest. His legs were tangled in Leon's and his hand rested on Leon's stomach. The covers were kicked off both of them showing their half-naked bodies. Leon was wearing basketball shorts with no shirt and Sora was wearing his boxers and snoring softly.

"Cloud, baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Leon sat up and held out his free arm for Cloud to nest in.

"We were wrong. I feel terrible for putting Axel in that position. He's very good to Roxas. He denied it strongly! If he was lying he would try to keep his cool…" Cloud gave a high pitched sob and leaned into Leon. Leon hugged Cloud with his arm and laid them both down on the bed.

"Well Cloud, are you sure? Was he freaking out because you caught him or was he freaking out because of the question?"

"I was wrong! Leon I was wrong! He probably hates me!" Cloud hugged Leon around his torso and cried in the crook of his neck.

"I thought you hated him too."

"Yeah but he's not a _bad guy! _I never noticed how Roxas was happy. How he loved Axel so…"

"Well then baby, stop crying. You should be relieved. I think after you met me and Sora, you always wanted someone like me for Roxas. Well baby you have to understand that people are different and their reactions are not the same. Every guy in this world can't be like me. I know you're trying to protect your baby brother but he has a different taste in guys than you have. So what if he wants the bad ass! As long as he knows he can tell you anything without you killing someone, I'm pretty sure he'll tell you what Axel's doing to him." Leon stroked Cloud's back and kissed his forehead.

Cloud sniffled a little bit then sat up then mouthed the words, "Thank you…" before his eyes started to water again. He kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed them on Leon's cheek. Leon smiled at Cloud and stroked Sora's back. Cloud stood and walked out the door to find his brother.

"Roxas!" Cloud ran down the stairs to find his brother dressed and eating cereal while Axel sat on the couch, glaring at Cloud. Cloud didn't care about Axel though.

"Cloud? What's wrong…? Did you drop your toothbrush in the toilet again? I'm not getting it out this time."

Cloud let out a huffed laugh at his brother. "No, no I just- ugh! Please stay! I mean don't live here or anything but- just stay!"

Roxas shifted his eyes from Cloud to Axel again and again. He didn't know what to say. "Uh Cloud we were-"

"No, no baby please don't go! I need help with shopping and I need to go to the bank to cash a check-baby we can go to the mall if you want-"

"Cloud, Axel and I were going to go to Lea's and change and come back. I promise." Roxas gently shook his brother by his shoulders. Cloud was about to cry again; not wanting his brother to leave so soon. Roxas smiled a warming smile. "Okay?"

Cloud sucked in a lot of air through his nose to stop the parade of snot that threatened to come out. He cringed when he swallowed it down his throat. "…Yeah…yeah I can deal with that."

"You good?"

"Yes. Please don't break this promise Roxas. I need to see your face one more day."

"I promise Cloud," Roxas kissed his brother on the forehead. "I never break my promises."

"Roxas! Hurry up! I smell fuckin' awful!"

The two brothers grinned and held hands for a second and parted away from each other.

_Cloud it's me, your conscious. You know something's up but it's just in your feet now. Wait till it travels higher through your gut, your heart then to your head. You have to be absolutely sure of it but you can't be late. You know that if Axel tried anything funny, you would be on him in a split second. I don't have to worry about you Cloud. You got it all planned out. That's what I like about you. You know what and how to do it if it ever happened. Just like a single father hearing his daughter started her menstrual cycle. Heh heh, you got it planned just like that…_

Bye Roxas…

_You got it all in your feet; the farthest place away from your head…_

"Bye Roxas."

_Heh, bye Roxas…_

"I'll be back Cloud! You're such a lost puppy!"

"…So."

Roxas waved. Cloud waved. Roxas waved again. Cloud waved again. Roxas waved one more time. Cloud waved one more time. Roxas waved his final wave. Cloud waved his second to final wave. Roxas waved with two hands now. Cloud opened and closed his hand twice. Roxas got in the car and tossed his head back like a single mother raising three kids all under the age of five. Cloud stood fully outside now. He waved with a bright smile on his face. Roxas waved back furiously annoyed with two hands and didn't stop till they pulled away. Cloud laughed and when he tried to open the door, a pain shot through his arm. His wrist really hurt from all the waving.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Just saying good bye forever."

"Oh they left?"

"That's what they did even though Roxas says they'll come back; I don't believe Axel would let that happen."

Leon retrieved Sora's inhaler from the kitchen medicine cabinet and ran back upstairs shouting his words. "They'll come back! I promise!"

Cloud followed Leon up the stairs. "What's wrong with Sora?"

"My cologne I had on last night and it's humid out there."

Sora was high on the pillows, coughing and wheezing till his face turned reddish-purple.

"No! Not that! I don't need an inhaler anymo-" Sora stopped short to scrape his throat with a dry cough. "Anymore…"

"Sora, you have to take this." Leon handed the inhaler to Sora, knowing the boy could do it himself now.

"No!"

"Yes."

"Noo!"

"Sora!"

"Noo! I dun wanna!"

"Sora, I'm not going to shove this down your throat! Just take it!" Leon was now screaming at the boy causing Sora to cover his ears and balance his head on his knees.

"Leon! Don't force it! Here, give me the inhaler."

Leon gave a silent 'good luck' to Cloud and tossed the inhaler to him.

"Sora baby you have to take your medicine." Cloud wrapped his arms around Sora and held the inhaler to his face.

Sora wheezed and coughed and took the inhaler in his mouth. Cloud pushed down and the medicine shot through Sora's mouth.

"See Leon? That's what it takes for our baby to take his medicine."

"He just likes for you to turn against me. That's all." Leon left the room and slammed the door.

Cloud and Sora looked at each other shocked. They weren't expecting that.

* * *

><p>Axel &amp; Roxas<p>

Axel and Roxas arrived at Axel's cousin's house. They were just using it for a place to sleep and shower. Roxas opened his car door but he was stopped by Axel. Axel didn't say anything; he just looked at Roxas with a serious expression. They both got out of the car and Roxas could feel Axel's acid eyes burning the back of his head. Roxas walked to the door and Axel followed. Once they were inside, Roxas spun around and backed away from Axel.

"What's wrong baby? Did you have fun at your brother's house?" Axel approached Roxas slowly.

"Yeah did you?"

"Right before I seen you all over that Riku guy."

Roxas moved in to hug Axel around the waist. "Axel, you know that I would never leave you like that."

Axel didn't hug Roxas back. He just stood there with his arms raised away from Roxas' body. He didn't even look at Roxas until he felt Roxas kissing his chest.

"Yeah, yeah sure. You would never."

"Yeah, now you're getting the idea!"

"Yeah that's bullshit Roxas! How the fuck did someone catch your attention the whole damn time? You didn't eat with me, you didn't talk to me, and you didn't even see your own brother that much! Didn't you say that you wanted to see him? Roxas, you only seen him once the whole damn party!"

Roxas backed away from Axel. His eyes were fixed on Axel's shoes and his hands were bundled together. Axel was right. He was so right. Roxas felt like he wanted to cry any moment now but he didn't want to hear Axel's harsh words.

"So really to sum it all up, you dragged me out here to look at a guy. Not just any guy! Heh heh aw hell naw you didn't! You dragged me out here to look at a mother fuckin' _Asian guy!"_

"Axel-"

"No, no, no Roxas. I got you. I know you always wanted the cool bastards with fucking hair all in their face. I know you always wanted the '_hot'_ dudes with fucking flawless skin like they had no mother fucking problems with themselves!"

"Axel!-"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm talking!"

"Why are you getting so mad? We didn't do anything wrong!"

"No hacer nada mal - What they hell you mean 'didn't do anything wrong'?"

Roxas excused Axel's change in language and continued to defend his actions. "We are just friends Axel."

"Just friends?"

"Yes. Just friends."

"…Bullshit."

"Axel!-"

"If you and I weren't together, would you get with him? Answer it truthfully."

"…" Roxas said nothing. He didn't want to talk anymore about this. He just wanted to have someone he could talk to without their judgment on how things looked.

"Fucking answer the damn question!"

"No! Okay?"

"I don't believe that…I don't believe that at all…"

"Well you just don't okay?"

"You're going to fucking cheat on me aren't you?"

"Wha-"

"Roxas! You know you are!" Axel slammed his fist on the couch and gritted his teeth. He knew Roxas would. He wasn't even listening to Roxas' answers.

"Axel-"

"Get the fuck away from me! You lying, cheating whore! I fucking hate you!"

"Axel, are you okay?"

Axel stared at the still pictures on his arms. He folded his arms over the couch and rested his head on them. After a few moments of Roxas coming closer then changing his mind and taking steps back, Axel shot up and said three words.

"I'm going first."

He ran up the stairs and turned on the shower's hot water and stepped in. Roxas stayed downstairs pacing the floor, trying to understand Axel's episode. He felt bad for not attending the party with everyone. He introduced Axel as his boyfriend but it looked as if they weren't together. They were separate the whole time. Probably it did look like he and Riku were flirting. Roxas now felt guilty of everything he did.

"I guess I'll just have to buy something special from the store." Roxas sat down on the sofa and hid his head in his hands and sighed. "Axel…"

* * *

><p>Leon, Cloud &amp; Sora<p>

"Leon? Leon? Please baby, come out!"

"Dad? Dad?"

Sora and Cloud were searching the house for Leon. The funny thing is they have no idea where he loves to hide but they always find him there (do you follow me?).

Cloud's face was red. He got really pissed off whenever Leon wanted to play a childish game of hide and seek. He stomped his foot down and pointed to the ground where he wanted Leon to be. "SQUALL LEONHART, COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Cloud, did Dad run away?" Sora hugged Cloud and buried his face in his chest.

"No, he's just being an asshole…"

"Can we find him before he dies?" Sora looked up at Cloud.

"Um, how old are you?"

Sora looked as if he choked on gum but swallowed anyway. "I'm 15."

"Exactly, so stop acting like your father ran away like THE PUNK BITCH HE IS!"

Leon then stepped in from the backyard. He was wearing his sandals before he kicked them off at the door.

"We were looking for you!"

"I don't care if you were shouting for me either. I'm going to go take a nap."

"No you are not," Cloud detached Sora's arms from his waist and slinked over to Leon. When Leon saw the mood Cloud was in, he rolled his eyes and shuffled his feet. "Why-just why in the hell would you walk off like that?"

"Sora, go to your room."

"But I want to hear it too!"

"I don't give a damn what you want to hear. What I want to hear is your feet going up those stairs and that bedroom door close." Leon raised his eyebrows like he was testing Sora; taunting him to say something else.

"Sora, go to your room." Cloud was still looking at Leon when he said this to Sora.

Sora huffed at his father and ran up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door just like his father did. Leon lunged towards the stairs but stopped at the first step when he decided he would get Sora later.

"Leon, what happened up there?"

Leon pointed upstairs as he explained to Cloud. "Sora just slammed the fucking door! Didn't you hear that too? Can you believe that boy?"

"No, you dumb ass!" Cloud folded an arm across his chest and rested the other on top of it for his fingers to reach his forehead. "I'm talking about that little explosion up there with Sora's inhaler! What the hell was that?"

Leon sighed and stepped back down from the step to sit on the couch. He was trying so hard not to blow up at Cloud. "Every time I tell him to do something, he doesn't listen. If you tell him to do it, he gets all happy and doesn't give a damn what it is; he will do it!"

"Oh so you're jealous of me?" Cloud sat on the couch with Leon and patted his back.

Well, so much for trying.

"CLOUD! YOU KNOW HOW DAMN LONG I WAS TRYING TO GET THAT BOY TO DO THINGS UNDER MY COMMAND! HE NEEDS TO LEARN TO LISTEN TO ME ALSO! I HAVE NO DAMN VOICE TO HIM ANYMORE DAMN IT!"

Cloud sighed and crossed him arms over his chest. "Leon, why did you tell Sora to go upstairs when it's obviously a problem between you two?"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOU WHO'S INVOLVED IN THIS TOO! YOU PROBABLY SAID SOME _SHIT _TO GET HIM NOT TO LISTEN AT A DAMN THING I SAY! IT'S NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THE DAMN KID HAD THE FUCKING NERVE TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME. MY REAL FIRST NAME. He's been ordering me around like I'm his lil' _bitch_!"

Cloud stood and put his hands on his hips. "Oh. My. Gosh. Never in my life have I ever heard this out of your mouth." He giggled and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"What?" Leon stood right in Cloud's face.

"Squall Leonhart," Cloud swiped his hands in the air like he was wiping an invisible wall. "A prison guard and a gay man; jealous because his son won't listen to him. The man with the golden voice now has no voice to his son at all!"

"Cloud I'm serious."

"And so am I hun." Cloud smiled with attitude and walked back upstairs to take a shower.

"Cloud get back down here!"

Cloud stopped mid-way. "No! My boss is Sephiroth, not you!"

"Cloud!"

He then continued walking up the stairs. "Leon, take your nap. Your _little_ kitty nap. I'll be in the shower 'k? 'K."

Leon sighed and kicked the couch. He walked to the kitchen and swallowed some Benadryl to help with his nap. He rested his head on the couch's arm and kicked a pillow over his feet and fell asleep. Leon was a very in control guy. If he wasn't in control, he would make himself be. He's tried everything with the two but nothing seemed to cut it. The lectures would send them to sleep, the activities would get them carried away and yelling at them would make them cry (like he gives a damn if they shitted in a bowl and cried.). There was one thing he hasn't done yet and he thinks it just might work.

* * *

><p>Axel, Roxas, Cloud &amp; Lea<p>

"Axel, Cloud's going to be here any minute now so…"

"So what?"

"Do you want to go with us?"

"Hell no."

"Are you sure?" Roxas fiddled with his thumbs.

"Roxas," Axel turned fully to Roxas. "When I say '_hell naw_' that usually means 'fuck no, shit no, bitch are you for real or leave me the hell alone'."

Roxas was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Axel continued to glare at Roxas for a few seconds more until Roxas stood to answer the door. He went back to texting his cousin.

"Hey! Ready to go?"

"Yeah sure! So where are we going first?"

"Got to go to the store. Leon's been down in the dumps lately. He thinks Sora is going to turn on him."

"Cloud," Roxas stopped his brother mid-way in the driveway. "You really should give Leon some voice. You know he always needs to be in control!"

"Yeah, yeah and what's the worst that's going to happen if I don't? He's going to beat me or something?" Cloud huffed out a laugh and got in the car.

Roxas slowed his pace to the car and looked down at his feet. He wondered why Cloud said that all of a sudden. He brushed it off and got in the passenger's side.

"Have you ever driven a car before?" Cloud asked with his head tilted and his eyes rolled to the ceiling like he was trying to find the memory in his head.

"Yeah, plenty of times."

"Hm. I dun remember anything…"

"Why do you always talk like that? It's weird…"

"Because, it makes me, me!"

"Yeah but you're 23! Not five!"

Cloud sighed and backed out of the driveway. "Thanks for calling me to pick you up. If you didn't call, I would've thought you didn't keep your promise."

The car was silent for a while before Roxas spoke. "Is Axel getting any better for you?"

Cloud didn't respond with words. He just nodded his head left and right.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"It's a maybe. Just maybe…"

"Hmph. I've been trying to tame that boy but he's too complicated…" Roxas sighed and shook his head like Axel was his son who was giving the teachers a hard time.

"Ha ha. I know what you mean. Leon's been the same. Roxas can you believe? Leon is jealous of me and Sora's relationship! That was so funny to me!"

"Cloud you really should let Leon get involved in stuff more. You never know what the man might be capable of."

Cloud was really trying to ask Roxas the question that was in the heels of his feet. He tried dropping hints here and there but after a while, he knows he would have to stop trying. "Oh? And what is Axel capable of?"

"Making me happy." Roxas' dull response made Cloud wonder.

"And how does he make you happy?" Cloud pierced his lips together and kept taking glances from Roxas to the road.

"He's a real person like; he knows what it feels like to be left alone you know?"

"I have no idea…but if that's your bond to him then I suppose I can't argue."

Roxas could feel the tension dice tiny little cuts on his wrists. That's how thick it was; it was so thick you wanted to die. Cloud leaned back in the seat and drove on. His eyebrows were trying to make an unhappy face but only made Cloud seem more focused. His jaw was tight and his knuckles were pale from the grip on the stirring wheel.

"Do you want to stay with him?"

Roxas turned to Cloud and grinned fluttering his eyes at him. "Why of course darling! That's the whole point of staying with him."

"Roxas, I just want to make sure everything is okay."

"And you're doing perfectly fine at that because everything is going fine."

Cloud cut his eyes at Roxas for a split second and then pulled into a parking space. The turned off the ignition and looked at his brother one last time. "Roxas, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah."

"So please, if you have anything to say or ask, please tell me. I'm here for you Roxy." Cloud had a pained look in his eyes and his hand had a firm grip on Roxas'.

Roxas smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Axel &amp; Lea<p>

"Axel, hello?"

"Hey Lea! Whazup?"

"Nothin' much." Lea was Axel's oldest cousin. They were really connected to each other; almost like brothers. Axel got his fashion sense from Lea. Axel just loved the way red looked on the both of them. He loved that color so much. Lea introduced red to him when he found his cousin wearing a lot of black lately. He lived in red with his red Chuck Taylors and red checkered scarf around his neck. His white skinny jeans were squeezing his thighs and butt.

The two cousins bumped each other's chest and threw themselves on the couch.

Lea stretched his legs across the couch. "So…whatcha wanna do?"

Axel sucked on his front teeth and thought of an answer. "I dunno bro. it's getting hard to do anything with the cops on your back these days…"

"Yeah I gotcha."

"Well what do you wanna do?"

"Well I really wanted to see that boyfriend of yours but he's not here obviously."

"Yeah he wanted to chill with his bro or some shit like that."

"Damn! What fight did you guys have?"

"He really likes this guy named Riku-"

"Well fuck 'em both! C'mon cuz! Let's do some crazy shit!"

"Oh yeah?" Axel was now interested in this 'crazy shit' Lea had in his mind now. "Like what?"

"Let's fuck some people bro! Threesome for the win!"

Axel chuckled at his cousin's enthusiasm. "Lea, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah but didn't you say he wanted that Riker guy."

Axel laughed at Lea's fail to pronounce Riku's name. "Riku, Riku, Riku! Not _Riker _you dumbass!"

"Whatever, they're both kinda shitty names anyway. So you up for it?"

Axel thought this over a long time. He was going to cheat on Roxas for the 20th time in two years now. Of course he wouldn't give up a hot threesome but the people he would fuck weren't ever cute or sexy. They would all just be drunken whores or gay garbage so he was a bit hesitant. He just couldn't find anyone like his cutie, Roxy. He would hate to hurt Roxas again but Lea did say the word threesome.

Axel stood with his hands in his pockets. "Okay. Who you got in mind?"

"Yeah! There's my awesome cuz!" Lea slung his arm around Axel's shoulder.

"Hell yeah man! So who we gonna get?"

"I thought you had some names…"

"Well I could call Roxas over but I don't want screaming to interfere with my boner."

"Okay then, to the Cloud!" Lea held a finger in the air like he was some hero.

Axel stared at his cousin until Lea looked back at him. They laughed at the dramatic comment and went upstairs.

Lea was on the computer searching for some chicks they would be able to screw while Axel was picking his clothes off the bed for a place for him to sit.

"Okay dude, what about this chick? She's hot ain't she?"

Axel walked over to the computer and looked at the picture Lea was pointing to.

"Ugh man she's ugly!"

"What? I thought for sure you would've liked her. Okay, okay how about this one?"

"Dude, she's not even hot."

"Her ass might be!"

The two cousins were now hot and bothered from looking at all of the pictures. Some they stayed on longer than the others. They were about to forget it all and just start jerking off right then and there.

"Ohh we won't be able to get laid this weekend bro! Help me! You've been no help!" Lea pleaded for Axel's assistance.

"…Do you want me to give you head or something so you won't die on me?"

"No, as sexy as that sounds, no. I want to meet and fuck! I just wanna fuck somebody…hell, some_thing!_"

Axel sighed and got back on the bed. He was getting frustrated with all the waiting and pictures and his awesome friend in his pants was getting pissed off too. He kicked a pair of jeans off the bed and they fell to the floor. When they hit the ground a card poked out of one of the back pockets. Axel frowned confusedly and picked it up. It was a bright yellow and black. There was a woman lying on a bed on her stomach; showing the peak of her ass. She had a rubber sex toy in her mouth. Her arms squeezed her breast together but they hid her nipples. Her blonde hair and her teal eyes were so appealing to Axel.

"Hey, hey Lea. What about this girl?"

Lea stepped over to Axel and snatched the card out of his hand. After taking a good long look at her, he turned to Axel and broke out in a mischievous grin.

"Call this chick up bro! Let's go fuck some ass!"

Axel dialed the number on the card with his cell phone. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me, Axel from the party yesterday. I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Where to babe?"

"Longmont 156!" Lea shouted from the computer chair.

"Did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear baby. I was expecting your call anyways. I'll be over there in 20 minutes okay?"

"Yeah, just don't be late, _Larxene."_

* * *

><p>Cloud &amp; Roxas<p>

"Okay Roxas, I just need a few things then we can leave."

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Did anything happen this morning with you and Axel?"

Cloud paused in front of the store. Roxas noticed that Cloud fell behind and stopped too.

"Roxas, you know you can tell me anything."

"And you said I can ask you anything too so I am. Did anything happen this morning?"

Cloud sighed; defeated. "Yes. I asked Axel if he was…"

"If he was what?"

"If he was beating you. Mistreating you I shall say but he denied it strongly! So I thought he was maybe telling the truth…"

Roxas just stared at his brother for a long time. He wasn't angry or deep in thought or shocked. In fact, he laughed. He laughed really hard that no one came near him to sniff the laughing gas he sniffed.

"What? Wow. Really Cloud?"

"Yeah…I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I don't really care if you care too much about me. Wow you asked him up front in his face? That's amazing."

Cloud was very confused. He kept shifting his eyes left and right and occasionally giving a false chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I can't even get Axel to tell me if he ate all the gummy bears!"

"Okay, moving along!" Cloud got a cart and pushed it along.

"Yay! Shopping!" Roxas fell back behind Cloud and walked slow. He wasn't feeling anything right now. All he felt was loneliness; like he was the person to choose sides. This relationship would have to choose its side too. Whether it has to be permanently broken or can it glue the cracks back together…

"Roxas! You okay?"

Roxas realized Cloud was all the way in the first aisle already. He quickly ran over to him and reassured the problem. "I'm cool. So what do you need?"

"I need you to get the bread, some noodles, cupcakes, Sweet Tarts, cookies, coffee, coffee creamer, boxed pizza, basil, black pepper, cilantro, cinnamon, garlic, ginger, oatmeal, croissants, toilet paper, and here's the whole list." Cloud smiled and shoved the cart to Roxas. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make some financial decisions."

Roxas giggled at Cloud's new behavior. He started on the list and walked the aisles with a very foggy mind.

He first started on the bread aisle since it was the closest. "Bread, bread, and bread…what kind do you like?" Roxas hummed a sweet tune to his search. He found the honey wheat bread Cloud loved to death and tossed it in the basket. He moved on to the next aisle; spices.

"Ugh! He cooks way too much! Why would he need all these peppers and grass? I have no idea…do they even have cilantro?"

Roxas searched high and low for the spices. He gave up on cilantro and moved to the other common spices like cinnamon and garlic. He got them all except for cilantro and moved on to get the oatmeal in the same aisle. He really liked oatmeal and so did Sora and Leon but Cloud would gag oatmeal and Leon would make fun of him saying, "Why can't you do that to me?" Cloud was so pissed off that day.

"Off to the noodles!" Roxas zoomed off with his cart and dodged all of the other shoppers till he turned down the noodle aisle. No one was in that aisle so he did something he always did when he was a kid. He stepped down on the rack under the cart and used his other foot to push him off.

"Whooo! Yeah!" Roxas did that up and down the aisle for almost five minutes. No wonder why no one was in that aisle…

Roxas kept going till he got to the end of his tenth lap. Someone turned into the aisle with a cart. Roxas was about to hit them head on but he hopped off the cart and slowed down. The person stood shocked about how his life flashed before his Persian green* eyes. They stood; blinking at each other once or twice.

"Um, I'm sorry!"

This didn't come from Roxas' mouth; it came from the stranger's mouth even though it was really Roxas' fault.

"No, no, no! I thought no one would come through this aisle so I wanted to be a kid again…wait…Riku?"

"Huh?" Riku lifted his head from his phone and gave a short acknowledgement to the 'I want to be a kid again' teen.

"Are you Riku?"

"Yeah who else would I be- OH! I know you! You're Cloud's baby brother!"

"Aw shucks! I wasn't expecting you to be here!"

"You think I'm stalking you and came to the store to see you either?"

The two friends hugged each other for a moment and started talking.

"So, how's Axel?"

"He's fine. He thinks I'm going to cheat on him with you and you're hot and all but he's my baby…"

It took Roxas some time to realize what he just said to Riku. Riku's face dropped for a moment but started snickering when Roxas didn't realize his mistake.

"WHAT OH MY GOSH! No! You're not hot! I have a boyfriend and he's hot! What? No! I don't mean that you're not hot! I'm just saying that I wouldn't- you know what, just forget it…" Roxas sighed in defeat.

Riku's face was crimson red but he laughed at Roxas. "So, you would go out with me if you weren't with Axel?"

Roxas blushed and started rambling again. "No, but if Axel and I weren't together I would be single. I'm not saying you're horrible boyfriend material! I'm just saying that you and I won't be together. Not that I don't see us as a couple because I do. I mean I don't see us as a couple now-"

Riku laughed harder and bent over the cart. "What…? You… you…ha! Ha ha ha! You never fail to make me laugh Roxas!" He blurted between gasps of air.

Roxas blushed even more and chuckled himself. "Shut up…it's not funny!"

Riku calmed down and walked down the aisle with Roxas.

"So, do you have any family?"

"Uh…all I have is my young brother who lives with me but other than that, no one."

"Oh…so how is he?"

"You asked me if I had any family to ask me that question? Wow you really go out of your ways."

"Who cares? Just answer the question." Roxas chuckled.

"Well, he has some problems in school but other than that…"

"Oh? When I had trouble in school, Cloud would get me ice cream and talk to me about it then he would then figure out that there was someone I liked. Probably your brother has the same problem."

"Yeah? You really think he likes someone? Well if he punches is best friend in the face, I guess that's pretty cool."

"Well why did he punch his friend in the face?"

"I don't know. Did you need anything from the noodle aisle? Because we're _way _past it."

"Doi! Why don't you tell me these things? So you just kept walking onto different aisles? Aw Riku!"

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Ugh, I'll be back. Watch my cart please."

"Okay."

Roxas ran back down the aisle to get Cloud's favorite Ramen (chicken flavored) and ran back to Riku.

"You like Ramen?"

"Yeah its okay I guess. It's really Cloud who loves them. Don't you like these too? They're like the ultimate meal!"

Riku made a disgusted face by sticking out his tongue and scrunching his face. "Too much salt. High sodium."

"Cloud never thinks about that. All he does is eat and never gain any weight!"

"With Sephiroth as your boss and your job being as hard as it is, you run laps around the damn building…a lot!"

"He makes you run laps?" Roxas tilted his head in confusion.

"No but that's what it feels like…" Riku sighed and walked down the candy aisle. He tossed a bag of dark chocolate in his basket.

Roxas made a nasty face and Riku didn't noticed it. "You like dark chocolate? Dark chocolate is disgusting!"

"WHAT? Okay, we can't be friends if you don't like dark chocolate!"

Roxas' face lit up in fear. He didn't mean to upset him. "Oh…"

"Hey, hey I'm just kidding. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Roxas let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes while massaging his forehead. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry and I can keep saying sorry to you over the phone if you want me to." Riku smiled down at Roxas.

Roxas blushed and giggled. "You want my number to say sorry to me again? Wow you really go out of your ways."

"Yes or no Roxas. That's all I want to know."

"Sure! This is my cell phone number."

"What about your house phone?"

"Axel would never want to hear you asking for me." Roxas waved his hand like he was shooing a bug.

"It's cool! If I hear his voice I'll say I'm a telemarketer!" Riku laid his left hand over his chest and his right hand in the air like he was in court.

Roxas giggled and handed Riku an old receipt in his pocket with his name and number on it. "That's my cell, Riku. Don't you dare call my house!"

"Aw, okay I promise I won't call your house…gosh." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Okay! What's your number?"

"Okay. I think I know it by heart. It's 123-456-7890." Riku smiled when Roxas wrote it all down on an old business card for a hair cut with a blue pen. Riku couldn't believe Roxas didn't know it was just the numbers from 1 to 10.

"Let me make sure I got this right. 123," Roxas looked up at Riku for a nod. "456- 7890. Wait…Riku!" Roxas laughed at the little trick Riku played on him. "C'mon tell me!"

"Okay 758-330-200. That's my cell. Call me anytime. I'm pretty sure my brother will want to talk to you too."

"Aw, I might call tonight. Tell your brother I said hey."

"Alright say hi to Cloud for me. I'll be expecting your call!"

The two friends hugged and continued shopping. While Roxas continued to shop, he sang little jingles in his head. Today was perfect. Almost too perfect...

* * *

><p>Axel, Larxene &amp; Lea<p>

There was a knock on the door and the two cousins could barely move; their pants were so tight.

"'Bout damn time that bitch shown up! I'm throbbing!" Lea walked over to the door and stared at the blonde beauty in front of him. "Damn, are you our hot fuck today?"

"I sure am!" Larxene stepped in the house with a big purse in her hand.

"Larxene! I was worried that I was gonna have to suck Lea off!"

"No baby. I got you covered. So, what's the theme here? A threesome? One fucks while one watches? Masturbation? Tell me fellas."

Lea took Larxene's hand and swirled her around to get a good look at her. She was wearing a pink plaid mini-skirt with white stockings and open-toe pink stilettos. Her top was a white see-through top with a tie tied loosely around her neck. Her pink lace bra shown through the top; making Lea's mouth water.

"Whatever you want baby. Let's see what we're working wit'." Lea ran his hands along Larxene's hips and waist. Axel came behind her and groped her ass. Lea kissed her lips and forced his tongue down her throat. She was shocked for a second but kissed back regardless. Axel bit and sucked along her neck making her gasp in the hot make-out session with Lea.

"Wow. You boys sure are horny. Why don't we take this to the bed or the couch or in a car? But not on the floor!"

"But you're so sexy baby. Look at these tits…and that ass!" Axel massaged her breast through her shirt and thrust his pelvis into her back side.

"Mmm…I can't wait any longer either."

Lea kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Then why don't you unzip our pants and run your pretty little mouth along our dicks?"

Axel lifted the mini-skirt to find a thong covering her privates. He played with her between her legs and felt her all her weight shift on him. "Do you like big, long, thick cocks baby? 'Cause there's two of 'em right here."

Lea hid his hands inside her shirt and toyed with her nipples. He pinched and pulled and pinched and pulled on her nipples over and over again.

"Oh my gosh! Mmm you guys make me feel so good. Ahnn…" Larxene moaned and wrapped her arms around Axel's neck; trying to keep her balance.

"We gotta make you feel good baby. Then you could pleasure us the same way by a good hot fuck!" Lea raised her shirt higher above he chest. "Hey Ax, undo that bra strap!"

Axel unclasped the bra and it fell to the floor. He resumed with his good deed and with his free hand, he started unzipping his pants.

"Nice boobs, girl…mmm…" Lea hummed when he sucked on one nipple.

"Ah! Oh my gosh! I feel so good baby!" Larxene came on Axel's fingers when Lea did that.

"Oh no you don't! We aren't even done! Let's take this upstairs, yeah?" Lea rushed the both of them upstairs.

Axel picked Larxene up and she was limp in his hold.

_Roxas was limp in his hold. He didn't want to upset Axel any further..._

Axel brushed aside the late memory and continued to run up the steps. "Which room, yo?"

"Your room is the guest room and we do have a guest with us and you are leaving so…"

"Ugh fine, I don't care!"

Axel burst into the room he and Roxas were sleeping in and laid Larxene on the bed. He yanked her skirt off and marveled at her body. She was really hot in the position she was in. Her hands went between her legs and played with the wet hole. Her legs were bent and she was on her back giving them a show. Axel pulled his pants all the way off and his underwear too. Lea did the same. Both of their lengths were sobbing from not enough attention. Lea dragged her by the ankles to the edge of the bed.

_Axel threw him on the bed and dragged him to the edge by his ankles..._

She laughed and removed her fingers and put them in her mouth; liking the taste.

"Are you ready to suck this?" Axel held her head by his manhood.

"Yes, you ready for me?" She stroked Axel. As she spoke, her tongue and lips teased Axel till she kissed the head.

"Hell yeah! Suck me baby."

Larxene was very skilled at blow jobs. She knew how to multi task and keep dicks hard. She loved having rough sex and slimy fucks and come oozing out of her wet hole. She loved the way Axel was making her gag. It made her want to touch herself between her legs but her hand was stroking Lea and that made him moan very loudly.

"C'mon Ax! Don't be hoggin' up that pretty lil' mouth of hers! C'mere babe…" Lea took Larxene by her hair and pulled her over to his cock. He did the same thing Axel did to her. He gagged her to the limit and pulled on her hair.

Axel went behind her and pulled her back on the bed. She then resumed making those sweet sucking sounds that the two red heads loved so much. Axel lifted her bottom in the air and moved his face between her legs to lick the sweet juices that flowed down her thighs. Larxene moaned around Lea; increasing the pleasure. Seeing that Larxene was enjoying the pleasure, he increased it by spreading her more. Axel dug both of his fingers from each hand in her hole and sucked all of her juices. Larxene broke the contact from Lea to scream in ecstasy.

"Ahh! Oh my goodness Axel! You're driving me insane! I love that tongue licking my little hole…"

Axel chuckled and started sucking on her clitoris and franticly licking and moving his tongue around it.

"Ah! Ah! Ah shit! What the fuck is that? A tongue or a vibrator? Oh yes…"

"You liked that?" Axel jammed his two fingers in her hole and shook them around her walls.

"O-o-oh y-y-yess," Larxene's body vibrated from Axel's fingers. She gasped for breath and hummed. "Rmm…please…put that big cock in me please…"

Axel shrugged. "If you say so, heh heh heh…here we go baby!"

Axel pushed in her slowly; making sure she felt every inch of him. Larxene went back to sucking Lea again; humming around his cock.

"Yeah baby, you have such a skilled mouth…you feel so good…how does that pussy feel to you Axel?"

"Damn she's tight! She's all hot and wet…mmm it's been a long time since I felt this…"

"Does he feel good in that lil' pussy of yours? Do you want two cocks in you baby?"

"Mmhmm…yes! Put something in my ass! I want to feel you both!"

"You need to be stretched?"

"No! I already stretched it! Just fuck my ass please! I need something in my asshole…!"

"Axel, you heard the woman! Which hole do you want?"

"I can keep fucking this tight pussy; you can get this nice ass." Axel slapped Larxene on the ass. She yelped then moaned.

"Do that again!"

Axel kept slapping her cheeks and jiggling them to ease the pain. Her bottom was red and swollen. It made her look even sexier. Axel laid down on his back and scooped up Larxene on his lap and slid into her wetness again. This time there was more pleasure from the restart of the new thrust. Lea got behind Larxene and tried to find her asshole and slipped in with ease.

"Damn, you're tight…mmm baby…you got a nice ass."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck my ass and pussy! Yes! I want you to make me come! Ohh make me come, make me come…!"

"H-hey Axel?"

"Yeah? Mm…"

"Lemme get some of that you got there…"

Axel stopped and sat up to turn Larxene on her back. He slipped in her ass and Lea plunged into her wettest hole.

"You enjoyin' yourself, Larxene?" Lea thrust into her again only this time he stayed in deep.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me!"

The three kept going just like that; holding back their orgasms. Little did they know, they would have a visitor soon…

* * *

><p>"…Alright, bye Cloud!"<p>

Roxas collected his bag from the car and went to the front porch. He heard noises and voices but he thought it was just Axel and Lea playing and video game. When he walked through the door, he heard the voices more clearly. There was a woman's voice and two men. He froze. He was frozen for a minute but when he heard the woman, he wished he never stepped through the door.

"Mmm…Axel, you're so big! I can feel you in my stomach! Ohh please keep fucking my tight little hole Lea! Yes! Ohh yeah, I'm such a dirty lil' whore. Mmm you like fucking this lil' whore?"

"Yes baby! You're so tight!"

Roxas heard Axel's voice first. He covered his mouth with his hand as tears flowed from his eyes. He opened the door and walked out, silently closing it. He didn't want to interrupt their little 'session'. Roxas sat on the first step of the porch and cried. He gasped for air after a sob and rocked himself back and forth. With a shaky hand, he dug out his phone from his pocket and took out a card. He dialed the number and waited two rings for someone to answer.

"Hello? Roxas? I wasn't expecting you to-"

"Please come get me. Please…I need you to get me."

"Are you okay? Are you crying? What happened to you Roxas?"

"Just come get me at Longmont 156. I need to sleep some place for the night. Please…"

"Uh…okay Roxas hold on. I'm on my way."

A few minutes later, a silver car drove up to the driveway. Roxas had his head in his hands covering his ears from the loud moaning and screaming. But even though his ears were covered, he did hear a car door slam and fast footsteps approach.

"Roxas?"

Roxas looked up at Riku and his eyes started to water again.

"Yeah, who else would I be?"

"Roxas, tell me what happened please." Riku stooped down to Roxas' level and placed his hand on Roxas' knee.

"Not here…"

"Okay, we'll talk at my house. C'mon."

"Sorry for the late call…"

"Roxas, it's eight p.m. No one goes to sleep at eight."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. Here, get in." Riku opened the passenger side of the car and closed it after Roxas climbed in. He got in the car also.

"Nice car…what is it?" Roxas' melancholy voice sounded over the engine.

"It's a Toyota Celica GT SP Edition 2005! Also known as, My Pride and Joy!"

"It's nice…"

"Uh, thanks. Do you live here?"

"No, I live far from it."

"Oh? And where is that?"

"Some place in Alaska…"

Riku took his eyes off the road for a split second to look at Roxas. He knew Roxas couldn't be serious. It was probably just some come back for the trick Riku played on him.

"Are you serious?"

"No."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes otherwise I would never ask!"

"I live in Towne Park. It's a rich neighborhood."

"Hm. I live in Dunhill. Not too far from here. Matter of fact, it's just down the road."

The conversation ended after that. It was silent the rest of the ride. Roxas dozed off a little even though it was a very short ride.

"Here we are! Roxas are you asleep?"

"Hmm?"

"C'mon, let's get you a bed."

Riku got out of the car and went to Roxas' side. His head was on the window and his hands were pressed together between his legs for warmth from the cool summer breeze. Riku opened the door and clicked Roxas' seatbelt off. Roxas mumbled something Riku didn't quite catch when he carried him bridal style to the door. He put Roxas down on his feet and fumbled to find the keys in his pocket. Once the keys were found he unlocked the door and picked Roxas back up again and set him on the couch.

"Mmm…you house smells homey…"

"Thanks. You going to tell me what happened now? Were you drunk or something?"

"No. I was locked out. And tired too…" Roxas told a little lie about being locked out but the tired part was 1000 percent true.

"Okay well you can have my bed and I can sleep on the couch."

"Nooo! I dun wanna sleep in your room!" Roxas whined from being picked up again. He just really wanted to sleep.

Despite Roxas' protest, Riku pulled back the covers of his bed and untied Roxas' shoes. He tucked Roxas in then grabbed an extra pillow and a couple blankets and went out to the couch. He sat there for a while just staring at the ceiling thinking about Roxas' little call earlier.

"Damn…" He sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Axel, Lea &amp; Larxene<p>

The three panted and moaned softly after their high. Axel lifted Larxene off of his weeping cock and laid her gently beside him. Lea laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"You guys were great…"

"Thanks."

"Pleasure." The two red heads said in union.

"Well I gotta take a smoke. Hey did Roxas come back yet?"

"I don't know who your talkin' 'bout." Lea's eyes were droopy and his voice was slurred.

"Yeah whatever." Axel stood and put his pants on grabbed a box of Newport and grabbed his phone. He went outside to the front porch and lit the putrid smelling stuck and dialed Roxas' number. It rang.

Once.

Twice.

Three…

Four…

_Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system-_

"Shit. Where the fuck can he be?" Axel inhaled the cigarette again and his free hand in his pocket along with is phone.

"That bitch is really gettin' on my nerves with this run away shit…"

He threw the stick on the ground and stomped on it twice then went inside.

Tomorrow, he was going hunting.

* * *

><p>Long chapter, long time to update, definitely a long ass summer…it's seriously killing me.<p>

Well, just sitting here with a heating pad on my butt. Trying to sit but really can't and that's why you shouldn't sit in chairs too long.

You _will_ be sorry.

*Persian green is an awesome color! It's just like a regular blue-green but a fancy name for it. Just in case you didn't know…

Hopefully, you guys will have a great summer and a great school year which would be hella hectic!

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

Speaking of reviews, where the hell did all of you guys go anyways? Hopefully you will have something to say about this chapter…

RobotMonkeys


	7. Road Trip and Fall

Roxas and Riku are at Riku's house and blah blah blah and I disclaim this blah bleh blblbleh. Enjoy. Appreciate my skillz! Got that from a movie named Faster. It was okay. I give it a B-.

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up a bit hesitant. His eyes fluttered and his lips twitched. He kicked the covers off his feet and shoved them off his body. It was very warm in the room. The curtains were closed but they were transparent. The bed was wide and soft. Roxas didn't want to move from the spot he was in. It was warm and cozy. The bed he shared with Axel was firm and cold; it just wasn't comfortable.<p>

"Mmm…smells soo nice here…I dun wanna leave this bed…"

Roxas stretched in the bed; making snow angels. Roxas sighed happily and giggled; rocking back and forth. He didn't want to leave this place but he didn't know where he was. It was either Cloud's house or…

"What the hell is that?" Roxas shot up in the bed. He ran out of the room and down the hall. He stopped when the aroma was stronger and flaring his nostrils.

"Uh…good morning?" Riku turned from the skillet and wiped his hands on the dish towel that was on his shoulder. He was wearing a simple white V-neck with black faded jeans. His hair was in a ponytail; the ends of his hair teasing his neck.

Roxas blushed at his outburst and Riku's appearance. Who ever knew a man with a ponytail cooking breakfast could be so hot…?

"Um, Roxas? You okay?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah! Y-yeah I'm fine." Roxas moved closer to the bar in the kitchen. He watched Riku toss the omelet in the air and skillfully land it back in the skillet. It was like he was a ninja chef or something.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Riku turned to look at Roxas.

"I slept on my right side. I always sleep on my right or where ever the door is; I always face that direction…" Roxas giggled nervously.

Riku shifted his eyes side to side with a smile on his lips. "Was the bed warm? Did you have any bad dreams? Was it cold in there? Did the sun bother you…?"

Roxas blushed furiously and cover his mouth. "Oh! Oh! Um…oh my gosh I'm so stupid-"

"Hey!"

Riku's face was more serious. He was frowning at Roxas and that made him think he did something wrong.

"You're not stupid, you're not dumb and you're most definitely _not_ an idiot. Don't you dare call yourself stupid if you're really not."

The house was silent minus the sounds of the sizzling skillet behind Riku. Riku looked angry. Roxas just stared at him with wide eyes and a blush layered his cheeks. After a staring contest, Riku turned back around to the stove and turned off the eye and opened the cabinet for some plates.

"You never told me how you slept."

Roxas opened and closed his mouth trying to begin his excuse but just kept stuttering out squeaky sounds. "I-I- thought, um, you didn't want me to say-"

"I still wanted you to say it but I didn't want you to say what you said." Riku walked over to the table and sat the plates down.

"I know I'm a little slow…"

Riku slammed his hands on the table and that caused the glass of orange juice to clatter against the wood.

"You're not stupid damn it! That's what I didn't want you to say! I didn't want to hear you degrade yourself to a damn jellyfish (jellyfish have no brain and neither do starfish.)! Roxas you are smart and you're smart enough to know that you are. Stop saying that _please_." Riku's 'please' was more begging than telling. He shook his head and went back over to the cabinet to get two glasses. He sat them down on the table.

Roxas stood quietly with sad eyes. Axel always said he was stupid…so why didn't Riku think so too? You can't change him to be smart even if you tried. The truth was he was stupid. He is still in a relationship with Axel! He keeps taking him back! That is what makes him dumb.

"To be honest Riku, I don't believe what you just said about me…"

"That's fine. _You_ don't have to believe _me, _but_ I_ believe _every _word I just said. No one is dumb. You can feel that way, sure, but that doesn't make you dumb. No one can prove their intelligence really. There's never one real genius in the world…"

Roxas sighed. "If you say so. Anyway, what's cookin'?"

Riku smiled at Roxas and turned back to his old self. "An omelet with red and green peppers, chopped ham, a mixed flavor of cheeses, of course a little sausage, chopped potatoes, and a little bit of pepper and salt. The egg is soft and spongy and it is seasoned with salt and pepper and a dash of basil. Hope you enjoy your meal! What would you like to drink fine sir?" he said with a British accent and his head bowed. He walked over to the fridge to get out the juice.

"Nothing to drink, I just want another omelet." Roxas rubbed his belly looking quite satisfied.

Riku blinked at Roxas with the orange juice in his hand. "You got to be kidding me."

"Nope, it's all gone, see?" Roxas held out his plate for Riku to see the proof.

"How did you eat it so fast?"

"You talking about it really made me hungry and my mouth water so I ate it while you were…talking…" Roxas' voice squeaked to a halt when he seen Riku's face.

Riku looked angry at Roxas but he wasn't. His face was red because he couldn't hold back a laugh so in order to seize it, he tried frowning.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to eat it all! I didn't know that you-"

"No, no, no! Don't be sorry! I just really wanted to laugh at this. I can make you another if you want."

"No! I mean yeah but I don't want you to work for me though…"

"It's fine! You're my guest. Never deny a guest even if it's the most ridiculous quest. Heh got…that…from, um…Sponge Bob…Ahem! Anyway, do you want it the same or different? I can make it different if you'd like."

"No, I'm full."

"No you're not. You just asked for another. It's okay to ask for more Roxas. Roxas?"

Roxas was sprawled out on the floor holding his belly and moaning. "Mmm, it feels good to be full every once in a while…"

"Don't you eat at home?"

"Not much. Never really ate anything different than pizza and hamburgers. After a while you don't have the appetite for it anymore."

"Riku! I got to go over to Jin's house!"

"What for?"

"I forgot my book over there and his mom's car is broken. Who's this guy?"

Roxas blinked at the young boy standing in the hall way. This must've been Riku's brother. His hair brushed his shoulders and was a slight shade darker than Riku's. His eyes were azure and looked cold if he studied you long. His small frame reminded Roxas of Zexion but only taller. Their pale pink lips frowned in confusion. If he and Riku were twins, he would be so lucky…

Riku frowned at his brother. "This is Roxas. Roxas, Keiji. Be _nice_."

"Can I go?" Keiji wore a bored expression and folded his arms over his black tank top. He didn't really care about Roxas anymore.

"Aren't you going to eat first?" Riku sat down and sliced a piece of his omelet and stopped mid-way to his mouth.

"Not hungry."

"Are you going to take a shower?"

"Don't smell."

"Change your clothes?"

"These are new."

Roxas looked back and forth between the brothers. He and Cloud never acted so cold to each other. It wasn't really cold; it was just short and passionless. Keiji was in the same position he was in for the past two minutes. How stoic…

"Welcome the guest then. You can stay and talk to him at least."

"Whatever."

Riku's frown deepened. "He's our guest and that's how you treat them! Don't act so tough when you don't have to."

"It doesn't matter."

"Sit. Down. Or I won't take you to his house."

"Oh well."

"Keiji!"

"La la la, la la la…" Keiji walked back down the hall way into his room.

Riku sighed at how his brother was acting. "Sorry. He isn't like that."

"That's fine."

Keiji walked back out of his room. "You're taking me now."

"No. I'm eating my breakfast. If you ate yours too, you wouldn't be so annoying." Riku waved his fork at Keiji like it was a magic wand.

"I'm not annoying! I just want to get my damn book!"

"No! Sit down!"

"No!"

"Okay!" Roxas bolted out of his chair and looked at the two brothers. His arms were stretched wide like he was separating the two from fighting. "Stop it all. This is not how you should act to each other. Riku, take your brother to his friend's house so he can get his book. Keiji, after you get your book, sit down and eat! It's not that hard to make a deal!"

"Yeah Riku. Take. Me. To. His. House. And. I. Will. Eat. Your. Food." Keiji said each word loud and slow.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Because. I. Know. You. Can't. Really. Understand. People. Sometimes." Keiji snickered.

Riku gritted his teeth and slammed his fist down on the table. "Shut up!"

"C'mon Riku, let's go." Roxas reached across the table to touch Riku's hand.

As light as the situation was, Roxas didn't like for family to fight. Especially brothers. You could feel the heat and laser vision burn your skin as the brothers glared at each other. They didn't like each other that much…

Riku looked at Roxas' hand on his. It was just like they were at the party again. He blushed and retracted his hand when he realized it. "O-okay then. We can go."

Keiji smirked and leaned against the wall. "I'm starting to like little Roxy here…"

* * *

><p>After the three went to Keiji's friend's house, Roxas and Riku relaxed on the couch.<p>

"So sorry you had to see that. Now the smallest things can get into a big argument. Thanks for that."

"No problem. It was getting heated for me."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

Riku smiled at Roxas and leaned back in the recliner. "So, do you want me to take you back to Longmont?"

Roxas was silent. He didn't want to go back to reality. He wanted to stay in this wonderland with soft pillows and warm atmosphere with Riku around. He didn't want to go back the cheating and lies and secrets life held. He didn't want to go back to the house that held a hooker, who fucked his boyfriend, who had a cousin that lived in the house that Jack built.

"Um not yet please."

"I have to take you back sometime."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

Roxas was quiet again.

"You never did tell me why I picked you up last night…Are you okay?"

Roxas stayed quiet.

"Did something happen with you and Axel?"

Roxas felt tears burn the corner of his eyes.

"Did he say something to you?"

The tears were more noticeable to the both of them now.

"Did he kick you out of the house?"

Roxas sniffed and looked down at his lap.

"Did he," Riku turned his head to the side and squinted his eyes at Roxas. "Did he _hurt_ you?"

Roxas choked out a sob and covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

Riku pulled Roxas in for a hug. "Aw, Roxas. Don't cry babe. It's okay…"

Roxas hugged Riku around his neck and squeezed him tight. Riku rocked them side to side to create a soothing motion.

"I can't go back! I just can't!"

"What did he do? Tell me please…"

"He cheated on me…"

Riku's eyes widened then they closed tightly. He sighed and squeezed Roxas tighter and stroked his back.

"I'm so sorry…"

"With Larxene…my boyfriend…cheated on me…with someone we met at a party…"

"Please don't cry anymore Roxas…I got your back 100 percent. I'm here for you okay?"

Riku unraveled his arms from around Roxas and held him by the shoulders. He looked deep into Roxas' eyes and dried the tears on his face with thumbs.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to stay here?"

"No, I want to go home…"

"Okay…"

Riku agreed to take Roxas home but he was a little disappointed about Roxas' decision. He really wanted to tell Roxas that he deserved better than Axel. The only thing holding him back is how Roxas might react. Roxas might hate him forever but the more you look at it, he'd rather have someone he likes to be safe rather than them be miserable.

"We have to go today…He might be there first if we don't hurry. Or…he might be getting some more _'favors'_ from Larxene before he leaves…UGH!" Roxas slapped Riku's arms away and stood. Riku stood too and patted Roxas' back.

"Are these the only clothes you have?"

"Yeah. We only planned to stay here one day."

"Do you want to take a bath or a shower?"

"Wha-"

"I can give you some of Keiji's old clothes, run you a bath or turn on the shower, get in the car and go."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yes. Which one do you want? Shower or bath?"

"Uh…I would like a bath…"

"Okay. What bubble soap would you like?"

"What do you have?"

"Heh follow me…" Riku waved his arm towards the hall.

They walked in the bathroom, which wasn't that big, and Riku opened a cabinet with almost a hundred bath soaps. Roxas gasped at the strong, mixed scents that came from the cabinet.

"How many do you have?"

"Over 50 at least…so which one do you want?"

"Well…" Roxas blushed at the question in the back of his head. "What soap do you use?"

Riku blinked at Roxas twice. A small blush spread across his cheeks and he smiled a bright smile. "Oh, you want to smell like I smell?"

Roxas' face was strawberry red at Riku's comment. "No! No! No! No! It's not that! I didn't mean that! I just-"

"You can smell me all day if you want to." Riku teased.

"Riku! No! I didn't mean that!" Roxas hid his face in his hands.

"Okay, okay I was just kidding." Riku pulled Roxas' fingers off his face.

"Give me something you want to smell me in…"

Riku looked at Roxas with a smirk on his face. "Okay, I want you to smell like a baby…so I'll give you the baby wash. I'll be back with a puff, clothes, a towel, and a new toothbrush. Okay?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Riku stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door. He turned his back on the door and bumped his head against it. He sighed and thought about where to find clothes. He then burst into Keiji's room and saw his brother reading the recently retrieved book.

"WHAT?" Keiji bolted from the bed in surprise.

"I need some clothes for Roxas to borrow."

"Fine."

Keiji pulled out a couple basketball shorts and tank tops and tees. Riku thanked his brother and knocked on the bathroom door.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…_

Roxas opened the door to find Riku with a pile of clothes and towels.

"The clothes and towels are washed and the puff is new. The toothbrush is new and the soap won't smell bad to you." Riku sang.

Roxas giggled. "Thanks."

"If you want, I can wash your clothes!"

"No! I can just put them in a bag. It's cool."

"Okay…do you want me to watch you or something? I can sit here and read a book! You know…if you need me too. Or if you want me too…really…! I don't want to look at you while you…take…a bath." Riku slowed down when he realized his rambling.

Roxas giggled at Riku and waved his hand to shoo the nervous vibes Riku was giving off. "I'm fine Riku."

"Okay. Well tell me where to go when you're done."

"Okay."

Riku turned on the water and put the soap in the tub and it filled with bubbles.

"Water's warm and it's not that high but not low."

"Thank you again."

"Tell if there's anything wrong."

"Bye!"

Riku gave one last glance at Roxas and closed the door. Roxas smiled at the closed door and removed his shirt. He looked at the cuts and scabs and bruises. The purple mark on his side was where Axel kicked him in his ribs. A cut on his left shoulder was where Axel cut him with a blade. These marks were from someone he loved. Roxas sighed and shook his head as he continued to remove his clothing. He unbuckled his pants and slid them off his hips. He stared at the pale legs that were bruised severely. He couldn't look when he slid off his underwear. He didn't want to see what happened there. The mirror showed a broken blonde boy. A _beaten, _blonde boy. Roxas stepped in the tub and hissed at the hot water that burned his toes and legs.

"Ah! That's some hot, hot water! Damn…"

"Roxas! You can turn on the cold water if you want! Or you can just start a new bath!" Riku sounded close to the door like he's been there the whole time.

"Uh…no I'm good!"

"Okay. Just tell me and I'll do it!"

Roxas sighed a laugh and stooped lower into the tub. While Roxas was scrubbing his arm with the puff, he was thinking about how this house was so different from the house he shared with Axel. Of course it was smaller than Axel's house. When you first walk in the door of Riku's house, the hall will be right in front of you if you kept walking. To the right would be a small living room you could relax in for a while. The black leather couches and a recliner were the most comfortable seats you could ever sit in. The flat screen TV sat in the living room also. To your left, would be the kitchen area. A small black kitchen with a breakfast bar separating the large table where four people can sit.

The hallway was dark and had two rooms, one bathroom. Roxas thought that was insane and nasty but only two people lived in the house. Everything was small and tight. That's probably what made Roxas comfortable.

Axel's house was just big and empty. A couple couches, a few beds, hundreds of TVs, blood on the floor, half a tooth, crushed Oreos and a broken heart.

Roxas froze and dropped his puff in the bubbly water. He decided to just relax and enjoy the moment while he could. He couldn't help but think about Axel and about their relationship. He _loved_ Axel with _all_ his heart. He knows he could change. All he needed to do is wait for him to. Everything would be fine…

A tear escaped from his eye and landed in the bubbles. They had happy moments together they had bad moments too. No relationship is perfect. Roxas' relationship was far from that and he knew it. He just wanted to stay with Axel no matter what happens. The only thing that was bothering him was the abuse. He didn't like it that much. When he kept thinking about Axel, he found himself singing to no one in particular.

"_I'm your piece of mind… fight for what you've made yourself believe… tell me what you find… will you cross the line to sabotage me…?"_

Roxas sank lower into the tub and raised his leg in the air to rub it down with more bubbles.

"_I'm wide awake… I'm wide awake. If you could save me now, would I want you to…? What will it take this time, to break away, forget your face and everything you said? I can't hold on to you anymore…"_

Riku was leaning against the wall listening to Roxas sing. He was amazed at his voice. It was high pitched and an easy flow for a guy. The raspy sounds Roxas made were the sounds that made the song feel like it was from the heart. He was really singing that song with all his might…

"_I'm your _ignorance _paid the price to dance and fell to my knees… love is _dangerous _and when it comes to this, _nothing's_ for free, _oh_! You're wide awake, waiting for me to sleep!"_

Roxas let his hands travel to his hair to gently tug the damp locks. He squeezed his eyes shut and Axel flashed through his mind. That image made him sing louder into the chorus.

"_If you could _save_ me now, would I want you to…? What will it take this time, to break away, forget your face and _everything _you said? I can't hold on to you _anymore_…! _Anymore!_"_

Keiji came out of his room from all of the singing going on. "Riku, what are you doing?"

"Shh…Roxas is in there…"

"You mean that_ guy_ is in the bathroom singing like _that_?"

"Yes…he sings like an angel…"

"He's bleeding his heart out for some reason…"

"He's beautiful though…why isn't he on the radio?"

"I don't know…"

Roxas' eyes were still squeezed shut but more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"_How could you make me the promises? I was confused! 'Cause I never thought that you'd treat me like _this_!"_

Roxas' voice came back down to a low tone. He was leaning back in the tub; holding his shoulders. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the opposite wall of the tub.

"_I'm your piece of mind… fight for what you've made yourself believe…"_

"He's perfect…" Riku said in awe.

"I know he is…its raw…real like."

"I love his voice. It's so pretty and beautiful…"

"I can't believe it's a guy who's singing. Does he have an iPod in there or something?"

"Not that I know of…"

Roxas' voice rose higher for the last verse of the song.

"_If you could save me now, would I want you to…? What will it take this time, to break away, forget your face and everything you said? I can't hold on to you anymore…"_

Sniffles escaped Roxas' nose and he shifted in the tub making the water slush all around him. Roxas dipped his face in the now soapy, non-bubbly water and gave a relaxed sigh. He sat there for a little while longer, soaking in the relaxing sensation. After he sang, the thoughts about Axel slowly faded away. Roxas decided to get out and unplugged the drain and grabbed the towel. He wrapped it around his body and stared at himself through the mirror. He noticed the bright smile on his face instead of a look of terror. He smirked and dried himself off and put on the fresh underwear and clothes.

Riku was sitting on the couch when he heard the drain empty out the water. He didn't want to look like he's been sitting near the bathroom door the whole time. Keiji was playing a video game on his DS. They looked too casual to look innocent. Riku and Keiji heard the bathroom door open and a sweet scent emerge from the room.

"Um…are you ready or do you want to rest for a little while longer?" Roxas' breath smelled really minty fresh.

"We can go now if you want to!" Riku held his out hands from his chest like he was accepting a gift he didn't want.

"Okay. Do you need a map or something?"

"No. I have a GPS in my car."

"Okay then…let's go!"

"Road trip! Road trip!" Riku sang.

"When will you be back?"

"It only takes about an hour and a half. I'll be back sometime this afternoon 'k, Keiji-kun?"

"Ugh, don't call me that!"

"Aw come on! I called you that when we were younger!"

"We're in America now…"

Riku laughed. "I know."

The two friends got in the car after saying their goodbyes to Keiji. They walked out of the apartment building and walked down to the parking lot.

"Okay Riku. I live in Towne Park 148. Just drop me off at the nearest bus station if you don't have enough gas…"

"What? I would never!"

"I'm just saying you can…"

Riku sighed and got in the driver's seat. He retrieved the GPS from the glove box and waited for it to load.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind if I kept your address in this? Or do you want me to delete it?"

Roxas' eyes were wide at Riku. He stayed staring at him for a long time. Roxas fiddled with his thumbs and looked away.

"Sure. You can keep it."

"Thanks." Riku smirked.

Riku punched in the address and clicked 'save'. He backed out of the lot and followed the directions he was given from the robotic woman.

* * *

><p>Riku glanced from the road to Roxas again and again. He really wanted to ask what the singing in the tub was for.<p>

Well so much for thinking about it…

"Roxas, why were you singing in the bath tub?"

Roxas gasped and turned to look out the window. He didn't know that Riku heard him. He felt like he was in a small little sanctuary but in reality, he was in a small apartment in a bath tub.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Unless you had a radio or something…"

"No, that was me." Roxas confessed.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was singing."

"Yeah, can you tell me why?"

Riku was like a counselor at a school asking why a boy got in a fight.

_Turn left. Then turn right at the end of the road._

Riku was disappointed when it wasn't Roxas' voice.

"I was sad."

"Sad about what?"

"Axel…"

"What made you sad? Was it about last night?"

Roxas didn't answer.

"You can tell me."

"Riku, what's your opinion?"

"Opinion about what babe?"

Roxas blushed at the pet name. "Me and Axel's relationship."

Riku was praying for this to happen so he wouldn't have to tell Roxas up front without sounding like he was saying their relationship is a piece of shit.

"I think you can do better."

"Give me more. I know you want to give me a lecture…"

_Keep straight for eight miles then, turn right._

"I think you can do better. The first time I seen that guy, the vibes he was giving off weren't exactly good. What I didn't like the most was how he clung to you saying that you were his. He was showing you off to everyone. Kissing you and grabbing you. I wouldn't do that if I had a boyfriend-"

"You're gay too?"

Riku shifted his eyes from side to side. "…Yeah…"

"Oh…" Roxas blushed and resumed looking out the window.

"If I had a boyfriend, I would never show him off like a new car. Saying it's mine and rubbing it down every five seconds. That's just not me. I want the person I'm with to brag about our relationship and let it be true than tell lies so it looks like we're in the perfect relationship together. You cried about how he cheated on you Roxas! Do you know how much that pisses me off? I hate seeing people cry, especially my friends. You're beautiful, smart, talented, sweet and kind! You don't deserve to be treated like that! That's just how I see it. Sorry if I offended you."

Riku heard a few sniffles from his right side. Roxas gasped and sobbed again and again. Riku was right. He didn't deserve this but if he left Axel, Axel wouldn't deserve it. He was torn between right and wrong. Roxas just covered his face and sobbed into his hands before he felt the car stop and arms wrap around him.

"Please don't cry Roxas. I'm sorry. I knew I went too far with this. Gosh I feel so bad…"

Roxas wrapped his arms around Riku and sobbed into his shoulder. Roxas broke out into a song between his sobs.

"_Nobody gonna love me better… I must stick with you forever. Nobody gonna take me higher… I must stick with you. You know how to appreciate me; I must stick with you, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way. I must stick with you..."_

Riku's heart shattered at the powerful lyrics. He wanted to hold Roxas and never let go. Roxas' voice, Roxas' face, Roxas' body, Roxas…in general. As the blonde continued to sob, Riku rubbed his back and pecked his cheek a few times.

"You didn't overdo it…"

"Hm?"

"You're right…you're correct."

"Nah, what's correct is what's in your heart. Only you can decide what you want to do and how you want to live. It's fine."

Roxas sighed and wiped his tears with the help of Riku. "By that song; I meant as a friend, not anything big…"

Riku chuckled. "It's fine. Wasn't really thinking that you would make up your mind that fast anyway."

"Where are we?"

"Nice vocals by the way."

"Thanks but where are we?"

Can't Roxas see Riku was trying really hard to avoid that question?

"I think you should sing more."

Roxas glared at Riku for not answering the question.

"I don't know okay? Don't look at me like that! It's really creepy…"

Roxas and Riku were just sitting in an empty lot of and abandoned school.

"I had to…pull…over 'cause you were crying and stuff…" Riku fiddled with the seatbelt.

Roxas just stared out of the window again. Next thing you know, he was fast asleep.

_Make a U-turn when possible._

That was the last thing he heard…

* * *

><p>A gentle hand shook Roxas' shoulder.<p>

"Roxas? Roxas? Wake up now. We're here…Roxas?"

"Hmm? Where are we…?"

"We're at your house Roxas."

Roxas turned over to look at Riku then back out the window to look at the house. It was the same as ever. Empty and full of horrible memories. Roxas looked back at Riku like he was pleading to take him back to his house. Riku knew that look because he seen it from his brother all the time.

"Roxas are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, but thanks for everything. Do you want the toothbrush back?"

"Did you use it?"

"Yeah…"

"Then no." Riku frowned.

"Oh. I'll just wash the clothes later and send them to you then."

"No thanks."

"Riku…"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever stop being my friend, okay?"

Tears welled in Roxas' eyes but he shoved them back in.

"I would never," Roxas' head then hung low and he opened the car door; putting one foot out before he heard Riku. "Stop being your friend or shoulder to cry on. That's just not how I do…"

Roxas turned back around to look at Riku and pursed his lips together before he let out a puff of air. Riku held out his arms and gathered Roxas in them. They hugged and Roxas got out of the car. Riku waited till Roxas was safely inside. He was about to drive off but Roxas poked his head out the door and waved a sad good bye. Riku rolled down the passenger's window and waved back. He drove off and Roxas closed the door and flopped down on a couch and fell back to sleep thinking of his friend.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>ROXAS! ROXAS! WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU LIL' PIECE OF SHIT!"<strong>_

Roxas felt his shirt being tugged up and felt his body go with it. His feet weren't touching the ground. Someone was yelling in his face. His stomach hurt. He opened his bright cerulean eyes to see Shamrock green ones.

"_**WHERE THE HELL WAS YOUR DUMB ASS? I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! I KEPT CALLING YOU! I ASKED EVERYBODY WHERE YOU WERE! TURNS OUT YOUR LIL' ASS IS RIGHT HERE AT HOME? BITCH PLEASE!"**_

Axel threw Roxas on the ground and kicked him in his stomach again. Then he crouched down on top of Roxas and repeatedly punched him in the face.

"_**YOU. STUPID. BITCH!"**_

Roxas was sobbing and trying to block the fist but failed. He was happy when it stopped.

"_**GET UP! GET UP ROXAS!"**_

Roxas stayed on the floor sobbing; making his tears mix with his blood. He was curled up in a ball holding his stomach.

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET UP! YOU LIL' PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE A FAT BITCH AND A FAT WHORE!"**_

Axel picked Roxas up by the arms and dragged him up the steps. He was facing Roxas so he could watch him and make sure he didn't do anything. Roxas was kicking and screaming for Axel to let him go. When he found out Axel was going up the stairs, he thought they were going to the bedroom and he was getting raped by Axel that day.

"_STOP IT! STOP IT! NO! STOP IT AXEL! STOP! NOO! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"_

When Roxas kept kicking and screaming and making it hard for him to go up the stairs, Axel kicked him in the mouth.

"_**SHUT UP! STOP SCREAMING DAMN IT!"**_

Roxas sobbed harder and spit out the copper tasting blood out of his mouth. He felt like puking with the feeling in his stomach. He couldn't see out of his right eye because of the blood that blurred his vision.

"_STOP! Please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry!"_

Axel was at the top of the stairs and he took one last look in Roxas' scared eyes. He then wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and held him tight; like a hug. Axel kissed Roxas' lips ever so tenderly the he shoved Roxas off of him.

"_**TOO LATE BITCH!"**_

Roxas' eyes were shocked and scared.

Gravity took its course…

Roxas tumbled down the stairs screaming. He rolled and tossed himself side to side. He hit his head numerous times on the steps. His teeth were pounding from pain. His stomach felt even worse than it did before. He felt something in his body snap and bounce around. He heard himself bounce off the steps and the clothes rip. By the time he got to the last step, he bounced off high in the air like he flew, and landed on his stomach. His hands were near his head and his legs made a '4' shape. A puddle of blood surrounded his head. That was the last thing he seen. The last thing he heard was clapping and laughing.

He thought he was dead…

* * *

><p>Sorry I had to ruin your day with my emoness…<p>

"_When this happens in the story, that means there's singing. So don't freak out."_

If you want to know what those songs were, you should read this:

The song Roxas sang in the bath tub was: **Can't hold on** by **Shiloh**

The song Roxas sang to Riku in the car was: **Stick with you** by **the Pussycat Dolls**

The song Keiji was _speaking _to Riku is an actual song called: **Tonight **by **Hot Chelle Rae**

Don't really care what the meanings were, they were just my favorite songs...

**SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES! **I swear I read it twice…

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

By the way, thanks for all of my old reviewers to review on the last chapter. That was awesome. If you could do that again I really wouldn't mind you know…you could put a lil' smiley face or somethin'…

RobotMonkeys


	8. Last Visitor

School is bad for the body, mind and soul – RobotMonkeys

It's true as hell.

My attempt for Roxas' POV. If I fail, it's your fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong>

Ugh, my chest hurts, my mouth hurts, my face, my body…

I can't remember a damn thing. All I remember is the punches in my face and the laughing and clapping… My head is killing me. There's a pain in my left arm. It's sharp. I try to move my head and open my eyes to the right of me.

Red hair…

Green eyes…

Tattooed arms…

Axel…

He was sitting in the chair looking really bored. His head rested on his fist. His arm rested on the arm of the chair. His legs were crossed and his free hand in between them.

"You finally woke up."

I guess my eyes were open. It may sound weird but I couldn't feel them.

I tried to speak but only a breathy whisper came that you could barely hear. My mouth mouthed the words but Axel didn't care.

"I've been sitting here all day and night. Reporters come to this room to ask how I feel. They take pictures of your face and body then they leave. So don't ask if you end up in a mag."

"What…happened…?"

I suppose Axel heard me because he looked up from his phone and his eyebrows rose.

"Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Axel leaned in closer to me. The machine said my heartbeat was getting faster so I tried to slow it down.

"What…happened…?" I managed to squeak out. My breathing was very poor. Every word took the breath out of me.

"Oohh! Okay you want to know?"

"Yes…" I breathed in his ear.

"You fell down the stairs and I tried to catch you but you were already tumblin' down! That's when I took you to the hospital!"

"My…head…hurts…"

"Yeah, you got a concussion." Axel kept texting and waved his hand to dismiss the conversation. I can't hear a thing.

"I don't remember anything…" I say again to make sure he heard me.

"_Be-cause_ you have a _concussion!_" Axel explains rather angrily. He was loud and that made my head hurt even more. My eyes slip closed again but I wasn't asleep. Keeping my eyes open were a pretty hard thing to do.

I couldn't move at all but I could tell why. There were needles in my skin, something firm around my arm, an ache in my body.

I heard the door open and soft footsteps in the room. Paper rustled and a sigh filled the room.

"How are you today Mr. Fuse? Feeling quite annoyed?"

"And why the hell you say that?"

I heard the doctor give another small sigh but kept going. "A lot of reporters out there."

"Yeah, and?"

"I came to check on Mr. Strife. Did he awake yet?"

"Yeah, I don't know what he's doing now." Axel's voice sounded distracted. He was probably texting again.

I heard the footsteps approach the bed but I laid still. Not because I wanted to fake sleep but because I really couldn't open my eyes.

"Mr. Strife, if you can hear me, make a small noise or something that can get my attention."

I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy so I just slowly turned my head from side to side. I think I made a good effort. At least he noticed me.

"Good. Is this the hint for me to notice?"

I did the motion again.

"Okay, I'm going to run a little test on you now. I will take this pen and run it along your foot and across your body up to your head. Do the motion you just did when I ask if you can feel anything. Understand?"

I moved my head again. If I could do this for all the questions I had to answer, I would be the happiest person alive. That's why I love doctors. They can appreciate your efforts and not push anything out of your mouth or force you to move your body.

"I'm going to start at your feet."

I flinched at the pen tickling my foot. I moved my head faster than I did before. It was like I was pleading for him to stop tickling me. I wanted to laugh but my chest hurt.

"Okay good." The doctor chuckled at me. I wish I could see his face at least.

"What the hell is he laughing for?" Axel muttered. I don't think he was really thinking about anything that has to do with me. I think he was all on the '_favors'_ that took place on his body. Wait, wha-

"I'm moving on to your stomach. You may feel a little bit in this spot but at least you'll feel something okay?"

I waited for the pen to rake my stomach but I just heard the doctor laugh.

"I forgot this was here. My apologies. It's just a little brace to make sure you don't move that much. You can take it home or leave it here. It's your choice."

"You may have to explain it to 'im. He's a lil' slow." I heard Axel say. He still didn't care about me. He sounded a little off in Phone Land.

The doctor chuckled again but fell silent. "The brace is for you in the bed. To make sure you remember to not move a lot or that much. It just keeps you still. Some patients have unusual behavior when they have a concussion or other brain injuries. Can you feel your face? I'm going to run my hand along your cheek okay?"

I slowly moved my head from side to side and waited for his hand along my face. When I didn't feel them, I frowned and shook my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just staring at your face, that's all. Okay here I go."

The doctor but both of his warm hands on my face and my eyes shot open. I don't know how it happened but it did. I guess I was really trying to open my eyes. The doctor's face was near mine and he smiled.

"Pretty eyes, pretty face but the body's going to take time."

"Hi…" That was all I could say at that time. He was like a healer or something. It was very odd.

"Well, you have two bruised ribs so that will cause some pain, you have a black eye and that will heal in time, you broke your arm so don't move it that much but it does have a cast, couple bruises here and there but it'll be fine.

"What about my mouth?"

"Your jaw was dislocated but we put it back in place so it might be a little sore. Is there anything I can do?"

"I can't feel my face…everything feels numb…"

I heard Axel sigh like he was clearing his throat. "Ughh…"

"It should feel that way. We needed to put stitches in your head. You lost some blood but that's okay. You're perfectly fine. You're on pain killers so that numbs the pain. If you need any more, press that red button."

"That's doc."

The doctor left with a smile in my direction.

"Don't you fall in love wit' him."

I looked over to Axel and he was still texting on his phone. I always wonder who he's texting. Could it be that woman from that night?

"Are you in love with me anyway?" I used all my might to gather that sentence together without taking a breath.

Axel looked up at me from his phone but only moved his eyes to my face. It made him look even scarier.

"What?" he asked in a low, threatening tone.

"Axel, you cheated on me…with a…hooker…that we met at a damn party!"

Axel cut me off before I could really finish. "Roxas! What the fuck are you talking about? Larxene? Oh her?"

Axel stood up from the chair and got real close to the bed. I was scared but I didn't want it to show. But the machine blew my cover as it was beeping mighty fast.

"Oh yeah…she was a nice fuck. If you were there, we could've had a foursome. But nooo! Your ass was too busy at home huh? If you would've just stayed on the front step, you wouldn't _be here._ So what if I fucked her? What the hell you gonna do?"

Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was supposed to try to get me back and say, "Sorry baby. I love you with all my heart and I'll never do that again. Forgive me?"

But no. He just sat there and told me the truth and didn't give any sympathy for my broken heart. I love this man and he does this to me. I can't believe but he's done this before but I'm just getting a different reaction and confession. I want him to love me back…that's all I want…

"Stop crying." Axel snapped at me. He went back to texting whoever was texting him. Then he said, "I gotta go. Meeting someone in a few minutes."

He didn't even kiss me good bye or say get well. He just left me there. Like I really was a piece of shit just waiting to be flushed. I hated myself. I'm horrible. I knew I should have just stayed on the porch and wait till they were done or never talked about the subject. He probably hates me.

I sobbed and sobbed till my eyes got heavy again. I had to stop because it was hard to inhale deeply. After I calmed down, I found myself in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I had this dream where I was with Riku on the beach and we were walking on the sand; feeling the grains flow through our toes. Then he stopped me and said, "I've wanted to do this for a long time Roxas…" Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. "Will you-" There was a gunshot that rung through the air. Riku's eyes were full of life and then they weren't. He fell on his side then rolled on his back. The bullet went through his chest and left a red opening to his heart. I was screaming for him to wake up; to not die. But I was pulled back in someone's arms; Axel's arms. He kissed me long and hard. I don't know why but, I was happy. It was like Axel proposed and I said yes. Why was I happy? I don't know the answer…<p>

I quickly opened my eyes and stared around the white room. Everything was the same and I was so happy for that. The heart monitor beeped really fast. It was pulsing through my ears. My palms were sweating and my vision blurry.

"ROXAS? ROXAS? Calm down okay? Stay calm."

I felt a cool hand on my arm and I immediately slowed by breathing down. A cool towel dabbed the sweat my forehead. The silver hair and a black leather coat look very familiar…

"Roxas? Can you hear me?"

I was panting and it hurt my chest badly. I tried to do what the voice told me to and calm down. All these thoughts and memories and dreams will cause my head to hurt even more.

"There we go…stay calm. It's going to be okay…" The cool hand petted my head soothingly. I nudged my head more into the touch and grinned. It felt good.

"Mmm…Riku…" was all I could say. I knew he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"How do you feel?"

I opened my eyes to look in the worried Persian green ones. "I feel…" I tried to search for an emotion in my head. "Scared… Yeah, scared. I don't know what to do at this point."

Riku sat down in the chair Axel sat in near the bed.

"You don't have to be. You can leave him and live with your brother or stay with me. He doesn't know where I live." Riku's hand took mine and his thumb rubbed the back of my hand.

I was confused now. What did that mean? "What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with Axel!"

"ROXAS, LOOK AT YOU!"

I flinched at the incline of his voice. This was the first time I ever heard him raise his voice.

"Falling down the stairs does not give you a black eye! If you got punched in the face it would be that dark! How the hell did you get bruises on your wrist, huh? I can understand bruises on your arms but on your wrist? They aren't even small or in some areas, they are all around like someone tried to drag you."

"Axel would never do that to me!" I was panting in rage as hot tears streamed down my cheeks. How dare he?

"Oh my gooosh!" Riku got up from his seat and placed his hands on top of his head; pacing the room. It was like he lost a football game or a player didn't catch the ball and was very mad.

"Roxas! I bet you said that when he cheated on you. The person, who would never do that to you, did. The person, who would never beat you, did. The person, who would never lie to you, did. The person, who would always care about you, doesn't. The person who would never do these things to you is in this room, me! _I like you Roxas._"

My eyes grew wide as he said those words. When he said he liked me, I was a little bit happy. In this fiasco with Axel and his heartless self, I really wanted to hear that but not from a friend.

Riku didn't even take his words back. He stood his ground. I couldn't look at his face; not when I'm blushing mad!

"I don't like you because of your looks Roxas. I like you because of your broken heart. You stay strong and you never give up. That lets me know that you will never leave someone, never cheat, never lie. I like you because of your humor. You can make me laugh when I have the most horrible day. You saved my life at that party, Roxas. I was feeling horrible but making brownies with you was fun! You made me laugh and smile. That's another thing I like about you, your smile. I love the way you smile. I love it when you scrunch up your nose when you giggle. I think it's so cute…"

I was blushing mad. Axel never told me this before. It was always because of my ass or the way I screamed during sex or the way my legs were shaped. My head hurts from these thoughts; these words. The machine was probably tired from my bi-polar heart. It would beat fast then slow. Then no beat but it snaps back to life. My heart was raging and so were the tears down my face. I was excited to hear this. To hear that again. My heart went out to Riku that night for sure.

"The way your voice sounds to me is so angelic. It's smooth and sweet…"

Riku tried to finish his sentence with the correct words and he did. It made my heart melt.

"A sweet sound like that should have an owner that's the same, not scared or sad or hurt. I want you to be happy and that's not with Axel! I want you to give me a chance. I want the little amount of love you have left to be mine. Please don't spend it on him…"

I didn't know what to say but I did say something I would look back on and be glad about.

"Yes… I will give you a try but I don't think we reached that level yet. It would be like I'm dating a friend; a BFF…"

"And I know that it's too early for this but I just had to have you ever since the first time we met!"

Riku walked closer to the bed and sat down on it. He looked really sincere up close. I really wanted to take the risk.

"Let me be your Teenage Dream Roxas…please."

"How? You live so far away and-"

Riku cut me off before I could say anything more. "That's already solved. I moved closer to you. Not in the same neighborhood but close enough. I didn't move for this of course. I moved because I'm in a new division around this area for a designing division. Seph asked if it was okay for me to come and live down here for my job and I said yes of course."

Riku smiled at me and brushed his palm across my cheek.

"I love you. I love all of you. I promise I won't hurt you. Give me a chance."

I stared up at him teary eyed. Was this the man that was going to protect me? Not harm me?

"Okay…yes…"

"So, you'll go out with me?"

"Yes. But I can't break up with Axel. If by the time I heal and I don't like where this is going, I'm done. You got me?"

I froze. I was choked. He choked me. Not with his hands, but by my own words. His lips were on mine; silencing me with my own words. He didn't force himself on me but it was very powerful and filled with passion. His lips were smooth and soft. His chest was on mine; warming my insides. He was careful of my injuries and how he moved. He left me sad and lonely again as his lips left mine. His chest followed with them. A smile danced across his lips where mine once were.

"But I don't have the same feelings…"

"Just try me okay?"

"It's a deal. But I'll call it off if-"

"If you don't like me by the time you heal. I know. Hey. Whenever you can get out of here, I need some help with my new apartment. Keiji said he's tired of the same design I have it in. So I want you to help me design my house! You don't have to move anything. Just tell me where you want something to go, 'k?"

I smiled. "That sounds like fun."

Riku was charming. His laugh summed him all up. I want to love him but I just can't right away! This will be interesting…

* * *

><p>I know. Too soon eh?<p>

Well was this an epic fail or was it pretty good for 1st person? I dun know… I dun like doing 1st person.

The reviews are wonderful and I'm gettin' plenty. I love them all and I love _you_ all as well.

This was the plan all along me amigos… this was the plan all along…

**They are not going out! Not yet! **Well they kinda are but this just takes the story in a twist.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

You guys have been doing this a lot. Wonderful! I actually got a smiley face! Dawww I was so happy! Thank You Triptykon! Yer Awesome! But keep 'em comin' folks and that will probably give me some motivation!

RobotMonkeys

w00t!


	9. Some Explaining To Do

I'm trying to get as much of these chapters done and out so I won't have to worry during the school year. This is going to be a normal POV.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat in the bed thinking everything over from last night. He was 'dating' Riku behind Axel's back. That didn't sound as bad as him having sex with Riku behind Axel's back, right? He sighed and waited for the doctor to check on him again. He hasn't heard from Axel ever since he left. He wonders what Axel's doing now. Is he back with the woman? Highly doubt that. This time he's probably out with another guy.<p>

"Hello Mr. Strife-"

"Please just call me Roxas."

The doctor paused but smiled. "Hello Roxas. How do you feel today?"

"My head still hurts and my body aches. But other than that I'm fine."

"Good. You might feel better if you had a friend visit. Laughter is an actual medicine. An optimistic atmosphere and a few good laughs cause the body to work at top speed. That's why depression makes you ache and cause you to be anxious. Do you have any friends you want to call?"

Roxas thought about calling Axel but then he changed his mind. "Can you call Riku on my phone please?"

"Riku Suzuki? He's already in the lobby. He just has to wait a couple minutes for visiting hours. Anyone else in mind?"

"My brother?"

"Your brother checked in yesterday and stayed in a hotel. He came here yesterday while you were unconscious. He's going to be here today. He looks like he's very protective of you. He cried and cried until he noticed you weren't dead. Ha ha ha!"

The doctor chuckled at the faint scene of Cloud. The way the doctor's eyes glowed when he looked at Roxas or when he smiled or laughed, made Roxas' heart flutter.

He was the average cutie. A sandy blonde with stripes and hints of brown shaped his face perfectly. His serene green eyes laughed along with his smile. Perfectly cut nails and slim fingers checked and roamed your body during tests. His smile was bright and handsome. It made Roxas' day, any day.

"That's my brother for you!"

"For a moment, I thought he was your dad."

"I know. We look just alike. He's just the bigger me! But he does seem to throw a fit when I get hurt. Whenever we went to the playground, he would always watch me and the other kids. If I wanted to go on the slide, he would help me get there and watch me slide down first before he did. If I wanted to go on the swing, he would sit and wait till someone got off and take their swing. He would wait for me to come back and help me hop on the swing and push me really high. If he ever went too high, I would cry and he would say sorry and kiss my cheeks…"

Roxas played with his thumbs and smiled down at them. The good old days were over for him now. He was in a hospital with injuries and mental problems.

"Roxas, you have people who love you and people who don't. You love some people who don't love you. What you have to do is separate those people from your life and keep them away from you. It'll be easier to live and deal with daily problems… You'll heal faster too."

The doctor smiled at Roxas and Roxas smiled back. They sat and chatted for a while till the doctor announced it was visiting hours. The doctor left and a couple minutes later, Riku walked in the room.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Hi Riku! What's this?"

Roxas' smile was shining brighter than the sun at his gift from Riku.

"I thought I'd give you something to cheer you up! I noticed how much you were crying and how scared you were the last time I came here. I thought I'd give this to you the first time I seen it. Do you like it?"

Riku was holding a flower bouquet full of Robinson's Red and Baby's Breath. He also held a 'GET WELL!' red balloon in his hand that had big, bright yellow letters.

"I love it! Aww Riku, you're going to make me cry…" Roxas pressed his hands together in front of his lips like he was praying. His eyes burned and his face was heated.

Riku seen his reaction and went over to the bed. He leaned down and hugged Roxas and added a peck on the cheek.

"Glad you like them. I didn't know if red was your color but I couldn't help myself…" Riku sheepishly scratched the back of his head while looking down at his shoes.

"Hmm. Red is one of my favorite colors. I'm more of a blue person. That's Axel who _loves_ red. But these are beautiful. Gimmie hug."

Riku hugged Roxas again; snuggling his head in the crook of his neck. The way Riku's nose brushed his neck made him giggle. He heard Riku chuckle too but then felt something warm and wet on his neck. Riku kissed slowly along the pale, slightly bruised skin; letting the tip of his tongue make Roxas shiver. Roxas' arms were wrapped loosely along Riku's back. He tilted his head a little for more of Riku's touch.

"M…m… EH? Oh no! Oh my gosh Roxas! I'm so sorry! I really sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I was only taking advantage of the situation! Now you probably think I'm a freak and probably want to call off the plan! Oh my gosh! How can I be so careless? I'm so sorry! I'm going to leave right now! I swear! Where's your phone? I'm going to delete my number for you-"

"Riku!"

"Eh?"

"Calm the hell down. You're making my head hurt!"

"That just gives me another good reason why I should delete my number…"

* * *

><p>"Axel! Over here bro!"<p>

Axel pulled over to the side to pick up his band mate from the train station. "'Sup Dems! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know right! Hope you don't mind Zexion coming along."

"Oh, the lil' supply manager can come. How's it going Zexy?"

Demyx nudged Zexion when he didn't reply and kept staring out the window. "Zexion, say hi."

"Hello snobby pig."

Axel frowned in his mirror in Zexion's direction but kept driving on.

"I hope you guys don't mind burgers today. Runnin' a lil' late for somethin'."

"No problem man!" Demyx patted Axel's shoulder.

Zexion noticed the empty passenger seat. "Where's Roxas?"

"He's in the hospital."

"For what?"

"Falling down the stairs."

"How did he fall down the stairs?"

"Are you gonna ask me about sex too? What's goin' on here?"

"Answer the damn question."

"He slipped! That's all!"

"Hm."

"I'm serious!"

"Sure."

Axel sighed at Zexion. How does Demyx fuck him at night? The world may never know…

Axel drove up to a McDonalds and pulled in a parking space. He was just out with a close friend having lunch. He might even pick something up for Roxas.

"Hi, can I take your order?"

"I would like a Happy Meal-"

Zexion slapped Demyx on the shoulder. "I can eat a regular burger now!"

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

Demyx sighed in defeat. "Forget the Happy Meal. Just give me two double cheeseburgers with Sprites for here."

"That would be 10 dollars and 35 cents, sir. Is that all?" The teen looked at Demyx with a smile.

"Yes. Thank you." Demyx handed the money over and went to find a table.

Axel looked at the menu for a long time. He finally spoke when Demyx and Zexion went to go find a table. "I would like a Big Mac with no pickles and a double cheeseburger with Cokes for to-go."

"That would be 13 dollars and 40 cents, sir. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Here go." Axel handed the money to the young teen. Axel spotted his friend and went to sit at their table.

"Dude! Did you hear the news? Roxas is all over the front page!"

"For what? He just slipped down the stairs."

"Dude. People are saying you did it and that they think it was intentional!"

"Why is Roxas in the news in the first place? He's just my boyfriend! Not the damn star himself!"

Zexion butted in the conversation. "Roxas is famous for that talent show he won in high school. He got all kinds of attention and you didn't like it. Remember?"

Axel pouted and played with his thumbs. "Shut up."

"Big Mac, with one double cheeseburger and cokes are ready! Two cheeseburgers with Sprites are ready!"

"I'll go get those." Demyx stood and retrieved his tray and Axel's bag.

"Damn this place is empty…" Axel said as he unwrapped his burger.

"I know right? But still Axel, is that really what happened?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? He really slipped down the stairs! It's not my fault for anything!"

"We just want to know." Zexion said as he chewed his burger.

"Okay! So stop asking me!"

Demyx sighed. "You going to eat that?"

Axel looked down at his Big Mac and the double cheeseburger. Axel shoved his burger back in the bag and took the bag and walked out the door.

"See you guys later! I gotta be someplace!"

* * *

><p>"Roxas, I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes."<p>

Roxas closed his eyes and squeezed his good hand in a fist. He wondered what it was. His thoughts were racing wildly in his mind. Was it another kiss? Was Riku going to be naked? Was it a diamond ring? Roxas didn't really know.

"Okay you can open them now."

Roxas seen the object Riku was holding in his hand and his jaw dropped.

"Riku… is that a…a guitar?"

"Yep."

"You're going to play me a song?"

"Heh heh, yeah. I was a Japanese singer in Japan but I just moved to the States. I wanted to do something new. So I got the job I have now but I still sing at bars and stuff."

"You're going to speak Japanese?" Roxas' eyes lit up at Riku. He patted his good hand on his chest. It was his way of clapping, for now that is.

"Not speak Roxas, sing." Riku took the acoustic guitar out of the case and sat in the chair near the bed.

"Wait, wait, wait! What's your stage name? Is it awesome?" Roxas asked.

"Well…yeah I guess." Riku shrugged at Roxas. He didn't really care about his fame. It's exactly what he wanted to get away from.

"So," Roxas tried to sound like he wasn't hyperventilating or about to cry. "What's your real name?"

"Riku…?" Riku shifted his eyes from side to side across the room. He was about to play but was interrupted by Roxas' outbursts again.

"Can you play the song people mostly remember you from? Please?"

Roxas' legs were bouncing uncontrollably under the covers and his face was really red. His smile was bright and wide. Roxas' eyes were watering at the moment but he tied to keep the tears from falling.

Riku didn't know what else to do. He kept his eyes on Roxas while his head was slightly turned to the door. "Um…Nurse…?"

Roxas franticly shook his head. "No! No! Okay, you can go now…"

Riku studied Roxas for a few seconds while he strummed the guitar.

"_Hana mo ki mo bokura mo kanashii sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai utsumuku tabi ni bokura wa kizuku soshite mata miageru…"_

Roxas was squealing the whole time. His breath would gush out of his lungs whenever Riku would look up at him. His voice was so beautiful, a few tears managed to leak from his eyes. When Riku finished the last verse, Roxas exploded.

"_Hito wa mina sora no naka jiyuu to iu kago no naka anata dake ireba ii kono sora ni mou tsubasa wa... iranai…"_

"AHHHHHH! OH MY GOODNESS, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! AHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SANG FOR ME!"

"Whoa, whoa! Chill out Roxas!"

Riku stood from his chair and held his arms out to try to calm Roxas down.

Roxas took a few deep breaths but stopped when his chest started to hurt. "Okay… I'm calm now."

Riku stared at Roxas wide eyed with his head still slightly tilted to the door just in case he had to call a nurse.

"That was just so awesome Riku. I had to show that I liked it somehow!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to do it that way!" Riku stayed in the position he was in.

After a few moments of silence, laughter erupted from the room. Roxas cried while laughing because of the pain in his chest. Riku fell back in the chair and held his stomach. They had a very good laugh and to be honest, Roxas was already feeling better. The doctor was right!

"What's seems to be so funny here?"

The pair stopped when a tall, lanky, red head stepped into the room. Silence filled the room once again. Roxas was scared at the scene. Axel and Riku don't mix! _They do not mix!_

"Hey baby. I thought you wouldn't come today. Where did you go?"

Axel frowned at Roxas' question. He didn't like to be asked questions, especially from people who were lower than him.

"Nowhere." Axel said in a low tone.

Roxas squirmed nervously then decided to open him arm for Axel to come in. Axel glared to the side at Riku. Riku seen Axel's eyes then slit his own.

"Hey baby."

Axel hugged Roxas and stared into his eyes. He then decided to lock lips with the blond right in front of Riku. They made out for at least a minute in front of Riku and Riku was already pissed off.

"I should really leave." Riku stood when Axel broke away.

"Yeah, you really should. What have I told you about keeping your hands off my Roxas?"

"Axel, baby, it was nothing like that! I swear! We didn't do anything! Please stop…!"

Roxas tugged on Axel's arm and looked up at him with pained eyes that Axel knew oh so very well. Axel looked down at him in a very intimidating way then slowly sat next to him on the bed, keeping his eyes on Riku.

"I got you lunch." Axel shoved Roxas the McDonalds bag.

"Oh! Heh heh, thank you…"

Roxas didn't really like fast food and he thought Axel knew this.

Axel noticed Roxas' face. "What? You don't like it?"

"Fast food isn't really my thing," Roxas played with his thumbs nervously. "I thought you remembered…"

Riku found himself speaking his mind. "Don't know what food your boyfriend likes? How pathetic?"

Axel tilted his head and stood. "What? You gotta problem with me? Just 'cause I don't know what he eats?"

"Yeah I have a problem with you! You know what you did to him!"

Riku stood and stepped almost in Axel's face.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you tell everybody here, what the fuck I did? You know why you can't do that? Because I didn't fuck him up!"

"It's obvious what you did and I can't let Roxas sit here and suffer from your ways!"

"Oh yeah? TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK I DID THEN!"

"YOU KNOW YOU PUSHED ROXAS DOWN THE STAIRS WHEN HE WAS IN THE HOUSE! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND I WASN'T EVEN FUCKING THERE!"

"CLOUD NO!"

Roxas' scream silenced the whole room. Cloud was standing at the door with tears sliding down his cheeks and his hand clasped over his mouth.

The two rivals still glared at each other and didn't pay any attention to Cloud at all. Cloud stood still at the words he heard. Has he been lied to?

"Roxas… is- is this true..? Is this what really happened…? Did you…_lie_ to me?"

Cloud stomped further in the room to Roxas' bed. Leon led the two rivals out of the hospital for a breather, fight, or race, whatever they had to do to settle down.

"Cloud…" Roxas' vision was blurry and tears, one after another, striped his cheeks.

Cloud looked down at his brother in disbelief and fear. His eyes widened then he burst into tears and ran out the room.

"CLOUD WAIT! NO! STOP!"

Roxas cried and cried. He didn't know what to do anymore. He should just die and never tell anyone. Or he could sort this out and live happily with Axel. It didn't matter. It would still all be wrong.

No one visited him after that. Roxas thought they all went home. He pulled his legs up to his chest as far as he could and fell asleep.

Broken brain, broken heart. Bad combination, but a good start.

* * *

><p>Soo sorry for the late update! School just started and I've been down in Emo Corner. I told my Ma that I had writer's block and this story was put on hold for a bit. She said it's because my attention is now more focused on school more than this.<p>

Remember what I said in last chapter?

**School is bad for the body, mind and soul – RobotMonkeys**

Hey, I'm just sayin'…

**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!**

**I THINK…**

The song Riku was singing to Roxas was: **Bird **by **Yuuya Matsushita**

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	10. Solitary Confinement

O HAI!

This is a disclaimer, that I disclaim, claiming that I disclaim these people but claiming that I claim this story.

This will be the day before and the day after. So really it takes place after the last chapter and then the next day (do you follow me?).

* * *

><p>Leon, Cloud &amp; Sora<p>

"I can't believe it Leon… I just can't believe any of this!" Cloud sobbed in his hands and shook his head. Leon reached over and patted Cloud's back comfortably.

"Cloud… you know that might not be true. There are some articles in the magazines that say that. Riku might have been just putting that out there to see a reaction. Cloud, calm down."

"It's my brother you asshole! It's my brother we're talking about here! I refuse to let anyone drag us back to our past! He doesn't deserve any of this! I-I should have been there for him… Oh God… I'm so sorry Roxas…" Cloud sobbed even harder and wrapped his arms around himself.

Leon sighed and pulled in a parking space and turned off the car. He looked in the back seat to find Sora sleeping then he turned to Cloud and seen his red face. He unlocked the doors and got out the car. He waited for Cloud to come out but when that didn't happen, he walked to the other side to open the door.

"Cloud, come on." Leon nudged Cloud and spoke in a soft voice.

"No! I-I don't want to leave!"

"Cloud, come on baby… let's get some sleep."

"No Leon… just take Sora and leave me alone." Cloud was down to sniffles now but his head was still in his lap and arms still around his body.

Leon sighed and opened the back door where Sora was. He unbuckled the seat belt around his waist and lifted him from under his arms. When Sora was in his arms bridal style his closed the door with a shove of his back and turned back to Cloud. Cloud stepped out of the car slowly, tears still sledding down his cheeks.

"C'mon Cloud."

The three went up to their room and flopped down on the beds. Leon laid Sora on one bed and Cloud threw himself on the other bed face down and started to cry again. Leon sat down on the bed next to him and gathered him in his arms.

"We can ask him tomorrow if it's true Cloud. You can't just assume it's true because someone said it. Okay?"

"But… I can feel it in my gut… I just can't trust anyone with my brother anymore can I? I'm scared Leon…I'm terrified…"

Cloud cried in Leon's shoulder. When they fell asleep that night, Cloud would occasionally wake up from a dream he didn't enjoy then cry on Leon's chest. It was like taking care of a baby; a restless baby.

* * *

><p>Riku &amp; Keiji<p>

Riku drove away from the hospital angry. He didn't really want to talk to Keiji right now. They were both sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags with a flashlight between them; lighting the dark room, dim.

"So, you're not going to tell me what happened?" Keiji was lying on his stomach with his chin on his folded hands. Riku was on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keiji tilted his head to the side.

"Go to sleep." Riku turned on his side away from Keiji.

"Not until we settle this. Just tell me what you're mad about Riku."

"No."

"You have to."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"Keiji!"

Riku shot up and glared at his brother. Keiji gasped at the sudden harshness of Riku's voice.

_**"Urusai!"**_

_**("Shut up!")**_

"Riku, I'm just trying to help-"

Keiji was shocked to see tears running down Riku's cheeks. He never saw his brother cry before. Not even when he got kicked out of the house by his parents. Not even when they both got in a big argument and said they didn't love each other anymore. There are a lot of things he could have cried about that he didn't.

"I fucked up okay?"

"Riku…"

"He probably hates me! He might want to blow the whole thing off! I'm so dumb!"

"Hey!" Keiji stood up and looked at his brother dead in the face. "You're not dumb! No one is dumb unless they can prove it! What's your IQ?" Keiji pointed his finger in Riku's face almost accusingly.

Riku sniffed and tried to gather his stoic self together. "Um…"

"Exactly! He's getting out of the hospital tomorrow right? Go to him, apologize, bring him back here, have fun, take him home! It's simple! I do it all the time!"

"What?" Riku's eyes shot up to his brother.

"Er…I mean… shut up Riku and listen to me."

"I don't know Keiji…"

"Well I do! You love this person with all your heart don't you? You're in love Riku! You're in _love_! That's all it is! For you to cry over someone like that, for you to buy them things and laugh with them and have fun with an actual smile on your face is love! You never act like this! Tomorrow, you are going to apologize and put it up your ass and leave it alone! Don't talk about it anymore!"

Keiji was panting with rage and sat back down. He pulled the blanket over him and turned away from Riku.

He didn't hear anything for a while because Riku didn't move. Then he heard the sleeping bag rustle and felt breathing on his neck. He kept his eyes closed to act like he was sleeping.

Riku leaned down and brushed his brother's hair away from his face and pecked his forehead.

"Sweet dreams… Keiji-kun…"

Riku went back to his bag and clicked off the flashlight and fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

><p>Roxas, Axel, Cloud, Leon &amp; Sora (present time)<p>

"You ready to get out of here Rox?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Axel grabbed Roxas' arm and spun him around. "What's wrong baby? Don't let any of this get to you okay? You do believe me right?"

Roxas focused his eyes over Axel's shoulder on the floor. "Yeah, sure…"

"Roxas look at me. Do you really believe you fell?"

"Do I have to?"

"What do you think happened Roxas?"

Axel pushed Roxas back by his shoulders so he could get a good look of his face.

"I don't remember…" Roxas' gaze was still on the floor.

"Well. This is what really happened. I came in the door and you were sleeping on the couch. I woke you up and we kissed for a very long time. Then I grabbed your hand and pulled you up the stairs because I was so excited! Then I turned around and hugged you at the top of the stairs and kissed your face. I thought we were far away from the stairs so I let go. Then you fell down and I tried to catch you… I really did Roxas-"

"Then who the hell was laughing? What was that Axel?"

Roxas was panting and his nostrils flared. His face was red and it sounded like he was crying but no tears fell.

Axel stared at Roxas with his head still tilted down and his eyes peaking from his brows.

"Why would I laugh about my lover falling?"

Axel raised his voice but he didn't move from his position or change his look.

"So then what was that?"

Tears were sliding freely down Roxas' face now.

"That wasn't laughter Roxas! I was screaming for you! When you hit the floor and all that blood came gushing out from your body…"

Axel sighed before continuing. He was trying very hard to produce some tears.

Roxas still looked hurt. "Are you lying? Are you just saying this because I can't remember?"

"NO! I would never lie about this! This is way too serious! It involves your life Roxas! I would never lie about anything this BIG!"

Axel jerked Roxas into his arms and squeezed him. He started to sniffle like he was crying and held his breath to make his red.

"Stop… you're hurting me!"

"I'm sorry but you just- I just don't want to talk about this again… please…"

Roxas frowned for a quick second then softly smiled. "Okay… but let's visit my brother before we go… I know he's scared…"

"Okay baby…"

Axel was glad that he pulled that off. After all, he was in a high school drama. He knows all the tricks but now he has to do the same thing to Cloudy Day over here. They checked Roxas out and got in the car. They went to the hotel Cloud and the others were staying at. Axel led Roxas over to an elevator and pushed the button for the floor.

"You look kinda awesome in those shades." Axel chuckled.

Roxas had to wear shades so the sun won't irritate his black eye because it was sensitive to light.

Roxas giggled. "Shut up…"

_Ding!_

They arrived on the floor and stepped out of the elevator. All Roxas was carrying was a bag of his clothes. Axel was carrying the lie around with him to make sure he could get out of this mess.

"Room 307 Rox. Go ahead 'n knock."

Roxas knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again and finally heard some footsteps.

"How may I help you?"

All Roxas heard was a deep groggy voice and all he seen was a nice firm chest that was steamed over with hot water. Steam burst from the room from behind him.

Roxas yanked the shades from his eyes and mumbled, "My… God…!"

"Hm? Oh, nice to see you Roxas! We heard about you getting out of the hospital today we were just about to stop over!"

Axel just slightly shifted his body to the side and turned his head away from the hot bod.

"Yeah, we just came here to see you before you guys left… I just really wanted to talk to Cloud." Roxas looked up at Leon and slid the shades back over his eyes.

Leon didn't really want for anyone to bother Cloud right now. He had to tell Sora that in the only way Sora understood that you're serious. Now both of his boys are in corners weeping.

"Um sorry but can you come back later? It's kind of a bad time."

"Can we just please talk to Cloud? Leon I really want to tell him the truth before you guys leave! It's not bad! I promise!"

Leon sighed for the millionth time this whole day and looked down at Roxas.

"Go."

"Thank you!" Roxas ran in the room searching for Cloud. Axel tried to follow but Leon just stood in the way.

"Stay."

Axel could totally put this guy in his place but he didn't really want to go back to the hospital to visit Leon all day. Or so he thought.

"Cloud! Come on out babe."

"Roxas? What are you doing here?"

"What was said yesterday wasn't true Cloud!"

Cloud's eyes widened and watered but he had a frown on his face.

"Is Axel here?"

"Yeah. He's outside."

"Bring him in."

Leon moved from the front door and went back in the bathroom. Axel stepped in through the door and tried not to meet Cloud's glare.

"Both of you sit down."

Cloud was being very serious and his voice was stone cold.

"Explain to me _Axel_ what happened that day. What did you do?" Cloud sat down and crossed his legs. His arm was leaning on the chair's arm and he crossed the other arm over it. His fixed his glare on Axel; trying to not bite his head off.

Axel was hesitant; his gaze still everywhere else except on Cloud.

He sighed to start it off. "I came in the door and found Roxas sleeping on the couch. I woke him up and we kissed. Then I grabbed his hand led him up the stairs because I was so excited. Then I turned around and hugged him at the top of the stairs and kissed him again. I didn't know we were still close to the steps so I just let him go; thinking he was following me. But when I didn't feel him there anymore and looked down at his face tumbling down the stairs…"

Axel's chin went further in his chest. He could feel Cloud's glare on the top of his head.

Cloud jumped up from his seat. "BULLSHIT!"

Everyone gasped; even Leon turned his clippers off to listen.

"So what you're going to do is come in here thinking I would believe that shit? Fucking kidding me? You really think you could fool me and say things that an idiot might believe? Axel, when you were at my house after that party, I said I would kill for Roxas. Even if that means you, Leon, Sora, even myself! I refuse to let anyone bring abuse back in our lives. I brought my sword just in case some shit like this was going to happen! I knew that I should have been more careful with whom Roxas wanted to date… I just- ugh!"

Cloud paced back and forth with his fists balled up. He then turned to Axel in such an intimidating way; it made Roxas shudder.

Cloud then stepped really close to Axel and got on one knee. No, there was no black box and no, there was not one drop of love coming from Cloud. He spoke in a low tone.

"If I _ever _hear about you touching Roxas, Leon _will see me_ every day in solitary confinement. I'm serious Axel. Why are people making these things up about you? Have you ever had a past relationship when you down this before? It seems like no one really raised you correctly so here's a lil' somethin' you should add to your 'Don't do' list. You don't _hit_ the ones you love. You don't _lie _to the ones you love. And if you lie to me about hitting the one you love, you're gonna be smoochin' that sword…"

Cloud raised his eyebrow like he was asking, "Understand?"

Axel just sat there. He really did. Roxas looked back and forth between his boyfriend and his brother in horror. Sora had his hand clamped over his mouth, tears brimmed his eyes. This was the first time he has ever heard of this. Leon was silent in the bathroom; daring not to break his ever wanted silence by his clippers.

"Roxas, I love you to death but you're starting to piss me off too. All this 'No, I love him!' and 'Stop it Cloud! Don't kill him! I know he would never do this! Bleh bleh bleh blehblehbleh!' is starting to really piss me off." Cloud mimicked Roxas in a high pitched voice and batted his eyelashes and flailed his hands around mockingly.

"Roxas, you're smart and you were beautiful before you had all these bruises on you. But in my eyes you're still beautiful and kind of smart but you know…"

Roxas gasped. This is his brother right?

"The only reason I'm saying that is because, if he is abusing you, you would be smart enough to tell. And if it is true that he's abusing you and you're not telling me… I think your common sense dropped negative 15. You're not in good shape, you face is horrible, and you look like damn Britney Spears at the mall with those shades. I told you that you could tell me anything. I'm trying to be nice about this. But when I have this anxious feeling in my stomach and I can't sleep without crying on Leon…then occasionally licking his nipple- WHATEVER THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Cloud held his head down for a moment before speaking again. "Tell. Me. Damn. It. Just answer my question. Has he been hitting you?"

"No Cloud. He has not been and he didn't push me down the stairs."

"Pinky promise?"

Cloud held out his pinky to Roxas and Roxas didn't want to swear on it. He was lying about the abuse but he didn't know about the stairs.

"Pinky promise, hope to die, swallow a thousand needles if you lie?"

Roxas kept staring at Cloud's finger. He didn't want to do it anymore after he said that.

Cloud sighed and stood. "Leon! Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"C'mon Roxas. Let's get somethin' to eat. I know you're tired from that damn hospital food."

Roxas seen Cloud wink out of the corner of his eye. He wondered where they were really going.

"Cloud, I'm not sure I should go with you guys. Leaving Axel here with Sora will be the biggest mistake of my life."

"But we can't take Axel with us! Just c'mon. Make up your mind Leon. Do you want me to stay here and kill someone in front of your son, or do you want me to go with Roxas so _he _won't get killed in front of someone?" Cloud whispered harshly at Leon. Leon just kept a straight face and kissed Cloud on the lips.

"Go. I'll stay here with them. No worries. I don't feel like turning anyone in today…"

Cloud smiled sweetly, something Roxas has almost never seen him do. "Thanks babe."

They leaned in for another kiss. This time it was longer and they hummed in each other's mouths.

"See you later!" Cloud waved to Leon.

"Bye."

With that, Leon closed the door and turned around to look at the two guys in front of him.

"Who wants to worship me?"

Sora piped up. "Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Pick me!"

Leon still stood there. "Anyone _else_?"

Axel laid back on the bed and mumbled, "Who wants to worship you?"

Leon sighed and trudged to the other bed. "Fine, but if you make me choke on a grape again, you're dead."

Sora jumped up from the floor and wiped his face. "Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Cloud &amp; Roxas<p>

"Cloud, where are you taking me?"

Cloud was smiling quietly. He didn't want to break the surprise now.

"Cloud?"

"Can you say titty three times fast?"

Roxas looked at his brother in horror. Why the sudden language at this awkward time?

"WHAT?"

Cloud sighed and huffed a laugh. "Ha! Titty. You know boobs, tits, fun bags…"

Roxas whipped his head towards the window and held up his hands to try and block him from those odd words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Cloud what the hell?"

"Can you say it?" Cloud laughed at his brother's reaction.

"NO! And I dun want to!"

"C'mon Roxas! Try!"

"Cloud… I am now mentally scarred…"

"Have you ever seen any before?"

The whole car was silent. The wheels stop rolling on the road, the neighborhood dogs were waiting for Roxas' answer, and Cloud would chuckle and look at Roxas every now and again to make sure he was okay. Roxas just face palmed with a smile and a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, oh! I think you have~!"

"Cloud! No I didn't okay? Now can we talk about how hot Leon is with his shirt off?" Roxas clamped his hand over his mouth and stared wide eyed at Cloud. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Roxas' voice was muffled by his hand.

"… He is hot though. Did you know if you scratch under his chin and beg for something, he'll give it to you? Ugh! That's my favorite weapon! And when you like, play with his nipples, he gets very aroused and like, lifts up the sheets if you know what I mean…"

"Ugh Cloud, damn it! Drop me off! Drop me off! I don't want to hear this anymore! Stop talking about your damn sex life! Arrrg I'm going to fucking die!" Roxas pinned the palms of his hands to his ears and shook his head. Cloud was laughing hysterically trying to keep his eyes dry so he could see.

"He loves tongue. If I was a top and could tongue his asshole like he does mine-"

"AHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP YOU FAT BASTARD! AHHHHH! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD CLOUD! DROP ME THE FUCK OFF! SHIIIT!" Roxas banged his head slightly on the window which really wasn't a good thing because his head was pounding!

Cloud tried to calm down after five minutes. "Okay, okay. Here you are. Go have fun! Just ring apartment number 128! Bye I love you Roxas!"

"That shit wasn't funny Cloud…"

Cloud sped off, leaving Roxas with a mission. Roxas hurried into the gate of the apartment complex. _Are you sure these are apartments or town houses?_ Roxas just shrugged at his question and walked up the flight of stairs. Good thing there weren't a lot or he would be wheezing for air. As he counted down the apartment numbers, he heard his favorite song through someone's door.

_I woke up with a strange tattoo…_

_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket. _

_And it kinda looks just like you…_

_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis… Ha._

"Hmm…128?" Roxas finally found the number and rang the buzzer. He rang it almost eight times but someone had lowered the volume on their speakers and unlocked the door.

"Hey Roxas! Come on in!"

"R-Riku? This is your apartment now?"

"Yeah! I told you I moved!"

"Oh my gosh! Well… Hi!"

The two 'friends' hugged each other and Riku led Roxas in.

"Roxas, can we talk… for a moment?"

Roxas looked surprised and clueless. "… Sure!"

Riku led Roxas in one of the empty rooms. "Look, I'm so sorry about what I said at the hospital. If you're angry, I understand. I was just saying what I thought was true and I didn't even- I wasn't thinking Roxas! Sorry if what I said about Axel isn't true. I know you love him and… he loves you. I just want- I want another chance at this please. I'm begging you Roxas."

Roxas sighed. "No, Axel didn't push me down the stairs and he does love me and I do love him and I will give you a second chance because everyone deserves one." Roxas smiled softly at Riku and Riku smiled back.

"Thank you." Riku leaned in to kiss Roxas but was gently shoved away. "Right. He loves you and you do love him…"

"Well, why did my brother drop me off here and zoom off into space?"

"I told you, once you get out the hospital, you can help with the place! Keiji and I went and got some paints and brushes, the furniture is all in the living room and all of the pictures are too."

"…Nice…" Roxas checked Riku up and down. He was wearing baggy gray sweatpants and a black tank top. His nice slim, but muscular arms were pale and smooth. His stomach was flat but, bet you a million dollars, he has a box of beer (6-pack) under that shirt. His hair was tied up in a pony-tail; the ends brushing against his neck. He was bare-foot and his feet didn't look disgusting. Roxas just really wanted to pounce on him and lick him from head to toe. And when he got to the toe, he wanted to suck on the big one and run his tongue along the heel of his feet and kiss his ankles-

"Roxas? Are you okay?"

"Hn~ hn~ nope!"

"You're not okay? What's wrong? Are you hurting?"

"Yeah…" Roxas licked his lips and shaded his eyes with his lids.

"Where?"

"In all the wrong places…"

Riku smacked his lips together and looked at Roxas with a, "Are you serious?" expression.

Roxas just giggled and walked out the room to the kitchen. It was bigger than the last one.

"Where's Keiji?"

"Keiji! Roxas is here! Heh heh sorry 'bout that."

Keiji came out from the bathroom and stood where his brother stood.

"Okay boys! If you want to decorate a house, you have to do it right! That means paint is first! Then furniture! Then some tacos… Let's go!"

Riku and Keiji cheered. They both slipped on some shoes and laid down a plastic sheet on the floor of Riku's room and opened the lid of paints. Riku handed Roxas a brush and Keiji one too.

"Are you sure this color is good? It looks like slime…" Keiji wrinkled his nose at the color.

"What? It's a pale sea green! You don't like it?"

"No Riku. It hurts to know that this roller is going to have to touch that."

"Shut up Keiji…" Riku pouted.

"Hey boys, calm down. Why don't you like this color Keiji?" Roxas tried to calm the brothers down and put a gentle smile on his face.

"Because he always paints every room this color! I want my room to be orange!"

"Riku? Is this true?"

"No…"

"Don't lie man!" Keiji pointed the roller in Riku's face.

"Okay! But that's only because I don't like orange!"

"But I don't like _green!"_

"Guys? Can we just calm down for a second? Riku, how about a pale orange? Not bright but not dark. It's in the middle."

Riku's tongue rolled around in his cheek for a moment. He sighed. "Fine but that's only because it was Roxas' idea."

Just as Riku ended his sentence, a new song started to play.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,_

_How many times have I kicked you out of here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,_

_I am capable of really anything,_

_I can cut you into pieces,_

_When my heart is, broken…_

Roxas started to sing along as he was painting. He couldn't reach very far so he stayed in the middle of the wall. Riku and Keiji smiled at his voice. It was even more beautiful when they were in the same room. Roxas swayed his hips and when he bent over to get more paint, Riku made sure to get a look at that ass! That ass, that ass! It was perfect! He wanted his face between the cheeks! But after a while, Roxas said he got tired of bending over and started to squat. Which was worse than what he been doing. His pants were really low. They looked like low riders but they didn't show his butt. But when he crouched down, Riku saw a sneak peek of his ass. He didn't think of a plumber, he thought of a moaning boy on his bed. He had to quickly turn around because Keiji kept trying to find out what he was looking at and turned around too.

After the whole room was done, the three of them exited the room for it to air out and took a break.

"Good job boys! Team work was impressive! A+!" Roxas laughed.

"It really only took an hour and 20 minutes. Good job guys!" Riku held up his hand for a high five. It was a loud smack but no pain to Riku.

"Can we start on my room now?" Keiji asked.

"Fine, just let me get the paint. It'll only take five minutes. Okay guys? Bye!" Riku ran and got his keys then dashed out the door.

Roxas was left with Keiji so while they waited, they talked about what had been happening recently. Including the car part with Cloud. With ALL the details!

* * *

><p>Leon, Axel &amp; Sora<p>

Leon fell asleep on the bed with Sora cuddled up in his arms. Axel sat on the small couch and flicked through the channels. The noise woke Sora and he waddled over to Axel and whined.

"Can you turn that down please? You'll wake Daddy..." Sora rubbed the nappy time out his eyes and sat down on the couch with Axel.

Axel stared at the boy. "Why are you near me? Shouldn't you be running? See Sora, you'll be one of those kids who get kidnapped because they don't listen to people when they say, "You shouldn't go near those people."!"

"I don't think you'll ever hit Uncle Roxy. I just think the media wants to fuck with you. Oh!" Sora covered his mouth and peeked over the couch at his father. "Please don't tell Dad I said the f-word!"

Axel shifted his eyes from side to side. This _MAN_ can't say the f-word? _FUCKING KIDDING ME?_

"Okay…?"

"I just think that Cloudy and Dad are over reacting. They should have more confidence in you. But it's okay if they don't because I believe you would never hurt Roxy!"

Sora leaped up from his spot and hugged Axel. Axel's eyes grew and his smirk deepened. Finally someone who doesn't hate him! He got more startled when Sora curled up in his lap. The darkness of the room and the glare of the TV showed off his smooth tan legs. He was wearing really short shorts and those showed the curve of his small young ass. The shirt he wore was only half a light blue tank top so his little belly button was visible.

"Really, Sora? Why thank you!" Axel smiled and rubbed Sora's back slowly. Sometimes he went pass the tank top to his lower back. He loved feeling Sora shiver.

"You're all warm and cuddly! You don't seem like you could hurt anyone… is Papa up yet?"

"Tell me why you're treated like a three year old and never a teenager?"

"What do you mean?" Sora sat up in Axel's lap. They were face to face.

"You can't curse; you call your dad all these different names, you like to cuddle with people, are these clothes too small for you?"

"Daddy said it's not good for people to curse… and Cloudy always wants to cuddle…and these clothes are my pajamas!" Sora beamed up at Axel.

"You sleep in that?" Axel probably looked like he was disgusted but it just make him grow a few inches longer. He always made Roxas sleep in the nude. Just in case he ever woke up in the middle of the night with a fishing rod poking out the sheets. He's never been strict about it though.

"Are you getting uncomfortable with me like this? I have pants!"

"No! No, you're fine! Really fine…" Axel licked his lips but Sora didn't notice.

"I'm back guys! Sorry I'm so late but I had to pick up a few things."

"Hey Cloudy. Whatcha get?" Sora got up to help Cloud with the bags.

"Well, you said you needed more pjs so I got you some… Leon needed more shaving cream and the rest of the time I spent at the store was looking around."

"Where's Roxas?" Axel got up and walked slowly to Cloud.

"Oh! That's right! The hospital needed to run some test. They were just checking on him." Cloud smiled and set the cream in the bathroom.

"You didn't stay with him?"

"Nah… they said it would take some time and I told him to call me whenever he needed to be picked up.

"Oh… okay." Axel turned on his heels and walked back to the couch. That didn't sound right to him.

* * *

><p>Roxas, Riku &amp; Keiji<p>

"Well guys, your apartment have been Roxy-fied!"

"Thanks Roxas. We could've never done it without you." Riku hugged Roxas gently, careful of his injuries.

"Yeah, thanks Roxas!" Keiji ran off to his pale orange room and shut the door.

"Ready to go home? Or are you going to your brother's room first?"

"I can call Cloud to come pick me up. You don't have to leave your now comfy home…" Roxas giggled nervously.

"Roxas c'mon let me take you home. Just say you took the bus or something."

Roxas tried not to smile at this _gentleman_ in front of him. "Fine, only because I'm good at lying to Axel."

They both hoped in the car and started a conversation.

"Riku, can I ask a question?"

"Other than the one you just asked now, yeah."

Roxas looked at Riku for a moment. "Where are your parents?"

Riku coughed and pounded his fist on his chest. "AHEM! Sorry just a lil' tired…"

"Sorry… I just really wanted to know."

"Then, where are your parents?"

"My mom isn't with us anymore…"

Riku gasped. "I am so sorry Roxas… I'm sorry."

"What? No! No, no, no! She's still alive but we just don't see her anymore."

"Why not?"

"She's insane."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hm."

"Yep."

"Umm well… my parents are alive too but they kicked me out and when they tried to get me back, I ran away from them. Keiji went out to find me and he did then he just started to stay with me. My parents are sort of insane too. They work you to death and they always want you to become _docta!_" Riku shouted his last word in a Japanese English accent.

Roxas giggled and waited patiently for more of the story.

"But I didn't want to become a doctor or be in the military. Then I finally decided to move to the states when I was just 14. America's a beautiful place. I don't want to leave this country…"

"Did you ever tell them you were gay?"

"No…"

"Were you scared to?"

"No… well yeah but…"

"Hmm?"

"See, the thing is…"

"C'mon…tell me."

"I never had sex before." Riku looked deep into Roxas' eyes. He was really telling the truth.

"…Wait. You mean to tell me that you're-you're still an um…you're still a- a virgin? You? You must be joking. Do you mean gay sex or…?"

"I never had sex at all Roxas. Not with a woman and not with a man. I never even had a blowjob before."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You never had a blowjob? Sex? Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"I think I did but we were just close friends in the end."

"Girlfriend?"

"I wasn't ever attracted to girls."

"I'm shocked. I can't-"Roxas chuckled.

"You never had sex in your life and you never been in a relationship… So, how does a hot guy like you, stay a virgin? And how old are you?"

Riku blushed at the compliment. "I'm 24. I kept myself on lock I guess…"

"I can't believe this Riku… Or is that even your real name?"

"Roxas!"

The car came to a screeching halt in a big lot with a big hotel towering over them.

Roxas gasped.

"I don't want to lose my virginity to someone who can easily throw it away. I don't want to waste my time on someone who doesn't want to waste their time on me."

"So what makes me so different?"

"Because, I fell for you Roxas… you're the only one who I can let pass my guard. I don't know… something is in you that makes me attracted to you. I just don't know yet… what it is I mean. I'm falling for you Roxas and I really can't explain how…"

Roxas smiled softly at Riku. He took Riku's head and a bowed it down. He gave him a peck on the forehead and another on his cheek.

"You have been kissed before right?"

"Yeah but that's as far as it got…" Riku was panting; his heart just couldn't stop.

"Okay… we'll see how this goes then. Good night Riku. Tell Keiji I said good night also."

"Okay… bye Roxas…"

Riku waited for Roxas to safely enter the hotel before he took off. Maybe keeping his virginity was a good thing after all.

* * *

><p>Roxas, Axel, Leon, Cloud &amp; Sora<p>

"Where have you been?"

"I was at the doctor. They forgot to do some test today so I went back."

"How did you come back?"

"Axel?"

Axel giggled. "Hi…"

"I um… Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine! Come lay down baby…"

"You know we could just take the other bed right?"

"Come lay down if you know what's good for you. I missed you so much today Roxas. Now tell me how you got back."

"I took a bus and walked back here."

Roxas finally found a lamp and he flicked it on. Axel was lying down on the couch in his underwear, curled up in a ball. The rest of them were sleeping in one bed all crowded together.

Roxas smiled. "Cold isn't it?"

"Are you sure we can get into a bed?"

"C'mon Axel. Get in the bed."

When Roxas got striped down into his underwear, he snuggled up to Axel in the warm bed.

Who knew?

* * *

><p>Hopefully this wasn't long. I know this was a golden chapter 'cause you weren't expecting some parts of it huh?<p>

Heh heh I know how to stun you guys, dun worry…

Song Roxas heard in Riku's apartment was: **Tonight **by **Hot Chelle Rae**

The song that Roxas sang while painting was: **Please Don't Leave Me **by **P!nk**

I translated the Japanese for you. Be happy.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

Last chapter was suckish I know but this chapter will hopefully give you enough to review about.

RobotMonkeys


	11. Scream Fire Not Rape

Okay, last shot because last time was an epic fail. With the reviews I mean. **Caution! Be careful! Some parts are mad sad! If you don't want to read Leon's bio then skip but you have to read the rest or my name would be Stride gum. I will find you.**

* * *

><p>Good evening, I'm Squall Leonhart. Call me Leon. I'm 26 years old and I live with my husband, Cloud and my son, Sora. I really don't know what to say here but I guess I'll talk about myself. Cloud and I met in a store some place. I forgot the name. It was like 'The Man's Deal' or something but all I remember is that they sold some interesting stuff for murderers. Chainsaws and ropes and spiked boots…it was just- ugh! But then I saw Cloud and I asked him why he was there and he said, "To kill my lovely, lying, cheating, bastard husband." When he said that, I was sold. The way he talked and his attitude plus his looks were just something I was attracted to. I didn't tell him about Sora because Sora hates anyone and everyone that came through the door if they weren't Yuffie.<p>

Yuffie was an ex-girlfriend of mine. We attended a school together. We hit it off and we wanted to start a family but she didn't want to go through those nine months and have to drop out of the program so we adopted a child. There was a ten year old little boy standing in the corner, sulking his ass off. She liked him for some reason but I had my eyes on a cute little girl who kept running between my legs. I don't usually like energetic kids but she was too cute. Adopting Sora at the age of 21 and Yuffie 20 was a hard job. A really hard job. But we wanted it so bad! Then about two years into Sora's life with us, something tragic happened.

Yuffie…she-she died in a car crash head on. It felt like we were in a car crash when we heard the news. Ever since then, Sora and I were inseparable. The rest of the three years, I've been trying to make it up to Sora. I tried to make the family complete again. Heh that's when Cloud came into the picture after shitloads of dating and flings I had. Cloud found out about Sora when I invited him over without thinking of Sora. Sora approved, Cloud approved so we all just fit together. Now since I'm done, you probably think I'm a softie and you could just pinch my cheeks and call me cute. Well I only let Cloud do that because he can do things to me that no one could. Too bad for you…

* * *

><p>"Cloud…?"<p>

"Hm?"

Cloud still had his eyes closed and he frowned; not wanting to be woken.

"Go make coffee please."

"Leon, you are a grown ass man. I don't have time to make you no damn- make your own damn coffee!" Cloud rolled over to face Sora.

Leon sighed. "I'm a working man Cloud!"

No response.

"Please?"

No response.

"Jerk."

Leon got out of bed and put on his slippers. He looked up from the ground and looked at the couple in the other bed. There were two lumps under the covers and a lot of panting.

"Axel… Baby stop, my brother is right there! Ah!"

"Don't worry Roxas. This will be just like that night we did it on your brother's couch when we were younger. Mmm…"

"Axel stop it!"

Leon tilted his head to the side. So all this time, those semen stains on the couch weren't from Cloud cheating? They were his little brothers? Those fat bastards almost ruined their relationship!

"Get up! The both of you!"

Leon heard Roxas gasp and a loud smack. "See! I told you we would get caught!"

"Hey, don't hit me!" Axel shouted. It wasn't an angry shout. It was a giggly one.

Roxas' head popped out from under the covers and so did Axel's.

"What the fuck do you think you guys are doing? My husband and son are in the same room sleeping! Have some decency, please!"

Roxas' face turned a bright red and he hid half of his face under the covers so his eyes were still visible. Axel was smirking and chuckling at the situation.

"Sorry Leon." Roxas mumbled.

Leon sighed and went over to the small coffee pot.

"Cloud."

Cloud was still spooning Sora and humming in his dreams.

"Cloud." Leon looked at his spouse with his eyebrows slightly knitted together.

"Cloud!"

"Leon don't you understand that Cloud likes to sleep in?" Roxas giggled and got out the bed to go into the small kitchen.

Cloud's eyes snapped open when Sora started to stir around. He rubbed Sora's sides and snuggled closer. When Leon saw this, he sucked his teeth and turned to Roxas like he was checking to see if Roxas seen this too.

"Here, want me to fix you some?" Roxas offered.

"Thank you. At least _somebody_…knows how to treat me."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Sora are you <em>sure<em> you want to stay here with Axel?"

"Dad, you work in the jail! If something goes wrong, I can call you!"

Leon looked back and forth between Axel and Sora.

"Cloud, will you be long?" Leon asked.

"A little bit. I have to run to the bank and do all these other errands. Then I have to sign us out."

"Please don't be long okay?"

"Okay baby."

Leon pecked Cloud on the lips and headed out the door to meet with some of his friends in the area. Cloud said his good byes and he and Roxas headed out the door to meet Riku and run errands. Axel and Sora were left alone. All alone. Axel sat criss crossed in the bed with the sheets all messy over his legs. Sora sat on top of the made bed on his knees, grinning at Axel.

"Sooo…?" Sora said in an excited voice.

"What?"

"I was thinking we could maybe have some fun!"

"This ain't no slumber party!" Axel threw the covers off his body to show off his boxer briefs and smooth legs.

"B-but… um, can you cover up please?" Sora was blushing and his face turned away from the semi-nudeness.

"Chill out, you were wearing them boy shorts and a training bra yesterday!"

"It was _not_ a training bra and was _not_ boy shorts! Okay boy shorts, yes but they were not that revealing!"

Axel chuckled. "Sure. Are you going to wear them again soon?"

"No…" Sora blushed and played with a string that was coming out of the comforter.

"You have a nice figure. It's summer and you shouldn't be hiding it in those clothes! Be free!" Axel leaped up from the bed and stretched his arms. He grinned at Sora's blush and set off to the bathroom. While he was in the shower, he noticed he was unusually hard. And it wasn't morning arousal. He knew the perfect solution… After Axel showered up and cleaned up, he walked out the bathroom in his towel. Sora was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sora,"

"Hm? Oh my gosh Axel, put on some clothes!" Sora blocked the image with his hands.

"Can you get my clothes from the bed? And don't freak out. Your dad was in a towel the first day we came here!"

"But your body's…better…"

"No, I think your body's worth a shot." Axel winked then went back into the bathroom.

Sora just blushed a bright red and received Axel's clothes. He knocked on the bathroom door and threw them at Axel. He ran back to the couch and flicked threw the channels. He was grinning a lot. He didn't know what he felt but it was like a little crush. Being called sexy and cute was just making him feel good.

"Why can't you watch something grown? Is all you watch SpongeBob?"

"SpongeBob is funny!" Sora defended.

"No, he's not. Why don't you watch porn or something?" Axel sat down next to Sora and put his arm around him.

"Porn is bad! Dad said so!"

"Sure. Have you ever seen it before?"

"N-no…"

Axel chuckled. "You suck…"

"No! I haven't seen porn but I have heard Dad and Cloud have sex through the walls…"

Axel's eyes lit up at the thought. "Ohh how was it?"

"You're acting like I was involved!" Sora blushed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Wow, and they say you can't watch porn…"

Sora sighed. "Yeah, I'm going to be 16 but they treat me like I'm five!"

"You want to be grown don't you?"

"Yeah so I can do the things they do!"

"Well I think you're really mature with the things you said last night. Your parents are the ones who are acting like bitchy teenagers."

"Really? Wow… thanks." Sora beamed up at Axel and stuck his hands between his crossed legs.

Axel sighed. "Sora, I want to thank you for believing me. I really appreciate that."

"You're wel- m!"

Axel smashed his lips to Sora's. Sora froze in place and was pushed back on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thanking you."

Axel kissed Sora again but this time more fiercely. He shoved his tongue deep down Sora's throat and his hands traced up and down his hips and raised his shirt. Sora squirmed and tried to break away but failed.

"Don't try to stop me! I'm just getting started."

It took a while for Sora to understand the situation. "STOP! GET OFF ME!"

"Heh heh heh…" Axel chuckled in Sora's ear. "Shut up."

Axel picked up Sora and moved him to his bed. He was kicking and screaming at Axel to put him down but wasn't really convincing. Axel laid Sora down on the bed and looked into his pleading eyes.

"I thought you said you trust me…"

"No…stop…"

"What if I say no?"

Sora glared at Axel from the corner of his eye.

"You're a fine young thang! Mind if I… find out some more about you?"

Axel lifted Sora's shirt over his head. It was a struggle from Sora moving so much but he succeded. Axel flipped Sora on his stomach and took off the new night pants Cloud bought him. He was met with a perfectly round ass covered in a tight fabric.

"Stop it Axel! What are you doing?"

"See Sora, this is what grown people do. Do you like it so far?"

"No… just get off me!"

"Sorry, Roxas is kinda gone, Cloud is mad at me and if I ever did this to him, I will be castrated, Leon is a top so that wouldn't be good for my reputation and I don't have any money so I can't pay a hooker. So let's get these off of you…"

"What? No, no, no, no, no please stop! Stop it! Don't. Undress me!"

Sora was thrashing and twisting all over the bed, messing up the covers even more. Axel already had his pants unbuckled and unzipped and the Sora was waving his bottom made him harder than he already was. He loved loud bottoms and Sora seemed like a screamer. Well, he was going to scream anyway because he didn't have any lube with him.

Sora sobbed and sobbed when Axel finally got all his clothes off. Axel got up from the bed and pulled down his pants to unleash his member from their restraints. Axel leaned down and whispered lies in Sora's ear.

"It won't hurt, I promise. I'll be gentle… don't worry…"

Sora was still trying to scoot away from Axel. His hand constantly reached out towards the phone but was always quickly snatched away. Axel got tired of doing that so he yanked the cord for the phone out and held Sora's hands behind his back like he was cuffed.

"GET OFF ME! STOP! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! STOP IT AXEL! Don't- don't do this please…!"

_"STOP IT! STOP IT! NO! STOP IT AXEL! STOP! NOO! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"_

This all sounded too familiar to Axel. But it didn't matter; he wanted sex.

"Stay… Still you bitch…!"

Axel really struggled trying to keep Sora in place. He didn't want him screaming till the cops came so he grabbed Sora's own underwear and shoved them in his mouth as a gag. It muffled the screams and his motivation to get away from Axel.

"Good boy… Good boy…"

Axel laid on top of Sora's back and positioned himself at his entrance. Seconds later, he thrust in Sora with only pre cum as lube. Sora screamed a murder cry and clamped his muscles down on Axel. Axel didn't care, it just felt so good to him he couldn't stop. He covered his hand over Sora's mouth to muffle more of the screams.

"Your ass is so fucking tight… mmm…"

Axel kept pounding away, listening to Sora cry and scream. His thrusts were fast and sharp; slamming into the boy over and over. The way Sora was tightening his muscles around Axel provided more friction and pleasure. The headboard banged against the wall and the bed creaked with every thrust. Sora was wiggling around to try to make Axel somehow slip out or stop but this only aroused Axel even more. He pulled up Sora by his hips so he could get in at a good angle. It worked because there was more room and he could easily hit what he was aiming for. But Sora didn't scream out his name or beg for more. He just simply kept crying and screaming. Axel tried to give the boy some pleasure but then just gave up. Axel was almost near his orgasm and couldn't decide where he wanted to cum. On his face or in him? Hmm…

"I think I would like to cum in your ass… Oh shit!"

"NO! Not there!"

Axel came and Sora laid there sobbing. When Axel pulled out, Sora's hole spurted out a parade of cum and blood. He moved his shaking hands slowly from his back to wrap them around his shoulders. He squeezed himself tight and sobbed for the longest time. Axel picked up the limp Sora and put him in the warm bubble bath he prepared for him. He shut the lid on the toilet and sat down; trying to see any sign of Sora.

Sora just sat there. He stopped crying but a few tears skated down his cheeks. His stare was blind; looking at the wall but not really seeing anything except for the last scenes he remembered. His bottom was sore and he didn't want to move. So many questions were floating in his mind, not caring where they went and not going where they had to go.

"Sora? Look at me."

When Sora didn't follow Axel's instructions, his chin was tilted up in Axel's direction. Sora still wasn't looking at him. He moved his eyes to the clear-pink water and the whitest bubbles. Axel noticed the bloody bath water too and he felt concerned about the blood Sora was losing.

"Sora, look. At. Me."

"You hur- hurt me… Why should I look… at a… rapist, cheater, molester, liar… and a fat _bastard_?"

Axel just looked at Sora's face but didn't respond.

"TELL ME! Tell me why you deserve to get attention! Huh? Nothing pops up in your brain? Tch… asshole…"

"I'm sorry."

_You don't mean it._

"Asshole…"

"Sorry."

_Save them._

"Fat bastard!"

"Sorry."

_Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?_

"Idiot!"

"I'm sorry Sora."

_You're a waste of my time._

Sora finally broke down and sobbed in his soapy hands. Axel got up and left the bathroom. He pulled the sheets off the bed and put them in the closet. He would just have to pray that room service came before the others did. He searched the drawers for some of Sora's pajamas or underwear. When he found them, he got a towel from the closet and walked back in the bathroom. He unfolded the towel and held it out for Sora to step in. Sora got out the blood bath and stepped into Axel's awaiting arms but he wasn't facing him; his back was the only thing Axel could see.

"Let's get you dressed okay?"

Axel laid Sora on the bed and pulled up the underwear and pajamas. He got one of Leon's shirts and pulled it over Sora's head. Sora curled up in a ball and hugged himself till his nails turned a brink pink*. Axel sat on the other side of the bed with his fingers connecting to one another and his neck crooked to try and see Sora. He wasn't really sorry. It felt good to have a nice virgin ass. He wanted sex only sex but he found the wrong person to do it with. Maybe he should've just robbed Sora and got a hooker or found someone who just likes sex as much as he does; a whore.

"Sora, if you tell anyone, you won't ever see them again."

"No you wouldn't! Stop trying to scare me!"

"Yes I would. I don't mind either. I almost killed your uncle; I can easily kill anyone else."

Sora gasped and paused. He sobbed again and rocked himself back and forth.

"I'm going to take a smoke. Don't you dare move."

"How am I going to move you asshole?"

"Don't call anyone either."

"Leave me alone…"

Axel put on his shoes and grabbed his pack of smokes. He smirked as he walked out the door; head held high. But only a few steps and he seen the house keeping cart in the hall. He ran back and gathered the sheets from the closet and ran down the hall. Axel dumped them in the cart and walked to the elevators; ignoring all the stares he got.

* * *

><p>"Daww thank you Riku for this wonderful, wonderful date!"<p>

"No problem. I'm glad you had fun. But I know Keiji had the most fun than the both of us."

The two 'friends' laughed and watched Keiji try to catch up.

"Whoo! That ride was awesome! Dude, we have to come back! Did you see me? I went all the way up," Keiji used his hands to demonstrate how the ride went. Roxas and Riku snickered at the boy's excitement.

"Then it came crashing down! Look! Like this… BAM!"

They all burst out laughing and got in the car.

"The fair is really fun during the summer. Axel never took me here before…"

"Why?" Riku stopped his movements to study Roxas' face.

"The man's scared of heights. No matter how tall he is, that's the only height he could go!"

Riku and Keiji laughed and Roxas just chuckled.

Riku smirked. "Well, you don't have to come here with him if he doesn't want to. You know where to find me right?"

Roxas giggled. "Yep."

"Let me have some of that funnel cake. Funnel cakes are so cool…"

Roxas held the pastry up to Riku and he took a big bite. Roxas laughed at all the powder that was around his mouth.

"We have to wipe this off your face because I'm terrified of clowns…" Roxas mumbled to himself as he got a Kleenex from the glove box. Riku smiled with his mouth full and laughed through his nose. Keiji took one look of his brother's face and made a scared expression.

They drove back to the hotel. Keiji was tired so he fell asleep quickly. Roxas looked at Riku one last time before opening the car door.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Roxas blushed and giggled. "You kissed me before!"

Riku leaned in and gently, ever so gently, kissed Roxas' lips. When they broke apart, Roxas smiled and shut the door closed again. He took Riku's face in his hands and kissed him one last time. Their tongues slipped in each other's mouths and explored vigorously. Their breaths were shortened and their bodies warmed the car.

When they broke apart, a thin string of saliva was connected their lips. Riku pressed his forehead against Roxas' and gave a breathy chuckle.

"Aishiteru…"

("_I love you…")_

There was a pause between them.

"What?"

Riku chuckled at Roxas' confused reaction.

"I said get out my car!"

Roxas laughed right along. "Okay sure…"

Roxas turned in his seat to look back at the sleeping boy. He smiled softly and leaned down to peck his forehead.

"Good bye Keiji… Good night Riku."

"Good night Roxas."

Riku waved and drove off when Roxas was inside. They should come back next year. As long as he doesn't have to ride the Crazy Mouse, they'll be fine.

* * *

><p>"Sora, what's wrong baby?"<p>

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

"Hey Roxas, do you know what's wrong with my cuddle monster? He doesn't want me to touch him!"

"Cloud, you have to give the dude some space. You know how I was when I was 15 going on 16!"

"Yeah, you were a reject."

Roxas stopped and glared playfully at his brother. "Shut up Cloud."

"Well guys, we have to head back home. The reason why we're going so late is so no one will be on the road. C'mere Rox."

The two brothers hugged and kissed each other's cheeks. Roxas and Leon shared their good byes and Leon was careful not to squeeze him too hard. Sora was too tired to get from the bed so Roxas just kissed his cheeks and patted his legs.

For Axel, Cloud and Leon were a bit hesitant. But they hugged and said their good byes. Sora fake slept so he wouldn't have to walk or hug that fat bastard Axel. Leon picked him up bridal style and Cloud carried their bags. Roxas and Axel were soon after them, leaving the room of a crime scene. They loaded the car and drove 15 minutes to their house. After they settled in, they went straight to sleep, remembering today's memories.

_Your love makes me stronger! Your love makes me smarter! And that's the only reason why… I'm stayin' with you…_

* * *

><p>RobotMonkeys has done it again!<p>

Wha? A cheating scene?

Worse, my young chap… A under aged rape scene…!

Gasp! Why would you do that? You're so meeaaan! Do:

Oh, do suck it up! I was emo today… because I'm saving up for a Mustang. You know, I'm preparing for my mid-life crisis…

Review because you didn't do that last week. Or year or month whatever…

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

Robotmonkeys


	12. Dates

Sad chapter last chapter. Hopefully this is happier. I disclaim KH. I really don't do those every chapter so why do I care about it now? I dun really know.

* * *

><p>"Leon! I told you shouldn't give him spankings! He's all depressed!"<p>

"Cloud don't blame me! I got spankings when I was a kid all the way till I was 18. You're just blaming me because you don't want to be wrong."

"Well he is _your_ kid!"

"I thought when we got married, he became _our_ kid!"

"It doesn't matter whose kid it is, all we know is that there's a young boy crying in a corner!"

"So then what do you want me to do?"

"FIX IT!"

Leon glared at his husband and got up from his chair. He walked to the stairs with an angry expression. He trudged up the steps to knock on Emo Corner.

"What do you want…?" came a soft voice.

"I want you to open the door please. We need to talk."

The door opened, just a crack, to show one big blue orb surrounded in darkness.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't want you to…"

"What you doing in there?"

Leon used a gentle voice. He didn't want to be too rash or rude.

"Nothing…"

"You don't want to come down here and watch SpongeBob?"

"No…"

"Sora, let me in please."

"I don't want you here…"

The blue orb slit cuts into Leon's face. The quiet soft voice slightly rose. Leon was just about to give up and walk away but he remembered that this was Sora, his son.

"Well can you come out here?"

"I don't want to go there… Leave me alone."

Leon frowned then shoved the door open. Sora stumbled back and hissed at the sudden light.

"Sora! What the hell happened?"

Leon looked around the trashed room. A lamp was on the floor, papers were everywhere, clothes were tossed on the floor, shoes kicked out the closet, the curtains were pulled from the rod, the mattress was shoved to the side, the blankets were on the ground and games were wasted and broken.

Sora looked around the room himself. He didn't see anything wrong with it. Leon was shocked and appalled. Sora's room has never looked like this. Cloud came up the stairs when he heard Leon shout. When he stepped in the room, he covered his mouth with his hand and looked around.

"Sora… What's this?"

"Nothing Cloud. I said leave me alone didn't I?"

"Sora, you are going to explain what's going on right now! This is unacceptable!"

"You don't tell me how to run my life Cloud!"

"Baby, just tell us what's going on so we can help you! Your personality has changed, your attitude, your fashion, you even changed my name!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Leon and Cloud stood shocked.

"GET OUT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Sora picked up a few random items from the floor and tried to throw them at Cloud and Leon. They dodged the throws and tried to calm Sora down.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP IT!"

"Sora please calm down, we're here to help you!"

"SHUT UP SQUALL! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME FROM THE PAIN!"

"What are you talking about Sora…?"

Sora finally stopped throwing things and slid down to the floor. He sobbed in his hands and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"I… I just want Mom… I want to see her again… I want her to hold me and never let go… I'm hurting… I'm hurting so bad… I just want Ma again… I-I- just want…"

Sora curled up on the floor and sobbed in the carpet. Leon was the first to rush over to Sora and wrap his arms around him. Now he understands. Sora is going to have a birthday and Yuffie wouldn't be able to celebrate. This will be his 16th birthday, the day he becomes a mid-man. Now he knows.

"It's okay Sora. I understand. I miss her too."

Cloud's tears wetted his lashes. He slowly turned around and left the room. It seemed more of a father-son bond. Cloud had no idea who Yuffie was, no idea what she looked like, no idea what she sounded like, no idea what she did, all he knew is that she seemed to have a big impact on his two boys.

After two hours Leon finally emerged from Sora's room with big puffy eyes and a sniffy nose.

"H-hey baby… Are you okay?"

"Yeah… The boy just broke down so bad… It was painful to watch."

"Squall, I'm sorry."

"For what, Cloud?"

"For saying what I said earlier about him being _your_ kid, not _ours_. I realized that everyone needs a mother and father in their lives. I'm sorry Leon…"

Leon pulled Cloud in for a hug and felt the tears soak his shirt. He felt every shudder and shake that Cloud made. Leon kissed Cloud's neck over and over and whispered sweet 'Okays' in his ear.

"I love you Cloud."

"I love you too Leon. So much…"

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed and laid on Axel. He rubbed his chest from nipple to belly button. He sighed again.<p>

"Would you stop that?"

"Hm?"

"You keep breathing weird…"

"We need to get some more food… I have to go out today… Lots of errands to do."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm hungry and I want to make you a home cooked meal."

Roxas grinned up at Axel and pecked his cheek.

"Sounds like you're…trying to go out and run away…" Axel played with Roxas' fingers that stopped at his belly button.

"No, I would never run away from you. I love you!"

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Crazy about me?" Roxas giggled.

"No. Crazy in general."

"No. And if you are, I love it!"

"Hm."

"What's wrong baby?"

"Why don't you want me to go to the store with you?"

"I want the meal to be a surprise. You'll already figure out what I'm cooking if I let you come along! I want it to be a romantic date."

"Then why don't we go out to eat?" Axel was frowning at Roxas. He didn't like the idea of letting him go to the store alone. Who knows what he might do or who he might be seeing.

"Because! I want to cook you a nice home cooked meal. I want us to remember how we first met. We did meet when I baked those cookies for you…"

"I want you back in three hours. Come home any later and you'll be locked outside, got that?"

"Thank you baby." Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek. He carefully moved out the bed, not wanting to hurt his bottom. He gathered his clothes and threw them in the basket. He got new underwear, gray fitted skinny jeans, and a shirt that read 'Haven't I seen you before? Oh right, you're the same stalker from last week'. It was one of his favorite shirts in the world. Axel just laid there watching his ass raise in the air and smoking a cigarette.

Roxas got freshened up. He made sure he smelled nice and was approachable even though he wore the shirt. He made sure Axel approved then set off to the car. He dialed up Riku's number to tell him the news.

"Hello, Riku?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I might be a little late. Are you still at the store?"

"Yep. I just got here actually."

"Okay, I have three hours till I have to leave."

"Why?"

"The cable man is supposed to be here."

"Oh okay. See you!"

"Bye."

So what, he lied, and? Riku doesn't have to know _every_thing.

"Hey! I'm so happy to see you!" Roxas opened his arms out to Riku for a hug.

"Do you always have to look wonderful when you shop or is this a special occasion?"

Roxas blushed and giggled. "Oh, do you want me to take it off or cut it up? You know, whichever is trashier…!"

"Ha ha ha! No, you look good!"

"Mmmhmm… Lovin' that pony tail dude."

Riku's hair was pinned up till the ends brushed his neck.

"Heh heh… Thanks I guess. So the reason why I brought you here today was to… I don't know… uh shop I guess?"

They walked in the store with baskets in their hands.

"Hn~ hn~ okay? What are we shopping for?"

"Our next date." Riku smiled a big smile.

"Fine. I have to shop for my next date too…"

Riku stopped in the first aisle. He turned toward Roxas with an angry expression.

"If you're playing me, we're done, got that?"

"No, no! I'm still with Axel remember? I said I can't break up with Axel. If I heal and I don't like where this is going, _I'm_ the one who's done."

Riku turned a bright red and he smirked sheepishly. "Oh… yeah right. I remember that…so, do you like where our relationship is?"

"Well we did jump in it kind of fast but yes; you treat me like a king!"

"Good. So what foods do you like? I mean I know what you eat and what you don't like but just tell me."

"Can you make sushi?"

"Um… I'm Asian. If you don't know, then you better learn. Oh! How about we make sushi together?"

"Oh my gosh! That sounds so fun! We should totally do that!" Roxas clapped and squealed for joy. His eyes lit up and his smile lit the whole store.

"You sound really excited."

"Because I'm going to be cooking with the man behind the skillet!"

"Ha ha ha! Okay sure…"

"All I need to get is pasta, tomato sauce, some veggies, and nice wine. I have to cook a romantic dinner."

"Why, I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't…love, love him. But I do like him enough to stay."

"So you're playing him?"

"No, have we ever had sex before? Have we ever done something that we weren't supposed to do? And we're not going out just yet. I'm just your best, best friend."

"I understand. I mean, this is a test but you did say you liked where this was going so can we take it to the next level?"

"You're asking for a lot…"

"Okay, baby steps…"

"But, if I start having feelings for you, which I started having for the past week, we might go further than you think…"

Roxas smirked and continued to slink down the aisles, waving his bottom from side to side. Riku stayed close behind so he could watch those perfect biscuits rub together in them tight jeans.

"Prove them."

"Prove what?" Roxas stopped walking and turned to Riku.

"Prove your feelings. Prove that your feelings are stronger than mine!" Riku puffed up his chest and exhaled through his nose.

Roxas turned around stood on his tippy toes and pecked Riku on the lips. He grinned and walked off. Riku stood there in shock. They never kissed in public, let alone a store.

"H-hey Roxas! Get back here!"

Roxas giggled and ran down the aisles. They eventually dropped their baskets and chased each other through the whole store. Through clothes racks and toiletries, shoes through electronics, dairy through poultry, cheese through spices, everywhere. People stopped and stared at the two giggly men. Some parents covered their children's eyes. But all that mattered to them is that they were having fun.

Roxas finally ran away from Riku and supposedly 'lost' him. He went to the pillow section and flopped down on the cotton stuffed sacks. Then out of nowhere, Riku came from behind a shelf and jumped on Roxas. Roxas screamed and laughed at the surprise. Riku started to tickle his tummy and he screamed and laughed as hard as he could till he cried. He literally cried.

"Oww… oww stop…"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Hmph…!" Roxas curled up in a ball on his knees and held his stomach. Riku finally knew what was going on.

"Oh my goodness Roxas, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that…! You were just laughing and running… I forgot all about your injuries… Sorry…"

Riku pulled him in for a hug and pecked his forehead. He tangled his fingers in the soft, maize, colored locks and patted his head in a soothing motion.

"Mmm… You make me feel better… Sorry I scared you. I was just running short on breath so I freaked out…"

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, that was fun."

"Yep."

"Well let's finish our shopping in one hour. That's all I have till I go home."

Riku chuckled. "_If _we can find our baskets."

"Yeah, let's go."

After their little fiasco in the store, the two departed with a peck on the lips and bags in hand. Plus they had to restock the shelves of pillows but it was all worth the fun.

* * *

><p>Roxas got in the door about 15 minutes before the three hours were up. Axel was lying on the couch eating vanilla Oreos watching Jerry Springer.<p>

"I'm back!"

"What took you so long?"

"There were a lot of people out today so the traffic and the lines were a killer." Roxas slung his hand over his forehead like he was going to faint.

"Okay."

"Well, I'm going to start cooking now, but I don't want you to see what it is!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go upstairs please."

"What if I'm hungry?"

"I'm cooking you a nice dinner and I can bring you whatever you want. I'm like your servant… so to speak."

"Speak what?"

"Huh?"

"You said so to speak. Speak what?"

"…It's a figure of speech for 'I'm not really sure how to put this in better words'."

Axel turned to look at the blonde in the kitchen. "…Shut up Roxas. I'll be upstairs."

When all of Roxas' hard work was done, he called Axel down to eat dinner. They sat at the table and enjoyed the saucy spaghetti and garlic bread with butter. Axel was the first to finish, noting that the man can chow down a whole bag of puppy chow if he wanted to. Roxas wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin and smiled softly at Axel. The dim lights, the candles lit, the night air gushing through the windows, it just all made Axel feel… Hot.

"Now, for the special part of this evening, you can have whatever," Roxas slinked over to Axel and plopped down on his lap, slipping and knotting his fingers behind Axel's neck. "You want…"

Axel smirked and kissed his baby on the lips. Their tongue twisting and grinding seemed to get them hot. Axel just wanted to take it slow since they had hard, fast sex a few hours ago.

Axel grinded into Roxas' sweet spot, making him moan and sometimes scream. The sweat that dripped from their bodies was passionate and rolled down their stomachs slowly.

"Axel… Yes… I want you to make me cum… please…"

Axel leaned down and crushed Roxas under him but lifted himself little so he didn't hurt him too much. At this angle, his thrusts were more deep and stronger than they were before. He just rolled his hips and his babe just screamed his name. That familiar feeling rose in their stomachs and they cried out each other's names.

After their climax, they lay on the floor panting and nodding off to sleep. Roxas grabbed a clean towel that was sitting on the couch from the laundry and covered their bodies.

* * *

><p>This has been a wonderful day indeed.<p>

Last one was a shocker so I decided to focus on Riku and Roxas since they don't get attention. Next chapter will be more eventful hopefully. Please review for meh!

Love ya!

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

Robotmonkeys


	13. Say What?

Ugh! Dun you just hate when people don't celebrate the right holiday in the right month? It's October right? Well people are making Christmas lists and giving me Christmas music and they already have turkey decorations for Thanksgiving! Why not you just buy a Halloween costume for the hell of October? Fast ass mofos… ANYWAY! Enough ranting.

**_This _****_takes _****_place_****_ after some weeks! Just letting you know!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Axel! How's your trip?"<p>

"I just got here Roxas."

"I know but how do you like it so far?"

"I just got here as in: we just now arrived in New York, but we're still on the plane."

Roxas groaned. "Are you having fun on the plane?" he asked non-enthusiastically.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

"Aww you don't have to be worried about me! I'm perfectly fine."

"Did you invite someone over?"

"No… I don't really know that many people."

"Did you go to anyone's house?"

"No."

"Are you talking to someone?"

Roxas frowned at all of the questions he was being asked. "Do you count?"

"Don't let anyone in my house, don't go to anyone else's house, don't call anyone, don't mess up my house and don't eat all my food. Understand?"

"…Yes…"

"I love you, bye."

Axel hung up before Roxas could reply. Axel was going to be gone for three weeks. Three weeks. That's enough time to clean a whole entire village and spend some time with Riku but we wouldn't tell Axel that okay? Roxas smiled at the thought of seeing Riku. He would have to go to his house in about 30 minutes. His smile got wider and he ran up the stairs to get ready.

Roxas stood in the mirror for the longest. "I look good right? Does my breath stink? Let me just get a couple of mints… Okay, not helping. Do I smell good? Of course I smell good! I just took a shower… Maybe a few more strokes of deodorant… Okay, too strong now…"

He talked in the mirror, practiced a few greetings, and adjusted his hair again and again. Then his cell rang. The caller was Riku.

"You still coming or…?"

"Huh oh! Yeah! We're still on! I just um… I'm having some difficulties…"

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, no, no I'm fine. I'll be there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you soon I hope…"

"Bye!"

Roxas hung up and looked back in the mirror. He smiled and picked at his gums then just gave a cheeky smile and frowned.

"I LOOK HORRIBLE!"

He tried to find something to cover all the splotches and uneven skin tone. He looked through drawers and cabinets until he found Axel's make up bag. He rubbed the liquid foundation over his face then smiled again.

"Better…"

When he left the bathroom, he took a glance at the nightstand clock. Riku's been waiting for about an hour now!

"OH! OH MY GOSH! Okay, keys, mints, wallet… do I need extra clothes? Ugh whatever!"

Roxas got in the car and sped off to Riku's house.

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong! D-d-d-d-d-ding dong!<em>

"Coming!"

Riku opened the door to find a very worried Roxas.

"Sorry! I tried to get here as fast as I could! I got self-conscious again!"

"You look fine! Gorgeous as always!"

Roxas blushed and hugged Riku. Roxas noticed that Riku was bare foot again with his hair tied up in a black ribbon. His white long sleeved shirt and dark washed jeans fitted him well and smelled sweet of cologne.

"Okay, you said you wanted to make sushi right?" Riku's eyes lit up when he announced the project.

"YEAH!"

"Alright! Let's get started! First wash your hands real good. I already washed the fish, got the seaweed and the rice. I cut the vegetables now all we need to do is wrap them up!"

"Alright!"

Riku opened the pack of seaweed and laid two strips out for the both of them. "Okay so first break the seaweed in half. Place one half on the mat, with the shiny side facing down and cover it with rice…"

"Like this?"

"Yep! Now flip it so that the rice is facing down… Sprinkle some sesame on the rice…"

Roxas was following Riku's every move. He didn't want to seem dumb and can't follow instructions. If this was Axel, he would know what would happen if he couldn't do everything right…

"Oh my goodness this is fun! Ha ha!"

Riku smiled and looked down at Roxas' California roll. It looked better than his!

"Seems like you're getting the hang of it too! Now all that's left is the fish and vegetable part… The cucumbers, avocado here… And the crab here… No, no, not there… here…"

Riku brushed his hand against Roxas' and moved the things in order. Roxas smiled and blushed at the touch of Riku's hand.

When they finished everything, they had a basket full of sushi. Riku went to go get his shoes and Keiji. Roxas looked in the basket at his and Riku's creations. There were also water bottles and juice. He smiled again thinking of nothing but the fun they would have. He didn't know where he was going but with Riku, you could only expect the best.

* * *

><p>"Here we are loved ones! The Park!"<p>

There was no one at the park except for a few old people feeding ducks and joggers resting on the benches. Roxas gasped at the place. He loved this park with all his heart and it held special memories from his childhood.

"Hm. looks pretty empty… Good! More running for me~!" Keiji hopped out the car and breathed in the fresh air.

Riku turned to Roxas and asked, "How 'bout we eat later when it gets late? I heard that the fireflies look beautiful over the water. It would be a good setting!"

"Sounds good to me but as long as we don't get robbed for our food, I'm fine!" Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah, and if a duck runs after you, just throw the sushi at me."

Roxas laughed harder and held his stomach. He can just imagine the three of them running from a duck with sushi in their hands. Oh, the old people's reaction…

Keiji banged on the glass window. "Oi! You getttin' out the car or are you gonna wait till I'm 55? C'mon!"

Roxas and Riku shared on last glance then they got out the car. Riku took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile. The vast, green, rolling hills and a playground. Exactly what he needed.

"Hey, the swings are open!"

Riku turned to Roxas and ran to the swings. Keiji was already swinging on one but suddenly got scared as he seen the two coming towards him.

"H-hey! Don't run near the swings! I leaned that last year, you know?"

"First!"

Roxas plopped down on a swing and grinned triumphantly at Riku. "Now you have to _push me._"

Keiji howled in laughter. "Damn bro! You got the worst job on the playground! Ha ha ha~!"

Riku glared at his brother and sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we have to take turns!"

"But, I'm hurt!" Roxas whined.

"That doesn't matter!" Riku mocked back.

"Push him! Push him! Push him!" Keiji chanted.

Riku rolled his eyes and got behind Roxas. Roxas could feel the breathing down his neck and Riku's chest on his back. Riku pulled back, and then pushed Roxas forward. Roxas screamed in joy. He's never been on swings in years! He came back to Riku and got pushed off again, this time it was only higher. His grip on the chains tightened and his smile got wider.

"Higher!"

"This is as far as you should go!"

"Higher!"

"No!"

"WOOO! YEAH! WOOO! HIGHER RIKU! TAKE ME HIGHER!"

Riku laughed at Roxas' pleads. "ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO!"

One last push and Roxas was silent. Riku kept pushing him with all his might but didn't hear Roxas at all.

"Riku, dude, you can stop now! I don't think he feels too good!"

"Wha?" Riku grabbed on to the chains and slowed Roxas down. He walked to the front of Roxas and tilted his chin up to make his eyes meet his.

"What's wrong?" Riku's face was concerned. Even Keiji stopped but still sat on the swing.

"You went too high…" Roxas sniffled and a few tears ran down his cheeks. Riku wrapped his arms around the crying teen and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"_If he ever went too high, I would cry and he would say sorry and kiss my cheeks…" _

Roxas smiled at the fond memory and inhaled the sweet scent of Riku. Then he got this childish feeling dominating his body.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

Roxas jumped up and ran away from the swings and Riku. Keiji laughed at his brother before Riku lunged at him. He screamed and ran to where Roxas was. Riku was left at the bottom of the playground looking up at the two tricksters. He searched for a quick way to get up there and tag the two. The stairs would take way too long so why not run up the slide?

Riku darted for the slide and it took Roxas and Keiji a couple of seconds to get what was happening. They screamed and ran to the other side of the jungle gym to go down the other slide. Riku seen this dilemma in his plans but quickly figured it out. He slid down the slide and ran after the two when they were all on the same ground.

"RAWWWR! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU WHEN I GET MY," Riku stopped to examine his hands, "perfectly manicured nails by the way…ON YOU!"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE SA-TAAAN!" Keiji yelled from the top of his lungs.

Riku finally spotted Roxas with his back turned. He snuck up from behind Roxas and squeezed him from behind, making him shriek. They stood like that for some time. Riku's arms wrapped around Roxas from behind, Roxas' arms on top of Riku were keeping them there. Riku inhaled the scent of Roxas' neck and Roxas just melted in his arms.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? I thought we were playing tag!"

"We… are…" Riku said blissfully into Roxas' neck making him giggle.

Roxas wriggled out of Riku's arms and announced a new game.

"Hide 'n' seek? Really? Is that what you do in your spare time?" Keiji asked not so very amused.

"C'mon! It would be fun! I'll count to 20 and you guys hide! How 'bout that?"

Riku and Keiji shared a glance. "It's what he wants…"

Keiji groaned and got ready to run.

Roxas turned around and closed his eyes. He started to count then he heard fast footsteps go further in the distance. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…"

Keiji hid behind a park bench, Riku hid behind a big tree.

"…15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! Ready or not, here I come!"

Roxas looked around the park but only seen the old people struggling across the grass to their car. He ran up and down the hills. He went back to the swings and slides but couldn't find them anywhere. He looked near the lake, he checked the car, and he went around the park screaming their names till he just sat in the middle of the ground and started to cry like a child lost their mother. Riku was the first to come out and run to Roxas. He sat in front of him and waited for him to open his eyes. Roxas quieted down and laughed.

"Found ya'!"

"That wasn't fair! You were crying!"

"Fake crying, my darling."

"Why you little…!"

Riku pounced on Roxas and pressed his lips firmly to his. Roxas was a bit alarmed but sighed happily in the kiss and relaxed his body. Riku's hands ran up and down Roxas' sides, raising a bit of his shirt and making him shiver when his fingertips rubbed against his bare skin. Riku's knee went between Roxas' legs, making him moan. Roxas held Riku's knee in place by closing his legs around Riku's. Their tongues slowly explored each other's mouths, making wet sounds that fueled them even more. As their kiss got hungrier and hot, Roxas arched his back so that his chest rubbed against Riku's.

"Mmmh… Riku…" Roxas gasped when he felt a wet, warm tongue on his neck. He bit his lip and ground into the warm body. Every time Roxas' nipples brushed against Riku's chest, he would moan and nip Riku's ear.

"Mm, mm, mm. Leave you guys alone and this is what you play? What's next? All of us going to play it together?"

Riku and Roxas sprang to their feet. Their flamed cheeks and uneven breaths just gave them away. Keiji already knew what was going on so why embarrass the two?

"Can we eat now?"

"Yeah… Just let me get the food from the car." Riku ran off to the car but then slowed down to a walking speed.

"He likes you, you know?"

"What?" Roxas spun around to Keiji.

Keiji bobbed his head side to side. "Well… I can tell by the way he looks at you. And by the way he touches you and talks to you and smiles and laughs and keeps talking about you. I just figured, I should tell you for him. He loves you. I hope you love him back because he doesn't do this often and when he does, he always gets shot down."

"Well see Keiji, I can't really leave Axel right now but I do lo-"

"You what…?"

Roxas spun around to see Riku standing right in front of him. His eyes were wide and the basket was just hanging from his fingertips.

"Say what you were about to say…"

"Riku… I um… I… um… We should eat now!"

"Say what you were about to say…! Please!"

"No!"

"Oh so you don't want to say anything because it's not true?"

"Riku, you know that's not true!"

"I've been with you for almost a month and you can't tell me you love me yet?"

"Riku, I do want to be with you but just not right now-"

"Oh, because you're still in love with Axel?"

Roxas was silent.

"Oh, oh yeah. I hit that dead on didn't I? Well… If Axel is who you want, then be there for him and stay with him all you want. Don't call me,"

"Wait, baby, wait! You don't mean that!"

"Don't text me,"

"Riku stop!"

"Don't come to my house,"

This time Roxas grabbed Riku by the arm and tried to pull him back towards him but Riku just kept moving away. Even Keiji shook his head and walked off back to the swings.

"I don't even want to see your face."

"No, no, no, no you can't leave me! You're all I have!"

"Oh really? What about the guy that's thousands of miles away that was your first love and everything? What about him?"

"I DON'T WANT HIM!" Roxas sobbed. "I WANT YOU! I just want you because I… I love you Riku…! I love you… I love you."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night, they ate. Then Keiji went to go sleep in the car and Roxas and Riku stayed near the water to watch the fireflies.<p>

"Can you say that again?"

"That I love you?"

"Yes."

"I love you Riku Suzuki. But I just want you to know, getting out of my relationship with Axel isn't as easy as it seems. You might have to wait a while or take off with me now but in real, it's going to be a long ride…"

"I know. Do you want to sleep over?"

"Yeah, my house is empty…"

"Let's go."

When they got to Riku's home, Roxas was tired and Keiji was still sleeping. Riku picked Keiji up and walked up the stairs to his apartment. After he tucked Keiji in, he went in his room and found a cute, sleepy Roxas in one of his large shirts. Riku just stripped down to his underwear and put on some shorts. He leaned over and kissed Roxas on the forehead.

"Aishiteru…"

Roxas grinned. "I love you too…"

Riku froze then smiled and wrapped Roxas in his arms. Roxas blushed when his face was met with a firm chest. His hand rose to it and petted the soft skin. He bit his lips at the naughty things he could do to this man but they would have to wait. For now, he closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ugh, this is way too fast. Anyway! They wouldn't even get together that fast because… AHEM! I was 'bout to say somethin'.<p>

This was fun to write I guess. I dun care. No more wound! I'm finally healing up! It's like completely gone! w00t!

**I know the sushi part was a lil' jagged. I dun really know how to make sushi, just know how to eat it. So if I messed up, sorry!**

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

You guys left me! Our sad departure will not be forever… holding on my love for you has always been my dream… the gay Jake Gyllenhaal… you're not gay but I'm still hoping… for a twin like Luka and Luze…

RobotMonkeys


	14. Meet Sora

HI GUYS! SORRY I WAS MISSING! Been dealin' with some problems but that's cool. Foster the People help people out.

I claim that I disclaim Kingdom Hearts but I'm claiming that do claim the story… Roxas' POV

That's totally not what it said the last time…

* * *

><p>I woke up to a tamed chest at my face. I was alarmed at first but then I realized my surroundings. I was in Riku's house in his bed with only his shirt and my underwear on. Ugh! Why can't this man sleep nude? Piss off…<p>

I wormed my way from his arms and stood to collect my thoughts. I looked at his soft angelic face and his sweet body… I smiled softly and leaned down to move the wisp of silver hair out of his eyes. His nose wrinkled up in a cute little way then he resumed breathing through his mouth. I walked out the door and went in the kitchen for some breakfast. I looked in the pantry for some cereal instead. As I was walking back over to the table, Keiji came out of his room rubbing his eyes sleepily. He stretched his arms and yawned loudly. He seemed to be wearing the same thing as me so I didn't sweat my appearance, only blushed a little bit.

"Good…morning!"

Keiji stood there for a minute with his eyes closed. I laughed at him and he shot up again. He slinked over to the table and wrapped his arms around my waist lazily.

"Ohayou…"

"_Good morning…"_

"Hi… are you hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want some cereal?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay baby…"

Keiji sat down at the table and yawned again. I got the Cheerios and milk and poured them in a bowl. Keiji ate his cereal a little bit at a time because he kept dozing off between bites. I giggled and told him to go back to bed if he was sleepy but he said it was more comfortable in a chair at a table.

Then my main man came out of the room repeating the same actions as Keiji but didn't fall back to sleep.

"Ohayou, Keiji-kun! Good morning Roxas!"

"Good morning! Sorry for sleeping with you last night."

"Aw, it's fine. It was fun. You're like the first guy to ever sleep in my bed… with me…"

Riku blushed and tucked his chin in his chest. That was super cute! Ugh! Damn this man!

"Heh heh…" I tried to brush the dirty thoughts from my mind and continued to eat my cereal.

"Keiji." Riku looked up at his brother and frowned.

"Hmm?"

Keiji groaned from the table. He really wasn't up to it today.

"Go back to bed if you're sleeping."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Keiji, we have a guest."

"Ugh, just because someone hot finally came to this house doesn't mean I have to act all formal. I mean he's in his underwear for Heaven's sake!"

"Keiji!"

I smiled at the argument between the two. Cloud and I used to fight like that all the time. That's why we could never have guest.

"What?"

Riku sighed and gave me an apologetic look. I nod. I know he tries… I decide to brighten up the atmosphere again by bringing up a different topic.

"Hey Keiji, Riku, would you like to go see my brother?"

Riku's eyes lit up. "You mean Cloud? Yeah, we can go! I haven't seen him in a long time and I think we should take Keiji with us, if that's okay with you of course."

"That's perfectly fine. I want Keiji to meet Sora."

Keiji's head jerked up. "Sora?"

"Yeah."

"He's Japanese too?"

"No…? Why?"

"It's a Japanese name so why won't he be Japanese?"

I squinted and shifted my eyes side to side. Riku did too.

"He's my nephew…"

"Oh, well then…! When do I get to see this lovely creation?"

"Right now if you get ready!"

"Riku, let Roxas drive."

Riku frowned. "Why?"

"Stereotypes are kinda true now days…"

"Hey! Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Keiji ended the conversation by running off to his bedroom. I looked at Riku's shocked face and laughed.

"Let's go get dressed Riku."

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half cooped up in a car with two loud brothers, I barged out of the car door and ran to the front steps.<p>

"Why are you running so fast? Don't hurt yourself!"

"Riku, you and Keiji are the most difficult people to stay in a car with! If Keiji's not sleeping or if you guys are singing a duet Japanese rock song, you bitching and fightin'! And you sang that song so much, I know the lyrics…! In Japanese and English!"

"Daww, we're sorry okay? Keiji! C'mon!"

"I'm coming you ass! I have to pee anyway!"

I rolled my eyes and rang the doorbell twice.

No answer.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

No answer.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Di-di-di-di-di-ding dong!_

Keiji shoved me out the way and furiously banged on the door and the bell.

"LET ME PEE! I JUST WANNA PEE SO BADLY~!"

He put on an emotional scene and fake cried while sliding down the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Sora was standing there in a black hoodie with dark fitted jeans and dark brown boots that covered his shins. Keiji fell back and bumped his head on the boots. He looked up at Sora and flashed his white teeth.

"I want to pee all I can pee."

Sora then looked up at me and Riku. He tilted his head to the side. "What do you guys want? Is he with you?"

"How about, 'Hey Uncle Roxy! Glad you're here!'?"

Sora just huffed through his nose and walked back in the house but kept the door open. Riku tried to make an attempt to call off those weird vibes.

"Hey Sora! Remember me?"

"Yeah. And if you leave, I can remember you some more."

"What's wrong? You seem…down."

"Not as low as that rotten son of a bitch…" Sora mumbled. He marched to the stairs but turned around before he went up. "Cloud and Leon are out back." then he continues up the stairs. I wonder what's wrong…

"WHERE IS THE CLOSEST TOILET OR BUSH?"

I pointed behind me. "The bathroom is right there-"

"Thanks!" Keiji dashed off and slammed the door.

Me and Riku shrugged then made our way to the backyard. Leon and Cloud were just drinking on the bench-swing giggling and clinging to one another. I smiled brightly and slid open the screen door. They stopped their laughing but still kept their smiles as me and Riku stepped through the door.

"Oh my gosh! It's Roxas!"

Cloud ran to me from across the big yard and pounced on me almost knocking me over. He squeezed me really tight around my neck till I said I couldn't breathe and was starting to see colors. He finally released me and kissed my face a thousand times. Leon and Riku were hugging like bros already. The smiles on our faces were huge at the site of each other. Cloud invited us in and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Axel?"

"He's on tour or whatever. I got a bit lonely so I just stayed with Riku." I blushed as I said that to my brother. Did it sound like we were going out?

Cloud smirked and rubbed his tongue over one of his bottom teeth. "Uhh-huuhh… So, why are you staying with him when you can stay with me?"

"He's in my area Cloud! Geez… Nothing personal…"

He repeated the action. "Uhh-huuhh… Sure, okay, okay. That's logical."

"Hey Roxas, thanks for letting me…use the bathroom… Well who's this fine gentleman here?"

Keiji smiled brightly at Cloud and held out his hand to him. Cloud's cheeks got peachier than they were. He shook Keiji's hand and stood.

"I'm Cloud, Roxas' brother, and this is my husband Leon. Heh heh."

"Nice to meet you Cloud. I'm Keiji Suzuki and as you might already know, I'm also Riku's younger brother. May I ask how old you are?"

All of us knew that Keiji was flattering Cloud just by the looks he was giving him. He made his voice smoother and deeper than it already was and every so often, run his hand through his hair and smile sexily. Cloud was stuttering and gasping all the while.

"I'm 23… heh heh…"

"Really? How dare you lie about your age? How dare you trick all of these people? Now tell me, say your 16 so we can '_ding dong ditch'."_ Keiji smirked and kissed Cloud's hand.

Cloud blushed and covered his hand over his beating heart. "You're way too young!-"

"I'll be turning 18 in a few months…"

Cloud opened his mouth but only scratchy sounds came from his throat. "S-Sora," Cloud sped walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Come make a new friend!"

Keiji spun around and slinked over to Leon. "Works even on the men… What am I saying? It works every time! Hello sir. Good choice indeed."

We laughed and looked at Sora slinking his way down the stairs. He joined the group in the living room and stood.

"What do you need me for?"

Cloud put a hand on Keiji's and Sora's shoulder and stood off to the side between them.

"Sora this is Keiji, Riku's younger brother and Keiji, this is my husband's adopted son but is mine too, Sora. I was hoping you guys could bond a lil' bit…"

"Hey." Sora nodded.

"Hello." Keiji smiled. He just really thinks he's a charmer today huh?

Keiji wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders and walked him to the kitchen while me, Cloud, Riku and Leon sat down and talk about what happened.

* * *

><p>In the Kitchen Keiji's POV<p>

This dude is pessimist. You can freakin' smell it! But that's okay. Most of the girls I dated were optimistic but when we started going out, they would become pessimistic… Not because I was bad or anything! But just because… because… See there's this thing that happens to women once a month for a week-

"Why did you drag me here?"

I was about to gag from my thoughts but instead, tried to answer the question.

"Are you Asian?"

"No."

"Ever met one?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You and your brother."

"Ah. Right. Do you want to be one?"

"No."

"Can you give me something more than that?"

"…"

"…"

I just waited for an answer but he rolled his eyes and stomped out the kitchen. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Okay fine. I won't ask a lot of questions. We'll just talk about what you want to talk about."

"I have nothing to say-"

"Hey, are you okay?"

His eyes widened when I spun him completely around and stared hard at his face.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off me! Don't you ever touch me again!"

He broke loose and ran past everybody. The loud footsteps and a slammed door quieted everybody. The hell was his problem?

I walk out of the kitchen slowly and give a queasy smile to all the shocked faces. I point my thumb back to the kitchen and shifted my eyes side to side.

"I swear I didn't touch him in any bad way. I just grabbed his arm!"

"Sorry about that. He's like that with me and Leon."

"What's wrong with him?"

Cloud sighed. "I really don't know but he's been like that for a couple of weeks. He just changed all of a sudden. He's been crying every night, throwing fits, using inappropriate language, stealing all of the silver wear and keeping it in his room, breaking glasses, even purging himself now. We really don't know how this all happened but…"

"The dude's insane is what you're saying."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to offend you or anything but have you ever just tried sitting there in a room with him? Don't you feel the vibes he gives off? You already feel the negative energy. How many times have you asked what's wrong?"

"We ask it every day! It's hard to see someone just change so drastically!"

"Don't ask him anymore… Just look in his eyes. Read his body language. There's some anger in there. I can tell. Just sit with him and really try to feel it. I bet if you go in his room, you can just feel the wanted death wish."

"LOOK YOU PUNK BITCH! IF YOU WANT TO JUDGE ME AND TALK ABOUT ME, HOW 'BOUT YOU SAY IT TO MY FUCKING FACE?"

I chuckled at this wannabe tough guy. I turned to his steaming face and said, "You are a very messed up, lonely ass, insane, Charlie Sheen, attention whore, and insecure little boy and you should really stop purging yourself or else you'll start to look like shit."

"Keiji!"

"Sora, don't listen to him baby!"

Riku, Cloud, I know what the fuck I'm doing, stop screaming… Gosh…!

Sora just stood there; his face eventually softening to two big watery orbs. I just kept a straight face. I didn't want him to think that I was talking down to him and felt good about it. But I didn't want him to think I was angry at him for coming at me like that. I just wanted to see a reaction.

"You are the sickest human being in this world. People like you should rot on this sick Earth!"

"And people like you are the most pitiful."

"You want me to kill myself? You want me to just end myself in front of your fucking eyes?"

Something totally unexpected happened, dude! He pulled out this switch blade from his pocket and held it at his wrist. A shriek came from someone on the couch and Leon stood. But I decide to push this further. If he does it, I'm screwed. If he doesn't, thus proves my point of pussy ass emos.

"Go head. But for a faster way, you can cut your Adam's apple, your thigh, your neck, your bicep, or just stab your brain a couple times and you can do your wrist too but those are smaller veins that you cut more easily so just cut your whole hand off really. C'mon, we're all waiting! C'mon baby!"

I added the dog lover voice too. But you could totally hint the sarcasm. We kept waiting and waiting and he just looked dumb holding a blade to his wrist. I finally got tired of waiting and grabbed the hand the blade was in and removed it from his fingers slowly. He stood there still confused about what was going on and stared at his wrist. The tears from his eyes fell freely as I wrapped my arms around him.

He didn't move. But I squeezed him harder when I heard him sob in my chest. He eventually caught on and desperately clawed my white jacket. He gasped for air multiple times and sobbed or about five minutes. Everyone in the room was silent, even me. The whole point of me doing this was to really find out how deep this got to him. If he actually cut his wrist, someone really goofed up and done something wrong to him but he didn't which means that he's not completely gone. There's some real life in this boy and he doesn't want to kill himself really. He just wants to forget the whole thing ever happened, whatever it was.

"Why didn't you do it? Hm? Why didn't you kill yourself even though I told where would make you rain blood? Why did you want to live?"

"B-Because… I know that I'm stronger than that… I know it w-won't hold me for that long so I just keep holding on…"

"You never even sliced your wrist before have you?"

"No… I'm too scared to… Will I live like this forever?"

"What if I said yes?"

He was silent. I broke out of the hug and looked down in his eyes. Just say it already…

"I-I-I-"

"What if I said that there's a way for this to stop? Will you do it?"

"What is it?"

"Forgiveness. It may seem unimportant but in real, that's you saying that this spell you put over me no longer works and I'm going to free myself from my own misery."

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, "Please~ ohh baby~ don't go!"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight… _

_It's hard to let it go…!_

_The daily things… that keep us all… busy… are confusing me… _

_That's when you came to me… and said!-_

Sora looked into my eyes and said, "No. I don't think I can do that right now. Even if it grants me happiness for the rest of my life…"

"How about we work on that together?"

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on._

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all!_

_Nothing's like before!_

"Keiji…?"

"I don't want you to die you know? I just wanted to see how helpless you were… Please don't die…"

Tears started to well up in my eyes but I broke the contact and wiped them away from my eyes quickly. I took a deep breath and apologized. Then I felt these small hands wrap around my arm. Sora looked all starry eyed at me and gently tugged me toward him. I took a step closer and he took one back. I finally realized that he wanted me to follow him.

"Okay. Let's go."

"'K…"

He turned and led me up the stairs and we got to his room. I was shocked at what I saw. How do you even make those knots?

* * *

><p>Living Room Roxas POV<p>

My heart was still racing even after they went upstairs. Did that even really happen? Why did no one move to stop them? Why didn't I? We just sat there with our hands over our mouths and a few lone tears down our cheeks. We were scared and thought Keiji was crazy but no one moved.

No one moved…

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Guys? Guys? Where did you gooooo?<p>

*Gets in fatal position and sobs*

I just want you to know that I don't really encourage suicide and probably won't do it because of my beliefs and I'm too terrified to sooo…

But anyway, if you are like Sora, don't be scared to message me. I usually don't do things with suicide because if I watch a show with it, it gets me angry. Why would you want to die and not see the future of technology and the death of hip hop and rap and the birth of Skrillex?

Jus sayin'.

(Jus Kidding.)

But really, I don't mind. Raped, homeless, divorces, abuse, killings, kidnappings, drugs, alcohol, and phobias…maybe? They can all make you suicidal and that's okay, I never experienced any of these but I have experienced stress… hm.

I hope this didn't give you information about how to kill yourself.

STAY STRONG!

AJA JA FIGHTIN'!

The lil' break song was:** Simple and Clean** by **Utada Hikaru**

Don't really care what it means but I like it.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	15. Cute Guy Syndrome

IT'S RAININ' MEN! HALLELUJA IT'S RAININ' MEN! OH MY~!

WE HIT 100! You know what that means! It means a chapter and another one of your choice! Let's try to make this fun, men. Make this fun….

* * *

><p>Sora's Bedroom Keiji POV<p>

"What's this?"

I pointed to a rope that was hung from the ceiling fan. I turned to him and stared at him wide eyed. He casted his gaze to the floor and let the raindrops collect in puddles on his boots. I stood up on the bed and unhooked the rope from the fan.

"You were serious? Why didn't you do it? Huh?"

I shoved the rope in his face and glared at the top of his head. He wiped his face with his sleeve and begged me on his knees.

"Please don't tell…! Please! Don't tell them Keiji please…"

He started to sob in my pants leg and hugged my leg. He face was basically buried in my crotch at this point. That is some good beggin'.

"Do you have matches or a lighter some place?"

"They're in my parent's room… why? What are you going to do?"

"You said you don't want to do this right? You said that you just want this to end right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well this has to end first. Suicide is not the way to go. Let's smoke this joint…"

I stood there for about a good minute and the bastard didn't even move. I shook my leg a little and he looked up at me with a confused face.

"You have marijuana?"

"What?"

"You said let's smoke this joint. And a joint is marijuana right?"

I shifted my eyes side to side. Is he seriously that slow?

"No… it was a figure of speech as in let's do this or let's do a violent action…something…"

"You don't have marijua-?"

"NO ONE has marijuana. I promise you."

"You might have some. Then why do you want a lighter? Are you seriously about to smoke a joint in my room?"

I sighed and connected my palm to my face. It's called a 'facepalm'.

"I have asthma so you can't smoke in here-"

I got tired so I kicked him off my leg and left him on the floor. I marched to the master bedroom, which was obviously his parents room because parents get what they want and leave the shitty shit for kids, and took the lighter off the dresser. "That was easy," is what my Staples button would say if I had it with me today.

I went back into Sora's room and yanked him off his bed by the wrist and dragged him downstairs. Everyone was probably in the basement because I didn't see them outside and they weren't in the living room anymore. I opened the screen door to the backyard and pulled Sora out with me. We stood on the front porch and I threw the rope down. I looked at him and he looked at me. I was waiting for an answer from him and he gave me a firm one.

"Do it."

Hope you rot in the fiery pits of Hell bitch! I set that _string_ on fire and we watched as it engulfed in flames.

"I'll go get the extinguisher."

"It's under the kitchen sink."

He stood looking at the rubbish in flames as I went to go get the extinguisher.

"If you want to watch this all day, save it as a screen saver. But right now, I have to save my jerk ass self."

He backed away as I pulled the handle. Now powder flames were on the ashes. Sora grabbed the broom from the corner and swept the debris in the grass. He huffed a sigh and stared at the grass. I came from behind him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and hugged him close to my side.

"I'm proud of you today… I just met you and now we're doing this…"

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

We stayed like that until it got awkward then we disconnected. Not that annoying disconnect that your bitchy computer does sometimes and cut you off from your favorite pornos, but that good disconnect that needed to happen because you can't exit out of 2 girls 1 cup… ANYWAY!

We got back in his room and he tossed himself on the bed. I sat down gently; trying not to break it or make it creak or wrinkle the sheets or-

"Why are you doing this?"

Because…

"I just want to make sure you're safe."

My sister did it too…

"Why?"

I was screaming at him in my mind but realized that he couldn't hear me and I didn't say anything so I stopped yelling about my sister.

"Where's your real parents?"

"What?"

"Your real parents? Are they dead?"

"I don't know…"

"How do you _not_ know?"

Sora shot up. "I'm a foster kid. I grew up in that home so how the hell am I supposed to know who I'm really related to?"

Ass… Hole…

"Sorry. Well is Leon and Cloud your first adoptive parents?"

"No. I had other ones but the one before Cloud and Leon were my favorite…"

"Really? Why?"

"She was pretty and they looked so good together…"

"What happened to them?"

I was really curious at this point. I wanted to know all about this guy. I want to know all of his secrets and all of his worries…

"She died in a crash… but the man didn't send me back to the home… he kept me and tried hard to get another woman so we could be complete again…"

"He must've been really nice to do that for you. Sorry about your mother…"

"Then he found Cloud…"

I turned my head away from Sora. Looking back over my shoulder was giving me neck cramps. I just tangled my fingers and chewed my lips. So Leon wasn't always gay? Hm.

"I love Cloud and it sucks that I'm making him skinnier…"

Oh and you say I'm the asshole here. He's the-

Ass… Hole…

"Then apologize."

"I will as soon as it's real."

"You mean if you say sorry it wouldn't be from the bottom of your heart?"

"I don't believe in telling someone sorry if I don't mean it. Right now, I'm not aware of my actions."

"That makes since. If you're truly sorry, then you're not saying it in vain."

"Exactly."

I heard the sheets shuffle and ruffle and scuffle and duffle and-

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What about your family other than Riku?"

"Well we came to America a long time ago to run away from our parents. Well, Riku came here first but he picked me up whenever he went back to Japan. Our parents are evil. Not like an abusive way but they just wanted for us to do so much that we couldn't do. They were about to sign Riku up for every sport, every college, every military force, and even every job in the country. So he just ran away…"

"Are you guys the only children?"

"Yes…"

Now we are.

"I wanna brother… Hm. Oh well! What do you want to do now?"

I tried to think of what I wanted to do but I was being stupid and completely brain dead. Thank Heavens for this genius in disguise to suggest a perfect suggestion.

"Wanna help me clean out my blade drawer?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>We did that for hours. Talking about each other's interests and laughing together. He's actually a good kid but just got mixed up or fell in a trap.<p>

By the end of the day (don't know how we got there) he had his head in my lap lying down in the grass pointing at stars and ending clouds. The sunset was gorgeous. The peaches and midnight blues with little white holes like someone poked a pencil a thousand times in beautiful wallpaper was the best part.

"Oh! Look at that! They're in each other's arms and watching the sunset… Just like what me and you used to do Leon…"

Sora shot up out of my lap and smoothed his hair.

"Ohh… Have you guys been smoochin'? Has he been '_tugging on your hair'?"_

"CLOUD!"

"I'm just joking Sora and Keiji. Come on inside. Dinner is ready. Keiji! Riku and Roxas said that they're just going to sleep here and leave in the morning since it's so late. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Let's go Keiji."

We all sat at the dinner table and discussed some stuff about Axel. Then we started talking about cornbread. Then we started talking about owning a pet monkey. Out of all of those, I said nothing. I was talking to myself.

_Keiji, this is your conscience. You know something happened to that Sora boy. It's not because his mother's dead. Remember how Riku described him? Small, cute, bubbly, naïve and loves Sponge Bob. Now do you really think that this behavior resembles that person? Something happened in between. You know it did. I'm just warning you. Try to find some signs. Everyone here is tainted. But something is deeper at this table than any of the others. It's been dyed a yellow. Yes, your least favorite color. But then some sea green pops up and you know something's wrong. Find it to save him. Ask all of the questions that you can-_

'_Yeah, yeah but we don't even know each other like that.'_

… _As I was saying-_

'_Who are you anyway?'_

_I told you I was your conscience…_

'_Are you a lady…?'_

_Yes…?_

'_Okay, yeah you're right.'_

_Anyway, as I was saying-_

"So Keiji, what did you and Sora do today?"

_For the love of!-_

"We burned some ropes and threw away some knives."

_Will you just let me!-_

"That… sounds fun…?"

"I know Roxas. It's pretty mind blasting."

_JustDoWhatYouHaveToDo! _

'_Thanks lady.'_

"Where did you get ropes from? What knives?"

Leon, you are an alcoholic… M'kay?

"I love talking to myself and no one can hear me…"

I realized what I said _out loud_ and blushed a bright red. Everyone at the table laughed and I slouched down further in my seat.

"We didn't hear that Keiji." Riku was still laughing like an ass.

"Yeah, we have no idea what you said Keiji."

Sora! I thought you were my friend…!

"Whatever."

After we cleaned the dishes and arranged our sleeping posts I went to mine and found Sora waiting for me. He was sitting on the bed in these short black shorts that only covered his butt and three inches of his thighs. He wore this tight white shirt that didn't even cover his hips. He looked scared or worried about something. His eyes were big and he was softly panting.

"Do you mind if I just sleep in my boxers and shirt or pants and shirt?"

"You can sleep nude if you want. I don't care…"

"Okay…?"

I stripped down to my boxers and pulled my shirt down. I got down to the floor in the mounds and mounds of blankets and pillows and closed my eyes.

About 15 minutes in my precious Imagination Land, I heard some whimpering and sobs. I sat up and watched the twisting figure in the bed.

"Stop it…! Stop! Don't do that…!"

I walked over with caution and shook Sora. He screamed really loud and cried harder.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! MOM! MOM! SAVE ME PLEASE!"

"SORA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I pinned him down with both hands on his shoulders and he calmed down eventually. I shook him and he woke up with puffy eyes and a drenched face.

"You were having a bad dream… Are you okay?"

"Sleep with me please?"

I was shocked I mean dude, at least come up with a cheesy pick up line first!

"What?"

"Just sit here… I'm scared…"

"You want to share the bed you mean?"

"Yeah… please…?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Just don't touch me…"

"You don't want me to rock you back to sleep? Sometimes that helps."

"No."

"You don't want me to hold you?"

"No. Just stay here…"

"Okay. I'll leave when you're asleep okay?"

"No. Just stay…"

"Okay…"

I tried not to touch him as I got behind him. It looked like I was humping him anyway but whatever. I slid under the covers and accidently nudged his leg. Oops!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'M SORRY! It was an accident!"

He panted and frowned at me. I stared right back in his eyes. I was drop dead diva serious.

He slid slowly back in the covers facing me. He didn't take his eyes off me for a while then he put his hand in my hair. His palm covered my ear and his fingernails grazed my scalp. He just kept it there. I frowned in confusion and kept shifting my eyes to the side of my face where his hand was.

"I don't believe you would do that to me anyway…"

"Are you trying to ask where I get my hair done or what conditioner I use? If you are, this is weird…"

"It just helps me sleep to have something soft in my hands. The blanket is too thick and Cloud's hair is tangled sometimes and my Dad's hair is always sweaty from work… But not on weekends…"

"Whatever works for you…"

Awk… Ward~

"Thanks…"

He started to doze off and his hand slid down my cheek holding a sliver lock of my hair. He curled up in a ball against my chest and snored softly. I wrapped my arm around him and placed my hand on his side. I gently stroked the skinny waist and smiled.

Holy Shit.

I fell for it again.

That 'Cute Guy Syndrome'.

* * *

><p>Well I really don't know how I can speed shit up. I only wanted this to be 20 chapters but don't worry. I gottcha.<p>

100 reviews! Can you believe? Thanks to:

AlfredSamaNoBaka

Awwesome

baileymermaid95

Chris813

CommandoMomo

DarkZanetsuken

DoomWolf

Gxmwp

KiyameTheChosenOne

Less-Then-3

Lovelikeswift

Mee-Yuu Kobayashi

Miann36

Nekokoa

NikoRobyn

Nitane. Miyamoto

P3lu54

P5hng-Me-A'wy

peso morto

radiantmoonlightlove

Rena

SaixPuppy777

Salvi

Scarlet Wolf

Sora212341

Triptykon

WillCosplayForFood

Witch of Tragedies

Wow

x-Trisana-Skystorm-x

yo-soy-gangsta1

YuffieHaruno223

And all my Anonymous Reviewers!

Can you find your name? It can't be hard... I put them in alphabetical order.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

Do it so you can find your name next time!

RobotMonkeys


	16. Drive Back and Stay

Next few chaps will be jolly and happy but you just wait… Just wait…

* * *

><p>Last Night Sora POV<p>

_It's okay Sora… Calm down… If he does rape you, you can scream because Leon and Cloud can hear you… Don't worry… He might not even be attracted to guys…_

I wore the same kind of clothes I wore that night. Showed lots of skin and made sure I picked a shirt that showed my hips. I looked in the mirror one last time and jumped on the bed before Keiji came in. I tried to look calm and not ready to scream.

"Do you mind if I just sleep in my boxers and shirt or pants and shirt?"

"You can sleep nude if you want. I don't care…"

"Okay…?"

My face was burning hot. I got nervous as he took off his clothes. I thought he was going to walk over to me and shove his crotch in my face and force me to suck but he didn't. He just got down on the floor and covered himself with blankets and rolled over. I still sat there in shock. No rape? No screaming?

But think about this Sora. No guy would save you from killing yourself if he didn't want something! What if he wants you to live so he could do bad things to you? What about that?

I tried to forget about my thoughts and slid in my covers as well.

I had this horrible nightmare about Axel again. I dreamed that I told Cloud and Leon that Axel raped me and he tied them up and raped me in front of their faces. Cloud couldn't even watch and closed his eyes and turned away. Leon was struggling to break free but failed. Axel just kept going and going and when he stopped, I saw my mother in a corner. Axel walked over to her and ripped her bra and panties a part and raped her too. Leon screamed for her and I did too. That's when my eyes shot open to Keiji's face. He told me I was having a bad dream. I just wanted some comfort. I just needed someone by me. After we settled down minus this one time we made contact, I placed my fingers in his soft hair and stared into his angelic face…

"I don't believe you would do that to me anyway…"

If you look closely, you'll realize the light freckles. Very light that you can't really see them… His blue gray* eyes staring confusedly at my hand. And his Navajo white* lips moved as he said something but I was too much in a trance to listen. I soon drifted to sleep curled up in his chest holding his hair.

And I didn't have any more nightmares for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Morning Normal POV<p>

Riku and Roxas woke up at the crack of dawn. They got their clothes back on from the day before and tip toed up the stairs to Sora's room. They knocked and opened the door to find Keiji sitting on the edge of the bed with his palm on Sora's cheek and his thumb brushing over his temples. Sora's mouth was open and he was snoring softly.

Roxas went further into the room and smiled. He walked over to Sora's bed and kissed his forehead. Riku did the same.

"We'll be in the car after we go to Cloud and say good bye okay Keiji?"

"Okay Riku…"

Keiji pecked Sora's temple and grinned. "Imma miss you buddy…"

He stood to leave but he felt someone holding him back. Sora was holding his wrist firmly and tugging him back to bed.

"Don't leave Keiji… The nightmares won't stop without you… I need you!"

Keiji blushed and sat back down next to Sora. He looked at him for a while until he seen tears fall from Sora's eyes.

"Aw Sora… Don't worry!"

Keiji hugged Sora close and released before he could cry himself. Keiji had to walk toward that door and never look back again or else he might just stay with his new friend.

"Keiji…? Keiji! Keiji wait! Please don't go! Don't leave me here! I'll miss you! I need you Keiji!"

But he didn't listen to Sora's cries and walked straight to Cloud's and Leon's room. Roxas was hugging his brother and brother in law for the last time before they left.

"Hey Mister Charmer! Ready to go?"

"Cloud, can Sora come and stay with us for a few days?"

Cloud tilted his head to the side. "Why so soon?"

"The boy was crying for me to stay and I really want to continue helping him with his emotions. He was having a nightmare last night and he told me that I kept them away this morning."

"Oh. You think you can soothe my baby?"

"Yes sir and I really want him to live. We became friends in such a short time-"

"Why should we trust you though? You were trying to steal my husband away from me yesterday."

Leon smirked and folded his arms.

"You can trust me because I wasn't raised like that. Cloud may be attractive but I had no intentions to woo him over. Sorry Cloud but I have to let you go. And I just want to be a comforter to your son. Sometimes you need a different bond. Someone that's on the same level as you are and I think he's just scared to tell you guys what's wrong. Did you know he had a blade drawer?"

Leon's smirk faded and he nodded to Cloud.

"I want him back by the end of the week, hear? He's only staying there for a week. Nothing more, no extensions got it?"

"Thank you sir."

Leon went to go get Sora. They heard a shout and scream of glee come from Sora and a thousand thank yous.

They said their last good byes and got in the car. Keiji was in the back with Sora who was resting his head on his shoulder. Roxas was in the passenger's seat and Riku was driving this time.

The hour and a half went by with Japanese songs and Lady Gaga. Even Sora joined in for a couple songs.

"_Hey there sugar baby, saw you twice at the pop show! You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll! I like you a lot, lot! Think you're really hot, hot! I know you think you're special when we dance real crazy! Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby! I like you a lot, lot! All we want is hot, hot!"_

Roxas was flipping his hair and singing the song with all his heart. Sora only came in during the chorus. Riku tried to dance while driving but almost got them in a wreck. Keiji was in the backseat doing the Vogue through the whole song. Sora laughed harder than ever; till tears came from his eyes.

"_Boys, boys, boys! We like boys in cars! Boys, boys, boys! Buy us drinks in bars! Boys, boys, boys! With hairspray and denim! Boys, boys, boys! We love them! Oooh! Wa-oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Uh-oh! Oooh! Da-oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Uh-oh!"_

Roxas and Sora sang perfectly together. When Sora sang, Keiji's heart just pounded hard in his chest and it almost made him dizzy.

But when it was the brothers turn, they went all out with a J-pop song.

"_I'm here, soba ni iru kara! Call me, boku ga iru kara! Trust me, mou nani mo osorenaide! My dear, mienai ito de! Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara! Tada kanjite ite, kono nukumori!"_

The two brothers were singing as loud as they can. You couldn't even hear the song!

"_Chanto kikoete iru, kimi no kokoro no koe. Chiisana fuan sae boku ga tsumitotte ageru. Nando mo tsutaetai, kimi wa hitori ja nai. Kawaru koto no nai ai wa kitto koko ni aru."_

Roxas and Sora didn't know the words but they sure danced to the upbeat beat. It just kept going like that. English, Japanese, English, Japanese. They were back at the house in no time. Once they were inside, Riku took Sora on a tour around the house. He gasped and squealed and the sight of little cute things and marvelous rooms. Riku showed him where he would be sleeping and Sora almost fainted. He never saw anything so bright and bubbly! Who knew pale orange was a beautiful color?

"This is your room?"

"No this is Keiji's."

Sora gasped. "That makes it even better! His room is awesome!"

"Heh… This is mine."

"Whoa! Your room looks so cool! It's like one of those relax rooms… Like the sun room! I love the color… Let me guess… Roxas helped you?"

"How do you know?"

"He's a good painter and singer."

"You guys okay?"

Keiji came in Riku's room and got glomped by Sora.

"Keiji! Your room is so awesome! I love it! Your whole house is bright!"

"Thank you now get off me before I turn into Roxas!"

"How so?"

"You're crushing my ribs!"

"Sorry!"

"Okay you guys. Go in your room Keiji."

"'K Riku."

"Roxas, come here please…"

Roxas walked in Riku's room and smiled at Riku on the bed without a shirt.

"Well, well, well… What are _you _doing?"

Riku chuckled. "Waiting for those lips…"

Roxas climbed on top of the shirtless Riku and rubbed his hands all over the taught chest and sculpted face while they joined in a kiss. Their tongues swarmed in each other's mouths and their hums were in perfect harmony. The wet lip lock had their bodies grinding against each other. That lasted until Roxas stopped it.

"Thank you so much Riku for taking me to Cloud's house! I love you…"

"I love you too baby. But I'm tired and it's 5 o'clock in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's get some rest so we can wake up and be lazy tomorrow okay?"

"Mmhmm."

Roxas started to strip his clothes and Riku did too. Roxas got Riku's shirt and stayed in his underwear and Riku just wore shorts. They got in the bed and kissed each other good night before cuddling in the warm bed.

Sora was already passed out against Keiji's chest. Keiji was wide awake and his hand just naturally rubbed Sora's shoulder up and down in soothing motions. He stared at his ceiling and thought about Sora and Riku and Roxas and everyone else he knew. What would happen to the next? Why doesn't Roxas like Axel anymore? Why does Sora smell like tea all of a sudden? He was just thinking and thinking. He only fell asleep when Sora woke up and told him to. He just smiled down at the boy and pecked his forehead before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>This was a bridge! Nothing was supposed to happen! Just wait… you just wait…<p>

MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAWW!

Ahem.

The song that Roxas and Sora sang in the car was: **Boys, Boys, Boys** by **Lady Gaga**

And the song Keiji and Riku sang in the car was: **Trust Me **by **Yuuya Matsushita**

I like the verses of Trust Me.

The first was the chorus which was in English:

("I'm here; I'm right next to you! Call me, since I'm right here! Trust me, don't fear anything anymore! My dear, with the invisible threads of fate! Trust me, we are connected by them! So simply stay and feel my warmth!")

And the second was this in English:

("I'm listening carefully to the voice in your heart. I'll pluck away any uneasiness you may have. I want to tell you again and again that you're not alone. Everlasting love is right here for sure.")

Pretty cool yeah?

*Blue gray is just like a powdered blue but light… It's like a light blue but misty lookin'.

*Navajo white is just like a peachy orange color but very light like beige lookin'.

Pretty cool yeah?

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	17. Broken

DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA!

SAVE THAT AS YOUR SCREEN SAVER!

Riku and Roxas time is up. I think this story got a little bit too happy. BRING ON THE PAIN! And if this was two days ago, then that means this happened during **chapters** **14-16**. Because 14 and 15 were 1 day and 16 was the next day. So… it's cool because I kind of confused myself too. But **before those chaps this happened**. **But now it's more focused on Axel.**

* * *

><p>Two days ago.<p>

"Axel, are you seriously leaving? Roxas will be fine!"

"Demyx, he fell down the stairs. I'm worried about him!"

"Cloud can take care of him!"

"I don't want him anywhere NEAR CLOUD!"

"Fine. If you think you really have to go and leave me and Zayden here, then do it."

"That's what I was planning to do, thank you very much."

"This band needs you Axel…"

"Yeah? Well I don't need _it_. Move Demyx."

Demyx stayed in front of the door way.

"I SAID MOVE!"

Axel waited but then decided to just shove him out the way. Demyx folded his arms and watched Axel leave the hotel room.

Axel arrived at the airport and paid the taxi driver. He walked in and went through all of the checking procedures till he went through the tunnel that was connected to the plane and sat down in his first class seat. Someone came and sat down right next to him. Long pink hair, diamond studded shades, hot pink, knee high, stiletto boots, light pink glossy lips, nice toned skin and beautiful cornflower blue* eyes. Marluxia.

"Marluxia?"

The beauty did a double take when he Axel called his name.

"Axel! Oh my goodness! It's been so long! How have you been?"

Marluxia hugged Axel's neck and pecked his cheek.

"I've been fine."

"That's good to know."

"How… Have you been?"

"Good. My new single is coming out soon. Really excited 'bout that… Oh and my hair grew a bit…"

"Okay?"

"So, you going out with anyone yet?"

"That's none of your business."

"Yes it is. Ever since we had that little incident, it is my business."

"Really? How so?"

Axel turned his back to the window and fully faced Marluxia with a frown.

"It's my duty to warn everyone you go out with about your aggressive behavior. You were aggressive even before your brother died."

"Don't talk about his death at all and it's not your business."

"You don't think I'm hurt either? My fiancé died. Then that one night…"

"Shut up Marluxia!"

"Don't you deny you had sex with me after two months of the funeral! Don't you dare deny it because you know it's true!"

"Nothing happened between us Marluxia! The feelings were never there!"

Marluxia leaned in real close and whispered in a deep dark tone. "The feelings were never in _us_, but you sure were in _me_."

"Get away from me or get off this plane Marluxia…"

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere! You can get _your_ ass off this plane or move your own damn self!"

Axel just folded his arms and whipped his head back towards the window. "I fucking hate you…"

Marluxia shouted a laugh. "HA! You think I care? It doesn't affect me honey because the feelings were never there."

Marluxia let the tears roll down freely now. He really missed Reno… if only he was still here to hold him in his arms and tell him it was okay. To tell him that he never meant to be gone so long and would stay by his side forever… Marluxia started to twist his engagement ring around his finger. His fingers brushed over the engraved design and small diamonds around the ring. The cool silver burned his fingers with a twang of sadness and desperation. Sleeping with his brother isn't anything to be proud of… but at least don't deny it happened. Don't throw it away like you don't care, don't say it didn't matter to you…

He wiped the tears from his eyes and sat back in the seat and listened to the pilot on the announcements. He clicked on his seat belt and Axel did the same. Marluxia tried to calm his nerves. He didn't like planes. Especially when they first lift off. But lately, he hasn't been so scared. Now he wanted to fly everywhere. To the park, the studio, the hotels, back home, around the world, into his own bedroom just so he can be in the sky with his lover. He sometimes talked to him on the plane too. He rather do it this way than speak to him in the ground. Why speak to a dead body when you can speak to their soul?

Reno was the first to ever take him on the plane. First to take him on a city bus, train, yacht, boat, bike, carriage, ferry, ride of his life, and another _'ride'_ of his life (Sexually related), and plenty others.

"Reno… Reno I need you… I need you so much right now baby…" Marluxia started to tear up and sob in his hands and shake his head in his palms like he was denying everything about Reno's death.

He felt arms wrap around him and pull him close to their warm chest.

"Marluxia… It's okay…"

That's not the voice Marluxia wanted to hear.

"Stop crying…"

Marluxia hugged Axel back and sobbed in his neck. "I loved him so much… Now he's gone…! My baby, my baby, my baby…! My baby's gone and I loved him so much!"

_Thought I couldn't live without you, it's gonna hurt when it heals to…_

_It'll all get better in time!_

_Even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to…_

_It'll all get better in time!_

_Since there's no more you and me…_

_Its time I let you go so I can be free!_

_And live my life how it should be…_

_No matter how hard it is, I'll be fine without you!_

_Yes I will!_

* * *

><p>Current day.<p>

"I came into town for?"

"My boyfriend is a fabulous singer and I want you to meet him!"

"Riku, really? I came for this?"

"I want you to just give him a chance! Come on Marly!"

"I spent a day and a half on a damn plane and the rest of the day to get here just to hear someone sing?"

"Don't be like that. We're going to his high school. He won the talent show ya know!"

"Whoopee doo! I get to listen to an amateur on a stage!"

"Marluxia, I'm serious. This guy can blow your mind."

"Is he still in high school?"

"No."

"I swear Riku. You better be happy I know you unless I would've already pimp slapped you and hijacked your car."

"You're so rude. C'mon Marly!"

"This better be good."

They pulled in a parking space and Riku turned off the car and looked Marluxia up and down.

"That's dress code-"

"I don't give a damn!" Marluxia snapped back before quickly getting out the car and looking down at his outfit. A bright yellow dress that went just above his knees. He thought it was cute. The little belt that showed off his slim waist and sleeves were cut and ruffled and the colorful chain necklace that hanged low to his waist. His shoes were mantis green* and he had his hair tied up in a big messy bun.

"First of all, how the hell is this dress code?"

"Anything sleeveless…"

Marluxia glared at Riku and Riku started to run to the main doors.

"Why is his high school so big? Where's the auditorium again?"

"Just 'round the corner. You won't have to walk long."

They finally reached these big double doors. Only the stage light was on and the rest of the room was dark. The light was shining on a blind folded Roxas who was just swinging his legs from the edge of the stage.

"Roxas, didn't I tell you to stay away from the edge?"

"What? I already fell."

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Marluxia nudged Riku's arm. "He's wearing a cast on his arm for Heaven's sake!"

"That doesn't mean he's bad! Now just go sit in the back or middle row so he can't see you. I want this to be a surprise."

"Fine. But if he sucks, I'm walking out the door."

"Okay just go!"

"I'm wearing heels foo'!"

When Marluxia was seated, Riku told Roxas to take off the blind fold.

"No one's here. I thought you said you were bringing somebody…"

"They are here but you just can't see them."

"And that's what's making me nervous…"

"Just sing baby… pour it all out…"

"Riku…?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

Riku stayed where he was. He didn't know where that came from.

"I want to leave him… But it's hard for me to… That's why I dedicated this song to him…"

"You can do whatever you want with it baby… You made it."

"I did make it. I made it to happiness. And when he holds me, I don't feel happy…"

Riku walked back into a seat in the front row; looking up at Roxas all the while.

"You make me feel happy…"

"Sing for me baby…"

Marluxia just rolled his eyes and stood up about to walk out the door.

"_If you can take away all my love, what do I need it for? You can take away all these words, there's no meaning anymore… You can take away everything, leave me lying on the floor! All those sorrys, we can't go back to the start. You can't fix me, I'm torn apart!"_

Marluxia just stood and was still standing. His lips parted a little bit and his hands grabbed his thighs.

"_I wanna run away from love! This time I have had enough! Every time I feel your touch… I'm broken. Shattered all the pieces a part! Never thought I'd fall so hard! I'm putting back together my heart… it's broken…"_

Marluxia sat down and listened in awe. Riku smiled up at Roxas and clutched his chest to sooth his heartbeat.

"_You can take these photographs and watch them fade away. You can throw away all these letters; I don't care about what they say! All those sorrys, there's a million reasons why… you can't mend me, don't even try!"_

Roxas had a tight grip on the mic and his face was a shade of pink. He sang his heart out.

"_I wanna run away from love! This time I have had enough! Every time I feel your touch… I'm broken. Shattered all the pieces a part! Never thought I'd fall so hard! I'm putting back together my heart… I'm broken! I know it's gonna take some time… To finally realize… I got nothing left inside! Nothing to hide! I'm broken! I'm broken!"_

One lone tear skated down Marluxia's face. The song was powerful… And the way Roxas sang it was like he was pouring his whole body into it. He stood and wrapped his arms around his body and let more tears down his face.

"_I'm broken! I'm broken! There's nothing left inside! Oh! Ooh! Oh oh oh oh ooh oh! Ooh! Ooh! SAVE ME! OH! Wanna run away from love! This time I HAD ENOUGH! Every time I feel your touch! I'm broken! Yeah! Ooh! Never thought I fall so hard! I'm putting back together my, together now! I'm broken! Ooh! Oh! Oh oh! Oh! SAVE ME! Ooh! SAVE! ME! I'm broken…"_

Roxas was on his knees by the end of the song. Tears were sliding down his cheeks and the mic rolled from his hand. Marluxia clapped frantically while he wiped his face. He walked down the aisle and walked up the steps to the stage. Riku followed after him. They hugged Roxas and kissed his face.

Marluxia tilted his head up. "Look at me… Hey… you have a set of chords. At first, I didn't think you could sing at all and Riku was just playing a joke on me…"

Roxas sobbed harder. "Holy shit… You're Marluxia… I love you so much! You inspire me! I love your voice!"

"No, I love yours more…" Marluxia smiled.

Roxas shook his head and rocked back and forth on his knees. "AH! Marluxia likes my voice… I can't believe this…"

The three of them chuckled.

"Who were you singing about?"

"My current boyfriend…"

Marluxia's eyes grew wide. "Riku?"

"No! No! No! He would never hurt me in a million years… Axel…"

Marluxia stood. "Axel? Red head Axel?"

"Yeah… the singer…"

"And you mean to tell me that he's never heard your voice before?"

"He keeps saying that I need more this and need more that and BLEH! He won't even let me listen to them in the studio…"

"You mean the red head Axel?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty positive."

"How many brothers and sisters does he have?"

"His brother's dead."

Marluxia couldn't confirm anything. Anyone could Google Axel Fuse and it says right there on Wikipedia…

"He beats you."

Roxas froze. He eyes grew wide and he clenched his good hand into a fist. "What do you mean?"

"Well the Axel I know is aggressive and loves seeing people in more pain than he is so he must beat you." Marluxia folded his arms and smirked and read the headlines that appeared on Roxas' forehead.

"Roxas? You okay?" Riku gently shook his shoulders.

"I saw him on the plane two days ago."

Roxas' eyes grew wider than they already were if that was even possible.

"You can break the world record for popping out your eyes like that ya know."

"He said he was going to be gone for weeks!"

"And you said he doesn't beat you. So what was this song about huh?"

"Marly. Just believe him. I do."

Marluxia ignored Riku and took Roxas' hands. "I don't believe that you need to do this and that and bleh to your voice. I believe you're already there. I want you to be a star. Sing at the Grammy's, sing all your life Roxas. Never stop. If this is what you want, let me help you make it true. Riku is in the music industry himself. We can help you baby…"

"I'm still trying to get over that you're Marluxia and you said you liked my voice…"

He smiled and hugged Roxas. He squeezed him tight until Roxas yelped and pounded at Marluxia's back to stop.

"What's wrong? You couldn't breathe?"

"My ribs are just a little sore from singing… Heh heh…"

"Let's go eat guys… I think we all need it…" Riku was the first to leave the stage.

Roxas set the mic back on the stand and followed Marluxia and Riku.

* * *

><p>Axel<p>

"That bitch did it again… He's an idiot! What part of don't leave this house didn't he understand? He hasn't been here for a day and a half… What does that asshole think he is? I own this bitch! Not his dumb ass!"

Axel paced the floor in front of the front door. He was fuming mad. His pants were tight, he was hungry, and he seen Marluxia, and now the press was getting to him and everything! That whole week without any sex… He tries to be faithful and look what happens. Who's the real whore?

"I'm going to call this fucker one. Last. Time. If he doesn't pick up, he won't be recovering anytime soon."

_Brrg!_

_Brrg!_

_Brrg!_

_Brrg!_

_Brrg!_

_Br-_

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Roxas. Having fun?"

"_No it's pretty lonely at home…"_

"Really? Hm. I can tell. Since I'm the only one here myself."

"…_What?"_

"I came back a few days early to check up on you. I got worried. And it seems that you aren't here…"

"_Axel don't play with me! You aren't home…"_

"I saw Marluxia on the plane. I can hear him in the background."

Roxas gasped.

"Don't be so surprised my love."

"_What do you want me to do?"_

You could tell that Roxas was shaking.

"Get. Your. Ass. Over here. Now."

"_Axel baby, we were just-"_

"If you don't get here in the next 20 minutes Roxas I swear."

"_O-okay… I'll be right there."_

_Schlup. Drrrrrrrrr-_

"Hn. Roxas, you hung up pretty fast… Let the countdown begin."

* * *

><p>DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT SHIT WAS GONNA GET REAL?<p>

Oh and a tip to enjoy this with a song is to listen to **I'm Not a Vampire **by **Falling in Reverse** but only for Axel's part. It was awesome.

Yes. Marluxia was Reno's fiancé. And maybe Marluxia and Axel had sex, maybe they didn't. Whatever you want to believe…

*cornflower blue is like a sky blue but deeper. A nice fair shade

*mantis green is a shade darker than mint green

The song on the plane was: **Better in Time **by **Leona Lewis**

The song Roxas sang was: **Broken **by **Leona Lewis**

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	18. Guilty with No Pleasure

Okay, okay, I'm sorry for not updating and keeping you guys falling from your chairs in excitement. Don't worry, I'm going to need some help with the shit that gets real later on… I'm too young to understand-

* * *

><p>"<strong>YOU FAT BITCH!"<strong>

Axel slammed Roxas against the door as soon as he stepped in. Roxas clawed at the fingers around his throat and struggled to keep his feet from leaving the ground. Axel's teeth were gnawed together and his eyes were infernos. Roxas gasped and gasped for his much needed air. Axel smirked at his suffering blond. Roxas matched Axel's hair; his face was redder than… anything that was redder than red. His feet dangled in the air and kicked against the door.

"You think you could fuckin' leave me…? Me? Axel Fuse? _**BITCH PLEASE!**_"

Axel then threw Roxas down on the floor when he seen his eyes roll back.

"GET UP! GET UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

It took a few moments till Roxas regained consciousness and could feel the sharp blows to his face and stomach. Axel's faint but loud voice rang through his ears.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE A MAN? YOU THINK THAT DISOBEYING ME WILL MAKE YOU A MAN? DON'T FEEL LIKE A MAN NOW DO YOU? DO YOU? BITCH, GET YOUR ASS OFF MY FLOOR! GET UP!"

Roxas couldn't bring himself to. He struggled to get on his knees and when he finally did, Axel kicked him right in the jaw. He shouted and fell down in deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When Roxas woke, he was lying in the bed naked with a sore bottom. He opened his eyes just a crack and covered his pounding ear. It was now dark outside and he wasn't aware of his surroundings till he opened his eyes fully. Axel was sitting there with no shirt, no pants and folded arms across his chest. His eyes were squinted and he leaned real close to Roxas' face.<p>

"Where were you?"

Roxas didn't reply. It sounded too blurry for him to understand. His eyes slipped closed again but shot wide open when Axel roughly grabbed his chin.

"Tell me where the fuck you were. Now."

_Who am I to say… you love me? Don't know anything… At all…_

Roxas' eyes slowly started to close again. But before they completely closed, he whispered out one word with a smile, "Heaven…"

_Don't know anything… At all…_

Axel leaned back in the chair with a frown. "Were you with that Asian punk?"

Roxas didn't answer.

"Aye bitch. I'm talking to you right now."

No response.

"Fine. Be that way you fag. Hope you rot."

Axel stood and snatched Roxas' phone from the earlier discarded pants. He opened up the messages and couldn't find anything.

"Must've deleted 'em…"

Roxas still lay there; not saying a word. Blood dripped on the comforter and Axel cursed. He shoved a towel under Roxas' head and approved his masterminded-ness.

"Like a woman…bleed for days…"

He stayed standing for a while but then decided to put some pants on and go outside to have a smoke. That was the best sex he ever had in a few weeks. Then he thought about Sora. He raped his uncle just now.

"Eh. Who cares?"

Axel lit the stick and inhaled deeply.

"Was he with Cloud? Rika (Riku)? Zexion? Damn…"

_I remember when, I remember, I remember, when I lost my mind! There was something so pleasant about that place…_

_Even your emotions have an echo in so much space!_

Axel watched as a car with its volume up to a thousand drove by. Then he was met with quiet once again after the car bounced its way down the road. He stared at his bare feet for a while until he came up with a cruel plan. He was going to keep Roxas forever. He won't have many privileges anymore. No more road trips and no more slow sex. He has to buckle down again. He scraped his cigarette on the brick wall that framed the door and stepped inside the house. He skipped some stairs and didn't find Roxas… where he left him.

That was until a couple more steps into the room and seen the bathroom door open and Roxas' reflection in the mirror. His face was beat up bad. Busted lip, black eye, bloody nose, bloody mouth…

"Tell me where you were."

Roxas' eyes sliced his reflection to meet Axel's. "No."

Axel quickly looked up at Roxas. "Excuse me?"

"I said no."

Axel was behind Roxas in three strides. When his reflection in the mirror came closer, Roxas stiffened.

"I don't think you want to say that again. Now tell me where you were."

Axel whipped out a switch blade and held it to Roxas' Adam apple. Roxas gulped and felt the sharp silver scrape his neck. He held his chin high to back away from the blade but Axel's chest was preventing him from going any further.

"I-I was with Marluxia… Just like you said you heard him on the phone…"

"Why?"

Axel still held the blade to Roxas' neck.

"He's my idol so I asked for him to come here…"

Axel nodded and put the blade away. "Don't ever do that again. Ever."

He walked away only a few steps before Roxas spoke again.

"Yes sir…"

"Huh?"

"I said yes sir…"

Those words had Axel moving in his pants for some reason. Those words of resect were taken the wrong way and were received as a sexual calling. He stepped back behind Roxas and breathed down his abused and threatened neck.

"Say that again for me baby…" he said in a husky voice.

This time, Roxas choked on a sob and held his head down. He knew that Riku would never do this to him. Big difference…

"No, no, no. Not like that… Not while crying."

"Y-Yes sir…" Roxas sniffed and tried to keep it together.

Axel latched his mouth onto the bruised neck and started to suck on the skin. Roxas squirmed and gasped at the burn and sting. He wanted to get away but Axel was restraining his hands by keeping a tight grip on his wrist.

"Axel… Axel please stop… You're hurting me…"

"… So? No one cares about you Roxas. You mean nothing to this whole entire world! You think they really give a fuck about your life and how you feel? You would just be better off dead but then again, no one would come to your funeral. The only person who cares… Is me. I do this because I love you. Just think of it as a grown man lesson. I'm the one who put you in this house,"

Check.

"I'm the one who feeds you,"

Check.

"I'm the one who loves you,"

Check.

"I'm the one who provides _clothes_ for you,"

Check.

"No one else does. Now who do you think really loves you? I'll be at your funeral, but Cloud won't… That just proves I love you more than he does…"

All of those checks are what Riku does for Roxas too. So why the hell is this still continuing? Why is it so hard for him to dump Axel and just go with Riku?

Because he's scared

Axel placed his hand on Roxas' head and lowered him down to his crotch. He smirked down at the beaten Roxas and pulled out his need and forced a blow job.

Roxas went cross eyed looking at it. He really didn't want to do this. At least not now. Why is it that they have sex whenever Axel wants to? It's more enjoyable if two people are enjoying it. He raised his hand and stroked the hard flesh absentmindedly. He looked up at Axel with big pleading eyes but didn't find any mercy. Tears welled up in his eyes and he split his lips apart; only a little bit. Axel ground his hips into the hand that was pleasuring him slowly. He grew impatient and pulled Roxas' hair.

"Ow… Ngh… What now?"

"You're going too damn slow. Hurry up."

Roxas was still stroking the flesh as he looked up at Axel. He lowered his eyes back down to the head and watched as pre cum slowly leaked and dripped onto his thigh. It was like pulling melted cheese apart from other slices of pizza. That was how Roxas had to see it, as a big cheesy stick in order for him to wrap his mouth around it. He could feel Axel's glare as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider. Roxas made little whimpering sounds. He seriously didn't want to do this.

When he finally got the head in, he gently sucked and waved his tongue over the hole. Axel grunted softly but he decided that it wasn't enough. He rocked his hips into Roxas' mouth harshly and deep throated him all the while. Axel put his hand on the back of Roxas' neck to force him to swallow more of his 8 ½ inch cock. Roxas gagged and tears burned his eyes.

"Yeah… Take it all baby… Your throat feels so good…"

Axel finally released Roxas' head and allowed him to breathe. When Roxas broke away, he coughed and gasped and fell from his knees to on the floor on his back. Spit hung from his chin and around his mouth. He hurled and coughed and choked on it till Axel picked him up and threw him on the bed. His head was hanging off the edge of the bed upside down. He was confused so he sat up and turned around the right way. Axel saw this as disobedience and slapped him cross the face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' MOVE!"

Roxas screamed and sobbed but laid back down the way he was. Axel climbed above him like they were going to do 69 but Roxas didn't receive any pleasure. Axel positioned his wet cock over Roxas' mouth and plunged in without warning. Roxas gagged even more and tried to still Axel's hips but that only made him feel this sharp pain to his member and he screamed with his mouth full. Axel smirked and kept plumbing Roxas' mouth.

"Don't you dare try to me! I wonder if your little nephew knew how to do this too… Hm. Oh well. All I know is he makes a better ass fuck than you do! Your mouth feels like a wet pussy though… Mmm… Maybe one day, I can fuck both of you! An ass fuck and some pussy!"

Axel laughed as he pounded Roxas' mouth. Slime covered Roxas' face and in his nose and eyes. He wished he didn't hear Axel say what he did. This man that he loved went as far as to rape his nephew. He knew that Sora would never want anything to do with Axel. He knew he wasn't that kind of boy! But he also knew that Sora was a very forgiving person and he gave everyone second chances. He probably thought Axel was a truly nice guy and was a little bit too nice to him.

_It's my entire fault!_

Roxas screamed over and over in his head. He sobbed and choked and choked and sobbed. It was his fault! All because he couldn't tell them the truth! He acted like everything was okay and that made Sora think the same and he got hurt! Tears mixed with slobber and snot clouded his vision and ability to breathe. Axel plunged into his mouth one last time and stayed. He roared and released his seed in the back of Roxas' throat. Roxas wished it would just hang off his chin like it did before. Axel grunted and rode out his orgasm by sliding in and out of Roxas' mouth a few times. Then he pulled out and tapped Roxas' cheek with his cock a few times.

"You like my cock on your face huh? Yeah… Rub all of that in baby…"

Roxas slid off the edge of the bed and puked up all of Axel's come. He hurled and cried and just listened to Axel tell him how disgusting he was.

He was disgusting. He didn't protect his nephew. His brother's son…! He just curled up beside his puke because he couldn't go any further. His stomach was weak and his eyes full of tears. He felt guilty. His brother's son… Raped by the man he claimed to love… He just can't take it anymore. Sora trying to kill himself over something _he did. _Something Roxas _failed_ to do. He wasn't even listening to Axel anymore. Axel nudged him on his stomach in the puddle of puke.

A puddle of come and vomit surrounded his head and body. That was the last thing he seen. The last thing he heard was clapping and laughing.

_A puddle of blood surrounded his head. That was the last thing he seen. The last thing he heard was clapping and laughing._

_He thought he was dead…_

He knew he was dead.

_Who am I to say… You love me? Don't know anything at all…_

_And who am I to say… You need me?_

_Don't know anything…_

_At all…_

* * *

><p>Now we're getting somewhere! See what I did there at the end? That little Road Trip and Fall reference?<p>

I know you're saying: "Bout damn time!"

Well yes. I kinda have to hurry this along. I don't want this to go on forever. I'm totally not that kind of person. (Yes I am)

AHEM!

Well.

Yes.

Quite.

Indeed.

Hm.

I'm going to need help with chapters later on. Unless I can find how this works on google, I will need some assistance. I'm too young to understand-

The song at the end was: **Who Am I to Say **by** Hope**

The song that the car was BLASTING was: **Crazy **by **Gnarls Barkley **

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	19. Hit and Run

DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA!

You have been warned.

* * *

><p>"Roxas come here and give me a foot massage."<p>

"Yes sir…"

Roxas walked timidly over to Axel who was watching TV on the couch. His body covered the couch from arm rest to arm rest. His legs were crossed and he was chewing on one of the buttons on the remote; still distracted by the TV. Roxas was only wearing Axel's favorite bottoms. But Axel didn't buy them, Roxas didn't already have them, they weren't even new. They were actually left behind from someone else that Axel had an affair with. He liked how they looked so he made Roxas put them on.

"That feels… Awesome. Your hands are magic. My feet! My feet!"

Roxas kneaded the soles of Axel's feet roughly. He glared up at the pleasured face every now and then. He took all of the anger he had pent up for so many months and worked it into Axel's feet. He finally realized what he was actually worth by being with Riku. Riku didn't tell him to do this. Riku didn't punch him in the face. Riku didn't call him ugly. Riku didn't call him stupid or dumb. Riku didn't scream or yell. And Riku never touched his nephew.

"I'm so sick and tired of this…"

Roxas mashed the flesh harder.

"Um, 'cuse me bitch? What you say?" Axel turned the TV on mute and frowned at Roxas. He waited for him to say what he was going to say but didn't get a response till he turned the TV off mute.

"_So sick and tired _of my name; being called a _bitch."_

This time Axel turned the TV off completely and threw the remote down. He looked at Roxas with an even harder stare.

"Say it Roxas. Tell me what you're saying under your breath."

Roxas stopped massaging Axel's feet but his hands still stayed there. His eyes peaked over his brows and pierced Axel's face.

"You said no one loves me…"

He resumed kneading his enemy's feet.

"Cloud loves me, so does Sora, and Leon and _my_ mother and everyone else but you…"

Axel stayed silent but he was still giving Roxas a laser to the head.

"You said you'd kill me if I said Riku loves me… Well you might as well be raping a corpse because I will never stop saying he loves me. And I don't love you anymore. All that love I gave you and you wasted my time when I could've had me a real high school sweetheart. Instead I got a worthless," Roxas slowly reached behind him for the lamp that was sitting on the end tables of the couch. "ungrateful, stuck up, cheating, whore, son of a bastard, lil' bitch like you."

Roxas had his hand fully around the slender neck of the lamp.

"And I regret every decision I made."

Roxas picked up the lamp and swung it down on Axel's head! Axel seen it coming and tried to block the heavy weapon but Roxas ignored the shield and kept beating him in the head.

Roxas shouted and screamed out all the things Axel has done wrong. Tears flowed down his face as he beat his heavy regretted lover. He stopped when he saw that Axel no longer held his hands to his face and his lip was bloody. He threw the bloody lamp on the ground and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I don't see how you can't be tired from beating me all day. That was some work!"

Roxas collected himself. He took his time to get dressed and grabbed the car keys from the hook and drove _his_ _own_ damn car.

"Hello baby. Missed me? Yeah. I have that affect."

He felt so good inside. He felt good to know that he wouldn't have to deal with that forever. He sat in his car for a bit and thought about all the things Axel caused. He thought about Sora and his family. Tears begged to be released but instead, Roxas turned on the car and sped off to Riku's house.

* * *

><p>"I really feel like something's wrong. I mean he hasn't called me in days!" Riku flung his arms in the air then went back to staring at his phone.<p>

"Oh. Well that sincerely sucks. I thought we were going to do something fun." Marluxia looked at Riku in an accusing way but fixed his position on the couch again.

"Is that all you had in your suitcase or something? Baggy gray sweatpants and tanks?"

"Baby, it's what I wear when there's no hot guy around to impress. I _lounge_ in _this." _Marluxia gestured to the clothes on his body.

"And I _lounge_ in the unwanted presence of _Marluxia_." Riku laughed.

"Oh shut up." Marluxia threw a pillow in Riku's face when he got up to use the bathroom.

_Bzzzt-_

_Bzzzt-_

_Bzzzt-_

"Roxas! Is this Roxas?"

"_Yeah. Open the door baby."_

"Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"_Open the door so I can tell you Riku."_

Riku walked cautiously to the front door and opened it wide to find a sobbing blond. Roxas had his hands on his face and he was weeping in Riku's chest. Riku was surprised. He stood there with Roxas in his chest and his arms by his side till he finally wrapped them around the teen.

"I DON'T WANNA BELIEVE IT RIKU… I really don't want to believe this…! I made a mistake! I made a mistake! It's my entire fault for it! I didn't know that he would do that to Cloud and Leon's baby!"

When Riku heard something about Cloud and Leon and baby, he knew Roxas was crying for Sora. He held Roxas tighter and kissed his head multiple times and closed his eyes.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas stop crying. You crying isn't going to make this go anywhere. So I suggest you tell me what wrong 'k? 'K. Come and sit down."

_"Roxas, Roxas, stop crying. You crying isn't going to make this boner go anywhere. So I suggest you open your mouth and get it over with okay? Okay, now suck it bitch!"_

Roxas cried harder at the memory of his past lover.

"Breathe baby, breathe."

"Riku, he does beat me."

Riku froze. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… What?"

"Me not saying that got Sora hurt. I can't take that anymore! No covering it up! Just look at my face!"

Bruised, beaten, more bruises, must've been beaten more, punched in the face, which caused a bruise, lips? Bruised. Face? Bruised. Arms? Bruised. Self-esteem? Huh? Oh yeah, that's bruised too. There was not one clear place on Roxas' body that didn't have purple marks.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Riku stared wide eyed at Roxas like he was a stranger.

"Why didn't you figure it out?"

The two of them whipped around to find Marluxia leaning his back on the head on the couch. He marched over to Roxas and lifted the black t-shirt. Marluxia looked deep in Roxas' eyes and back down at the marks and cuts.

"Get cleaned up. I'll call your brother."

Roxas held Marluxia's wrist. "No please don't! Don't take it this far Marluxia!"

He slowly turned to Roxas. "Far? This is far? How 'bout hitting someone so hard that they leave marks? Now that's far! So hitting you isn't far but calling your brother is? Psh."

"No. It's just… It goes more further than that…" Roxas went back to sobbing in Riku's chest till Riku slid down to sit on the couch.

"WELL THEN SAY IT!"

"He… he raped that little boy Marluxia!"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Let's take a moment of silence.

To try to forget that was ever said.

Silence.

Broken.

"SORA! SORA! SORA GET OUT HERE!"

"Where's that damned phone…"

Marluxia was screaming for Sora while Riku tried to comfort and search. He finally gave up and whipped out his cell and dialed Cloud's number as fast as he could.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?" Sora came out of Keiji's room with Keiji following after him.

Roxas stood and staggered to Sora sobbing. "I'm so sorry baby… I should've never convinced you that he was a good person… He won't get you anymore Sora… I'm so sorry that you had to find out that he wasn't a good person… I am so sorry Sora…" Roxas wrapped him in his arms and sobbed in the chocolate locks.

"Uncle Roxy… What are you talking about…?" Sora shook off the arms that were around him and looked up at Roxas with big starry eyes.

"I know what he did to you Sora. Because he did the same to me… and I'm so sorry. I should've taken you with me that night…"

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

That response got Marluxia mad. Denial about something as serious as this really can piss him off. After Axel denied what happened between them, he just couldn't take that as an answer.

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME BOY! Your uncle can't be lying when he comes in here saying that and looks like it too! Did this really happen? !"

"Fuck you guys! You don't know anything!"

Sora thought he was going to walk off back into the bed room but Marluxia crushed that thought right then and there. That pink haired, six foot tall when in heels, pissed off man stepped right in front of him and stared craters on the top of Sora's head. Keiji came from behind Marluxia and looked at Sora in shock.

"You were raped."

"No shit!"

"This is why you turned out like this."

"No…shit…"

Sora started to cry and Keiji ran and caught him in his arms before any of the tears fell.

"Keiji… I-"

Keiji kept rubbing his back soothingly. "I love you Sora."

Sora sobbed harder into Keiji's chest. He took the words right out of his mouth.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Let's take a moment of silence.

To sink all of this in.

* * *

><p>Ooh what will happen when Cloud gets a hold of Axel and his baby?<p>

Hm.

Not sure.

The song that made the beginning dramatic was: **24 **by **Jem**

Don't care what it means. I just thought it was cool.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	20. Law & Order

This is my attempt. The only time I ever been to a court house was when the GPS wasn't updated and me and my Dad went there thinking it was the library.

* * *

><p>Axel's lawyer smirked confidently. He had this in a lock. He got Axel out of many situations before. Axel being a delinquent and rockstar was tough on the lawyer but he somehow managed. Axel sat to the side, looking sharp in his new suit. He wasn't going to sweat anything. His lawyer was the best in town. What could <em>they <em>do to him? Axel Fuse? Bitch please. This bitch ain't going anywhere!

A pale Roxas stumbled into the court room with Cloud, Riku, Sora and Leon trailing behind. They looked decent in their suits. Cloud was already fuming just by being in the presence of Axel. He glanced over to him and seen that smirk on his face. He lunged but Leon and Riku caught him in time before he could do any damage.

"Cool yourself Cloud. Officers are packed in this area. You're not the one we're trying to lock up here. Just cool it." Leon whispered.

They sat down and Roxas sorted all his stuff over the table till he felt ready. The room was big and mostly empty. No real intoxicating scent from it. Only the smell of paper and carpet were known. The judge emerged from a room in the back, dress in the black gown that they all wear. He got up to his chair and they went through all of the procedures.

"What's the problem here?"

Roxas cleared his throat to speak. "W-well your honor, I brought Axel Fuse here today to accuse him of rape, battery, and attempted murder."

"Whoo! Attempted murder! That sounds pretty deep. How do you two know each other first of all?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend and he was very abusive to me and my family-"

"What did he do to your family?"

"He hurt my adoptive nephew-"

"How?"

"By rape."

"YOUR HONOR!-"

"Hold your tongue Burman!"

Axel's lawyer sat back down and folded his hands on the table.

"Is he here today?"

"Yes sir…"

"Come up here young man. Sit down in this spot right here." The judge nodded to the seat below and next to him. Sora timidly walked over and sat. He hung his head low to feel Axel's eyes boring into his crown.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 16, your Honor…"

"Is everything your uncle saying true?"

"Yes… your Honor…"

"Now you may speak Burman."

"Thank you your Honor. And my client did not rape this young man at all. They were simply playing a rough game of tag. As you can see from the report, there were no signs of evidence from the hotel room that can give the rape away."

"What hotel did you stay in?"

Roxas spoke up. "Road Brick Rivers."

"Road Brick Rivers? I-I work there…"

Axel cut his eyes to the plump lady who shyly raised her hand. She could've been a housekeeper…

"Come up front ma'am." The judge nodded to the space next to Sora. "Did you see anything? Were you a witness?"

"I didn't witness this on hand but I knew these young men looked familiar. I was dumping laundry in my cart until I heard this screaming-"

"Why didn't you call the police if there was screaming?"

"Well, our hotel is very luxurious. Young married couples come for honeymoons or a getaway even! I didn't think to call the police! But when that man came out of the room looking mighty as if he just solved the easiest puzzle he could complete," Axel's upper lip twitched and he frowned at the elder. "I knew something was wrong. So I looked in the room and I saw nothing! Just a tan body that was lying on the bed sobbing. I called the police but they didn't find any evidence. After I called the police, I decided that my work was done and moved on."

"Thank you ma'am, you may sit back down. What's your response Burman?"

"Your Honor, the police only checked that room once. She has to be lying! The police said that they found no evidence and weren't going to continue the search. So if she called first, the police were going to reject my call and if I called first, they were going to reject hers. Which I called first." Mr. Burman smiled triumphantly.

"You idiot!" Axel harshly whispered.

"Burman, why would you have called first for a search? How did you know about it?"

"Well see your Honor-"

"I'm just going to say that he called you right after he did this right?"

"Your Honor please let me explain-"

"Son," the judge now focused on Sora. "You still have marks don't you?"

"Yes sir. They're from the waist down…"

"I see… Where are your parents?"

"My Dad is the brunette and the bigger blonde is Cloudy…"

"You two! Why didn't you get him to authorities?"

"WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Leon and Cloud said in unison.

"Are you not active in this child's life?"

"We are and it's been the hardest to talk to him lately. We tried everything but he just changed completely…" Cloud started to cry in his hands.

"And he did the same to you correct?"

Roxas noticed that the question was for him. "Yes your Honor. He has beaten me and abused me and raped me for almost two years now."

"Burman?"

"Well your Honor, Mr. Fuse has had very tragic events in his life that caused aggression but the victim has done things to anger Mr. Fuse-"

"Like what?" Roxas interjected.

"Well, you have cheated on him several times. Mr. Fuse is on anger medication for these rare actions. You took his pills while you were moving from Mr. Fuse in the process."

"We never really were in a deep relationship at that time!" Roxas turned red in the face with rage.

"You never made an official departure. There were no direct callings for a break up and so you cheated."

"Mr. Strife, did you take his pills?" the judge looked over at Roxas again.

"No! Never! He's not even on pills! And if he is, they didn't do a good job! The only pills I seen him take was Xanax!"

"Do you have evidence? Bruises?"

"Yes sir. All of these are from last month sir."

The officer retrieved the photos and handed them to the judge. He looked at them carefully.

"Wow, what a beat down… Have anything to say to that Burman?"

"Mr. Strife did the same to my client two weeks ago also!" Mr. Burman handed the photos to the officer and the judged observed them closely.

"That man didn't do anything to you Fuse! You think this is a joke? There's nothing on this picture of your face!"

"And your Honor, those are pictures from before the beating."

The judge sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well then give me the ones after the beating."

"My client said that the plaintiff beat him with a table lamp."

The judge looked closely at the before and after pictures. His eyebrows rose. "Hm."

"Your Honor, it was clearly out of self-defense! He held me captive under his will!"

The judge ignored Roxas' plea. "What about the house?"

The defendant's lawyer hesitated but smiled a nervous smile. "What house sir?"

"The home Mr. Fuse and Strife shared. Any evidence?"

"Actually, sir, there were plenty."

Everyone's attention turned to the detective. He gave the pictures to the officer who took them to the judge.

"When Mr. Strife fell down the stairs, it was intentional. Mr. Strife's blood was led to the top of the stairs; ending on the first top step. Fuse said that he led Strife up to the top of the steps but let go at the wrong time. Well, blood would be near the end of the steps if that would've happened. Instead the stairs were still completely stained even after a clean-up. Thus proves, he was beaten before being pushed down the stairs."

"Burman?"

"Your Honor?"

"Any words?"

"No your Honor…"

Axel shook his head. He was losing this battle. Roxas smiled triumphantly. Everything was going just fine up to this point.

* * *

><p>So sorry! I've been MIA! I've just been so brain dead and I didn't know how to start this and just- Ugh!<p>

Hopefully you'll review this chapter answering this question.

**HOW LONG SHOULD AXEL BE IN JAIL?**

**And then the rest of your review or comment goes here.**

**SORRY IF I MESSED UP THIS COURT THING. I'M JUST- **_so young…_

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	21. Same Beginnings

Hi this is Robot-

NOPE! Chuck Testa!

Well, a lot of you gave me insane time for Axel. Who the hell was it that said 30 to 50 years? Who _said_ that? I know you hate the guy but… you know you still have love for that monster! I'm just playing. And thank you guys for giving me some times. Aren't you happy you had an opinion in that? All I saw was CAPS LOCK on the reviews and I jus was like, "Aww Hell! Here we go!"

**Be careful. Shit is just getting real.**

* * *

><p>One Month Later…<p>

Roxas stroked Riku's cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. Roxas was on his side, perched up on the palm of his hand to look down at his new beloved. He was such a beautiful guy… Manners, confidence, charming and sweet… Everything anyone can ask for and Roxas had him. It was almost too good to be true… Roxas smiled softly and pecked the sleeping Riku's forehead. Riku stirred around in his sleep and Roxas quickly retracted his hand from the sleeping beauty. Riku turned to Roxas and wrapped his arm around his waist and smiled. Roxas smiled and patted the hand on his hip.

"Ne, ne Roxy-kun, stalking much?"

"I'm not stalking you!"

Riku opened one eye that was covered by his bangs.

"You were watching me while I slept." He stated bluntly.

Roxas shifted lower and rested his head on his pillow. "Because," he lifted his hand to cup Riku's cheek and looked up at him with big eyes from under his lashes. "I love you."

Riku chuckled and kissed Roxas' nose. "Or could it just be because I'm sexy?"

Roxas pouted and focused his eyes away from his lover's face. "N-no… Shuddap."

Riku hugged Roxas closer to his chest. Their legs intertwined and their fingers played with each other's bodies. Roxas' finger picked the buttons on Riku's shirt and Riku's played with the hem of the back of Roxas' shirt; lifting it slightly. His fingers brushed along Roxas' back, making the teen shiver and giggle. But there were giggles more loudly than Roxas'. In the next room, the boys there seemed to be having more fun than a quiet time.

"They're so loud…" Riku groaned.

"I don't think so."

"Keiji always has to fuck things up for me…"

"I bet he gets more than you do…"

Riku paused and detached Roxas from his chest. "What?"

Roxas laughed and snuggled back into his protection. "Nothing baby. Don't worry 'bout that. I'll make sure you get a piece." He looked up at the virgin with suggestive eyes and a smile.

"_KEIJI QUIT IT!"_

"_Quit what baby?"_

Riku rolled from Roxas and got up to go check and see what the boys were doing.

Riku busted in the room. "Keiji what are you guys-"

There it was. Keiji on top of Sora, half naked, kissing Sora's stomach, Sora half-naked, blushing, more blushing, and one candle lit. The best excuse would probably be, "I was checking to see if I could hear the baby!"

"Oi! Ever heard of knocking?" Keiji quickly bounced off of Sora and on to the bed.

"I wouldn't have to knock if you guys weren't doing this!"

Sora got up and sat next to Keiji. "Riku, I'm fine we just got carried away! He wasn't trying to… He wasn't trying to…" he dropped his head to look at his and Keiji's toes.

"See! You're about to make him cry!" Keiji slung his arm protectively over Sora's shoulders.

"Were you about to have sex?" Riku frowned.

"No! I would never do that to him! Not after what he been through! I wouldn't dare have sex with him right after _that_!"

Riku sighed at his brother. "I guess I need to talk about it sooner or later… I'll plan a date. Keep it down you two."

"Fine." Keiji thrown himself back to his side of the bed.

"G'night Riku…" Sora stayed in the same spot until Keiji yanked him down to his side. Riku quietly exited the room and went back to his.

"So… Roxas?"

When he took his first glance at the bed, he didn't see is blond there waiting for him. He frowned in confusion but then shrugged it off as he thought the blond was in the bathroom.

"… But the lights in the bathroom are off… so he can't be there… the only light on is the…"

Riku turned back around and left his room to go out in to the hall. Only the kitchen lights were on. That's odd. Didn't they always turn those lights off? As he investigated further, he found his little Roxas sitting on the counter with only his short shorts and a tight white tee. He was grinning as he dangled his legs from the edge of the counter.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I felt like something new…" Roxas nodded and focused his eyes on his toes. "So I wanted you and me," he made a smacking noise with his lips. "On the couch!"

Riku paused for a bit then squinted his eyes at Roxas and cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"I feel like cuddling with you more than sleeping in that big bed with you. C'mon, I'll make it fun!"

"Roxas, cuddling?"

"Yes."

"Are you like, Cloud's clone? Am I missing something here?"

"No, I just- I JUST LOVE BEING PRESSED AGAINST YOUR BODY OKAY? It's all… silky and smooth and firm… Just gets me boilin'!"

Laughter erupted from Keiji's room. Roxas rolled his eyes and yanked his upper lip to one corner of his mouth. "Bitch…" he muttered to the offending laughs.

Riku smiled up at Roxas. "Fine then. Hop your pretty ass down here and devour me in hugs!"

As the two got comfy on the couch, they slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Sora and Keiji fell asleep in the closet; discontinuing whatever they were doing and saving it for tomorrow.

Little did they know about what was happening in the Leonhart-Strife residence…

* * *

><p>As you can tell that this is under revision. I cut out the Cloud and Leon part for another chapter.<p>

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMoneys

(NOPE! Chuck Testa!)


	22. Same Night Next Day

OKAY! Got some news. **THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME FFVII CHARACTERS IN LATER CHAPS. **Jus sayin'

I jus dun feel like crossing it over even though… I'M LAZY OKAY? !

As you can see, I redid this because it got confusing and I couldn't follow up. So here and thank you guys for being so patient! I love you!

* * *

><p>Same Night…<p>

"All I'm saying is that you've gotten this power thing over your head!"

"FUCK THAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS THIS POWER SHIT OUT OF CONTROL!"

"Can you just calm down?-"

"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I WANT TO CALM DOWN! ALL YOU'VE EVER WANTED WAS TO BREAK US UP!"

"Why would you think that I would ever-"

"BECAUSE YOU WOULD! YOU ALWAYS WANTED FUCKING KIDS!"

"Squall, I promise you, I don't want you and Sora's bond to fall apart! That's not my intention!"

"HE'S MY FUCKING SON! NOT YOURS!"

"He's mine too-" Cloud fiddled with the hem of his shirt and looked up at Leon's raging eyes with tears clouding his fear. He was just sitting on the couch with Leon yelling and screaming in his face. He was on the verge of just breaking down and running away.

"NO HE ISN'T! You fucked up Cloud!"

"Squall, you started spanking him! You're the one who fucked up! Ah!"

Leon's eyes widened in shock. He just slapped the tears out of Cloud's eyes.

_Regrets collect like old friends,_

_Here to relieve your darkest moments…_

Cloud stayed in shock of Leon's actions and kept his face turned from him.

_And I am done with my graceless heart,_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart…_

"Cloud…"

Cloud's tears freely fled from his eyes and past his lashes. He got up and sped out of the door before Leon could even say another word; sobbing all the way. He unhooked his coat and slammed the door behind him; getting familiar with the cool summer breeze.

"Cloud! Cloud wait!"

Leon could hear the car engine running. He ran to the door and darted outside. Cloud already skidded away before he could even step foot in the drive way. Leon kept yelling for him down the road. It was too late then…

He got back inside, shaking his head; trying to wake up from his nightmare. He staggered over to the sofa where Cloud was sitting and sat on the cushion to the left of it. He rested his arm on the arm off the couch and perched his chin on his knuckles.

_Given half the chance_

_Would I take any of it back?_

_It's a fine romance but it's left me so impaired…_

"I know I screwed up Cloud…"

Leon cut his eyes over to his right. The soft glow from the table lamp made something glisten and catch his eye. He stared at it for some time before reaching over and digging it from between the cushions.

He doubled over in pain; hair falling over his eyes, body falling to its knees. His hand softly clutched his heart and one lone tear committed suicide by sliding from his cheek onto the floor. He balled up the ring in his fist and pounded the ground, angry at his actions.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!" he chanted over and over again.

He sobbed over and over again.

He called Cloud over and over again.

He screamed over and over again.

He kissed the ring over and over again.

He apologized over and over again.

He thought about it over and over again.

He burned his hand… over… and over… again…

"This wasn't supposed to happen to you Cloud… I didn't mean to do this… Please let me explain… Come back so I can explain!"

Why would you do the exact same thing that the person you were trying to lock up in jail did?

* * *

><p>Sephiroth's Home<p>

"I just don't know why he's so… mean to me! And it's all because of Sora! Is he jealous? Did I do something? Does he not love me? What did I do?" Cloud continued to sob in his hands. Sephiroth handed him some tissues and patted his back. Cloud boiled down to soft sniffles and stifled sobs. He slowly lifted his head from the tissue in his palm and stared at his ex-husband. "Do you think we should get a divorce? I mean, we had this same conversation about Sora and I've told him plenty of times-"

"I think you should get him back."

"What?"

"Don't you want revenge?"

"Revenge isn't the answer! I mean, just think about what happened to Chris Brown and Rihanna!"

"Cloud, you're not famous. You're just a highly paid commoner. Revenge is what's necessary to the situation."

"Well, what is necessary to the situation? I don't want to kill him or throw him in jail or anything!"

"You won't. You just got slapped in the face."

"Well, I could do what Roxas is doing and just go on to a guy that treats me better for him to… Seph?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Yes?"

"Sleep with me."

"Now see, this is one of the rumors that got Rihanna beat."

"What? Her sleeping with an ex? Well yeah but that's a rumor, this is going to be real."

Sephiroth's smirk fell. "Cloud, I said revenge is what's-"

"Necessary to the situation. Exactly. And this should make him realize that I can leave him in an instant." Cloud climbed on top of his boss and straddled his lap. A hard kiss was forced on the other and playful hands tangled themselves in their hair.

"Cloud… You really want to sleep with me? This is one little slap that makes you want to cheat on him? Be reasonable."

"But you never hit me before. Now who's better? A person that does the same thing that happened to my brother or just a person that has a few flings? Hm? You decide."

The silverette lifted the blonde's shirt and unbuckled his belt. Cloud smiled in the kiss and smiled at the hands roaming his body. The dimly lit living room provided a romantic setting for the two. "Lay down Cloud." The blond shivered at the hot breathy whisper in his ear. He complied and splayed his legs apart for his one-night-lover. His boss climbed on top of him and kissed down his body slowly. Cloud arched his back slightly at the kisses down his stomach.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?" he moaned and rolled his hips into the other's chest.

"I'm not having sex with you."

"Hn?" Cloud sat up and so did Sephiroth. "What do you mean? I'm doing my revenge!"

"No. Your revenge would be to slap him back."

Cloud blinked; confused. "Why won't you just fuck me?"

"Because then, I would cheat on someone as well."

Cloud slowly gathered his clothes from the floor and buckled his pants. "Oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean to…" A hard blush spread across his face.

"It's fine. But I think Zack is still up for grabs. Go home or mess up your marriage even more, your choice. You're the one who ran away."

"I'm such a whore for doing this… I'M HORRIBLE!" Cloud sobbed as he put his clothes back on. Sephiroth just sat back and watched as his employee struggled with his shirt.

"Just go home Cloud."

"But it's raining!"

"And…? It never stopped you from getting rid of me." He sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Fine then, you can stay here but only for tonight."

Sephiroth stood and Cloud held his arms up to him; asking to be picked up.

"Can I sleep in your bed? It's cold down here… like a dungeon…"

"You're not going to sleep in my room but I can give you a guest room pass."

"'K."

"You're acting really childish right now… you remind me of L-"He sighed and picked up the rejected man before he gave his lover's name away. He picked Cloud up with a huff and carried him on his hip like a child. Cloud was carried all the way up the stairs and down the hall into the soft guest bed. His eyes were lidded so he was already sleepy from the start.

"Good night." Sephiroth went in his room to leave the blond alone as soon as possible. He just wanted to go to sleep…

"Bye!" the sleepy blond sang.

Once in his room, he sat on his bed and rubbed his temples then looked up when three pairs of feet were in his view.

"He'll be staying the night Master?" one asked.

"Yes. But only for tonight. Do not go out of this room in the morning and keep the door locked. Just don't let him see you."

"Yes, Master." The three said in unison. The pairs of feet shuffled away.

"Get ready for bed. Go to sleep this time. No pillow fights."

A chuckle was heard from the bathroom. "Yes, Master."

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

The moment Cloud stepped in the door; he was greeted with a bear hug from Leon. He stood awkwardly with his hands by his side and examined the bandage wrapped around Leon's hand but he didn't question it. Not now. He shook his body to hint that he wanted Leon off of him and Leon did so instead kissed his husband hard. But Cloud didn't return it back, Leon was kissing corpse lips*. But he got free and went up the stairs, not giving Leon any second looks. Leon followed in fortitude, wanting to explain what happened that night.

"Cloud,"

Cloud sat down on the bed and turned on the TV without even looking at Leon. He shredded his boots and stretched out watching Maury.

"Cloud, baby, look at me… please… Remember that promise that I made to you when we started to get serious? Well, I didn't break it… that promise I made to you was that I would harm the hand that ever hurt you- Baby I love you! And I know that all of this is my fault and I know that our communication has been lacking- Baby, I know. I need you here with me, Sora, Roxas, even Keiji needs you baby and I'm sorry if I put our relationship in jeopardy. Baby, I'm sorry…!"

Cloud breathed a laugh and shook his head like he couldn't believe this was happening. Tears fell from his eyes and he quickly tried to extinguish the meltdown building up in his body. He got up from the bed and walked past Leon to go back down stairs.

"Cloud, listen to me! I said I'm sorry!"

"AND YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH? Leon, we had this discussion plenty times! You know I would never take away anything from you! I'm not that kind of person Leon! I don't want to have Sora to myself; I'm not after anything that is yours! I want to share but to you, sharing is a bad thing! It means to take away and never give back but baby if I wanted something, you know I would already have it by now! I have a nice perfect family and that's all I wanted but I will not sit here and have a stale argument about our son! Never in a billion freaking years will I just sit here and take a slap to the face! I've seen how my mother was treated, I've been treated the same and now I can finally do something about it!"

Tears were streaming down his face and he angrily stomped to Leon. Leon didn't know that was going to happen but he shoved his hands in his pockets and held his head high; eyes closed. A slap to his face was delivered by the pissed blond. It was so forceful that it made Leon's whole body turn a different direction. He was shocked but he felt like it was what he deserved. He turned back around to face Cloud with big eyes.

"Now we're even."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes since now you've gotten the same and you've kept your promise…" Cloud looked down at his socks with a pouting frown. It kind of felt good to get revenge and it was necessary to the situation.

"Now you have to keep yours Cloud," Leon got down on one knee and held out the ring that bonded them together and symbolized their relationship. "Be with me forever."

Cloud's eyes welled up with tears again. "Squall, I have to tell you something that should have never happened. I went over to Seph's house and I seduced him to get back at you and teach you a lesson that I could leave you but he turned me down 'cause he said that he would cheat on someone as well if he had sex with me so we didn't have sex and I just stayed at his house because it was raining! Baby, I know that's so whorish of me and I wasn't thinking!"

Cloud was talking so fast that Leon didn't understand but he acted like he did and shoved the ring back in Cloud's direction. "Please wear this."

"Oh Squall! I love you! You're the best! Ah!" Cloud's smile was huge when he snatched the ring right out of Leon's fingers. They hugged and kissed and that's when the blond was lifted into strong arms and carried to the bedroom.

"Oh, oh, oh! Leon! Do it harder! Give it to me baby, yes!"

It all just started with a few kisses and 'I miss you' and then there they were; sexy time. The younger man was face down, ass up on the bed with Leon thrusting wildly into the sensitive hole. Leon gripped the headboard for support and watched his blond twist and scream his name. Hair was plastered to his face mixed with sweat. He loved the feel of his personal ass giver thrusting his delicious hips back to meet his. Grunts and groans were all that came from Leon but screams came from Cloud.

"Oh yes baby! Get it, get more of it baby! Oh shit!" Cloud gasped when he didn't feel anything in him and his hole was left to gape open. Leon flipped him over on his back and whispered sexily in his ear.

"Saying dirty words now? Hm, you never cursed during sex before… feeling like a bad boy today? Getting your ass pounded…"

Cloud hugged him closer to his chest and his mouth opened to silent screams and whimpers. "You just feel so good! Mmmh! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"

"Tell me to fuck you."

Leon leaned back up and held the slightly pale legs over his shoulders. Cloud waved his head back and forth in rejection and had his fists balled up by his head.

"No, no, no I don't like that word…! Oh!"

"Tell me to or I won't continue…" He teased Cloud and cupped the blonde's chin in his palm. He wore a sexy smirk when the blond just continued to roll his hips urgently into the decelerating ones.

A lustful gaze smothered Leon and moans were directed at the retreating pleasure; not wanting it to leave.

"Say it Cloud."

"F-Fuh…"

"Say it."

"Leon baby please c'mon, I need you."

"Tell me to fuck you and I'll give you what you want… Say it!"

"F-Fuck me…" he begged in a whispered moan.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Leon teased Cloud with the head of his cock threatening to leave completely. He tapped Cloud's cheeks lightly; making sure it wasn't hard.

"I said fuck me, please, please, please fuck my little ass! Fuck me! Fuck me! Ooh, fuck me hard!"

"That's what I thought you said." Leon slammed back into Cloud completely and quickly ground his hips deep into the others. He made sure to stay close and grind at top speed in that one spot that made Cloud lose his mind but his mind was already lost. Screams and shouts echoed the room and sheets were ripped by Cloud's grip. Fucking got all of their frustration out but it was almost sad to say that they communicated more while having sex… at least they said when they would come.

"Baby, just a little more… Just like that, a little more!"

Leon started to stroke the red, hard organ in time with his thrust. As soon as Cloud screamed and started to come all over his stomach, the speed of each thrust increased till Leon was releasing his seed, soon after, inside of Cloud. Leon collapsed on his lover and sighed in bliss. He planted sweet kisses along his blonde's jaw line and neck while a warm hand rubbed his back soothingly. Cloud was moaning at the feeling of Leon's release seeping from him stretched orifice and panted Leon's real name.

"We haven't had hard sex in forever… It felt so good to be pounded by that monster!"

"It's not a monster okay? ! I get it from my dad…"

The two laid in silence.

Leon grumbled to himself in wonder. "I can't believe I fucking SAID THAT! Who the hell says that they get their cock from their dad? ! Who the hell? !"

Cloud snorted a laugh. "Was it good for you? Was I good for you? Was it dry?"

"Dry?"

"Yeah, like, not wet… Dry sex is not cute."

"You were wet and it felt like an angel's ass…" Leon rolled Cloud on his side and slapped his butt hard.

"Oi, you've been slapping stuff way too often Squall!"

"It was your ass. It was in a sexual manner Cloud."

"Wanna go for round two?"

"Wanna do it in the car?"

Cloud shot up and looked at his brunette. "You wanna freak in the car? Are you serious? I've wanted to do that for years!"

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"I DID BUT YOU ALWAYS SHOT ME DOWN!"

"You got ten seconds to get your hot ass in the car. Better be spread open when I get there."

"And what if I'm not?" Cloud leaned down and captured those soft lips with a smirk.

"I'll make you watch straight porn."

A look of horror flashed on the blonde's face and he ran down the stairs; junk hanging and all!

After they were done doing it in the car, on the couch, in the basement, on the stairs, in the shower and outside in the backyard, they settled down to make dinner.

"Is that stir fry?"

"Yep, it's your favorite right?"

"Yes, you sure do know me…"

Leon came from behind Cloud and rubbed his sides, almost like a massage while standing, kissed his neck and inhaled the sweet honey scent emitting from his hair.

"Squall, what do you need?" Cloud chuckled.

"Is the need to have you okay?"

"Babe, we just had sex almost everywhere in this house! Give your wee-wee a break!"

"Does your bottom hurt?"

"No- I mean yes! It hurts like hell and yours should too!"

"But you're just so sexy baby… What am I supposed to do with this?" Leon brushed his arousal against Cloud back and heard the blond moan softly and arc his back slightly.

"Squall, please just go sit down OR I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH STRAIGHT PORNO! Ha ha!"

"Did you forget I was bi-sexual?"

"Look, if you're going to be a troll, then go away."

"But you like it right? Then what's this?" Leon groped Cloud's crotch and he shrieked.

"SQUALL! Stop trying to do me! I'm making dinner!"

"Can I get dessert?"

"No!"

"A little icing?"

"No! Go sit on the crotch- I mean couch! Leave me alone!"

Leon kept his arms loose around the blushing Cloud and kissed the side of his jaw with wet lips as he swayed them back and forth. Cloud seemed uneasy around the brunette and he tried not to be clumsy which happens most when he's nervous.

"Ow! Damn it! Ow…"

"What happened?"

"You're standing right over me! How can you not see what happened?"

"I'm getting high off of you so really, everything's foggy right now…"

"I burned myself…"

"Humph. Now we're even."

"Ugh, get off me! You don't love me… or care!"

"Cloud, I love you more than anything or anyone, almost more than…"

Cloud reached over and turned off the stove and set the stir fry aside to look back at his husband. "What's wrong babe? Ass got your cock? Ha ha!"

"No, never mind."

Cloud looked concerned. "No, what were you about to say? Tell me… please."

"Almost more than Yuffie…" Leon hung his head low but smiled when semi-muscular arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so happy… I love you more than anything Squall Julian Leonhart!"

Leon blushed at his full name. "I told you not to say any of those names!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it!" Cloud detached himself from Leon's chest and wiped his tears with the back of his injured hand.

Leon took his two big hands and placed them on either side of his lover's face and kissed his lips mightily. Cloud held the hands on his face and swiped his thumbs over the skin. "I love you baby…" They both flashed a dazzling smile at each other and left a few more smooches on each other's lips.

"Do you even have a middle name?"

"Nope! Ha ha! Sucka!"

Leon got the plates ready and set up everything for their evening and Cloud served the food. Leon was the first to eat and the first to finish so he waited for Cloud to as well.

"Quit staring at me while I eat… stalker."

"No, you were a stalker. I never was."

"Yeah? You even said, 'When I can't sleep, I watch you sleep so I can convince myself to be in your world as well.'" Cloud made a deep voice to impersonate Leon and buffed up his chest to copy his figure as well. "I freaking remember Leon! I have it on TAPE!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Whatever…"

"Whoop! One point for Cloud!"

Leon got a wicked grin on his face. "Do you want another big tally for you side?" He pumped his eyebrows twice to hint that it was naughty.

"Oh please, that tally is the size of my pinky." Cloud raised his lanky pinky to emphasize his point.

"I could say the same about yours…" Leon mumbled.

"What? No way! See!"

Cloud got up to go get the measuring tape from the laundry room and watched Leon stiffen in surprise. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member and wrapped the tape around and vertically to measure it.

"See, mine is average size, seven inches and a quarter. About the same length from your wrist to the tip of your middle finger! Mine is not small!"

"Well then neither is mine! And since when was measuring your dick at the dinner table acceptable? !"

"Don't use that word! It's dirty!"

"You're the one that has your junk out! - Cloud, what are you doing? Get off the floor…"

"I'm going to measure yours too. I bet it grew since the last time I measured it… No, it grew from the last time I saw it!" Cloud pulled out the hard organ and started to pump his husband's cock slowly. "I bet after this, measuring at the dinner table will be approved huh? But I don't need this tape; I can probably estimate this with my tongue…"

"Oh please do baby… Measure me then." He slid his pants down to his knees and Cloud got between them.

Cloud sucked slowly on the head first. It was probably the sexiest part of a penis to him; all pink and smooth and felt so good when plunged in a tight space… He moaned while flicking his tongue over the sensitive hole and Leon moaned as well. Big hands ran themselves in Cloud's hair; forcing a bit more pressure to lower his mouth. Warm hands went up and down the long shaft, making Leon bite his lip and fluttering kisses made him whisper his lover's name. Cloud went back to the head and sucked lower, bobbing his head faster than the slow pace. He moaned around Leon and he felt the goose bumps on his thighs rise.

"I only got four inches down baby… Think you can beat me?"

"Can I beat you? As in, spank you?"

"If it makes you feel good… then yes." They both stood and Leon carried Cloud to an open space on the floor in the living room. Leon took his pants completely off when he laid down and he raised his shirt so the blond won't have any distractions. They got in a 69 position but Cloud was more off to the side for his ass to get spanked and teased. He resumed sucking and made it fit into his mouth a bit forcefully. The deep throating felt great and Leon was having a good time feeling those soft cheeks that once surrounded his cock.

"Mm, about eight inches I suppose… but I'll give a ten for taste. It tastes so sweet and feels so juicy against my tongue baby… I would want you as a lollipop flavor…"

Leon spanked him and it rang throughout the whole house. This made Cloud go faster and bite back his gag reflex to take the whole cock in. He hummed along the length and increased his speed. He felt Leon getting closer to the edge and could feel quick lifts of hips buck into his face. Cloud stayed still when Leon was extremely close and let him do all the thrusting himself.

"Ahh shit Cloud… Fuck…"

With one last deep thrust Leon came in Cloud's mouth with a loud moan. Cloud went all the way down and swallowed around the brunette making him moan louder. He sucked the remains of come and kissed the head softly. Leaning back on his knees and shins, making his bottom plump, Cloud looked back at Leon with a naughty smile.

"Eight and a half isn't bad. And you're kind of thick… I'm trying to get over the fact that I can fit all of it in me at such a fast pace… Did you enjoy?"

"…Yes… and now I'm really tired… you sucked everything out of me Cloud…"

"Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

"No, let's just lay here tonight… I don't want to cause trouble…"

Cloud retrieved both of their underwear and slid them on the owners. He cuddled up next to Leon and received a kiss on the forehead.

"You make me happy Cloud Gilligan Strife…"

Cloud gasped with a pout. "How the hell do you know my middle name? !"

"You are a very horrendous liar and I remember important things… now sleep."

Cloud snuggled under the arm around his shoulders and rested his head on the broad chest; his hand covering a rapid beating heart. A leg was draped over Leon's torso and they fell asleep just like that.

* * *

><p>I LOVE YOU JESSCA!<p>

EW.

Welp, I guess but I can never make my characters hold grudges for some reason. At least I kept it up at the beginning…!

Welp, you have to review because this took up most of a Sunday.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

Holy shit, c'mon!

RobotMonkeys


	23. The Hated Man

I've been so bored lately! Too bored to write something because I have false ADD and can never get a chap done in one day… SO BORED, I DIED!

* * *

><p>Next Morning<p>

"Riku, sex… is a good thing!"

"Keiji, let me ask you this,"

Keiji leaned in. "Okay, okay. What you got?"

"Have you lost your virginity?"

The whole table was silent.

"Give me another question."

Laughter erupted from the other two who were listening to the interesting conversation about sex.

"KEIJI! THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER! You are too young to be having sex! Sora is too young to be having sex! Roxas is too young to be having sex!-"

"And you're too old to be having sex!" Keiji interrupted.

Laughter erupted again. Riku was the only one who was fuming.

"OI! It's not freaking funny!"

The table was then silenced. Everyone looked down at their plate in shame.

"My virginity is more important than anything I have in my life! I just won't give it to some one-night stand, that's why I don't drink! I won't give it to some crush, that's why I'm waiting till I get married to have sex! I just won't give it to someone on the street to support my family, that's why I have a job! Keiji, all these girls or guys or Sora or just anybody that you love or like or whatever, you have to be careful of what you are doing! Your virginity is yours! It's a one-time thing to give away! It's not up for grabs! I just want you to know that not just anybody can sleep with you. You're an awesome person and not just anybody should deserve to have you…!" Riku stood and dismissed himself from the table angrily.

Everyone kept bad poker faces; they all wanted to smile at the encouraging virgin words. Roxas had to be his lover's lover and try to silence the giggles from the other two teenagers. He took the last bite of his omelet and went to the room he shared with Riku. He found the virgin curled up in a ball on the bed softly sniffling.

"Hey baby…" Roxas leaned on the door frame.

Riku didn't reply, he just laid there without motion.

"Riku, I think you said the right thing out there and I don't mind waiting. You're right; I should wait for you."

"What do you need?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay baby… Don't be upset…"

"He just doesn't understand what sex means. He's too young and naïve to understand love…"

"It's a hard thing for us teens to understand, yes I do agree. But Riku, I applaud you for being this kind of role model. A sexy guy like you, a virgin? I bet guys and girls couldn't keep their hands off of you but you cared for yourself and told them no. Heh, Axel would've just fucked them right then and there. That's one of the things I love about you… Riku?"

Riku sniffed and curled up tighter. Roxas walked over to the bed and got behind his saddened loved one. "Riku?" he called again.

"What?" he answered annoyed.

"I said I love you."

"That's nice…"

Roxas smacked his lips and hugged Riku closer to his chest. "Now babe, please don't go all sour on me! You do love me right?"

"You were laughing at me."

"Because Keiji was joking around baby. But I'm not laughing now am I? I sincerely love you for who you are!"

"Then you wouldn't be laughin' at me…!"

Roxas sighed and rubbed Riku's tummy soothingly. Gentle kisses feathered Riku's neck and he sighed.

"But babe?"

"What Roxas?" the silverette was still annoyed.

"If I never been with Axel, and you were my high school sweet heart first, I would still be a virgin for you. I wish I could retrace the steps I took but I can't. You have something I wish I could still have…"

Riku remained stoic.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about him for the eight years he's in prison for!" Roxas gave a soft chuckle. "Want me to stay in here with you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Riku could feel his lover's face fall. "Oh. O-okay… I'll clean up the dishes and have a talk with the boys okay?"

"Humph."

Roxas got out the bed and gently shut the door behind him. The two friends were sharing the sink cleaning the dishes.

"Hey guys, I was just about to do that…"

"Is he having a stank attitude?" Keiji inspected his dish carefully and made sure to get all of the egg off the plate.

"Yeah… A lil' bit…"

"And Sora,"

"Yes Uncle Roxy?"

Roxas spun his nephew around and held a firm grip on his shoulders. "Just because your innocence was taken in that cruel way, doesn't mean you lost your virginity. Losing your virginity is only lost by your will with someone you love. Okay? I just want you to hear me on that."

"Yeah…"

"But he's gone! Relax!"

"Yeah…! I feel safer now…"

"Good, nice to see you wearing yellow instead of black. It is summer! Have fun! Let's go to the pool!"

Keiji leaped up in the air. "WHOO! C'MON!"

Roxas chuckled and went back into the room for his trunks and towel. "Riku, do you want to go to the pool with us? We might see Demyx and Zexion."

Riku didn't respond. Roxas just shrugged and kept packing his things in a big beach bag he bought at the beginning of the summer. He was going to have fun no matter what Riku said, but just not fun personally. Riku can't be a first but he can be a second.

The boys got dressed and packed up for the pool and took Roxas' car. The pool was only down the street to it didn't take long to get there. The only reason why they drove is because of the heat. Keiji was already complaining about it as soon as he got out the car.

_The sun is so hot_

_The drinks are so cold_

_Your clothes just fall off, as the day goes!_

"Why is it so hot? ! Freaking burns my skin like hell!" Keiji tip toed across the pavement with his towel and flip flops in hand.

"I know right? It's so mean!" Sora whined.

"How are you going to say that when Roxas is giving you a piggyback ride? You have no fucking idea-"

"Keiji," Roxas interrupted his sentence. "You do know you have your flip flops…?"

"Yeah but so? I'm waiting for you to give me a piggyback ride!"

"You're so weird…" Roxas carefully placed Sora on the ground and searched for the pool pass in his bag. Behind him, Keiji was taking turns with each foot being on the ground. Sora just watched him worriedly. "Aha! We won't have to go back after all!" Roxas snatched the pass out of his bag and held it up in victory; the plastic bag on his cast was fluttering in the wind, making noise.

"You say I'm weird…" Keiji muttered.

Roxas chuckled and kept walking closer to the gate. He flashed to pass to the gatekeeper and she allowed the trio to go forth. The smell of strong chlorine and the screams of children enjoying their summer filled the trio's senses. Keiji was the first to jump in the water. He started with a running start then formed into a cannon ball that caused an explosion in the pool. Roxas gasped as the water soaked him and Sora and he stood like someone just threw up on his favorite shirt. The water ran down his eyelids and dripped on his bottom lip then slipping in his mouth; making him shudder in disgust.

"Keiji!"

"Sorry Roxas! My feet were about to bleed!"

Sora never forgot the safety rules his father taught him. Leon's voiced recited the rules in his head. '_Always sit down on the edge of the pool then slide down in it. NEVER DIVE! And never kick your feet when you swim! It can get in other's people's eyes and some are allergic to this water. Oh, and always swim. If you don't, you drown!'_

"Guys! I'm going to go find a spot for the stuff! I'll be back!"

The other two teens already were swimming away to even hear Roxas' plans. He flip flopped over to an empty corner where he could just set his stuff. He didn't need a whole beach chair. Feeling satisfied with his choice, he made his way to the pool. It was kind of crowded, nothing more than twenty people. He sat on the edge of the pool thinking he could just swing his legs in the water, but as soon as twelve seconds passed, the ground was scorching his bottom. Axel always said he had a hot ass but Roxas was sure that this is not what he meant by it. Roxas quickly hopped fully in the water and relieved his cheeks and heated face. Giving a sigh of relief, he shredded the five foot deep water. His chin remained above the water. His hair clanged to his face and his eyes opened wider than before. It just felt so refreshing…

The sun reflected off the water, lighting half of Roxas' face and the other side was shaded by an unknown shadow. His electric blue eyes were rimmed with red from the chemical water. Everything looked like a scene from a movie. Keiji and Sora swam up to him but stopped. They shared glances and nodded. Sora got out from the pool and told the man behind Roxas to not move. Keiji told Roxas to not move or change his expression even if he was confused. Sora spotted the bag in a corner and dug out his water proof camera. He knew there would be some memories.

"Keiji! Quick! Take a picture!" Sora threw the camera and Keiji skillfully caught it. He quickly focused it on Roxas' face and snapped a picture. He did it horizontally and vertically, just to make sure.

"Guys, what are you doing? Can I move now?"

"OMG! That picture is going to look so cool! It was so dramatic! We have to show Riku when we get home!"

_I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships,_

_'cause lately they're not making any sense._

_And baby you're the one thing on my mind and that can change anytime…_

"Sora, quit squealing! That's why that little girl asked what your gender was!"

Sora playfully slapped Keiji's arm and pouted. "Now you have an album cover!"

Roxas blinked confusedly. "What?"

"This will be the cover of your album when Marluxia makes you famous! You should start making some more songs! He said you would be famous soon in his hands!"

"But Sora, that would take years probably."

"Your hair takes years but you seem to do it every day!" Keiji retorted back in Sora's defense.

Roxas splashed them both rapidly with quick hands. They played rounds of splash fight and giggled and laughed hysterically. It was truly fun for the trio.

_'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning_

_And I've lost all feeling_

_Everybody's singing like_

_Hey! Na, na, na! Hey, hey! Na, na, na, na!_

They chased each other around the pool; depth changing from five feet to three feet to eight feet. They were the only ones there except for a few others.

"Man, I wish Riku was here… Today was so fun!" Keiji lifted himself from the water and sat on the edge.

"Yeah but you have to leave the poopers behind! That's what Cloudy says!"

Roxas smiled. "Are you guys going to use the showers? I'm just going to wash out my hair."

"Uncle Roxy! Wait for me!-"

Keiji tugged Sora back and whispered something in his ear that made him blush and change his mind. "Never mind… We'll wait in the car…" Keiji winked and Sora took his hand and led him to the car. Roxas grinned at the young new love and headed off for the showers. Roxas hopped out the water and checked his cast to make sure it was still dry. There was no water in the bag so his guessed a shower wouldn't hurt. His smile was as wide as the Wall of China! That's pretty wide for a small, young teenager like Roxas who needed this summer fun. He shook out his hair like a dog and headed for the showers not far away from the pool.

_This used to be a funhouse!_

_But now it's full of evil clowns!_

Two other men went in together, leaving their women in their bikinis, behind. Roxas debated whether he should go in or not. It was six in the afternoon and wasn't really smart to go in a shower with others. He watched those pornos where the victim would get gang raped but then turns out to like it and Roxas didn't want to like it or get raped.

"Just because that one man did it, doesn't mean all of them will. They're straight for heaven's sake!"

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down!_

He walked hesitantly to the showers. Water hitting the tile floors was echoing all around the area.

_I'm gonna burn it down!_

Roxas heard the voices being drowned out by the water. He was still inching closer, looking back at the women who were giggling at their own conversation.

_9,_

"Aw man, he would love to do this man! Hot chicks all around you this time of year! Too bad he fucked a punk bitch…"

_8,_

"I know. He still hates me though. But I'm going to live my life and not care about what he has to say. You're right, there are beautiful women here and I just want to enjoy being single again."

_7,_

"But your wife was bangin' hot dude. Too bad she's gone…"

_6, 5, 4,_

"Yeah, cancer sucks but I guess… You have to move on. I understand that she was his mother but she was my wife too."

Roxas' eyes widened. He tried to convince himself that there were a lot of people who had cancer. Not just one…

_3,_

"But he lost his bro too. I mean that has to suck. Probably that's why he hates you, because you didn't come to the funeral. He's so pissed at you man…"

Roxas was about to start hyperventilating as the tears burned his eyes more than the chlorine did.

_2,_

"I don't care. He thinks that he was the only one suffering because of his brother's death. It was my own flesh and blood; does he think that I didn't take a dip too? I just told myself that I couldn't have done anything to prevent it and it wasn't my fault. I moved on, he needs to too. I'm just enjoying life while he gets stuck with grief. Of course I feel bad but you know, fuck it. It's his life and I can't change a damn feeling he controls. I think you make a better son than Axel and his ego combined. But you're only my nephew so…"

"Wow, I guess you're right. He does but it's only been a year since the death… it's hard to forget in twelve months… Maybe you should talk to him, introduce him to your girlfriend… Be cool you know?"

Roxas inched closer just to get a view of the men.

_1,_

"Lea, I wish I could but I gave up. He never liked me after his mother died, didn't really like me before, hated me after the death of his brother and that's why he can hate me in jail."

"Well, Uncle Damian… I understand. You can stay with me for as long as you want. I need to introduce you to his lil' blond hottie. He's the one that got him in jail in the first place."

"Can't wait to meet him.

_Fun._

* * *

><p>"Uncle Roxy? What's wrong? We didn't see you go in the showers. It took awfully long if you did."<p>

Roxas cringed at the title 'uncle'. He sped to the house; street lights passing made his goal seem closer. "As soon as we get home, you guys need to shower together to make it quick or let me go first. I'm really tired. Wash your hair and your body really good then get straight out, I don't care if you're dry or not, dry off in Keiji's room then go to bed. You got me?"

"Roxas, why this all of a sudden…?"

Roxas hesitated. He didn't want to scare Sora. "Because I didn't wash my hair and my hair is very fragile to chemicals…"

"Oh. Why didn't you wash your hair?"

"Don't ask me questions. Instead, why don't you sprint up those steps and do what I told you to do."

He turned the car off; there was dead silence. The two in the back were just amazed by the speed of how they got home. "We're home already? ! Damn!" Keiji looked out the window in shock.

"You guys have three seconds to do what I said." Roxas said through gritted teeth. The two young teens quickly got out of the car and ran up the building steps.

Roxas quietly closed the door behind him and smoothly uncovered the sheets on the bed. Riku's long sleeved black shirt clanged to his upper thighs and the sleeves were well past his wrists. The bed shifted because of his weight and roused a sleepy beauty.

"You're back…"

Roxas slid under the covers and faced away from Riku. His hands were balled into fists near his face as his damp hair dripped water down his jaw. "Yeah…"

Riku shifted towards the newcomer and placed an arm over their waist. "Did you have fun?"

"Can I sleep? I'm very tired…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Yes. Something did happen and you can't hide it from me."

"Well, nothing did so leave me alone."

Riku sighed in frustration. "Fine, don't tell me. Just make sure it doesn't weigh you down tomorrow."

"Riku…"

"Yes?"

Roxas hesitated to ask for his favor. His tears burned his eyes more than his shampoo. When he didn't respond right away, Riku scooted closer to Roxas and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

"Hold me tighter…"

Riku chuckled at his teen boy. "I know I smell great but c'mon."

The blond rotated to face the silverette's chest and took a lock of silver hair then twirled it around his finger. He kept doing this till it became slightly wavy.

"Is this a way of telling me that I'm wrapped around your finger?"

Roxas felt the vibrations rumbling from the elder's chest but he was already on the brink of unconsciousness. Riku gently stroked the tiny back soothingly while smiling and slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Hello Fascination.<p>

'Ello!

Hm.

The song in the shower room was: **Funhouse **by **P!nk**

The song when they were in the pool was: **Double Vision **by** 3OH!3**

I liked Double Vision because it sounded beach-like or whatever.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	24. Revive

Well, hello there! I've made changes to the story so I can follow along because I got confused. I being confused was one of the reasons it stopped… **I've made changes from chapters 'Same Beginnings' and on.** **IT'S IMPARATIVE TO JUST LOOK BACK AT THE CHAPTERS AND SEE THE DIFFERENCES! **The material is still there but I broke it up so it could be easier for me and you guys to follow. **Spring break** for us **is** the **FIRST WEEK OF APRIL! **BUT, I might be updating earlier than you expect. I pretty much know how the future chapters are going to look like since I cleared up the mess. But now, I'm just watching a panda float in water and playing Pokémon.

OMG POKEMON.

I beat the freaking Elite Four, but then the biznitch is gonna be like, "You beat the Elite Four but you still have to beat the Champion."

I'm like, "Fuck the Champion! The bitch can kiss my ass! I only have one revive, she has six Pokémon, all of mine are dead except the one I'm gonna revive and I'm gonna die!"

But I went to her anyway, like a true boss, I used PALKIA for the SPIRTOMB or what the fuck ever it's called. It died. Okay, five more to go. I get to the dragon thingy and it was powerful as hell then PALKIA died so I revived my EMPOLEON, but it used a freakin' fighting move and I died. So now I have to beat the Elite Four all over again.

Worst part ever:

I had to pay the biznitch 6,587 bucks because I lost.

Ass. Hole.

Anyway, I can't wait any longer for Spring Break because over the weeks, I've already typed a chapter so in the next **_THREE DAYS, I WILL BE UPDATING!_**

Start your count down.

And if I don't update in THREE days, that means I forgot. And that means that you guys can personally come to my house, and beat the living shit out of my wonderful stuff animals and hold them hostage and threat to stab their stuffing out with a butter knife if I don't get on my computer and update. You can eat the last cuppycake to show that you mean business too.

Welp.

Remember THREE days.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	25. Tallies on the Wall

Thank you guys so much for being patient! You guys are awesome. **This takes place really after Law & Order…** **it's really just Axel in the present time in his sentence**. **The prison that he's in is pretty carefree I guess… sorry if it's not legit but I've never been to jail or anything. I only watch TV… **

**This is Axel's POV of his present time in jail! PRESENT TIME! ****PRESENT TIME! **_**PRESENT TIME!**_

**Axel was in jail for about a month and a half and I just made a POV of his time there.**

* * *

><p>Axel POV<p>

_Day 43_

_I just read a book. Books are lame. But there's really not anything to do here. I am in solitary confinement because of my case. The guards thought it would be better if I was just separated from the crowd so I won't get shanked. Prison life is kind of hard but I have been here before. I just never have been in here because of _that_. I am sorry though. I've been here for about a month and a half. That has been enough time for me to get my shit together. I've been writing letters but just never sent them. I'm scared of their reaction if they read them. Them being Roxas, Sora, Leon, Cloud and everyone else that got fucked up because of me. I have been on suicide watch but not for long. I've been rude to the officers but not anymore. I've been saving these letters but for no reason. I've been keeping this journal but for no real feeling of needing it. It's just something for me to do. _

_Well, lunch sucks. I hate it. I hate it here. It sucks my big balls. But there is this one cutie in here and he has the same sentence as mine. Eight years with possible chance of parole. He's a small blond. Looks harmless but he has some sassiness and I know he's interested. He watches me when we go outside for free space. Well, I call it free space but I don't really care what everyone else calls it. It's my fucking prison bitch. Anyway, he does watch me as I'm doing my push-ups and playing hoops and whatever else. I think he's scared to approach me because of what I did. Or because of what the others will think… But he's in solitary confinement as well… Hm._

_Well, he's cute and that's all that matters to me. I walked past him and he's really short; like 5'3 or something. But he looked up at me like a little kid looks up at their dad; big eyes and cute face. But we barely see each other, only during free space and sometimes lunch. His fingers are really long. I think long fingers turn me on because I think my fingers are sexy as hell. He's skinny and short. No, not short, he's petite. More like Zexion and I like them like that, I think it's a bit feminine and sexy. He's a bright blond, and I don't mean smart, I mean his hair color. His ass is very round and loose clothes are not what he should be wearing. Heh… He's so mother fucking hot! Much like…_

_Roxas…_

_But I won't dare try to mess this one up. I learned from my mistakes. It hurts to hurt the one you loved. He was just in my life at the wrong time and I was angry at the wrong person. But I have nothing to be mad about now other than I'm being bored to death. The electric chair sounds more pleasant than a cell. Or poison…? I wonder what it feels like… Does it hurt? Can you feel it seeping through your veins? I don't know. But I miss my Roxas… but I feel better that he's out of my reach. He's like a drug that never leaves your body then fucks with your brain. I feel safer that he's not here and with Riku now. I feel like he needed the other. _

_Don't dance._

_We didn't even start the celebration._

I closed the journal and set the pen down on top of it. I just laid on my cot, hands behind my head, looking out the tiny window. Then the officer called me for my attention. It was lunch time. I had to go out there and sit down in front of murderers and down-low rapists. But I wasn't scared. There are officers heavily surrounding that area. They'll know who started it. I got up and put on my slippers and turned around with my hands in the door opening. Once I was cuffed, the officer opened the door and led me to the cafeteria. I took a quick glance to the cell next to me and caught a glimpse of my little blonde putting on his shirt. Whatever.

I sat in my normal seat for lunch. You only get fifteen minutes to eat, and then it was lock down where everybody had to go to their cells. Our schedule looks like this, first thing in the morning, shower time. Then, you go in your cell for a few hours. Then free space. Then lunch. Then lock down. Then shower again. Cell. Done.

My blonde (I don't even know him and I'm calling him my bitch) comes and sits right in front of me and tells me,

"My name is Marcus. How long you got?"

I slowly lift my head from the spoonful of disgusting mashed potatoes and answer his question. Thank Goddess I didn't have to eat those potatoes.

"Eight years with possible parole. You?" I already knew his sentence. Prison is like a fucking snitch boarding school.

"Same. You gonna eat that?"

"This slob? No. You can have it all. Except for the muffin. The muffins are the best."

"Yep. What you in for?"

"What are you in for?" I retorted. I just wanted to piss him off by asking the same question.

"School shooting. Well, I wasn't the shooter but I did help by supplying the weapons and planned it out. The shooter got life in prison and the other committed suicide. They threw me in here because I had a lot of weapons and other charges that they didn't catch me for. Now answer the original question. What are you here for?"

"How old are you?" I could see him getting annoyed by me avoiding the question.

"I'll answer once you do."

He took a mouthful of potatoes and vegetables from my plate because he was apparently done with his already.

"Attempted murder."

"Nice."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion and squinted my eyes at the blond. "Nice? I lost everything because of that. Do you know who I am?"

"I'm a vampire. You must be a thief."

My eyes widened in awkwardness. I straightened my back from hunching over my tray and took a bite of my banana muffin. "I don't get it."

"What I'm saying is that I really don't give a damn _who_ you are or _what _you do. I can care less. It doesn't even really matter what your title is, we're all here because we broke the rules."

He smirked a sexy little cat smirk and bit into the apple. I guess he makes sense. "So you don't care if I'm, let's say… Famous?"

"Hell no. I don't know who you are and don't really care. Your fame doesn't matter here."

"So you look at a guy as normal?"

"Yes. It's easier to. Fame isn't a person but it can shape one to be."

"I still don't get it."

"Do people come up to you asking for your autograph outside of your cell? Having the officer hold them back?"

"…No?"

"So it doesn't matter. No one cares."

This guy is pretty smart… I guess he is a bright blonde! It feels great to have someone just look at you and tell you no bullshit. He's pretty cool but mostly pretty.

"So you are a vampire huh?"

"No. But does it matter?"

"I guess not. So are you going to answer my question?"

"Sorry. But time is up."

He stood and went to his officer to get escorted back to his cell. He left me with the trays and everything. Talk about a troll. As he was walking, he took one look at me and smiled then faced forward and kept moving on.

Today I learned a valuable lesson from my blond:

It doesn't matter what you are, it only matters what you're seen as. I can be freaking Michael Jackson and sit in this prison but it won't matter, I'm still a criminal. You get the point. He's so wise; I'm scared he might be 40. Or worse… 92!

I threw _his_ trash away and went to my officer to get cuffed and escorted to my cell. Once in my cell, I sat there thinking about Roxas. I missed him and I just wanted to tell him sorry. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and waited for my shower call. I stood at the door watching the wall opposite of me for some time. We had to wait an hour after lunch till showers. I was ready with my towel and soap and a rubber band for my hair if this one popped in the water. I saw my officer coming and I was ready to get cuffed. I strolled down the hall with my stuff and went in the showers after I got stripped.

I looked down at my body in the water. My abs were awesome. They were just how I liked them, not too raised but you can see each one. I was a buff-slim, not a buff-buffy. But I continued to wash myself and all the rotten germs and my face, ass and crotch. You only get five minutes max to wash your hair and everything. But I do that on Thursdays. The sound of the water made me feel relaxed and at ease but then the shower shut off and I cursed. My officer gave me a funny look and I apologized and dried off my body, put my clothes back on and went back to my cell for some sleep.

_Day 44_

_So Marcus and I were playing ball today and I found out that he's only legal to fuck. That's right. He's 18! I told him I was 21 and he said, 'Oh. That's cool. But you look familiar…' So in real, he was only stalking me because I looked like someone else. Okay fine, he wasn't stalking me, he just said I'm familiar. We developed a pretty close bond. I told him about Roxas and my problems with his family. He's a really good listener. He told me how I could fix the relationship and if it didn't work, get white boy wasted and meet him back here in prison. Roxas was like, my first love ever. I know that I messed him up but still, I want him back. Then Marcus told me about his 'best friend' and how he was the shooter._

_He said that some kids were picking on him and he told his psychotic 'FWB' and made this plan to kill people in the high school. That's all he said. His 'buddy' admitted to it all and took the blame and they only made a conclusion that Marcus was a part of it and had weapons and that he was wanted for something else. That was some friend… I wonder if Reno would do the same for me. But we just sat at the bench in the court yard with our officers near. He said, 'I don't feel scared because I'm probably the youngest one here, I feel scared because I have no idea what's going on the outside. It's scary, you know?' Yes I do. I'm terrified how Sora's feeling and how he's taking it. I'm scared if Riku was just playing a joke and doing way worst things to Roxas than I did. I'm scared that Marluxia's leaking things to the press. I'm scared that Larxene might be preggers and they are twins. I'm scared all the time about a place that I'm not even welcome to._

_I know how you feel…_

_He told me about his mom and how she died of breast cancer. He started to cry and I don't think this was right but, I kind of… well… I put his head on my shoulder. And then he stopped crying for a second and then grabbed my shirt to cry harder. I could relate because my mom died of the same thing. And he was young so it was like he was a little bro that I was comforting. That may seem so weak and so not hardcore but the guy was being charged with an adult charge, not a juvenile or whatever the ages are for charges. The shit changes every year. But he was just a young fine thing, a little, tiny teen. I think I got some feelings for the brat, not just lust. I actually feel a part of his something._

_I tried to keep my tears in my eyes so I could just let them leak on this page but that didn't really happen. I didn't tell him about Reno because that would result in a full meltdown from me. I didn't feel like getting electrocuted today. He was just crying on my shoulder and it was the cutest, saddest moment of my time here. (I don't remember Roxas ever crying on my shoulder; probably he cried because of me.) It's only been a few months of his mom's death, almost a year, he said. I told him to not worry. I don't think that made him feel any better because he was still crying. I just kept rubbing his shoulders; trying to calm him down. So instead I changed the subject and told him about how I was a singer. His eager face was so cute… He wanted to hear me sing so I sang,_

_What day is it and in what month? _

_This clock never seemed so alive…_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time…_

'_Cause it's you and me and all other people,_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me, and all other people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

_One of things that I wanna say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words; you got my head spinning,_

_I don't know where to go from here…_

_He rocked himself to the song and swayed and swayed. I don't even really know what I was doing or singing, I just made it up from the top of my head; just went with the flow really. I only stopped because it was time to leave and thank Goddess because I really was going to choke up on words… like, seriously. So we just went back to our cells and I sat here writing this. I might finish the song tomorrow because now, I need to go to lunch…_

_Don't dance._

_We didn't even start the celebration._

I got cuffed up and ready for the slob. I don't why they call it something different when it all tastes the same. It should just be called slob or shitty-oh-s. Whatever. I got my stuff and I tried not to look anybody in the eye but someone found that to be weak and scared-like so he went to my table and sat in my seat that I was sitting in for 44 days. The nerve of this bald-headed-macho-asshole-dickey-prick! He wanted to cause shit and it might fuck up my parole! His whole crew came and sat at my table. I gave a wry smile and searched for a different place to sit. I see Marcus with his tray and he walked up to me in concern.

"Holy shit, it's like the first day of high school in an all-white school and we're the black kids! Ah!"

"Marcus! What kind of example was that?"

"I don't know… a racist one?"

"You can't be saying that stuff! You'll get killed!"

"I don't care, there won't be anyone to come home to…"

His face fell about the thought of his mom. "Let's go sit over there."

"HEY FUCKER! Don't you want your seat, or are you going to keep raping little boys? Son, do you know that he was here for rape? Be careful. You might get it next."

Oh shit.

Marcus looked up at me in confusion slash disgust. Or that's how I saw it. He backed away slowly then he looked down at his tray and shrugged. He just sat where I arranged for us to sit, I followed him.

"Are you mad? Look, I'm sorry for not telling you this Marcus. I just didn't want to cause problems!"

He chuckled. "No, it's fine. There were rumors saying that you did and didn't. He only confirmed the rumor right? Besides, we being the topic of conversation makes me feel popular in this new school… I don't care. I mean yeah that's bad and all and you were wrong but we're all in here because we broke the rules. I guess you broke the wrong rule but there are people who took other people's lives…"

"It wasn't like I raped my five year old kid! He was sixteen and my ex's nephew!"

"I know."

"But he was under aged so I guess…"

"As I said, we're all in here for the same reason and 44 days ago, you would've killed that guy or flipped his tray and his entourage. What's wrong now? Are you being smart this time?"

He flashed a dazzling smile and I swear I was close to falling in love immediately. "Yeah, I want my parole."

"How long till?"

"A year and a half if I'm good."

"Mine is two years to four. You're lucky."

"When you get out, what do you want to do?"

"How long have you been here?"

He continued putting mayo on his sandwich instead of answering. He helped himself to my food automatically.

"44 days."

"Oh my gosh! So have I! You got here in May right? That's a month and a half!"

"Yeah how do you know?"

"I've been keeping tallies on the wall."

"Oh. I've just been keeping a journal with the days… So answer the original question. What are you going to do?"

He stopped fiddling with his sandwich and folded his fingers together; head resting on the bridge of his knuckles. "I want to go to my mother's grave and find my brother so we can visit there together. What about you?"

A monster bite was taken out of his sandwich.

"If you don't mind, I want to go there with you…"

"To Birth By Sleep graveyard? !" He exclaimed with his mouth full.

"I have someone to see as well. I haven't been going there as often. I just want to drop by and say hello."

"…Do you want your juice?"

"Are you kidding me? ! Apple juice is the shit! Sorry but no."

"Aw."

I saw his cutie pouty face and I was about to share my juice in one second. But lunch was over and we went back to the cell then shower then sleep. Same thing we did last night. This time, I finished the song but I need another pen to write it; pencil never stays.

His bright blonde hair with dark roots, his mint blue eyes and white smile, his petite figure and small frame, his slim hips and various tattoos in random places scattered all over his body, his slim fingers and smooth skin, his attitude and teen-like world… I actually feel like a part of his _something…_

_Don't dance. _

_We didn't even start the celebration._

* * *

><p>Long time.<p>

Long time.

Long time.

Long time.

Long time.

Long time.

Long time.

Long time.

Long time.

Long time.

Long time.

Long time.

And for that, I'm sorry. But this is what you want and need right? Right Sora212341?

And I need more reviews as a welcome back party.

If I don't then I won't have any motivation!

Then I dun wanna do it no mooooorrrrreeeeee!

And then you'll just have to wait some more for the next chapter. Ha ha…

The song he wrote was: **You and Me **by **Lifehouse**

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

Holy shit, please!

RobotMonkeys


	26. Mistakes

I hurt my ankle really bad so I can't walk. But I damn sure can sit down at a computer and get my shit on! And my legs got bigger for some reason… like muscle or something but not fat. It's really hard. I guess walking around my school is healthy. (AWOL)

* * *

><p>"I can't stay with you Riku. I'm leaving."<p>

Riku just walked through the door and hasn't even placed his keys on the table before he heard this news. He looked at Roxas; asking for an explanation. The blonde just breezed right past him to exit the room and leave the struck man behind but he was stopped. Riku kept a firm grip on his arm and spoke with troubled lips.

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"No, tell me why."

"Just let me go!"

"You're not going any damn where till I get an answer. Tell me, where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Did I do something to hurt you?"

Roxas looked up at the other through his lashes; more of a glare.

"Just let me go."

"I need an answer. You think you can just walk out of the door without any reason?"

"So you're saying that you're going to hit me if I don't have a reason?"

"No, I'm saying don't break up with me if you don't need to. Tell me what's wrong."

Roxas stood still and lowered his gaze to avoid the roaring jades.

"Is this about Axel?"

Still no reply so Riku must've hit rock.

"Oh, so it is! You're going to leave me for him aren't you?" He snatched Roxas' hand out of his and raked his hair in a ponytail with the rubber band on his wrist. "Here, let me help since you want to move out and leave. Hold on."

Roxas did wait and watched as Riku emerge from his room with a medium sized box full of things.

"Here's the rest of your shit. Don't you ever come back here! Don't call my phone and don't try to follow me begging to take you back after that asshole beats you again. I don't give a damn if he held a gun to your face, don't you ever contact me again. I knew that getting to know you was going to be bad, I just knew it. I should've never got in this fiasco and I want out of it. Oh and you can take your nephew too." Tears slid down Riku's cheeks slowly and left cool trails against his heated face. He never really cursed before but he was really heartbroken and angry that he let himself go all the way.

Roxas' eyes filled with tears and his duffle bag slowly slid off of his shoulders at the sight of all the gifts he gave Riku and all the pictures of them together. He slowly picked up the box while Riku stormed to his room and slammed his door. The slam made Roxas jolt and tears roll down his cheeks. He collected his duffle dag and the box and headed out the door closing it the complete opposite way Riku did.

He left the housing complex and drove his car back in the direction of the haunted place. The authorities have already left after they were done investigating and found all they could find. While driving, he thought about how his life has been till now. He just wanted to get out of this fiasco too but can't seem to leave what he has done. Axel was the love of his life, yes, was Riku? Probably not... Roxas did love Riku though and he did feel safe and secure and… happy. But all good things have to come to an end and he just has to go back to the red head. Why? He has no idea. Tears were slowly collecting in the corners of his eyes making everything blurry. He had to quickly shed them or else he would get into an accident.

He arrived at Axel's former home and invited himself in. It was still empty and bare just like it was when he left. The lamp used to beat Axel was still destroyed and in the same spot where he left it. The kitchen still held the same dreams and memories of its own; the stairs had the same feeling. The whole house welcomed him back with this morbid feeling in his veins and soul but it was bittersweet to him. There was no turning back now. Riku was pissed off at him and who knows if Axel changed at all. Roxas just felt comfortable here. This is where he knew everything and what was going to happen. Here, you expect the slap in the face or the punch in the guts. There, you never expect the peck on the lips or tickle-cuddle time. It was scary and he didn't know which one he deserved.

Roxas slowly slid down the front door and wrapped himself in his arms to cry.

* * *

><p><em>Day 50<em>

_I finally get my first visitor . I really don't know who it is. I'm not dumb, I just really don't know. I hope that it's my brother but I know that can't happen. It might be my lawyer or something but I don't care. All I really care about now is Marcus. He's been doing fine and he's even taught me how to do some things like finger weaving and stuff. His smile can be ten times bigger when I smile. His face can burn a hole in my dreams about vanilla Oreos and I can stay dreaming of him the whole night. I feel like a part of his something. I want him to see me and know me as a new person. He even persuaded me to go to my anger management classes and take some time off my sentence (but I get my parole hearing in a year and a half, he gets it in four). I feel like he wants to be a part of my something too. I like him. I just need him to like me too. I know I can't think like this in prison but he's making this be a breeze. I feel easy. I feel… warm…_

_I love Roxas too but he's happier and better off without me so I guess I can move on. I'm going to miss Marcus but I'll just keep finger weaving and hopefully go into the commons. I call it the damn commons because I motherfuckin' feel like it! Commons is where you share a cell and you're in normal custody. Don't really care what it's really called. I wish I got one with Marcus but that would create sexual frustration. I don't even think he's gay… anyway… I'm going to leave to go to meet my visitor now. Whoever it is-_

_Please. _

_Don't be Roxas._

_Don't dance. _

_We didn't even start the celebration._

Axel got cuffed to go to the visitation booth. He kept babbling to himself and praying that it wasn't the face he wanted to see.

Left turn, right turn, another right turn, left turn, right turn, down the stairs, left, another left, go right then keep going forward to the visitation booth. Axel looked to his left and behind the glass sat a pretty blonde holding a phone to their face. Axel slowly sat down in the tan metal chair and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing here?"

Roxas' head was low and his lips were quivering and his eyes flooded with tears.

"I wanted to see you babe…"

Axel shook his head and sighed. "I'm not your babe Rox. Don't call me that. You got what you wanted and I got what I deserved. Simple as that."

"How have you been? I miss you a lot…"

"How can you miss me? Do you remember why I'm in here in the first place?"

"I needed to see you again-"

"How's Sora?"Axel interjected Roxas and looked down at his shoes, already feeling the flood of tears.

"Fine. He and Riku's… younger brother bonded and changed Sora's ways of suicide and gave him something to feel good of..." Roxas snapped his head up and tears fell into his lap. He gently whispered three words that he felt all along for Axel. "I love you."

Axel choked at those last words. Tears burned his eyes and he held back his sobs his palm. "Don't say that."

"Axel baby I want you to come back…! I need you in my life! I want to be with you but I just wanted this abuse to stop!"

"I FUCKED YOUR NEPHEW! I FUCKED YOU EVEN WHEN YOU SAID NO! I BEAT YOU, ALMOST KILLED YOU, TORTURED YOU, AND BURNED YOU, AND SOLD YOU TO DIFFERENT MEN…! Why… do you want… me? That's all I ask; why do you think I'm not a threat? What about Riku? Where is he? Where's the guy that you were oh-so-happy with and left me to be with, huh?"

"He's not for me…" Roxas sniffed and dabbed his nose with his black sleeve and dug his hand between his crossed legs. "He needs someone better."

"Roxas, you are better. You are almost everyone's all! If he got someone else, he would be lowering his standards! Go back to Riker guy."

"Axel, what are you trying to say…?" Choked sobs tried to flee but were being forced in by Roxas so he could speak.

Axel pressed his thing lanky hand against the glass and stared intently at the red rimmed cerulean. "I'm saying you're beautiful. I'm saying that if I can do it over the right way… baby we would be invincible. I'm saying that you're precious and can never belong to just one person. You bring joy to everyone you meet. You're a little flower that every bee wants to go to. I know I sound lame as hell but it's true. You're amazing and I hate myself everyday… because I couldn't see that until now. I'm stupid and I know I am. I'm not worthy of you. You shouldn't want me, you shouldn't want a monster. Roxas, I've changed and I do want to be with you but I'm scared. I'm worthless to you. Don't want me back, please…!"

"But you're my everything Axel! What am I going to do without you! I need you with me baby! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Axel I… I love you so much… and I just want you to hold me… I just want you to love me more than you do now… I'm lost! I can't survive without you! Please…" Roxas' hand that was pressed against the glass was tiny in comparison to Axel's. He sobbed hard in the phone that Axel could barely understand him. He only knew the word 'please'.

"I love you Roxas. Bye now." Axel detached the phone from his ear and hung it up sharply and he kept his head low. The blonde's cries were loud but muffled through the thick glass. His head was in his folded arms and his body was shaking from his sobs. Axel left him there and never looked back but did nod at his guard to be cuffed and led back to his cell.

He stayed in his cell till lunch. When lunch came, he grabbed his slob, sat in his seat, and drank his apple juice. Marcus paced up to him quickly, smiling softly. "What happened? Who was your visitor? Was it a family member?" He was so excited, that he was shaking Axel's shoulders to get an answer.

Axel picked at his food and raked his fork across his mashed potatoes. "Roxas came to see how I was doing and said that he loved me." Axel placed both of his elbows on the table and buried his face in his palms and rubbed his eyes. "He does know I'm in here because I-"

"Broke the rules." Marcus rolled his eyes and sipped his orange juice through his straw. He didn't need to know all of what Axel did to get in here nor did he really care.

Axel sighed. "Yeah and he broke up with the guy that made him most happy. I thought he was smarter than this but I guess he's not. I want him to be with the other guy because I don't know what will happen if I was still with him."

"But don't you love him?"

"A lot. He was my first boyfriend."

"I don't believe that."

"Don't believe what?" Axel asked in a hard tone. Was his only friend in this prison going to question his love for his blond? If he knew him better, he wouldn't have ever questioned it but since he didn't, Axel let it slide.

"That he was your first." Marcus had his legs crossed over each other to the side and his chin resting in his palm. He stabbed a piece of meat onto his fork and held to his mouth lazily, waiting for Axel's response.

"He was my first boyfriend but not my first fling."

Marcus yanked the meat from the fork into his mouth and chewed. "Thought so…"

Axel gave Marcus and stern eye and continued. "I don't want him with me though…"

"You shouldn't."

"I know."

"So do I. You should love him but not be in love with him," the blond squinted, "know what I mean?"

"Yeah but… I don't know… he's sick."

"So are you."

"I know."

"So do I."

"Are you going to get a visitor?"

The other's face fell. "I could if they weren't all dead…"

"Sorry I just thought that you would have some friends or something…"

"Dead." Marcus pouted and stabbed his meat to play out his point.

They ate in silence till it was time to go back to their cells. Once Axel reached his cell and was release from cuffs, he sat back on his bed and continued his journal entry.

_Day 50_

_Dear Roxas, _

_Please go away. I don't need you in my life anymore. I want you but I don't need you. I need you but don't want you. This is hard for me to say baby doll and I wish it wasn't. I really need you to stay away from me. I'll admit that I'm scared. I don't want to be this bad guy. I wish this never happened and this is why I'm writing this. I made you sick and I had to step back to see that. You said you just wanted the abuse to stop but I don't believe that. You wanted out and now that you're out, it doesn't feel right. It feels somewhat scary, no? Baby, that's how it's supposed to feel. Don't be comfortable with abuse please. You're supposed to love what that Riku guy is doing. That is how it's supposed to feel. He's supposed to kiss you, hug you, touch you, soothe you, love you and do so many things for you. I don't want you to feel confused. I don't want you to feel scared. You should be scared of me, not him._

_Don't dance._

_We didn't even start the celebration._

Axel got ready for his shower. He tugged his spikes, which laid flat because of the lack of gel, into a ponytail. He slipped his slippers on and grabbed his towel with his soap. He waited for the guard at the door and when he came, he got cuffed and led to the showers. After he was done, he was escorted back to his cell.

"Hm." Axel twirled his hair around his finger and thought about Roxas; each twirl with a chant. "I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not, I love him," A single hair snapped off and was twirled around his finger. "I love him not. Hm. If I don't get a damn daisy, I'll be bald." He shifted in his bed and fell asleep with his former blond on his mind.

* * *

><p>Everyone remembers the 'I love, I love not' thingy right? You know, when you had a crush on 'Billy Joe' or whoever, in second grade, you would pick up a lil' flower and pluck the petals off trying to make up your mind if you should love them or not even though your best friend likes them too? Yeah. There are different versions on that. Like the twirl hair thingy which you just twirl your hair and when a single strand snaps off, that's your answer. I'm young people! Of course I still remember these things!<p>

YAY SPRING BREAK!

WE JUST STOLE THIS BOAT!

'Why would you steal a boat?'

Who cares…? Gosh…

I will steal a boat cuz it SPRING BREAK!

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	27. Intruder

I really want to make a schedule over the summer but I really don't know if I could stay faithful to it. It was going to be every Sunday that I update but I really don't know 'bout that.

I want to make a sequel but I really don't know if people will read that. So I'm sticking to this for now.

* * *

><p>"So what do you have in mind for your first song?"<p>

"Well… When I was in high school, we had senior prom coming up. Axel asked me to let him take me and I said that I would think about it. I really was angry at him for hanging out with some girl more than he did me. He invited her to our date! It was supposed to be me and him not me be the third wheel. So I really didn't think about him taking me to prom. One of my guy friends really had a crush on me so I went with him. Axel found out because that girl asked him to take her to prom. He saw me dancing with that guy and…"

Marluxia kept a stoic face. His arms were folded and his legs were crossed. He was just in his lounge wear; short shorts with a pink shirt that said, "FUCK ME!" and his hair in a messy bun.

"And I just wanted him to know that I didn't like that guy. I just wanted him to pay attention to me. And he made it worse by coming there with her, the damn prom queen." Roxas pouted and shifted his eyes to the side. "He said the only reason why he came there was to see who I was with... I didn't want him to think that I liked it."

"Revenge is what's necessary to the situation."

"What?"

"Someone told me that… I think that was some good vengeance."

Marluxia was blushing under that straight face. Roxas could tell.

"Who was it? Your ex?"

Marluxia blushed more. "NO! He was a good friend…"

"Did you guys have some special connection or something?"

"Roxas! You're getting off topic! Why is this any of your business anyway? !"

"You're just blushing a lot so…"

Marluxia freaked out and flailed his arms. "WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!"

Roxas held his hand up in defense. "Okay, okay, okay! I believe you! Chill!"

Marluxia calmed back down to his normal state and resumed his further questions. "Did you feel bad?"

"Of course I did. I just wanted him to know that I didn't enjoy it."

"Want to get started? We, my other partner and I, already made the track you wanted now all we need is your voice."

"Can I hear it first?"

"Sure."

Marluxia pressed a few buttons and keys on his laptop and on the sound board then music started to fill the studio. They sat there and listened to it all the way through. Roxas was reading his lyrics that he made by himself and softly sang them to the song while nodding his head. He felt the lyrics in the song and he knew it would come out in his voice.

"So, what do you think Rox?"

"It's amazing. I love the beat and the feel to it. I like it a lot." Roxas smiled and hugged his notebook to his chest.

"Good. So get in there and put on those headphones and start singing babes."

"Alright! But one question Mars."

"Yes?" Marluxia tugged on his glasses and adjusted them on his nose.

"You won't auto tune me, will you?"

"Nope! I've heard you sing without auto tune and you sounded great so I won't dare try to mess this up."

Roxas' smile grew bigger. "Thanks."

He got in the booth and pulled on the headphones over his ears. There was a stand so he laid his lyrics down on it. He watched as Marluxia leaned over and clicked a button on the sound board.

"Can you hear me?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, you can start whenever you feel like it. Don't be scared to actually sing! Do it how you felt about that one night, how you felt about Axel… I want you to sing for me babes! SING! OKAY? !"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Okay here we go…"

Roxas heard the music through the headphones and he started to sing immediately.

"_Here we go, welcome to my funeral. Without you, I don't even have a pulse. All alone it's dark and cold, with every move I die… Here I go this is my confessional. A lost cause, nobody can save my soul. I am so delusional, with every move I die._ _I have destroyed our love it's gone… Payback is sick… it's all my fault…"_

Marluxia was staring at Roxas intently. The kid's vocals were just so good. He sang with his heart and that's all the technique you need. He liked the way the song carried it's self too. It was just perfect for a perfect little boy or young man now.

"_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes! Just fighting to get through the night! I'm losing it! With every move I die! I'm faded I'm broken inside; I've wasted the love of my life! I'm losing it! With every move I die…!"_

Roxas swayed while holding the headphones pressed to his ears. He really didn't need his lyrics in front of him. He felt like he didn't know them but they weren't remembered by his mind, no, they were remembered by his heart. He settled down back to his low voice he used before the chorus.

"_When did I become such a hypocrite? Double life, lies that you caught me in… Trust me I'm paying for it, with every move I die. On the floor I'm just a zombie, who I am, is not who I wanna be. I'm such a tragedy, with every move I die. I have destroyed our love it's gone… Payback is sick… it's all my fault…"_

He repeated the chorus and switched up the song a bit. _"This is it and now you're really gone this time… Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind!"_

A few minutes later of more singing, the song ended and Roxas stepped out of the booth with his book in hand.

"How was that?"

"It was dark much but I guess that's how you feel when love dies…" Marluxia winced at his own words. "I really like this song Roxas. It'll be a huge hit and I won't rest till it is. I feel like I found the new JB!"

"Thank you so much Marluxia! I feel like crying! I can't believe I'm here today! I'm in your house recording a song in your studio that you love! Wow! My life is just so…" Roxas started to cry happy tears. Probably the happiest tears in his life.

Marluxia stood and embraced him in his arms tightly and pecked his face and head of hair. Roxas was reluctant but hugged back greater than he hugged anything.

"You know Roxas; we need to add a few things to the song but not a lot. Just probably some background voices and some echoes and it'll be amazing. I love you, you know. You are a beautiful person and I'm so happy that Riku is showing you that every day and I'm glad that you're seeing that every day. You deserve this babe. Don't let anyone take anything from you that you value the most. But if you value it so much that you think you won't be able to live without it but you don't need it and have something better, let it go. Remember that please… please Roxas…" Marluxia snuggled his head further in Roxas' neck and pecked the soft skin there.

Roxas thought he was nearly going to burst. His idol was kissing him in sensitive areas and hugging him and being so affectionate towards him. It was a dream, a very pleasant dream that he would wake up from sooner or later.

* * *

><p>He left Marluxia's house and headed back to his (really Axel's) house. It was in the afternoon when he recorded his song but now it was 11 at night. He ate his dinner, which was just frozen Chinese food, in silence at the table. He cleaned the dishes and dried them with a cloth. He was heading for the stairs but the doorbell rang.<p>

"Who the hell comes out at this time? What are they, vampires?" he mumbled to himself but opened the door regardless. "How may I-" Roxas gasped. He dropped the drying cloth he was holding and stared at the man.

"Look here sugar plum, I want you to let me stay here please."

The man shaped his fingers as a gun and pointed them towards Roxas' head. He shuffled his feet closer to the door with his hand still raised. Roxas backed away with his hands raised like it was a real gun.

The man wore a leather jacket that had pockets with chains. He wore black jeans and black sneakers. His hair was black and his head was shaved on one side. The bangs were quite long and had one streak of grey or probably two. He wore a smirk on his face; his cadet gray eyes catching light from the table lamp to sparkle.

"Thanks for lettin' me in darlin'. I really appreciate it."

"Who are you and why are you here?" Roxas was scared as hell but he kept his voice strong even though he was shaking. He kept backing away to the kitchen and the man did follow.

"I really have no idea but I just came to crash here for the night." He dropped his hand to his side and smiled a pearly white smile.

"No! Get the hell out of my house!"

"Only if for a night. I don't need your riches."

"You just walked in my house without even asking me to come in first! What do you really want, sex?"

"Whoa sweetheart, I seriously just need to crash here for the night. I don't want your kitty."

"I'M NOT A GIRL YOU FUCKER! GET OUT! I DON'T ALLOW CRIMINALS INTO MY HOUSE!"

"C'mon! Why won't you let me sleep?"

"Why won't you let _me_ sleep? I just got back from a very long night and I need my sleep! GET OUT!" Roxas finally made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest and sharpest knife in the drawer. He also grabbed the kitchen phone. "If you don't leave, I promise you, I'm calling the cops."

"Hey, hey, hey man… Don't call the pops!" The man made an attempt to grab the phone from Roxas but it didn't work out. Roxas quickly slashed his arm and ran away from the man upstairs. He quickly followed and soon caught up to Roxas. Roxas was close to the bedroom door but he got knocked into the corner and pinned against the wall.

Their breathing was heavy and both were terrified to death. "Put the knife down and let me explain."

Roxas snorted at the intruder. "Put the knife down? Am I crazy?"

"Let's talk this out. I'm not some really random person. Come on candy cone, let's sit and talk."

"I'll let you sit in jail and talk to a judge before I ever sit and talk to you!"

"That's exactly the place where I don't want to go. Put the damn knife down and go get a first aid kit."

"Why should I trust you?" Roxas wore a serious frown and held the knife tighter than he was before.

"Axel sent me here." He released Roxas and backed up while holding his cut which was bleeding heavily.

Roxas' eyes widened and he slowly moved forward to the other. He gently took the hand in his to look at the damage. "Go downstairs and wait for me there. I'll go get the supplies."

* * *

><p>"Why did he send you here?" Roxas gently cleaned the cut with peroxide and a cotton ball. It was pretty long but not that long for stitches; pretty deep but not too deep for a hospital. Just some peroxide and a bandage will do.<p>

"Marcus, my brother, is a good friend of Axel in the prison… I went to go visit my bro and he knew I needed a place to stay. He told me that he would ask his friend, which was Axel, if I could stay at his place for a while. I went to go visit him again and Axel said sure so Marcus told me the address and I traveled here. I didn't pack anything. These clothes are pretty much it. I spent all my money getting here. I live the direct opposite from here… Ow…"

Roxas sat on the floor and so did the kit. He kept wiping around and on the cut. When the other winced, he would blow softly so the cool air would numb the pain a bit. "What's your name? And how did Axel know that I would be here?"

"I don't know but I do know my name. The name's Lenz, Lee is my nickname or that's just what I was called by Marcus. Yours?"

Roxas could feel the smirk on the strange man's face. He could also feel eyes on him every now and then. "Roxas."

"You sure you aren't a girl? You look really… delicate…"

"Last time I checked, I have a penis but you won't if you keep this up."

"Sorry, I don't play about my junk sweetie. I'll beg on my knees to save my balls."

"Just shut up and go to sleep. This kept me up till 2 A.M."

"Hey, you stabbed me."

"I don't stab, I slice."

"Yeah, whatever."

Roxas got up and closed the kit. He went over to the kitchen and washed his hands thoroughly. He didn't know _what_ was in the man's blood. He went over and grabbed the extra blankets from the closet upstairs and tossed them to Lenz, who was watching him closely.

"Keep staring at me and you'll be staring at a pool of your own blood. Keep your damn eyes to your damn self."

"Daw sweetheart, don't worry. I won't molest that ass unless you wanted me to. I may not be gay, but I sure am damn curious. But I'm not that curious to know how to rape people. Relax yeah?"

Roxas glared at the sleazy man and went upstairs but stopped half way. "You get up when I come down the stairs. Don't touch a damn thing either."

"Daw sweetheart, just go to bed!"

Roxas did but had a strange feeling about it. He was really worried that something may get stolen or that he may get attacked. But, if he knew that Axel was in jail, he had to be telling the truth. He would just have to wait in the morning.

* * *

><p>It was morning and the sun crept through the blinds, creating cuts of light on Roxas' figure. He woke with annoyance at the glares the sun was giving him and whimpered while awaking. Roxas jolted up and stretched him arms then looked around confused. Then he just remembered what happened last night and ran down the steps to see a very distressed, half naked, dark haired, male.<p>

"Can I use the bathroom? I really need to go…!" He was biting his lip and his thighs were shaking mad.

Roxas blinked then nodded. Lenz dashed into the restroom and slammed the door. He returned later to find a blonde making breakfast in baby blue pajamas.

"Aw c'mon darlin', I could've done that for you if you've let me move from the couch."

"Go put some clothes on."

"Scared of a little skin and boxers?" Roxas glared daggers at Lenz. "Fine, fine, I'm putting on my clothes." He sat down on the couch and tugged on his pants.

The teen kept flipping the pancakes and didn't turn back to look at the other.

"Just so you know, I saw how you were OCD scrubbing last night. You just seemed like a germ phobic and if you're not, you were probably scared that I had a disease or something."

Roxas didn't reply.

"Well, I don't have any STDs or anything. I'm pretty clean. I make sure I wear my rubbers and if I don't have one, I'll wear a plastic bag. And if I don't have a plastic bag, then, NO SEX! I just wanted you to know that…"

"Do you need to take a shower?"

"Oho, so baby cakes lets me take a shower! Alright! I'm so happy I didn't get fully dressed… Yes I do need to take a shower. I've been on busses and trains and shuttles and space ships. Germs. Bleh."

"Go upstairs to that bathroom. It's in the hall."

"Cool plan."

Lenz gathered his shirt and jacket then went up the stairs. Roxas heard the water running so he guessed Lenz found the bathroom he was talking about and didn't go into Axel's room.

When the clean man came back down, he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Come and eat so I can tell you the schedule for today."

"Breakfast is served!" Lenz plopped down in a chair and grinned dangerously at the food while rubbing his hands together maliciously. "Thanks baby."

"I'm not your baby!"

"How about honey bear?"

"How about Roxas?"

"Nah. Too hard to pronounce."

Roxas sighed. "Today, I'm going to a friend's house and you cannot tell anyone about this! Not even your brother or Axel or anyone!"

"I'm good at keeping secrets. People call me the goddess of secrets."

Roxas blinked. "If you're good and promise to not do anything or touch anyone… I'll buy you new clothes…" Roxas blushed and looked away, trying to act hard. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence then Roxas dismissed himself and went upstairs to get ready for his appointment. They headed out about 11 o'clock in the morning and zoomed to Marluxia's house.

* * *

><p>They were at the front door waiting for it to be opened.<p>

"You know, I never realized that nose ring or those snake bites there… nice touch… Also, the entrance you made into my life was completely unnecessary. You could've just said that Axel sent you at the front door instead of getting sliced. You're so dramatic…"

Behind Roxas, Lenz smiled a great smile; flashing those sunbeams once again. "Well, I've noticed that ass… can I touch?"

"You're full of yourself…"

The door opened to reveal a very happy face. "Hey my love!" Marluxia hugged Roxas then saw Lenz who was standing right behind him. "Hey, who's your little friend?"

"Marluxia, this is Lenz. Lenz, this is Marluxia."

"Nice to meet you baby," Marluxia pecked Lenz on the cheek and added a hug. "You're so cute!"

"Nice to meet you too sweetheart. Lookin' fine yourself… Yep. Real fine… You look way better in person than you do on TV."

"Why thank you! Well aren't you a charm? Well come on Roxas, let's get this thing done."

They went downstairs to the basement-studio and discussed a few things over about Roxas' song.

"Well, I've added some necessary things to it but it's not exactly done without your consent. Just listen to it and see. And by the way, that isn't your boyfriend right?" Marluxia pointed over to Lenz who was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed; chin resting on his fist.

Roxas laughed sarcastically. "No, he was just some random guy that came into my house in the middle of the night saying he had to stay there. He's fine, he fine…"

Marluxia got up and plopped himself in Lenz's lap. The man was shaken up about what was happening but when he felt those delicious biscuits on his thighs, he didn't care. Marluxia was basically wearing the same thing he wore yesterday but it was just a different color. Lenz put his hands on those sweet creamy thighs and stroked them down. Roxas was too wrapped up in the song to even notice.

"Ah Mars…" He was about to address something about the song but when he saw what the other two were doing, his face went from amused to a, 'Are you serious?' face. "You've got to be kidding me."

Lenz was kissing on Marluxia's neck while still stroking his thighs. "What doll? Just a little tease. I wasn't actually going to _fuck the guy._ So tell me what you think, is it final?"

"I love it. It's amazing. Does this mean that I'm finally done with it?"

"Yes Roxas. This is your first single." A big grin broke out on the pink head's face and tears high on joy slid down Roxas'.

They both squealed and jumped around like psychotic monkeys. Lenz just watched as those perfect cheeks bounced around the room in short shots and tight jeans. He clapped anyway, happy for Roxas.

The two overly joyous males hugged each other in strong embraces and cried.

"You've made it doll! You've finally reached your dreams! I'm so proud of you! You make Mama proud… so proud. I love you so much Roxas…" Marluxia smacked a whopping wet kiss on Roxas' cheek and hugged him again.

The three stayed over a little longer to celebrate with wine and jokes and stories and after the wine grew heavy, they drank diet cokes with celery. No one knew why they were eating celery but they were talking about how healthy it was and just snatched it from the fridge, chopped it up and started eating.

"Well bye Mars! See you later!"

"Okay baby… be safe." The proud 'Mama' stood at the door with a little bit of wine in his hand while leaning on the door. Lenz was behind him and Roxas, already smiling at what he was going to do.

Lenz grabbed a handful of Marly's ass cheek and squeezed. "Bye love."

"Bye…" Marluxia sang while holding a sex smirk on his face for Lenz to see.

Roxas cried in the car but tried to keep it together. "Tell me where you want to go to buy some clothes Lenz… I'm feeling high and generous so you better take advantage of this."

"I'll tell you where to find it. I think I remember it a lot. And uh…Roxas?"

"Yes?" Big blue eyes looked into sly looking blue ones.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you Lenz." Roxas turned back to the steering wheel; about to back out of the driveway.

"Oh and one more thing!"

"What?" The teen was getting annoyed.

"Thanks for this. I really appreciate it babes." His hand gripped Roxas' headrest while the other patted his knee. He wore a flashy grin but didn't want Roxas to see so he stared out the window, giving directions to a vaguely remembered clothing store.

_I can't remember a time, when someone gave me a dime, for every day that I was happy. That was my past life, now I'm here. Now someone can give me a dollar for simply every time I smiled this year._

* * *

><p>Thank to those two people who reviewed that last chapter. Yeah. You guys are the psychotic monkeys of RobotMonkeys!<p>

Love showing much?

Very.

At first Roxas was going to get mugged but in the middle, I just made the guy Marcus's bro.

I'm so amazing in the SACK!

Roxas' first single is: **Dancing With Tears In My Eyes **by **Kesha**

TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE LENZ! What should happen to those two next? !

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RObotMOnkeys


	28. Never Mended

I'm going to get this done whether you review or not! Kind of short though…

* * *

><p>Lenz Gilling and Roxas Strife were finished with their shopping for the evening and were on their way back to the "kingdom". They felt like <em>sirs<em> because of the money they were pulling from their pockets. The duo felt very royal and famous just by the looks the cashiers and pedestrians gave them, like the William and Kate of America even! But the high soon wore off when Roxas said something deplorable.

"I can't wait to tell Riku about this! He's going to be so proud! Oh!-" Roxas quickly covered his mouth as his lashes slowly began to burn with cries.

"Who's Riku? Is that like you brother or something? Do you even have a brother? I do. Did I tell you who it was?" Lenz just kept babbling on and on, oblivious to Roxas' tears as they got into the car. But they didn't stay in the parking lot for long. The car backed out and reached a speed of 80 mph; not slowing down one bit, not if Roxas wanted to erase what was wrong. Yes he was scared about who might be behind that door; he was scared about who might be filling his place, but for some reason, his body made the car follow the yellow brick road to Riku. Lenz kept glancing at the road and then out the window; frowning at the questions flooding his mind about where they were going and who or what it was to see.

An abrupt halt of the car almost sent the two males out of the windows. Roxas was panting at the excitement of his arrival while Lenz was scared of what was going to happen next and became more terrified when the blonde jumped out of the car.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going? Roxas!" Lenz shoved the bags that were between his legs, to the backseat and ran after the teen. Quick hurried feet carried themselves up the stairs by twos till two eyes spotted a blonde pounding on an apartment door.

"Riku! Riku! Open the door! Please! Riku please!" Roxas rattled the handle while pounding his fist on the door till his knuckles were scraped. "Riku! Riku! Riku open the door please!"

The door opened but it wasn't a silver haired, tall, handsome man, it wasn't Riku at all. The door was only opened just a crack to where brown hair and a big, brown eye was visible. "How may I help you?" Broken English was spoken from the small brunette. Manicured hands held tightly to the door as a muscled arm wrapped around the brunette's waist. Something was murmured in Japanese and the smaller body left the door behind to reveal a much stressed Riku.

"What do you need Roxas?"

"We need to talk."

Riku eyed Lenz who looked quite confused.

"I told you not to come here."

"I know you did and I-"

Riku cut off his sentence, much annoyance in his voice. "THEN… why are you here…?"

"Can we just talk this over?"

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Riku leaned his arm against the door frame and rested his head there. He opened the door a little more just so Roxas can see who was inside his home. Roxas did see and he watched the brunette sit on the couch with cookies (along with other junk food) in his hand.

"Please I need to explain something."

"We can talk out here." Shirtless and without shoes, Riku stepped out from the doorway and closed the door behind him. Roxas' face was close to his chest and he never felt the need to kiss anyone so much in his life.

"Why not in there?" Roxas timidly asked.

"My fiancé doesn't really feel comfortable around English. He said it gets him confused and scared that he doesn't know what the other is saying. But I taught him some words if I'm not here to help him a bit."

Roxas quietly gasped and his mouth was slightly hanging open. His hand had to cover it since it wouldn't close. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Riku smirked at Roxas' reaction and folded his arms. "Well is this who you left me for?"

It took time for Roxas to regain focus from just hearing that Riku had a fiancé. He looked up at Riku and gazed into his ominous eyes with his red rimmed ones. "This is Axel's friend's brother. Axel said he could stay here for a while but we just met yesterday. His name is Lenz and I don't love him, he's a simple visitor."

"I thought you went back to Axel." Riku scrutinized down on Roxas like he was going to punish him.

The teen started to cry softly with his head bowed. "I did."

"And what did he say?"

"He-He said to stay with you and that I… that I deserved to be with you…"

"You think you deserve me? Are you serious?"

"Riku I was confused!"

"You were completely and utterly, stupendously…IDIOTIC… to ever leave in the first place."

"Riku you have to understand me when I say this! I was really confused and I didn't know which I should love! I was torn! I was beaten; never was supposed to be happy! But when I did get a piece of happiness, which was you, I felt guilty. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be here and that I need to get put back into my place by being with Axel! I felt like that was the way to live! To never be happy… that's why I went back to see him. I didn't know what to do!"

"How many times do I have to sit here and preach to you? You deserve to be happy. Now leave me alone and go find an alternative elsewhere! I have to teach an English lesson!" Riku turned away and opened the door but was stopped by a tight hand clutching his arm. The hand yanked him back and turned him around to a crying face.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT SAYING WHAT I WANT TO HEAR? !"

"BECAUSE THE WORDS YOU WANT TO HEAR AREN'T FOR YOU ANYMORE!" Riku's body tensed and his face was flaming red. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN LET THAT GO? ! THE PERSON YOU GOT AWAY FROM, YOU CRAWLED TO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Riku ran a hand through his hair then dug his hands in his sweatpants pockets. He lowered his voice and bent down close to Roxas' face.

"I would love to crawl in your head and fix everything that's wrong but if you're that blind to not see it, then why the hell should I bother? I loved you so much, you have no idea. I loved everything about you, your voice, ears, eyes, nose, lips, toes, and your passion but it always bothered me in the back of my head that I wasn't good enough. Half of me said that Axel was still in your system and that you weren't over him then the other half agreed but said, 'Enjoy this till the end'. You have no idea how serious I was. The ring that guy is wearing, is yours. I was going to ask you to marry me but you- you didn't want to fully love me like I loved you… So why are you still here?"

Lenz was truly shocked at the confession. "Then is that a proposal?"

Unaware of his actions, Roxas grabbed Riku's close face and closed the gap between them for a split second. His pink lips pressed against pale lips were probably the best feeling in his life. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and snuggled their way into their mouths; both tasting the tang of bitterness and saltiness. Roxas embraced Riku; washing his chest with cries. Riku straightened back up to his normal height and didn't touch Roxas; not returning any gestures. He plucked the arms from his torso and watched as Roxas slowly left his sight. Clanks of shoes against the metal steps echoed his mind as he was saying farewell to his long forbidden love for the blonde.

Riku went back in his home with a sigh. He felt like he was living a double life with the changes in languages.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it."

"Was that a friend?"

"No. That was just some guy from school."

"Is he your ex? I heard some exchanged words…"

"He's no one you need to worry about. I love you and you only.

The smaller male got up from the couch and hugged his lover. He popped a Pocky stick in Riku's mouth and said these words with a smile, "I can't wait for the wedding Riku!"

Riku gave a wry smile. "Me neither, Rairu."

* * *

><p>"Roxas, are you okay? Do you need me to do anything?"<p>

"No Lenz just go get some rest… I need a moment by myself please."

"Okay… I'll be here… well downstairs actually…"

"Leave me alone please."

Lenz closed the door and went downstairs to strip down for bed. Roxas was curled in a ball with a puddle in the pillow wetting his hair. He sat there for a few good hours till he couldn't take it anymore and went down to where Lenz was peacefully sleeping. He slowly slinked down the stairs and stared at the figure under the thin sheet. Carefully turning on the light, he made his way to Lenz and watched his chest rise and fall slowly.

Lenz saw the light through his lids and roused to see what was going on. "Roxas? What's wrong?"

Roxas took Lenz's face in his hands then lowered his body on top of the others. "You saw what happened today… I just need some comfort right now…"

Lenz gazed lovingly into Roxas' eyes. He reminded him so much of Marcus… always needed something else to cling onto after one went away. He wrapped his arms around the smaller one and squeezed as hard as he could. He rocked them back and forth in a soothing motion and kissed Roxas' temple every so often as the blond cried into his shoulder.

I'm never mended... Aren't I?

* * *

><p>There. Happy now Riku! You made him emo sad sad. Good luck with the wedding plans! Is Keiji the Best Man?<p>

Welp. Time for me to go. I'm extremely hungry. So hungry I could melt.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	29. End

**THIS IS THE END! FUCKING FINALLY! And because this is closing, I've made a new story, Over My Mother's Grave. It was inspired by a death in my friend's family. Every chapter that ends, a new book is opened – RobotMonkeys.**

**I would like to thank all of the people who read this and supported it. Thank you so much. Now for the end.**

* * *

><p>Riku ran out of his apartment into his car. He wasn't happy with Rairu at all. Rairu wanted money and fame; Riku didn't matter. After buying all those things for the other, he realized that no one can satisfy him like Roxas could. It didn't take long to get to the house, even when it was raining. It's been months since he saw Roxas and from all the interviews he had, he still said that he was single. Riku's hair was soaking wet from the walk from his car to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited.<p>

"Hello?" Roxas looked all around for the person who rang the bell then he found Riku on one knee with a big ring in a small black box. He gasped and covered his mouth.

"I made a mistake. I just wanted to hurt you and I know that sounds bad to say but it's true. I never loved the guy and he never loved me… Can you be able to forgive me and look ahead to a bright future with me? Sorry I don't have much to say… I'm kind of nervous…"

"Riku, this is… Of course I would marry you!"

Riku got off of his knee and slipped the ring onto Roxas finger and they joined for a heated kiss.

"I love you Roxas."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Four years later<p>

Axel POV

Yeah I went to the wedding and I had good things to say I guess. I promised to Roxas that I would always be there for him and if it never worked out, I could be the perfect rebound. I also told Riku that if he ever so touch or hurt or say anything to hurt Roxas, I'll be back in jail. He looked scared for a moment but brushed it off like I was joking around. I wasn't.

Now I'm just sitting on a swing at an elementary school smoking a cigarette. Kids these days should inhale this stuff whether they like it or not. Wait… what the fuck? Okay, that's not what I meant, kids shouldn't die. They should just suck it up because I feel like smoking on their grounds that's all.

"You know, it's bad to smoke at a drug free school…"

I jumped up and whipped around ready for any fight or to tell a soccer mom to fuck off.

"Do you know who you're talking to or is there a ghost behind me? Who do you think you are?"

He looked like an old teenager. He had dark black roots and blond hair. The mint blue eyes scared me a bit but I let them slide. The only reason why they were scary was because they reminded me of Roxas'. Tough boy attitude was screaming fight and attention but instead he just smiled.

"I'm Marcus Gilling and you're Axel Fuse. You said you wouldn't forget me."

His teeth shined brightly in the afternoon sun and his hands were clasped behind his back. The tie fluttered in the breeze against his black button up shirt with a collar and the chains around his belt loops jingled.

He changed a lot if it was Marcus. It wasn't true.

"LIAR! You don't know anything about Marcus! How dare you pop up and say something like that? Do you want to die?"

"_It's you and me… and all other people with nothing to do… nothing to lose. And it's you and me… and all other people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

Nobody knows that song. I only wrote it to one person while I was in prison. Not even Roxas knows that. I didn't even tell my brother's grave that song. I only told Marcus…

Our reunion was sweet. I cried for the first time in years. That night I told him I wanted him to stay with me forever and he agreed the same. We ended up having sex; him for the first time. It was pure joy. I didn't want my life to be any sweeter. I didn't want my life to conclude without him.

* * *

><p>Marluxia's POV<p>

I love my husband. He's sweet, caring, kind, funny, loving, stubborn, my all, and my best friend. I thought I could never get over Reno but this man has made me feel things that I never felt before. He washed away all my memories of Reno and set in his own. Saix and I have wonderful children that I thought I could never bear but I knew there was always something up with me to look this feminine for a guy. We have three children together. We have a boy and girl set of twins; Sven and Svenja. We also have another baby girl on the way and her name is going to be Revanna. Being pregnant is no joke! But I'm glad that Saix can have a family again.

His past family was killed by a person he really trusted. His ex-wife cheated on him with another man. She was so ashamed that she burned down the house a few months later with the man still in it and ran off with her and Saix's two children. She drowned them because they were witnesses to the inferno and she didn't want to go to jail but she did anyway. She was dumb. She burned down her own home that had money in it and her purse along with the kids' birth certificates. She realized she messed up and took her own life. I feel so bad for him. I try to be the best mother, husband- wife thingy I can be. I don't want to see him cry. I cried because it was so similar to how Reno died. But who knows?

Right now, I'm just watching my three year olds play with their father in the back yard. He loves kids; especially his own. He loves their long blue hair (that reminds me, I need to get Sven a haircut.), their soft skin, Svenja's blue eyes like mine and Sven's hazels like his. They have little sharp teeth that remind me of a puppy's. I will always remember that because of Sven who playing lion cub with me and bit my arm. I almost cried that day. My family came in from the backyard and grabbed their drinks from the counter to freshen up. Saix walks over to me and rubs my aching legs.

"You alright babe?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "The baby's kicking me hard though and my feet are so, so, so, sore baby…"

I look at him with pleading eyes. When my feet are sore, that usually means I want a foot massage. Sometimes I'm sweet about it, sometimes I'm not and if he ever says no, I won't put him on the couch, no, I'll leave him in the same room, but he can sleep on the floor. He sighed and raised my yellow sun dress just above my knees and straightened them out from being bent in 'fetal' position.

"Want a massage?"

"Please baby? I'll love you forever."

I moaned and draped my arm across my forehead for dramatics.

"Fine, need anything else?"

I quickly hushed him and he started to rub on my ankles and heels.

"No, no… Mmm baby you sure do know how to melt _this_ Hershey kiss…"

I now sat straight up with my feet on his knees and my hand rubbing my belly while biting my lip. Oh fuck how I loved this man. He's so strong and silent but big at heart like a German Shepard. The only bad thing about him is that he can make any woman's uterus tingle and I hated it when they stared at him. I try to take the kids whenever we go out to run a fast errand so they know he's held down and when we do go out alone, I'll be all over him to let all those bitches know that he's taken. Ha! My man!

He raised my dress a little higher to get my attention. He could tell that I was thinking about something that had to do with my possessive, jealous side and wasn't focusing on any pleasure. Don't worry, I'm watching you baby… I got flustered when he kissed my inner thigh.

"Saix! The kids are still in the house!" I whispered harshly. I never wanted to have sex while the kids are home. I would hate for them to be mortified to see Mommy on Daddy's peepee.

"No, they're outside."

He sucked on my big toe for a long while. Well, he can have as many kids as he want, as long as they begin like this. I blush even more and fan myself with a magazine that I was reading earlier before I took interest on the wrestling match. He looked up at me with burning hazels as he kissed my ankle.

The twins were outside with their sweaty faces pressed against the glass of the back door. "Daddy, come play with us!"

No, no kids, Daddy's playing with me!

"Alright, I'll be right out!"

"Yay!" They cheered.

Aw man!

Saix turned to me. "Your sexy self is just going to have to wait a little while okay?"

He winked. Oh glory! That beautiful signal that said Mommy is going to get some hubby time!

I giggled and rubbed my four month old belly. Blushing I sealed the deal and watched him go play outside with his children.

I love my family.

* * *

><p>Leon, Cloud, Sora<p>

Sora and Keiji had regular visits and tutoring sessions. Sora doesn't get bullied at school because of Keiji and Cloud and Leon don't have to worry about depression; their Sponge Bob loving boy is back. But one day, a knock on the door was just about to shatter them all.

"Um, hello. I'm Carla and this is my husband Pete. Are a Cloud Strife and a Squall Leonhart here?"

Cloud looked worried. "Well I'm Cloud and my husband is Squall. Would you like to come in?"

"Certainly, thank you."

The woman had chocolate brown hair and the man had oil black hair. He held a cane and an oxygen tank with his wife helping him into the home. Leon came behind Cloud with a questionable face but Cloud just shrugged, not knowing what was up.

"What brings you here today? Is something wrong?" Cloud was more worried now that the man started grumbling something he couldn't quite catch.

"Well," said the woman kind of down. She sat on the couch and held Pete's hand in hers. "We wanted to see our son, Sora. We thought we wanted a closed adoption, where the parent cuts all ties from the child but we changed our minds. See, I was only 15 when I got pregnant and I thought it would be best to forget it all. But Pete hasn't been so good and he wanted to see his son for probably the last time before he dies. He has lung cancer. We knew a man and a woman adopted Sora… not a man and a man…"

Leon spoke up. "The woman that was the partner in the adoption is dead ma'am. I'm bisexual."

"Oh, well, we think that exposing children to all kinds of lifestyles is what makes them perfect role models for their children and for the world. They grow up in an environment of acceptance; it's best indeed."

She smiled brightly, not at all fazed by the adoptive parent being gay.

The four had a deep conversation about Sora and Cloud and Leon had a few arguments of whether Sora should see them or not.

"Those are his parents Leon!"

"But his dad is going to die! We just got him out of this and we don't want him down in depression again!"

"But how would you feel if you never met your parents? Besides, he still has you, but not a mother!"

"They only want him there at the funeral!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! Why don't we just let him see them but never tell him that they are his parents?"

"I'm sorry but I do not want my child hating me for the rest of my life."

Sora was sitting on the stairs hearing the whole conversation with Keiji by his side. Tears fell but they were filled with joy. He ran down the stairs before Keiji could catch him and hugged the couple on the couch opposite of Cloud and Leon.

"Mom… Dad… you really showed…"

Leon was confused. "Sora did you know about this?"

"Yeah, I got in touch with the orphanage to find my biological parents and they said that they would be delighted to see me because they were looking for me too! I am legal so that means that I could get a hold of my documents whenever I want to. I wanted to see them for the first time in my life and I'm glad I did."

They all sat and had conversations till nightfall. The parents of Sora were overjoyed at the sight of their son.

At the funeral, Sora handled it pretty well. He shed his tears but after that, said nothing much about his parents, nothing much.

* * *

><p>Demyx and Zexion<p>

"We got married in the fall, close to winter, and I just remember him being as beautiful as ever. I was so nervous that this wouldn't be the perfect day for him like it was to me." Demyx stared hopelessly romantically into Zexion's eyes and smiled; squeezing the hand in his. Zexion smiled back with his pearly white teeth that he unnecessarily got whitened again before the interview.

The reported directed a question at Zexion. "How was your wedding and what was the proposal like?"

He blushed. "Well, the proposal was… stupid to say the least…" he joked. Demyx wasn't hurt but was actually laughing along. "I came home from work one day and he was awfully quiet which is hard for him to be. I got scared and worried that he had bad news or that he was hiding something from me. I even watched his favorite movie and a movie I can't stand which is Open Season 2 but he still wouldn't talk. At one point I thought he was dead because he was spaced out in deep thought which he also can't ever do. I got mad and started yelling at him but he still seemed distant then he kissed me and shoved the ring right into my mouth. I was so scared that I thought I swallowed it. Then he asked for me to marry him then I was sure I swallowed it. But I love him with great love so I called him stupid for even asking such a question and said yes."

The reporter laughed. "Aw, romantic are we?" She was so sarcastic.

Demyx laughed too. "Yeah! I'm the man!"

"The honeymoon was… great too…"

Demyx's eyes grew big and he blushed while maintaining a smirk. "Whoa now Zexion, no need to get it up now. But I do agree; virgins are simply splendid."

Zexion half playfully, half seriously slung his fist into Demyx's chest with a stoic face. Demyx doubled over in pain but Zexion, however, crossed his legs and looked at the reporter straight in her face like nothing happened.

"You should've seen that coming."

"I knew you were going to hit me but my guard was down and I never knew you were that strong! I mean look at you, you look eleven!"

Zexion threw himself on Demyx's back and nipped at his ears. They both yelped as they were falling off of the couch but playfully wrestled like any other cute couple would. The reporter turned to the camera and told the viewers to go to the show's website to find the full video of the interview then let the camera catch the 'fight' for a few more seconds.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth<p>

Why are you here?

No one is supposed to be at my house.

Are you stupid? Leave!

Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo, take out this fool!

Damn idiots always want a follow up…

Get that fucking camera out of my face.

Ass…

Due to safety concerns, we will not be entering nor doing anything that involves Sephiroth Yamada.

We will die. Till next time!

* * *

><p>Honeymoon<p>

Four years ago

Riku and Roxas

Roxas stepped out of the bathroom of the bedroom and showed off his outfit to a very nervous Riku who wasn't finding himself comfortable under the covers. Roxas was wearing no shoes of course, nothing like heels or anything. No need to scare the groom on his honeymoon. The black boy shorts hugged every curve of that sweet delicious round ass. They were black with pink lace and polka dots. Not all of his cheeks even fitted in the garment and that's what he wanted. Roxas also wore a tight black cotton shirt that hugged his torso so tight, Riku could see his cute little outie belly button.

Riku swallowed hard, the slightly tan legs making him shiver. He scrambled to the edge of the bed. He was about to lose his virginity… good.

"Well Mr. Suzuki, what do you think?" Roxas asked in a sultry voice. He was getting so aroused by just thinking of what he could do with his virgin.

"I like it…" Riku replied nervously. "I- I like it a lot."

"Yeah? You ready then or do I have rules that I have to follow?"

"I'm going to be the top right?" Riku blurted.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable baby… I'm comfortable if you are."

"Okay…"

"Ready for the tease?"

"I thought it already started…"

Roxas chuckled at his newly wedded husband's naïvetés. "Turn on the stereo baby…"

Riku had no idea what song was going to play but that didn't matter when Roxas turned around. Riku was so focused on those round cheeks that the room could've been on fire and he wouldn't know. How can they be so perfect? The music started the play and Roxas' hips started to swish side to side.

_Come and put your name on it, your name on it._

_Come and put your name on it, your name-_

_Bet you wanna put your name on it, your name on it._

_Come and put your name on it-_

_Ba-ba-baby_

Roxas' hips were hypnotizing and Riku didn't want out. He watched as that ass went round and round and his excitement couldn't be tamed; burst through his boxers.

_He want that cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake-_

_Ooh baby I like it, you're so excited._

_Don't try to hide it, Imma make you my bitch._

_Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake-_

_I know you wanna bite this, it's so enticing._

_Nothing else like this, Imma make you my bitch._

Roxas crawled onto Riku's lap and started twitching his ass onto the other's lap then laid Riku back on the bed so he could continue giving the least pleasure as possible. He could hear Riku's grunts and moans over the stereo and smirked. Going all the way down that perfect body, Roxas stopped at the waistband of his husband's underwear and slid them off with his teeth. Riku's chest rose and settled at a much more rapid pace now and Roxas enjoyed it. He kissed the average sized cock that was growing harder by the second. Mouth full, cake up, still jiggling to the music, was making Riku lose control.

Riku buried his hand in those honey locks and tried to get more of him into that mouth but Roxas had to pull away before all they did that night was oral sex. Roxas climbed higher onto Riku and straddled his hips; positioning a throbbing cock at his entrance. He stretched himself so they wouldn't have to worry about that in the mist of things. He moved the fabric that was covering his puckered hole and eased down on the hardest cock in history. Riku moaned loudly and squirmed; it was happening, loss of virginity but only the head was in. Roxas finally reopened and bounced happily up and down Riku. He sat at an angle that satisfied him completely.

_I know you want it in the worst way_

_(The worst way)_

_Can't wait to blow my candles out_

It came to their favorite part of the song, where Roxas bounced that ass hard and fast. He leaned forward so he could steady himself with his palms on the bed and pounded the cock just the way Riku wanted him to. He could even bounce his ass to each time 'cake' was said in the song and he was so damn glad he did.

"Oh fuck yes! Oh my goodness your cock feels so fucking good inside me baby! Ooh my ass feels so fucking good…"

"Keep bouncing baby, don't stop… feels great."

"I want you to pop it… spank this tight ass!"

A sharp swat was planted on a perfect cheek.

"Ah! Yeah baby! Keep doing that! Ooh, make my ass so fucking red!"

His ass was already red from the forces of his bouncing and the contact but why not make it even redder?

"Oh shit baby! Oh yes don't you dare fucking move your dick! That just how I want it! Yes! Right there! Spank me! Fuck me! I'm your little bitch!"

Riku was now hyper thrusting up into Roxas, making his voice vibrate. He tied his hands across Roxas' lower back to keep his ass down then thrust it back up. There was something happening to his member, it burned but with pleasure, something never felt before.

Combined with the slapping and the pounding, Roxas almost cried.

"YES! OH FUCK ME! Don't fucking stop baby, don't fucking stop! Yes, pound this little 18 year old ass good! Fuck me! Ooh!"

They both gasped. Riku had a spasm as his come gushed into Roxas. Roxas was a little disappointed because Riku came first but it was his first time and Roxas shouldn't even care about that in the first place. Roxas moaned then grabbed the stereo remote from the bed and turned down the music. He could still feel the come rushing into him and it felt great.

"You alright baby?" Roxas panted heavily.

It seemed like the older was hyperventilating. "What just happened?"

"… You came… hard. See?"

Roxas eased off of the semi hard cock and squatted above it. He felt the hot fluid seep out and gush over his thighs. It felt so wonderful. Riku didn't think it was that wonderful and got scared of his own semen. He apologized countless times, even when they were in the tub, got out the tub then laid down for rest. Since Roxas didn't get to come yet, he showed the sexy sex amateur how to give a hand job in the bathtub and it wasn't long till those clumsy fingers had him coming.

They lay in the bed for a while but neither of them sleeps.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"How long is this place rented for? A week?"

Riku turned to face Roxas, head resting on his palm with drowsy eyes, smiling at his lover. He petted Roxas' damp hair and hummed.

"How about the rest of our lives? I bought this house for the two of us and all of our friends pitched in to decorate… I love you Roxas… goodnight." He turned away like he was going to sleep but was actually smirking.

Roxas was shocked. "THIS IS OUR HOUSE? TOGETHER?"

"Stop screaming, it still echoes…"

"I love you so much; I want to take your virginity again!"

"You can, but I don't feel like being stretched right now…"

Roxas was silent and Riku got scared that he fainted or something. Roxas was suddenly in his view and the lights were turned on. His eyes were wide, well both of their eyes were.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO TAKE IT UP THE ASS!"

"I was just joking Roxas! Quit trying to get it up! I have no intentions of taking it up the ass!"

Four years later, the couple still remains and all hearts are mended.

* * *

><p>CAST<p>

Axel Fuse… As himself

Roxas Strife… Roxas McCoy

Sven Shepard… As himself

Svenja Shepard… As herself

Sora Leonhart… Tyler Kites

Cloud Strife… As himself

Squall "Leon" Leonhart… Darrel Honeys

Riku Suzuki… As himself

Keiji Suzuki… Timber "Tad-Bit" Takahiro

Lea Sparks… As himself

Uncle Damian … Charles Blakely

Sephiroth Yamada… As himself

Zack Fair… As himself

Demyx Tracey… As himself

Zexion Schemer … Ienzo Reed

Xigbar Freeshooter… Brad Killing

Vexen Isis… As himself

Lexaus Strong… Alex Blems

Saix Shepard… Isa Shepard

Luxord Gambles… As himself (Ironic much? Indeed.)

Marluxia Flowers… Jesse Cass

Larxene Tims … Tammy Jacobs

John Kim… As himself

Cliff Blake… (We have no idea who he is. Extra I guess?)

Michael Heals … Michael Jefferson (Jackson?)

Jason McDonald… Toby King

Loz Duo… As himself

Yazoo Duo… As himself

Kadaj Duo… As himself

Marcus Gilling… Mark Mraz

Lenz Gilling… Cadet Bleu (Ironic much?)

Pete Shane… Bill Kelly

Carla Shane… Jessica Gomez

Rairu Tada… Reese Chen

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Leona Lewis –

_Broken_

_Take a Bow_

_My Hands_

_Better in Time_

Oh Land –

_Sun of a Gun_

_Perfection_

P!nk –

_Please Don't Leave Me_

_Funhouse_

Lifehouse –

_You & Me_

Katy Perry –

_Teenage Dream_

Shiloh –

_Can't Hold On_

Christina Perry –

_Jar of Hearts_

Hope –

_Who Am I to Say_

Kesha –

_Dancing with Tears in My Eyes_

_Blind_

Jem –

_24_

The Script –

_Fall For Anything_

Falling in Reverse –

_I'm Not a Vampire_

Pussycat Dolls –

_Stick with You_

Hot Chille Rae –

_Tonight_

_Bleed_

Yuuya Masushita –

_Bird_

_Trust Me_

Utada Hikaru –

_Simple & Clean_

Lady Gaga –

_Boys, Boys, Boys_

Gnarls Barkley –

_Crazy_

3OH!3 –

_Double Vision_

Rihanna –

_Birthday Cake_

* * *

><p>Well that's all. See you next time. (I think the names are legit…)<p>

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


End file.
